Destiny's Intertwined
by Plutobaby494
Summary: A CharmedSupernatural crossover. Chris got accepted on full ride scholarship to Stanford and is best friends with Sam Winchester. Full summary inside! Slight AU!
1. Drunken Nights

Plutobaby494: I deleted one of my older stories that I lost interest in and decided to start another one!! I know bad, bad me!! But I hate it when stupid plot bunnies get stuck in my head!!

This is my first Supernatural story and my Supernatural crossover story with Charmed, so… I hope you like!!

Summary: A Charmed/Supernatural crossover. Chris got accepted on full ride scholarship to Stanford and is best friends with Sam Winchester. Everything is normal until Dean, Sam's brother comes to town wanting help to look for their dad and a demon is hunting the streets.

Set in the first season of Supernatural and in the future for Charmed, the good future. Sam doesn't know that Chris is a witch and Chris doesn't know about Sam's extra curricular activities with the Supernatural. Oh, and this starts a few years after Chris got accepted!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or Charmed!! It's so unfair!!

ON WITH THE FICCIE

* * *

Chapter 1

The full moon hung low in the night sky as two figures sauntered out of the campus bar, lost in a drunken haze. The taller man had his arm wrapped around the shorter one and was singing at the top of his lungs.

The shorter man laughed at his friend's off-key voice and stumbled along the uneven street, trying to get back to their dorm rooms. They were local students at Stanford University and were just getting back from a party.

The shorter guy, being the slightly more sober one of the two, stopped when he heard a squeaking sound. The other, being linked to the guy was forced to a stop.

"Hey, what'cha do that for?" he slurred, leaning against the shorter man.

"I think I hear something, Adam" the shorter one said, fear creeping into his voice. Adam straightened slightly and laughed at his friend.

"Don't be such a pussy, Carl" he said, still leaning heavily on the other man. A shiver went up Carl's spine as another squeak echoed in the night.

Adam, too drunk to notice he was in any danger, pulled Carl forward, ready to collapse in his bed after a long night of drinking.

"Come on, I know a shortcut" he said, half slurring. He pulled Carl into the nearest alley way and continued on, not noticing a small group of bats fly down from the top of a building and reform into a man.

Carl started to protest as he stared at the darkened alley way. Out on the street it was still light, being lit from the pale moon and the street lights that lined the road. He felt something bad was going to happen and was suddenly less drunk than before.

"Pussy" Adam reminded him, not stopping.

Carl didn't say anymore as he let himself be pulled along, all his senses on high alert.

Adam started humming his voice breaking the deafening silence that had fallen on the alley. He was about to turn and berate Carl for dragging his feet when they were so close to home but was only allowed a scream as he was pulled away from his friend.

Carl fell sideways from the momentum and stifled a cry as pain shot up his leg from his ankle. He collapsed on the ground and looked back in time to see a giant man wearing a black cape rip apart Adams's throat with his mouth and lean down as if he was going to eat what was left.

Adam's mouth was open in a silent scream and his eyes were wide from fright. Carl looked over at his friend's dead body with a look of horror before looking up to meet his killer.

The man, at least he thought it was a man, was huge. His large shoulders would equal two normal sized men and he was at least three feet taller than Adam. The black cape, that kept most of the guy's features hidden, fluttered in the wind.

The killer looked up for a second before turning back to his meal and Carl could see a black bowlers cap on top of a mop of light sandy hair that hung out of his hat. His eyes were as red as Adams blood that drenched the ground under him, with small circular black pupils. He continued to devour Adam's throat as Carl heard screaming. He didn't' realized it was him screaming until the monster looked at him with his murderous eyes.

The monster craned his neck so his entire attention was on Carl, and the man found himself unable to speak. Fear for what happened to Adam and if it was going to happen to him next, kept him immobilized and suddenly silent.

Un-crouching himself so he was not standing over the dead body of Adam, the monster was on top of him before he could blink. He felt gnarled hands push him down and he closed his eyes, thinking he could feel the razor sharp teeth sink into his neck.

He opened his eyes in shock when the weight from the killer was thrown off him. He saw the killer fly backwards into the air and than do a flip, landing on his feet. He was staring at something past him with a deranged snarl on his face.

Carl found himself wondering how someone so bulky could move that gracefully. He looked back and saw a man standing there, looking at the monster with determination shinning in his eyes.

The monster let loose a low growl and charged at the man. Carl just watched as the man moved to meet the monster head on.

Carl wanted to call out and tell him to run, that he could never beat the monster who had viciously killed Adam. He was amazed when the man kicked the giant and sent him into nearby garbage cans.

The monster snarled and stood up with no difficulty and charged at the man again.

He kicked out again, but the monster was ready catching his foot and spinning him towards the ground. With moves the even Jackie Chan would be jealous of, the man spun and sent punches and kicks at the monster, never allowing any time for the thing to fight back.

Not all were blocked and Carl could see the monsters strength waning. But he was not out. He lashed out and Carl watched as the man winced as a set of claws ripped the smooth skin on his muscular shoulder. He kicked, catching the creature off guard and sent him flying into the wall.

The creature whined and stood, finally showing some weakness and ran in the other direction. The man was about to follow but remembered Carl, who stood in awe.

Carl felt the man kneel next to him and gently take his shoulders. He pulled out a small cell phone and dialed three numbers. He heard the voice of he emergency dispatch on the other line, and breathed in relief. Help was on the way.

He looked up in time to see the monster at the end of the alley, before he jumped into a nearby alcove and disappeared from sight. He ran fast, faster than any human could and more gracefully than anyone that big should.

Carl felt exhausted, as if he had just ran a few miles and felt edges of his consciousness fading. A soothing voice reached his ears and he looked up at his savor, who was in fact another student, one that he saw regularly at the bar but hadn't ever thought to get his name.

The man was tall and had long dark hair that hung around his eyes. His eyes were a stunning emerald that even put the gem to shame.

"Are you alright?" the man asked urgently. And Carl had a strange feeling form this guy's voice that he had asked this question before.

A sudden pain shot from his ankle and he looked at it, dazed. It was probably sprained from when he fell.

"My ankle" he sputtered, still in shock. The memories from the past few minutes came back and Adam's horror filled face flashed before him.

He stood as adrenaline flowed through his veins; he needed to get to his friend.

The other man looked at him in sympathy as he held Carl down with strength that you wouldn't think he would have.

"I'm sorry man, it's too late" he said, empathy clear in his voice. Carl didn't care if it was unmanly, he pushed the man off him and collapsed in front of his friends body, sobbing.

His ankle protested as another bout of pain went through his leg but he ignored it as he reached down and pushed a lock of hair that had fallen into Adams glazed over eyes.

The world spun and he swayed. Arms were under him before he hit the ground and the man who had saved him, was whispering comforting things in his ear.

"It's ok, I called the police and an ambulance" he said, not sure if the guy was going to stay conscious before than.

Carl couldn't think as the images of Adam's murder came back to him. He choked as another sob found its way out of his throat.

He got another clear look at his savor before he passed out, giving into the blessed darkness.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Christopher Perry Halliwell sagged as the full weight of the man fell on top of him. He recognized him as Carl Bufont, from his early morning class and felt another wave of pity flow through him as he stared at the dead body of Adam Heights, his best friend. These guys were inseparable and some even guessed that their friendship went on a much deeper level.

He heard the roar of the sirens in the distance and sighed. He didn't know how he was going to explain this one.

Chris had been sitting at the table across from these guys, waiting for a friend. For amusement he watched as they shot tequila together, making it a contest. Adam had lost and ended up being the drunker on the two, as Carl had helped him limp out the door when the barman had kicked them out.

Chris gave his friend a few more minutes before deciding to leave. Sam had been an hour late, probably with Jess, his girlfriend. He paid for his drinks and left through the same door. He had wasted an hour on Sam; he wasn't going to give up his plan to study tonight.

He had been walking down the street when he heard a strangled scream from the alley way he was passing. Running now, he had come upon Adam's dead body. Chris spared a grimace before looking up to see the man who had done this, advancing to kill Carl.

He muttered a silent curse and flicked his wrists, sending a blast of telekinetic energy at the figure, which he recognized as a demon.

Which demon he couldn't be sure of, until he consulted the book of Shadows that was still in San Francisco with his brother and younger cousins. The blast hit the demon and sent him flying backwards off Carl. Chris watched as the demon flipped and landed gracefully back on his feet, showing off some acrobatic skills.

He attacked and Chris fought him off until the demon retreated into an alcove and morphed into bats, flying out. He put a mental note on that, for when he looked up the demon.

He had administered to Carl and hoped that he had not seen anything out of the ordinary as Chris had saved him. He gently lowered his unconscious body to the hard gravel and watched as an ambulance and two cop cars speed down the street heading for the carnage.

He held his breath for a minute and prepared his speech, hoping they bought what he was about to tell him. They'd never believe what really happened.

The cars speed to a halt in front of them and four police officers were suddenly over him asking if he was hurt. He would have laughed at the irony if he wasn't so worried about the man on the ground in front of him and what he saw.

Chris just nodded and than attempted to stand, but the one of the paramedics grabbed hit underarm and attempted to help.

He pushed their probing hands away and stood on his own right. Aside from the scratch on his arm, he was perfectly fine.

"No it's not me" Chris said, pointing towards Carl's body. The paramedic looked at the body but didn't stop as he called for help, thinking Chris was part of the accident.

"I'm fine" Chris said again, knowing his brother would be laughing his arse off now. The paramedic didn't listen, now nodding towards a cop to help. He obviously thought Chris was going to fight them.

"It's going to be alright, sir. You need to go to the hospital and than the police will take you're statement" the paramedic said, taking one of his shoulders.

Chris just sighed, defeated, knowing he was fighting a losing battle. He grudgingly hopped into the ambulance that Carl was loaded on. All his plans for studying were out the window.

He thought of Sam, who had blown him off and hoped he was having as lousy night as he was. Instead of working on his schoolwork when he got home from the hospital tonight, he would have to go home and ID this demon, knowing Adam's murderer could not get away with it. He would also most likely have to spend all tomorrow on it too.

Chris sighed and cursed this unknown demon and hoped that Sam was staying at Jessica's tonight. It would make it all easier. He looked out the back window of the ambulance and saw the police officers gathered around Adam's dead body.

The ambulance sped off into the night, heading for the nearest hospital.

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

Plutobaby494: Well, what do you think?!! Should I continue?

PLEASE R&R


	2. Roomates

Plutobaby494: Wow thanks for all the positive feedback!! I decided to update for all those that review!!

Disclaimer: The only thing I own is Carl, Adam and the demon that attacked them!!

ON WITH THE FICCIE

* * *

Chapter 2

It was dark out when Chris found his way back to his dorm room. He unlocked the door and stepped into the silent apartment. The lights were out and Chris dropped his keys on the end table in the hallway, leading further into the dorm.

Locking the door behind him, he stepped into the living room and flipped the light switch, illuminating the room. He looked around his clean apartment with exhaustion and found the kitchen and living area empty.

He looked at the door to his roommate's room and walked closer. He knocked, remembering the last time he had walking in without doing so. Sam wasn't very happy with him, since he happened to be on top of his girlfriend at the moment.

No sound came from the other room and Chris heaved sigh of relief. Either Sam was in a coma or he was at his girlfriends. He hoped for the latter since he, like himself, was a very light sleeper.

Chris went to his room next. It was spotless, since he was a bit of a clean freak, another trait him and Sam shared. He had always taken after his mother in that area.

He knelt in front of an oaken chest, with metal corners and a metal latch. He cleared the few books and decretive cloth he had place there to hide what the chest was really for and opened the chest.

It creaked from the years it had sat in the attic, misused and untouched. His mother had told him that it once belonged to his great grandmother, and had been sitting in the attic ever since. When Chris was accepted at Stanford, his family had been happy to let Chris take it with him.

He now used it to store his magical tools. Inside sat a cooking pot used only for potions, five white candles, two brown ones, a map of Palo Alto, a scrying crystal, four protection crystals and his personal book of spells that he had made up.

Chris pulled out the map of Palo Alto and the scrying crystal. Spreading out the map, he sighed and pushed a strand of hair that fallen into his eyes. Using his hand, he brushed back his long bangs and than picked up the crystal by the chain. He reached into his pocket, bringing out a small piece of black cloth.

After leaving the hospital and giving his name to the doctors so he could come and check on Carl, he had re-visited the crime scene. It was crawling with cops and investigators trying to solve Adams murder. But it was nothing his molecular stasis couldn't handle.

He looked around the scene hoping the demon had left something behind he could use to scry with. And after a full five minutes of looking, he got lucky. When he had thrown he demon across the alley and into the wall, his cape had caught on a small jagged piece of wire, ripping a small section off.

Chris pocketed it and left, without anyone suspecting a thing. He knew it was illegal to tamper with a crime scene but desperate times called for desperate measures. Besides, what they didn't know couldn't hurt them.

The cops were trained to handle this kind of murderer. And even if they somehow happened to find the demon, it would be a blood bath. The demon would be in heaven.

Chris sighed and griped the cloth and crystal in his right fist, dangling it over the map. He started to spin the crystal counter clockwise.

The crystal spun and spun, but didn't even come close to landing. Chris sighed and dropped his hand. The demon had most likely retreated to the underworld by now.

"What'cha doing?" A sleepy voice asked from the doorway. Chris jumped, bringing his closed fist up to his chest to rest over his pounding heart. He had been so focused on finding the demon, he hadn't noticed Sam exit his room and enter his own.

"I thought you were sleeping, or at Jess's" Chris replied, avoiding the question.

"I was, earlier" Sam replied, raising his brow at his friend. He rubbed the rest of the sleep out his eyes.

"So where were you tonight, while I was waiting for you?" Chris asked, directing Sam's attention away from what he had been doing. It worked like a charm.

Sam looked sheepish and scratched the back of his head. "Oh, about that…"

Chris just raised his eyes brows and folded the map instinctively, not even needing to look down at it.

"Jess wanted to have dinner… and I sorta forgot" Sam said, his face guilty. Chris used this moment to slyly pack the map and crystal back up while Sam was trying to use his excuse. He thanked the powers that be that he hadn't thought to unpack any of his other stuff. They might've been a little harder to explain.

Re-setting the decretive cloth and books back onto the closed chest, he stood facing his friend.

"And what happened to bro's before ho's" Chris replied, walking out of the room and into the small kitchen area.

He opened a cupboard and pulled out mug and the tea kettle. He set the mug on the counter and the kettle on the stove, after filling with water. Turning the knob on high, he finally turned back to Sam who was shifting uncomfortably.

Sam cursed Chris with all his might. Only three people have ever effectively made Sam Winchester squirm, his Brother, Chris and his girlfriend.

Chris didn't say anything, but just looked at Sam with his carefully guarded eyes. He wasn't mad, not in the least bit. He just liked to mess with his friend.

"Look, I'm sorry for blowing you off" Sam said, not being able to take the silence anymore. He couldn't tell if Chris was mad at him. Sam leaned against the counter top as Chris did the same across from him.

"It's nothing, I just had a question on Professor Ryan's paper" Chris said, finally. He smiled, amused.

Sam wished he could hit Chris. He, like his brother, always new the right bottoms to push and what would happen when they pushed him. And it annoyed the hell out of him.

Chris was close to laughing but held it in, needing to tell Sam about what happened with Carl. He didn't want word of mouth to find him first.

"But I have news" Chris said, as if suggesting a peace treaty.

"Carl Bufont and Adam Heights were attacked near the Sea Lion tonight" Chris continued. His wound itched as he mentioned the fight and he had to stop himself from reaching up and scratching. He didn't want Sam to see the bandage.

"Wow… are they ok?" Sam asked, shocked. He didn't' know them personally, but knew of their reputation.

"Carl is, but Adam was killed" Chris said, solemnly.

Sam didn't say anything for a minute and the kettle blew, filling the quiet apartment with a shrill whistle. Chris poured himself a cup and dropped a tea bag into it.

He offered Sam a cup, before stirring his tea. Sam declined with a shake of his head and Chris took a tentative sip.

"Do you know why they were attacked?" Sam asked.

"No, they didn't say. But they're wallets and watches were still on them. If it was a mugging than the stupidest mugger in the world did it, since both were so drunk they couldn't see straight" Chris replied taking another sip of tea.

Sam nodded, trying to stop his hunter mind from examining the different possibilities of what could have happened. He left that world behind. He just wished his subconscious would realize that.

Chris didn't seem too bothered by it, so he tried to appear the same. He sat his tea on the counter and opened another cupboard, bringing out a large pan.

"What are you doing now?" Sam asked, hoping it was what he thought it was.

"Making dinner! Unlike you, I haven't had any" Chris replied, not turning to face him as he talked, just continued taking out more supplies.

Sam sighed and left, throwing his hands up in frustration. He was never going to let him live that down.

Chris just smiled and filled the pot half full with water.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sam sat up from is desk as a delicious smelling aroma filled the apartment. His stomach growled and he grimaced as hunger gnawed at it.

His dinner had consisted of a ceaser salad with breadsticks. Sometimes he hated dating a vegetarian.

He heard plates clinking together and then them being set on the wooden table. Sam's stomach growled louder and he clutched his belly, trying to stop the pain. The salad was good, but it didn't fill him up in the least.

"You coming or what?" Chris called, amusement lacing his voice. It was as if he could hear Sam's rumbling stomach from in there.

Sam smiled and abandoned his schoolwork that he had started, almost running into the other room. He was glad Chris was such a good cook or else he probably would have starved.

Growing up with his father and brother, Sam didn't get a chance to explore his culinary talents. Both him and Dean knew squat about cooking. It was a wonder how they had survived growing up on fast food.

Although Dean wasn't that bad at it as Sam was, since he had to learn how to make instant food for Sammy, when John was out on a hunt. Dean would often tease him, that he burnt water. Sam had just scowled at him and didn't talk to him for the rest of the day.

Sam smiled as he sat down in front of one of the plates, full with home cooked food. He dug in, not waiting for Chris.

Chris just chuckled. He knew about Jess and her refusal to eat meat. She didn't force Sam to be the same, but he was too tender hearted to eat meat in front of her.

They both sat down, thoughts of Carl and Adam's problem forgotten.

TO BE CONTINEUD

* * *

Plutobaby494: Well….?!! How did I do? Don't worry; Dean's going to come soon! I just wanted to establish Sam and Chris's friendship before I brought him in. I think that Sam sounded too much like Dean in this, tell me if you think so too!!

Thanks to all my reviewers, you guys are the best!!

fairyofmusic, Miss Anonymous hp, coda KAZ 2Y5, Boleyn, Marcus1233, Xen84, Crazy-Kiracat39, lizardmomma, Embry, PrInCeSsFBi, dgeo98.

PLEASE R&R


	3. Accusations All Around

Plutobaby494: Here is the next one for you guys!! Hope you like!!

Oh, and I'd like to clear something up. On my last chapter I put a typo, bottoms instead of buttons when I was talking about Sam's relationship with Chris! Normally I would just leave and hope that no one caught it, but this was sounded to much like a sexual innuendo! Sorry if you caught that!! N and M are next to each other an the keyboard and I must have hit the wrong one!! If you didn't catch it like me than don't go back looking for it!! Just pretend you didn't read this!!

Thanks to Marcus1233 for catching that!!

Disclaimer: Do not own Charmed or Supernatural and claim no rights to it!!

ON WITH THE FICCIE

* * *

Chapter 3

Adams death hit the school hard. The entire campus was abnormally quiet, each respecting the dead. It wasn't until the papers hit that the rumors and chatter started back up. Chris hadn't seen it yet, but knew it was something big.

Early morning class for Chris was different. Along with the depressing mood that seemed to cover the room, Carl's seat was empty.

He was still in the hospital and Chris had planned on checking up on him after class. He had left before Carl had regained consciousness and he needed to know if he saw anything abnormal last night.

Chris continued jotting down notes absently when the teacher dismissed them, telling them they could all leave.

He was putting his books in his bag when his cell phone rang, emitting 'pieces of eight' by Styx throughout the room.

Professor Hale looked up at him warningly, but couldn't reprimand him because class was technically over.

Smiling sheepishly at his teacher, Chris flipped his phone open, noticing it was only a text message.

He groaned as he read the message from his cousin and grudgingly thanked her internally for at least waiting for class to end before texting him.

Standing up, he slung his bag over his shoulder and exited the room, replying back.

She wanted to know whether he was coming home for dinner on Saturday. After the death of his aunts, his family had been pushing to get the rest of them to stay close.

They had even forced him to get a cell phone to stay in touch. Both Wyatt and him had protested, saying they didn't need it, seeing as they could travel the country in the drop of a hat.

The matter was settled was Paris, Paige's eldest daughter threatened them with bodily harm and utter humiliation. She had known where Piper had hidden their baby photos, not wanting the boys to try and get rid of them.

She also reminded them that not everyone in the family had orbing powers.

As he was replying back, that he'd have to check his schedule, a hand clamped over his upper forearm and tugged him off to the side.

Chris let out a strangled yelp and clutched the phone tighter as it was jostled in his grip. He looked up to see a flustered Sam, still holding his arm.

"Can I help you?" Chris asked, shutting his phone. Sam had pulled them into a secluded place they could talk without easily being overheard.

"Seems Adams murder was a lot more complicated than you made it out to be" he said, his eye brows raised.

"What do you mean?" Chris tried to look innocent.

"Hit throat was torn out and his body was drained of all his blood. The news is going crazy with this" Sam said, holding up a local paper.

"Rouge Vampire Killing College Students" Chris said, reading the headline. He laughed, trying to point Sam in the wrong direction. The news was closer than they thought. The last thing he needed was Sam poking his nose into his world.

"Don't tell me you actually believe that crap" he asked, with a chuckle. Turning around, Chris walked away, expecting the pad of Sam's sneakers following him.

"Of course not" Sam said, quickly. Chris didn't see the slight shift in his eyes.

Chris raised his eyes brows as Sam's answer but didn't say anything. Sam had always been uneasy whenever the supernatural was mentioned. He wasn't a witch, that much Chris could tell but he sure wasn't comfortable with it.

"The reporters are just having a hay day with Adam's murder. I would have thought Carl would be more upset" Chris commented, walking towards the street.

He usually took his car to class but he was running late this morning and orbed, ignoring his mom's voice in his head screaming personal gain.

Now Chris was regretting it as the hot California sun beat down on him. The hospital was only a short orb away, but he had to lose Sam.

"Well it seems his savior made it out alright" Sam remarked, wryly. Chris jerked to a stop and turned to face Sam.

"What?!!"

Sam just opened the newspaper and started reading the article that he had shown Chris.

"Carl Bufont, as groggy as he was, claimed that before the monster, who had brutally murdered his friend, could finish him off. An angel with bright green eyes and dark hair threw the killer off and attacked, putting his own life on the line to save him. He sent the cowardly man into retreat, saving him from certain death" Sam finished with a smirk on his face.

Chris raised his eyebrows, "Angel with bright green eyes and dark hair?"

Sam laughed, "Makes you wonder if the reporters were exaggerating the attack or if Carl was hitting on you"

Chris scowled; they were getting off subject.

"I'm not the only green eyed, dark haired man here. You're conclusions slightly biased" he said, annoyance creeping into his voice. What was Sam getting at?

"Not one's that made the paper" Sam said, holding the paper up for Chris to see.

Chris looked at himself in the black and white photo of him leaving the hospital. He remembered being cornered by the press as he was leaving but distinctly remembered saying nothing to their probing words. One of them must have accidentally caught a shot of him than put the physical features together.

"So I was at the hospital, big coincidence" Chris muttered, resuming his walking. Sam ran up to catch him.

"At the exact same moment as Carl was?" Sam asked his eye brows raised, disbelievingly.

Chris sighed, blowing a huff of air up his face. What did Sam honestly expect of him?

"Ok, so I just happened to be walking by the alley that Carl was attacked in. I just scared the killer off" Chris sighed, giving Sam what he wanted.

"And saved Carl's life" his friend reminded him.

Chris sighed again, more frustrated. Sam was digging into places that were dangerous. He wished he could tell his friend everything, about his family, about his powers… everything!

He hated lying to Sam, but he couldn't risk it. Not after what happened to Daryl. The cleaners had almost ruined his life and if it hadn't been for the Charmed Ones, he'd be dead. Chris wasn't going to let that happen to Sam.

"Why do you care?" he asked. Chris hoped he didn't sound as rude as he thought but his patience was all tapped out.

"You could have been hurt and this thing doesn't exactly sound human" Sam said, looking hurt. He was grasping at straws here, though. Truthfully, he didn't know why he was pushing this, other than Chris could have been hurt. After reading the paper he had instinctively known that whatever killed Adam was not human.

"Not that again" Chris groaned, boarding on panic.

Chris's indifference stung but Sam masked it.

"Than explain the blood" Sam said, reaching out and grabbing his friend's shoulder, bringing him to a stop.

"He must have had a machine" Chris said, without thinking. He berated himself when he realized he just refuted his own alibi.

"One that you didn't see and was light enough to take with him, in his panic" Sam said, smiling at his victory.

Chris scowled and rolled his eyes. He walked on pushing Sam off him.

Sam just grabbed him again.

"I read the coroners reports ok. What ever killed Adam did it with his teeth. The wound was jagged and uneven, plus the killer cut through skin, bone and cartilage with one bite. No animal can do that, let alone a human" he said.

He didn't mean to be pushy be Chris had just stepped into the supernatural world (or so he thinks) and almost gotten himself killed, all in one night.

Chris looked at him suspiciously, "You read the coroners reports?!!" Last time he checked, those were confidential.

Sam looked at his shoes, "A friend owed me a favor"

Chris just stared at him, a skeptical look on his face.

"Are you trying to tell me the boogey man exists?" Chris asked, getting straight to the point. Maybe he could get some answers as to why the supernatural bugged Sam one minute and the next he was an expert in it.

Sam didn't answer and sighed. He looked up at Chris, an unreadable expression on his face.

"No"

Chris sighed, relieved.

"Good, cause you were freaking me out for a minute there" Chris said punching Sam on the shoulder, playfully.

Sam just nodded.

"Look, if you're so worried about this. I am going to visit Carl in the hospital. Come with me" Chris said no hint of anger or frustration in his voice.

Sam declined; he was supposed to be meeting Jess in twenty minutes. Chris just shrugged.

"Whatever man, I'll see you tonight" Chris said, walking away. Sam nodded and watched his friend's back as he disappeared around the corner, a troubled look on his face.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Chris arrived at the hospital in a flurry of blue orbs, appearing in the supply closet on the second floor. After leaving Sam he had gone into the nearest Alley and orbed the rest of the way.

He opened the door and left quickly, not wanting a nurse to catch him in there, getting the wrong idea. The smells of the sterile hospital hit his nostrils and he grimaced as a bout of nausea attacked him. He never did like hospitals.

Walking to the nurse's station, he felt he was going to go blind from all the white. He gave the nurse his name and she returned with a room number, Carl's room number.

Carl was awake when Chris knocked on the door frame. Physically, he didn't look too injured. His left leg was held up in traction, his ankle in a while cast. The cast was colored and written on, sympathy and get well soon's, covering the plaster.

Emotionally was a different story. Carl's brown eyes looked haunted and his body sagged as if being crushed by an invisible force.

Chris stepped into the quiet room, sitting down on one of the chairs that was pulled up to the bed. He guess he wasn't the first person to sit in it today.

Carl looked confused for a second, as if he couldn't remember where he head seen Chris before. Recognition filled his eyes.

"I don't know if you remember me but—

"You're the one who saved my life" Carl interrupted. There was a new light shinning in his eyes and Chris smiled.

"Yea, they cleared me from the hospital last night. I just wanted to see how you were" Chris said, rubbing his hands on his jeans.

"How are you?" he asked.

The haunted looked appeared in Carl's eyes once again and they clouded over in pain. He looked to his bed sheet, not answering.

Chris understood. He hated doing this but he needed to know what Carl saw.

"I know this is hard… but can you tell me what you saw?" Chris said, hesitantly.

Carl looked back up to him and Chris almost apologized on the spot when he saw the raw pain and anger shinning in his chocolate orbs.

"You were there. I was leaving the bar and that thing attacked. You showed up and fought it off" Carl said, his voice clipped and angry. He mentioned nothing of magic or of Chris doing something unusual.

He was masking his pain with anger but Chris saw right through it.

"I just wish I could've been there sooner" Chris replied, his voice quiet. He hadn't admitted it to himself until now that he felt guilty about Adams death. He lost an innocent out there.

"You couldn't have done anything else. It happened so fast. One minute A-Adam was slung on my shoulders, the next he was on the ground dead" Carl said, stuttering on Adam's name.

Chris nodded but it didn't' help the guilt that gnawed at his heart. A heavy silence filled the room and Chris found himself playing with a tear in this jeans.

"Hey, I never did get your name?" Carl asked, breaking the silence. He sat up slightly.

"Christopher Halliwell, but you can call me Chris" Chris answered, offering his hand. Carl shook it.

"I'm guessing you already know my name"

Chris nodded; he didn't need to hear the rumors that had been flying around campus to know.

"You a student at Stanford?" Carl asked, having a funny feeling he'd met Chris somewhere.

"Yea, I actually sit in the row ahead of you in Professor Hale's class" Chris said, a smile on his face.

Carl looked shocked and a little embarrassed. "Oh, right… I knew that"

Chris laughed, "Don't sweat it"

Carl opened his mouth to say more but another voice cut him off.

"Mr. Halliwell glad to see you could make it" a snide voice said from the doorway.

Both boys turned to look at the new arrivals and Carl got an annoyed look on his face. Two detectives stood in the open doorway.

The first detective was a woman, her long dirty blonde hair pulled back into a high ponytail. She wasn't very tall but stood high in her own right. Her cheek bones were narrow and her face was cold. Ice blue eyes stared at Chris, intimidating.

All in all, she looked pretty mean.

Chris didn't' say anything but knew she was the owner of the voice by looking at the other detective flanking the first one.

This on was male. His hair was short and brown, as were his eyes. He was scrawny in comparison to his female partner and Chris could tell who the leader in this relationship.

His instincts screamed at him to stay away from this woman and to flee far away.

"What can I do for you?" he asked, instead.

"We'd like you to come down to the station to answer some questions" the female detective said in an authoritative voice, daring Chris to challenge her.

"Huh?!!" Chris was confused. Did they think he killed Adam?

"As of now, you are officially a suspect. We'd like to ask you some questions about last night" she said, her voice cold.

"What?!! This is the man who saved me from the real monster" Carl cried.

"No offense sir, but you were in a state of shock after seeing your friend brutally murdered" the other detective said, speaking up for the first time.

"Don't tell me what I did and didn't see. This man risked his life for me, fought off the man who killed Adam" Carl yelled, getting agitated.

He was about to get up and give the two detectives a piece of his mind but was stopped when Chris put a hand on his shoulder, forcing him back down. All he would do is get he doctors attention and piss them off for upsetting their patient.

"I'll go" he said, glancing at Carl before looking at the haughty lady detective.

"But your innocent" Carl protested. He remembered last night vividly and wasn't going to get Chris take the wrap for something he didn't do, especially after he had saved him.

"Than he won't mind proving it" the arrogant detective replied for him. She stepped forward to collect Chris.

Chris spared Carl a comforting glance and muttered that everything was going to be ok in a soft voice, before letting himself be led to the police station.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"So tell me how you came across the scene again" Detective Rebecca Stone said, sitting across from Chris in a interrogation room.

Chris absently tapped his fingers against the chrome table, hearing the sound echo across the small room. He sighed.

"I was waiting for a friend at the Sea Lion Tavern. When he didn't show I left heading for home to study. That's when I heard someone screaming. I ran and found the man over Carl, about to kill him. I scared him off and than you guys arrived after he left" Chris said, annoyed.

He was really tired of explaining himself to everyone but knew it wasn't over by a long shot. The paper had just got his picture a not a name. Carl didn't know his name when they were interviewing him, so he could get away there. But someone would recognized him and put two and two together. He wanted to avoid talking to the reporters at all cost.

"Convenient isn't it? Just as we arrive the killer vanishes" Detective Stone said, not believing Chris's story for a second.

Chris pursed his lips and nodded silently.

"You made quite a hasty departure after you were checked out of the hospital" Stone said, clearly implying she thought he was guilty of murder.

"I just saw a dead body, I was freaked. Took a walk to clear my head, than went home" Chris said, the lies slipping off his lips like butter. It was true he had left quickly but not for the reason she thought. He wanted to start the hunt for the demon.

"Do you want to know what I think?" Stone asked, arrogance leaking off her voice. Her tone suggested her question was rhetorical.

Chris thought of saying no but guessed his cheek wouldn't be appreciated. He didn't answer.

"I think you were at that bar tonight with the intention of killing someone. After picking the perfect pair of drunks, you followed Carl and Adam out. Stalking them into the alley you killed Adam than wounded Carl" she said, her voice strong.

"Right… and than I called 911 reporting my evil deed" Chris said sarcastically.

"Come on, if I did do this than why did I call it in? Why didn't I kill Carl when I had the chance? I was alone and could have walked away. There obviously wasn't any one around" he finished, smugly.

"Part of your plan to stage your innocence. If Carl could account for you than you'd walk away with murder, sending the police on a wild goose chase" Stone responded, an angry edge on her voice.

"Uh huh…And I fought an invisible killer! What about that? You're major witness claimed he saw two people fighting" Chris snapped back.

Detective Stone pulled out a picture and put it in front of Chris. Sam's school photograph stared back at him. He couldn't help the shocked expression that came over his face.

"What does Sam have to do with any of this?" Chris cried, anger now lacing his voice. They could mess with him, but they sure as hell weren't gong to drag Sam into this.

"He's your accomplice. You fought with him, staging the fight so you'd come out the victor. He wore a black cape and bowlers cap, disguising his features from Carl who was too shocked to notice the details. And you even did a follow up"

She brought out another picture of Sam talking to man. It was slightly amusing how Sam towered over the man, Chris being one of the few people who didn't' have to look up when addressing him.

He couldn't help it, he laughed. Sam wouldn't hurt a fly.

Detective Stone didn't think if was so funny. She continued hoping for a confession.

"The coroner admits to giving out his reports on Adams Autopsy to Sam Winchester, who just happens to be your roommate. I think you and this young man coheresed on killing Adam Heights" Stone said, her voice cold and serious.

Chris hadn't stopped chuckling throughout her entire speech and absently wondered if the boys behind the glass were going to send him to the loony bin. This was crazy and it was wasting his time when he could be working on finding the demon that was responsible.

"You think this is funny?" Stone asked standing up, her face set in murderous rage.

Chris forced himself to stop laughing, wondering if she would really hit him. His face was still twisted in amusement.

"No, Adam's murder is very serious and sad but what your suggesting is" he paused to let his words sink in.

"I didn't kill Adam and Sam wasn't even with me that night. He was at his girlfriend's house. Her name is Jessica Moore and you can check on that"

"I didn't' touch Adam's body and I'm guessing that's why you've been pushing for a confession out of me. You don't have any evidence to pin this on me or anyone else for that matter. Stop wasting my time and find the real killer" Chris said, leaning forward.

Stone scowled at him, but didn't say anything more. She hated that he was right. Adam's body was clean of finger prints but she knew that he did it.

"Can I go?" Chris asked. He had had enough of this cop. She was grating on his last nerves with all the crazy accusations she had thrown at him. He absently wondered when cops had gotten so stupid.

He thought of Wyatt who was training to become a cop and sniggered mentally. He'd fit right in.

Stone didn't answer, opting to clear the room first. She stomped out and slammed the door shut, almost unhinging it.

"I'll take that as a yes than" Chris muttered, standing up and following the angry detective.

He laughed as he exited the precinct and thought back to what Stone had said about Sam.

Sam as his accomplice!! If he was going to murder someone, the old fashioned way, he definitely wouldn't' have picked that kid. It got more amusing as he thought about it.

Sure he could take care of himself, they had had more than a few brawls here and there. But Sam couldn't help with cold hearted murder. He'd break down and confess even before the deed was done.

He stepped into the sun and headed off towards the nearest alley way. He needed to get back to San Francisco to Id this demon. He just hoped he could avoid his brothers and cousins. They would know exactly why he was there and didn't want to argue about if he was ok to go after this demon alone. Wyatt sure wouldn't let him.

He'd accompany his younger brother back to Stanford, just to give backup. Even if the eldest Halliwell already had plans.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

His little visit home had turned into Paris making him stay for dinner and than him making the dinner since Wyatt nor any of his cousins couldn't cook.

Though he did have fun talking with his family. He realized he really did miss them.

Paris and Phalen were Paige's two daughters. They were twins and yet complete opposites in personality. Paris was mean and took no attitude from anyone. Even though she was she dished out more of it than anyone. Phalen was sweet and shy but always stood up for her family and friends.

Prudence and Melinda were both strong willed and stubborn, like their mother Phoebe. They sometimes were annoying but always stood up for what they believed in. They took their names in complete seriousness, since they were both named after powerful witches.

Wyatt and Chris were both the children of Piper, the eldest Charmed one. They were both the only males in there family line. Wyatt was Chris's big brother and took his job very seriously. Even since Chris could remember, Wyatt had always been there for him, protecting him. When the Charmed Ones had passed away, Chris had taken all his anger out on him and Wyatt just took it.

He loved Wyatt to death and found that he missed him the most. They had always been close, even when they were younger. When Chris had left for college in another city it had upset a balance between them.

Chris orbed into his bedroom too tired to check if Sam was home and collapsed into bed, falling asleep almost instantly.

He was awoken a few hours later, though it had felt like a few minutes. It sounded like someone was fighting in his living room and Chris vaguely thought Sam was sleep fighting. He seemed to be doing that a lot recently.

Sam's pain filled grunt woke him up completely and a giant thud that sounded like bodies crashing to the ground had him running towards his closed door, ready to help fight off whoever was stupid enough to break into their dorm.

He was half right.

Chris's hand was on the doorknob when a brief silence ended and he heard Sam's shocked voice.

"Dean?!!"

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

Plutobaby494: I was going to cut this chapter in half because of the length but than I though… Nah, what the heck! It's only my fingers that are suffering here. I didn't mean to leave it off for so long! So I did an extra long chapter!!

Now on to some questions that came up. Yes, Piper, Paige and Phoebe are dead and there kids are taking up the family name. Leo comes around every so often to check in on them but is a full time Elder.

Paige and Phoebe married mortals, so Henry and Coop don't exist in this!! Sorry for those that really liked them!! They just didn't fit in with my story. Paige's children can't orb because Paige is only half whitelighter and they didn't get the gene that passed it on.

And this is going to be timeless, just because I honestly can't keep up with it!! It's just easier!! It's in it's own time frame and not in any of the shows time!!

If you have anymore, feel free to ask!! As I said, this is a slight AU story! On both shows, there will be some differences and some similarities!!

Thanks to all my reviews, especially Miss Anonymous hp! She helped me clear up some odds and ends!

PLEASE R&R


	4. Oh, Brother!

Plutobaby494: Wow… I am happy from all the positive feedback!! So many people had some nice things to say!! Thanks! I am glad you all like it!!

I tried to get this up as quickly as I could but it was another one of those 'i'm so going to need Advil' chapters! I had actually written this a few days ago and just finally got around to typing it up!! Though it wasn't as long as Chapter 3! That was 13 pages!! Oh, and this is going to be very similar to the pilot of Supernatural, with a few exceptions!! Even some of the lines will be the same!! I don't own those! I just used them!!

Anyway,

Disclaimer: Do not own Charmed or Supernatural!!

ON WITH THE FICCIE

* * *

Chapter 4

Chris flipped the light switch on, illuminated the dark room. Sam stood in the middle, holding another man in a headlock. The man was a foot shorter than Sam, but you could tell he was older. He was dressed in dark blue jeans and a green shirt on underneath a leather jacket. Short brownish blonde hair and hazel eyes completed his look. Chris guessed that this was Dean, Sam's brother.

Sam let go of the man, who straightened his jacket and bushed an invisible piece of dust off it. He cursed under his breath and than turned to Sam.

"Geez, Sammy. Do you treat all guests this way?" he said, a small smirk on his face. Sam scowled lightly at him.

"Only those who sneak in through the window" he said, annoyance lacing his voice.

Chris chuckled and glanced at the open window and than back to the brothers.

Sam finally seemed to notice Chris in the room and remembered his manners.

"Dean, this is Chris" he said, pointing at him. "My roommate"

Dean glanced over at the tall green eyed man and nodded hello.

"And this is my brother, Dean" Sam said to Chris.

Chris waved his hand in front of himself, pursing his lips. He shifted on the balls of his feet and stayed silent.

Dean looked between Chris and Sam, raising his eye brows, "What are they feeding you people here. Growth serum" he said, referring to the boy's height. Chris was just as tall as Sam was.

Chris smirked, remembering his brother say something similar to that when he had first visited. Wyatt was taller than Dean, but shorter than Chris.

Sam looked between his brother and roommate, a nervous look on his face. He needed Chris and Dean to get along or that would come with a whole different set of problems. Chris had been there every step of the way when he had first come to Stanford and provided a stability that he had needed since he was small. Dean would always be a big part in his life, even though he had stepped away from hunting. He had always been close with his brother.

The room lapsed into silence and Sam couldn't figure out how to continue from there. So he blurted out the first thing that popped into his head.

"Chris cooks"

Both men raised there eyebrows at him, but Dean spoke up first.

"Fascinating. When you plan the wedding, I'll be expecting an invitation" Dean said, in a mocking voice. He walked over to the fire place where a few picture frames sat on the mantle.

One was a photo of Chris and Sam at Kevin Ridgeway's end of year bash. Sam had his arm wrapped around Chris's shoulders and both wore drunken grins on their faces. One right next to it held Chris and an older man, with dark blonde hair.

Sam walked closer to Chris, while throwing a glare at his brothers back.

"Sorry, about him. My brother… well he's…" Sam trailed off not being able to come up with an excuse why Dean was Dean.

"Don't sweat it, he kinda reminds me of my brother" Chris said, a small smile on his face. He was used to this by now.

"Bossy, annoying, and a jerk" Sam asked, his eyebrows raised.

"That about sums it up" Chris replied, smirking. He glanced at the ceiling, thinking of Wyatt and the first time he had brought a girlfriend home to meet the family.

Sam smiled than turned and looked at Dean, who was still studying the pictures with great interest. Chris frowned slightly when he noticed the look of bitterness and jealousy in his eyes.

Sam apparently didn't notice and if he did, he didn't show it.

"What are you doing here, Dean?"

Chris's frown deepened. Sam had explained little of why his family didn't come and visit and he wondered if he had left on bad terms.

"What?! Can't I just come and visit my baby brother?" he asked, mocking hurt. Sam glanced at him skeptically.

"Interesting entrance" Chris observed, glancing towards the open window again. He cocked his head to the side in confusion. Didn't he lock that window?

"I'm an interesting person" Dean replied, a smirk on his face.

Chris chuckled, forgetting about the window. He smiled, getting another amusing vision of his own brother.

Dean suddenly walked back over towards Sam, who had moved away from Chris and folded his arms.

"I just need to borrow my brother for a minute. We gotta talk about some important family business" he said.

Chris was about to suggest he go into his room, to give them some privacy but Sam got to it before him.

"No, whatever you need to tell me. You can say in front of Chris" he said, stubbornly. He had an idea of what Dean wanted to talk to him about but wasn't going to give his brother the upper hand.

Dean sighed and stared pointedly at Sam. "Okay… um… Dad hasn't been home in a few days"

"So he's working overtime on a job, he'll stumble back in sooner or later" Sam replied.

"Dad's on a hunting trip. And hasn't been home in a few days" Dean said, giving Sam a knowing look.

Sam sighed and looked at Chris, "Excuse us for a minute" he said, begrudgingly.

Chris nodded and watched as they both turned and walked towards the front door. He sighed and walked back into his room, not as sleepy anymore. Whatever Dean had to tell, it was important and none of his business.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sam followed his brother outside and over to where the impala sat. It shined even in the dark and Sam found himself smiling despite the news that brought him out here in the first place. The impala brought back many memories.

Dean leaned against the hood and stared at Sam, who stood a few feet away, his arms folded.

"I need your help finding Dad" Dean said, breaking the silence. Sam sighed.

"Come on, Dean. You can't just break in, the middle of the night and expect me to just hit the road with you" Sam replied.

"You're not hearing me, Sam. Dads missing and I need you to help me find him" Dean said.

"Remember the poltergeist in Cleveland and the werewolves in Seattle. He was missing than too, and he's always fine" Sam shot back.

"Not for this long, now will you help me find him?" Dean asked, getting right to business.

"No" Sam replied, his face set in his decision.

"Why the hell not?" Dean asked a small hint of shock in his voice.

"I swore I was done hunting" Sam replied, "for good"

Dean scoffed, looking towards the dark starry sky.

"You really think mom would have wanted this for us?" Sam asked. He thought of Chris's family than back to his. If his mom had been alive, how would his life have turned out?

"Melting silver into bullets and the weapon training. God Dean, we were raised as warriors" Sam cried.

"So you'd rather live you're apple pie life than rescue Dad from whatever trouble he's gotten himself in?" Dean asked, anger starting to appear in his voice.

"You don't know that Dads' in trouble" Sam said, his brown eyes hardening.

"He's in trouble, I can feel it. If he's not dead already" Dean replied, hotly.

Sam didn't say anything, staring at the emotion in his brother's eyes.

"I can't do this by myself, Sam" Dean said, his voice almost cracking.

"Yes you can"

Dean sighed, "Well, I don't want to"

Sam sighed as well, ducking his head. Indecision crossed his face and finally he looked back up at his brother.

"What was he hunting?"

Dean smile and shifted against his baby.

"A woman in white up in Jericho, California. Men had been disappearing on a five mile stretch of road, their cars abandoned and them never to be seen again" he said.

Sam frowned, "If you knew what he was hunting, why haven't you salted and burned her bones yet?"

Dean looked insulted, "Didn't have too. Turned out, her husband Joseph Welch was unfaithful and Constance, the woman in white, in grief killed her two children by drowning them in the bathtub"

He paused to rub his chest and grimace slightly.

"She would pick the guys up and seduce them. If they were unfaithful themselves, she would kill them. Lucky I had to no one to tie me down like that" Dean said, smirking.

Sam rolled his eyes, thinking of the many women Dean had shared a bed with.

"She got in the car and tried her womanly wilds on me—

"And you kept your hands to yourself?!!" Sam interrupted, mocking surprise on his smiling face.

Dean glared at him and Sam chuckled.

"As I was saying… when I resisted her she forced the car to drive back to her house. And her children showed up and ghosted her" Dean said, telling Sam with his eyes to stop interrupting.

Sam just stared at him, "So how am I supposed to help?"

"I'm getting to that, Sammy" Dean said, an annoyed look on his face.

Sam smiled in amusement and rolled his eyes again.

"Dad rented a room at a local motel, the doors and windows were salted. The walls were plastered with pictures of this case and some others. It looked like the room hadn't been lived in for days" Dean said, his face turning serious again.

"So where does that leave us?" Sam asked. If the hunt was taken care of, how were they supposed to find Dad?

"Dad left this behind" Dean answered, opening the door to the impala and grabbing something that was sitting in the passenger's seat.

Sam immediately recognized his Dads beat up leather journal. Confusion crossed his face as Dean handed it over to him.

"He never leaves without it" Sam said, opening the button latch and fingering through it.

"Well he did this time. And he left us something else" Dean said, forcefully turning the pages, the book still in Sam's hands, till it landed on a white notebook piece of paper with John's scribbles on it.

"Coordinates" Sam said, his memory flashing back to when their Dad wanted to tell them a location secretly. He looked up to his brother.

"You know where they lead?" he asked.

"Blackwater Ridge, Colorado" Dean answered.

Sam frowned, looking back to the journal than up to his brother. A conflicted look appeared on his face.

"Dean, that's three states away" he said.

"Last time I checked, yea it was?!!" Dean said back, confused. He knew his geography.

Sam sighed, "I can't Dean. I have this interview on Monday. I can't miss it"

"A job interview?! Skip it!" Dean said his voice incredulous.

"It's a law school interview and it's my whole future laid out in front of me" Sam replied, somewhat peeved.

Dean stood from he leaned position from the car, covering his stubbled chin with his hand.

"And what about Dad?" he asked, shock apparent on his face.

Sam griped the journal harder in his hands, "Dad's always been able to take care of himself and he has you"

"Abandoning him like you did our family" Dean spat out, anger edging his calm voice.

Sam just stared at his brother, "I just went to college, Dean. It was Dad who said if I was going to go, than I should stay gone"

They both stared at each other, neither yielding. Sam bit his lip and Dean sighed.

"I guess we can wait until Monday. There's supposed to be some supernatural thing hanging around here anyway" Dean said, walking over to the driver's side of the car and opening the door.

Sam stepped forward, seeing his brother's head over the top of the car. "What?!!"

"Kinky vampire running around the streets, ripping people's throats out. Last I heard a student was its last victim" Dean said, standing in the open door way.

Realization flooded Sam's being, "Adam"

"You're friend wasn't the first. They started in the Portola Valley. It killed about a dozen people before migrating here" Dean said, leaning against the top of the impala.

Sam flashed back to the conversation he had with Chris, earlier in the day.

"Chris fought the monster" Sam said, looking back up at Dean.

"And lived?!! Even an experienced hunter would've lost against this thing unarmed" Dean said, his eyebrows raised.

"He said he scared it off, but I think there's more to the story" Sam said, feeling a need to stick up for his friend.

Dean chuckled, "And the Easter Bunny paid me a visit last night"

Sam scowled; why would Chris lie about this?

"Whatever" he said instead, glancing away.

"So… tomorrow" Dean said, getting into the drivers seat and putting his keys in the ignition.

Sam walked over and leaned into the open passenger's seat window.

"Hey, Dean" he said, catching the older mans attention.

Dean looked at him.

"Thanks…for this"

Dean jut nodded and turned the car on, hearing the engine start, rumbling to life. He put it out of park and was about to pull off into the road when Sam called his name again.

"Do you want to crash on my couch?" he asked a hopeful look in his eyes.

Dean chuckled, "With you and Martha Stewart?! Nah, I'll just find a hotel"

Sam shook his head and laughed, "Jerk"

Dean smirked.

"See you in the morning" Sam said, standing up. Dean nodded and drove off, the rumble of the impala's engine cutting the silence as it disappeared.

Sam watched until it drove out of view before walking back into the apartment. He shut the door and than attempted to sneak back to his room, assuming that Chris had gone back to bed.

He was thwarted when Chris walked out of his room.

"Could you be any louder" he asked, smiling.

Sam smiled sheepishly and Chris looked at the door.

"Dean's not staying?" he asked, seeing Sam alone.

Sam shrugged, "He is. Just went to find a motel"

Chris frowned, "He could have taken the couch"

Sam rolled his eyes, "Don't worry, he'll be back begging for food tomorrow"

Chris chuckled than turned serious, "You're Dad ok?"

Sam went somber and sighed, finger the hem of his nightshirt.

"I don't know. The last time my brother saw him, he was in Colorado" Sam said, looking at Chris.

"Hunting?" Chris said, remembering the conversation that brought Sam outside.

"Yea, he's probably alright. Just up at the cabin with a few buddies and lost track of time. We'll go bring him back down" Sam replied. "You know, just a little family drama"

Chris smiled, wishing that was what his family drama entailed.

"What about the interview?" he asked. He remembered a couple of days ago at the Halloween party, congratulating Sam on his high El Stat scores.

"We're leaving after it" Sam said, solemnly. He wanted to find his Dad but was not so enthusiastic about hunting again. He thought he'd left that world behind.

"Are you ok" Chris asked, sensing Sam's mood. Sam rolled his eyes; Chris was the most perceptive person when it came to your feelings. Sometimes it was a little scary.

"I'm Fine. Go back to bed" Sam ordered, before walking into his own room and shutting the door.

Chris looked at the closed door before shrugging his shoulders. He walked to his room and shut the door, ready to go back to dreamland.

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

Plutobaby494: Phew, I'm done!! 10 pages worth of writing!! I hope you like it!! And I hope I got Dean right! I started writing him and realized he's a harder character than I first realized!! Please tell me what you think!!

Thanks to all my reviewers,

ash-rox, coda KAZ 2Y5, Marcus1233, angelkat2502, PrInCeSsFBi, dinawen, Miss Anonymous hp, Embry, fairyofmusic, dgeo98, Triple Soul, FastFuriousChick, lizardmomma, Missing Whisper.

PLEASE R&R


	5. Bullies and Crushes

Plutobaby494: Here is the next one!! Hope you enjoy!!

Disclaimer: Do not own Supernatural or Charmed!!

ON WITH THE FICCIE

* * *

Chapter 5

Sam was awoken from his slumber by the smell of breakfast wafting through his closed door and familiar voices talking jovially.

_Wait… voices?_ Sam opened his eyes slowly and looked towards his door with confusion, lifting his head slightly. Didn't he have only one roommate?

Memories from last night came rushing back at him and he groaned as recognition filled his drowsy head. Dean had broke in last night and asked him to find their Dad. He must have come back and Chris, being the goody-too shoes he was, must have fed him.

Throwing on a pair of sweat pants and white undershirt, he opened his door. Dean was at the table, wolfing down a plate of bacon, eggs and hash browns while Chris stood in the kitchen making another plate.

Dean mumbled something sounding like 'sogood' but it was lost as more food was shoveled into his mouth. Sam rolled his eyes at his older brother and sat down across from him, gaining his attention.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty" Dean said with a wide grin on his face.

"What are you doing here so early, as I remember it you didn't like to get up before the sun did" Sam asked, than glanced at the half-empty plate in front of Dean, "Besides eating us out of house and home?"

Dean smirked at him playfully, and ignored his last statement, "You know, Sammy. If I would have known how good you got it, I would've applied to college years ago"

Sam glared at his brother for thinking that he took advantage of Chris. They had a system. He was about to tell him off but was interrupted when Chris came out of the kitchen, carrying two more plates of food. He sat one in front of Sam before taking the other seat.

"I made you some too, if you're hungry. Though Dean can always finish it if not" Chris said, shifting in his seat to get comfortable. Dean threw him dirty look and Sam chuckled, glad that they were both getting along. Chris just smirked in response.

"I guess I'd better start eating before my brother gets his paws on it" Sam agreed, sharing an amused look with his roommate.

"That hurts Sam. You shouldn't gang on you're poor brother with your roommate! What happened to blood is thicker than water?" Dean said, rubbing his chest with a face of mock hurt.

"It's down the toilet with 'bro's before ho's'" Chris said, smirking at Sam.

Sam glared at Chris for bringing that up and Dean chuckled, wondering if there was an interesting story to go along with that.

"Has little brother been naughty?" Dean mocked. Sam ignored him and sent a look to Chris that said, 'don't you dare'. Chris smiled, consenting and picked up his fork.

Chris and Sam both started eating, while Dean shoved more food into his mouth, messily.

"So where are you from?" Dean asked Chris, breaking the small silence that covered the room.

Sam shot his brother a pointed look, but Dead just put on his best innocent looking face.

"What? Can't I be curious about you're friend here" he asked, the small honest smile on his face being ruined by the mischievous glint in his eyes.

Sam shook his head, a small scowl on his own face.

Chris just chuckled, "Its ok, impulsiveness is a trait most people that can't help it, have"

Dean looked at him strange, a confused expression crossing his face.

Sam smiled, "He's from San Francisco"

"I was up there once on a job, busy city" Dean said.

Chris nodded in agreement, "You stay up there long?"

"A week or so?"

"Did you ever hit any of the nightclubs" Chris asked, curious.

Dean screwed his face up in thought.

"Yea, some letter name… p… something" he said, unable to remember the name. He hadn't been there for a year now.

Chris smiled, "P3, me and my brother are co-owners" he said.

Dean looked shocked for a brief moment than a sly look appeared, "Really. Next time I'm in town I'll have to stop by for a free drink"

Sam glared at him, but Chris just laughed.

He was interrupted from saying anything more when the phone rang, echoing throughout the apartment. Chris jumped up from his seat before Sam could and briskly walked towards the phone. He knew Sam didn't see his brother often and wanted to give them the chance to talk to each other. He planned on disappearing after breakfast for that very same reason… and because he still needed to find the demon.

"Hello" he answered, picking up the receiver and putting it by his ear. He cursed internally when he heard the familiar voice of Sam's girlfriend. He knew exactly who she wanted to talk to.

"I'll get him" he said, to her question and placed the phone under his chin.

"It's Jess" he called, over at the table.

Sam perked up and jumped out of his seat, almost skipping over to the phone. Chris rolled his eyes and handed the phone to his friend's outstretched hands.

Chris walked back to the table and sat down, feeling Dean's inquiring eyes on him.

"His girlfriend" he said, to Dean's unanswered question.

Dean looked at his brother, who was talking in a low voice and absently twirling the phone cord on his finger. Dean smirked.

"Are they serious?" he asked.

Chris shrugged, "They seem to be. But their futures are very unclear right now"

Dean looked at him weird than shrugged, getting used to it. Sam had some very weird friends and he'd only met one of them.

Chris put a piece of bacon in his mouth, glancing to look at Sam as well. He didn't want to pry into his friend's love life, but Sam had asked him a few months ago if he thought Jess was the one. He'd tried to get a premonition off them and even consulted tarot cards. Their future was one he didn't have access too.

He took another bite of bacon and chewed, watching as Dean continued to eat. Chris opened his mouth to comment but Sam disconnected the call and walked over sitting down.

Dean raised his eyebrow and smirked, "I am proud of you Sammy. You've finally got yourself a girl that hasn't run away crying in the other direction"

Sam glared at his brother, looking annoyed, "That only happened once in third grade, when I spilled blue paint on Jenny Mires dress. And it's Sam"

"He forgot to mention he had been crushing on Jenny since he first transferred in that class. And it just happened to slip" Dean said, smiling arrogantly at Chris.

Chris smiled whimsically, "Young love"

Sam glared at them and continued to stab his barely eaten breakfast that was now certain to be cold. Maybe if he ignored them, they'd disappear.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The impala drove down the street, the roaring engine breaking the silence of the deserted road. It pulled in front of the taped off alley way that Adam and Carl had been attacked in. The cops were gone, having all the evidence they needed from it and was now empty but awaiting the cleanup crew that would make it look as presentable as it once did before someone was killed in it.

Dean cut the engine and stepped out of his car, hearing the shrill creak of the passenger side door as Sam did the same. He pulled out his handmade EMF detector from his jacket pocket and walked into the alley, ducking under the yellow police tape. Turning on the hand held machine he walked farther into the alley waiting for the squeal and flashing lights.

He didn't hear Sam come up behind him. "I thought you said it was a vampire"

Dean jumped slightly, cursing to himself for leaving himself open like that. He didn't want to give Sam future mocking material.

"Dude, don't do that" he said, resting one of his hands on his chest. He turned off the EMF detector, with a frustrated sigh.

Sam shot him a wry look, his lip twitching upwards.

"Shut up" Dean snapped, seeing his younger brother wanting to comment.

Sam smiled but did as he was told. He turned to Dean wanting an answer to his earlier question.

"I'm just covering all my bases, Sammy. There were no accounts of what this thing looks like and the only evidence we have to believe that it is a vampire is the missing blood. In the other victims, their blood was sucked dry" he said, slightly irritated that Sam had got the jump on him.

Sam looked at the bright red stain on the cement and sighed. That must have been where Adam was killed.

"So what were you doing when Dad went missing?" Sam asked, looking away from the stain uncomfortably. There was a lot of blood.

"I was working my own case, down in New Orleans" Dean muttered absently, looking around the alley. The crushed trash cans caught his view and he stared at them puzzled.

"Dad let you go on a hunting trip by yourself?" Sam asked one of his eyebrows raised.

That caught the older mans attention. Dean half glared at his younger brother.

"I'm twenty-six, dude"

Sam rolled his eyes with a slight chuckle.

"So it's defiantly not a spirit" he asked. Dean looked back to the cans.

Dean didn't look at him when he answered, being much more interested in the crushed garbage cans than in mocking Sam's rusty skills.

"Since I didn't pick up any electromagnetic frequencies, I am going to say it's defiantly not a spirit"

Sam glared at him but noticed he didn't have his brother's full attention. He looked at whatever had captured Dean's attention so and saw the cans. They were all on there sides and dented, looking as if someone fell into them or were thrown into them.

"It's strong, whatever it is" Dean muttered, absently.

"Why would it take the time to damage the garbage cans when he didn't even kill Adam near them" Sam asked, glancing back at the blood stain that was no where near the cans.

Dean didn't get the chance to speculate when Sam continued.

"Unless there was a fight and they got in the way or…" he paused for dramatic effect, than continued, "got panicked when he saw Chris at the mouth of the alley and ran into them on his way out"

Dean shot him a skeptical look, "Since when have you ever heard of a cowardly monster?"

"Eduardo" Sam answered, thinking of the giant purple hairy imaginary friend, that had horns and large teeth, he saw on TV a couple days ago.

"Eduardo, you mean the Eduardo that is on, Fosters Home of Imaginary Friends?" Dean asked, wryly. Sam nodded.

"Sam, that's a cartoon, not real" Dean said, his amusement wearing off when he noticed Sam wasn't kidding.

"Most of the things we hunt on a daily basis are supposed to be not real. How do you know that there isn't a demon like that in the world? It isn't like it's not in the realm of possibility!" Sam ranted.

Dean sighed.

"Even if Chris did come across the attack the thing wouldn't have ran. He would have attacked and killed you're friend. And there would have been two victims instead one. The thing doesn't leave survivors" he said, his face serious.

The words swam in and out of Sam's head and he bit his lip, his face turning confused. Two victims instead of one…. No survivors!

"It doesn't leave survivors?" Sam asked, thinking about Carl. How did he get away than?

Dean looked at him, "Yea. Before it moved here, it killed and never left any"

"Than how did Carl survive?" Sam asked a slight look of panic on his face.

It was Dean's turn to look confused, "Who?"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Chris sighed as he flipped through the Book of Shadows, finally finding some alone time to Id the demon he fought. Mel was in class at the local community college and Prue was at work. Paris and Phalen were both at school, being in their senior years of high school. Wyatt was nowhere in the world, meaning he in the underworld.

They had been bonded since Chris was born. Even if they couldn't sense where each other was, they would know if one of them was dying or hurt.

He flipped another page and sighed, frustrated. The stupid demon wasn't in here! He slammed the book closed with a sudden force and ran his fingers through his long and unkempt hair.

"Mom would kill you if she found you abusing the book" a voice said, breaking him out of his musings. He immediately recognized the voice of his older brother and looked up.

Wyatt was leaning against the table that usually held a bubbling pot of potions, smiling smugly at his younger brother.

"She'd also lecture me about cutting my hair" he said, fingering he long strands. Wyatt laughed.

"And for once I might agree with her! Can you even see through them or are you suddenly klutzy for a reason?"

Chris sighed, and rolled his eyes not rising to the bait.

"So what'cha doing with the book?" Wyatt asked, seeing one of Chris's hands resting on the cover. Chris tried to look inconspicuous.

"Nothing, just had a break in between classes and wanted to find a potion recipe" Chris answered, hoping his brother wouldn't read too much into it.

Wyatt raised his eyes brows disbelievingly, "So why don't I believe you?"

"Cause you're permanently paranoid!" Chris said, with a shrug.

"Chris, you may have been able to pull that lie off with our parents but you could never lie convincingly to me. Did a demon attack you?" Wyatt said, starting to worry.

Chris sighed, "Your just imagining things, Wy"

His stomach flipped uncomfortably at his last statement. He really hated lying to his brother but he didn't need help with this one. He was also wary about how to tell Wyatt that, not wanting to hurt his feelings.

Wyatt sighed, still not believing him. But Chris had inherited his mother's stubbornness and would not budge on this. No matter how much Wyatt goaded him.

"So what potion did you want? Maybe I can help" he said, not ready to give up entirely. He just needed to play this right.

Chris sighed, nervous. He had to tread carefully here or his brother would have another opening.

"It doesn't matter. It's not in the book so I'll just have to get creative" Chris said, walking away from the book and towards the attic door. Wyatt followed him persistently.

"What do you need it for?" he asked, smirking smugly. Chris was cracking.

"Annoying people who won't leave me alone" Chris said, throwing a look at his brother.

Wyatt knew he was talking about him but gasped dramatically, "Are those meanies picking on you again? Do I need to come and ruff some people up?" he asked, his tone mocking.

Chris glared, "No, Wyatt. I'm not 10 anymore and can take care of myself"

Wyatt smirked and descended the stairs behind Chris and landed in the foyer. "You didn't seem that confident when Jimmy Nelson was beating you up on the playground"

Chris stopped, turning to face Wyatt.

"The Jimmy who you put in the hospital with a shattered nose" Chris, asked. He hoped to throw his brothers attention knowing he'd never stop pestering him about the book and smirked internally when it worked.

Wyatt nodded thinking of the crying boy that had been picking on and attacking his baby brother.

"Dude, you could have killed him. They say a piece of the bridge of his nose was close to stabbing his brain. You're lucky you got off with a warning and not assault" Chris said, continuing his trek towards the kitchen.

"Yea but the yelling and punishment Mom gave me, was worth seeing his pathetic ass on the ground crying" Wyatt said, smirking evilly.

Chris rolled his eyes at his overprotective brother and continued walking towards the kitchen, "I'm sure it was"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"How is that possible?" Dean asked breaking the tentative silence that descended upon the alleyway after Sam had just finished telling him about Carl. Sam opened his mouth than closed it, not knowing what to say.

"Shit, Sam. Do you know what this could mean?" Dean asked, incredulous. He had heard of Adams death in the papers but not of any survivors.

"That we have a pissed off vampire that only got one of its two-course meal" Sam answered, cheekily. Though, the mocking statement didn't have its usual strength as Sam was still trying to process this through his head.

Dean shot him an angry glare that was mixed with a tinge of worry, than turned serious.

"Where was Chris when the attack happened?" he asked, before Sam could say anything. He had a suspicious look in his eye and Sam didn't like it.

"I don't know but you said so yourself, Chris couldn't have been anywhere near here. He would've been killed" Sam said, feeling a bit suspicious himself.

Nothing human could have attacked and killed Adam like that and as much as wanted to believe his friend, Dean's words did make sense. Chris couldn't have taken on the monster and lived to tell the tale.

"How much do you really know about Chris?" Dean asked, looking at Sam gravely.

Sam gaped, "A lot more than you do. He's not a demon or vampire and certainly didn't kill anyone. He doesn't even believe in the supernatural, a total non-believer"

He didn't know who he was trying to convince his brother or himself. Chris had never shown any supernatural signs. He cursed the small seed of doubt that Dean had planted in his stomach.

Dean sighed and dropped his head into his palms, rubbing his temples as a sudden headache flared. How could Sam be so stupid as to let a potential demon or killer live with him?

"Look, lets not jump to conclusions ok. We'll talk to Carl and see if Chris was anywhere near the alley" Sam said, interrupting whatever rant Dean had prepared to give his younger brother.

Dean scratched his head absently, looking frustrated. "And what if he was in the alley? Are you ready to deal with that? Because we all know what that means" he said, his face turning emotionless as he glanced at Sam before walking towards the impala.

Sam cursed under his breath and look up at the blue and white sky, not really seeing anything.

"Please, Chris. Be innocent" he said, hoping with all his heart and soul that Carl and Dean were both mistaken and Chris had nothing to do with this. Chris had been his friend for almost four years now and he didn't know what would happen if one of his best friends turned out to be a vampire killer.

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

Plutobaby494: Opinions? Suggestions? I am open to all!! I'd like to know what you all think!! If you noticed any mistakes or any particular part that you like or disliked!! Thanks to all my reviews, it helps motivate me to update my stories sooner!!

lizardmomma, Zeria, Embry, angelkat2502, ash-rox, Fae Child19, fairyofmusic, Marcus1233, Xen84, Manavie, PrInCeSsFBi, Strange Apparition.

PLEASE R&R


	6. Disappearing Act

Plutobaby494: I decided to update this one extra quick, so I hope it's good and not rushed! I have this very bad feeling I rushed it!! Tell me what you think!

And thanks Fae Child19 for pointing out a minor mistake! I try and make it better!

_(scowls at my computer)_ Stupid Spell check! _(Hits the top of the computer and the screen goes black. A big pink tongue appears out of the screen and spits at me than goes black again) _

NO COME BACK YOU!! I CAN'T UPDATE MY STORY!!!!! _(hits it repetitively and swears at it. It remains black. My sister comes into the room)_

Danielle: I don't think hitting it is going to help!!

Plutobaby494: It's being stinky! _(A light bulb goes off above her head and she gets an evil glint in eyes)_ Power tools!!

_(goes out to the shed and gets the power drill, waving it threateningly at the computer. It quivers and the screen pops back up)_

Plutobaby494: Good boy!! _(Starts writing the story, with the power drill resting at my feet)_

Disclaimer: Don't own Charmed or supernatural! Deal with it!!

ON WITH THE FICCIE

* * *

Chapter 6

Sam and Dean arrived at the Hospital and entered the sliding glass doors in silence. The trip in the car had been quiet, Sam digesting the thought that his long time friend could be a killer and Dean fuming the whole way.

They arrived at the nurse's station on the bottom floor, asking for Carl's room number. With some few good placed lies and flirting on Dean's behalf, they got the information they wanted and headed towards the elevator.

"How did you know that Adam was dead and not about Carl?" Sam asked when the got into the empty elevator cart, unable to take the total silence anymore. It was weird that Dean knew about Adams dead body and not Carl since they both had been running in the same newspaper.

"Well, I wasn't exactly looking for someone alive, now was I?" Dean snapped back, still angry. Sam sighed, looking up at the small circular lights that indicated what floor you were on. He watched as they climbed another level than turned back to his brother.

"Do you think it's a vamp?" he asked. Dean didn't look at him when he answered.

"No"

"What evidence do you have that suggests it's not a vampire?" Sam asked, remembering their earlier conversation in the alley.

Dean sighed, "The last victim, besides your college friend, was killed in the day time. And last time I checked, vampires didn't do that… unless they liked becoming extra crispy"

"So what about the blood" Sam asked, remembering the large blood stain.

"Maybe that's what he needs to survive or he just wanted the flesh since all the victims throats were torn out. Vampires are usually more cleanlier" Dean said, still not looking at Sam.

Sam just sighed and shut up. Dean wasn't going to ever forget this if it turned out to be true.

They arrived on the fourth floor and Dean stepped out heading to the right. Sam followed his brother silently, knowing he needed space. They passed many nurses and doctors but Dean didn't noticed, he kept his eyes on the prize, walking like he had a purpose.

When they got to Carl's room, Sam recognized him from the bar that he and Chris hung out in frequently. He suppressed the urge to wince when he thought of Chris and the doubt that still raged his body, than cursed himself for the irrational act. Chris hadn't been proven guilty and he just hoped they were jumping to conclusions on this.

Carl was propped up watching the TV hanging from the ceiling on the opposite wall, his foot still held in traction. His hair had been washed and face shaved of all the stubble. If it weren't for the haunted look in his eyes, Sam would have said he looked normal sick person in the hospital.

He looked up when they both walked in and Dean took the lead.

"Hi Carl, were here to ask you a few questions about you're friend Adam Heights" he said, getting straight to business. Sam shot a frustrated glare at his back and pushed Dean out of the way.

"What… who the hell are you?" Carl asked, before Sam could say anything. His voice was angry and eyes were full of pain.

"I apologize for my brothers rudeness, he's angry at the valet for parking his car in the sun this morning and the seat got hot" Sam said, trying to stem the situation.

Carl didn't say anything but he looked at Sam confused.

"Do I know you?" he asked. He could have sworn he'd seen him somewhere around campus. Sam shook his head.

"I don't think we've ever met but you might know my roommate. Chris Halliwell" Sam said. If Carl was going to talk he was going to have to trust them.

Recognition filled his eyes and he sat back.

"Yea, my savior" he said, his eyes turning starry and glazed. Sam stared at Carl with slight amusement, despite the situation. He obviously had a case of hero worship.

"Has he visited you?" Dean asked, suspiciously. Carl glanced at the older man, his eyes darkening.

"Yes once, before the police came and took him away. Did he get out alright" Carl asked, worry in his brown eyes.

Sam stared at him in bewilderment, "They arrested him"

Carl shook his head angrily, "No, they took him in for questioning. They think he did it! How stupid is that?" he said, anger taking voice again.

"So he really was there the night you were attacked?" Dean asked, before Sam could comment.

"Yes, he saved me. When the monster was going to kill me, Chris showed up and fought him off. He was amazing" the same look of utter adoration appeared and Sam stifled the urge to laugh.

Dean nudged him roughly and scowled at his younger brother.

"Can you tell us exactly what happened" he asked Carl, the scowl still on his face.

Carl opened his mouth to do exactly that but stopped, turning suspicious eyes on the duo.

"Why do you want to know?" he asked.

Dean sighed, exasperated but Sam beat him to the answer.

"We're worried about Chris, he's been harassed by the cops and they've asked me a lot of questions. One's that I don't have the answer too. Chris won't talk to me and I don't want to give them the wrong information" Sam said, using the knowledge he just got to spin the situation. Dean would only enrage Carl further and possibly get them kicked out by the doctor.

Carl nodded hesitantly, not sure if Sam was telling him the truth. But if it helped Chris…

"Me and Adam went out drinking at the Sea Lion after classes and got drunk. Adam took me down the alley as a shortcut and the next thing I know I am on the ground and the thing is…

He was not able to continue, breaking off and looking in the other direction. Tears pooled in his eyes and Adam's dead face appeared before him.

"You don't have to go on" Sam said, sympathetically. Dean glared at him and Sam stared to pull his brother away, about to apologize for disturbing him.

"No, No it's fine. I just need a minute. Adam wouldn't want me to dwell on this, he'd want me to move on with my life" Carl said, smiling in memory.

Sam nodded and Dean shook his brother's hand off his jacket roughly.

"After Adam was dead, I look up to see the monster coming towards me. His red eyes stared at me and I couldn't move. His hands were on me and I shut my eyes, they pushed me back down when I felt his weight disappear. I opened my eyes and Chris was fighting with the killer" Carl said, his voice breaking off now and again.

"Did Chris have any sort of weapon or did he fight with his hands?" Sam asked, once Carl was done speaking.

"No, he fought hand to hand. It was like watching a Bruce Lee movie, only better" Carl said, adoration coming into his eyes again.

Dean rolled his eyes and Sam couldn't help the small giggle that erupted from his chest. Luckily Carl didn't notice.

"Did the killer do anything… weird?" Sam asked after getting control of his body and noting the color of the things eyes, storing it in his brain for further use.

"Like tearing my friend's throat off and eating his flesh" Carl asked, his eyebrows raised. Sam nodded, grimacing at the detail.

"He was huge, taller than any man I've ever seen and his shoulders were broad but he wasn't fat. Muscled is more like it. He wore black bowlers cap and cape, hiding most of his other features. He moved fast and graceful, kinda like a dancer" Carl asked biting his lip. He remembered the officers disbelieving eyes as he told them the same description.

"Does that help? He asked, hesitantly. Sam nodded, smiling. None of those features matched Chris.

"Immensely" he said, to Carl.

Carl sighed, and leaned back.

"Thanks for you're time, we'll leave you to rest" Sam said, pulling Dean towards the door. Carl called out before they could leave and Sam turned.

"Tell Chris I said hi" he said, blushing. Sam smiled and nodded.

He pulled Dean out of the room and walked back towards the elevator, a downright giddy look on his face.

Dean shot him an annoyed look, "Doesn't mean you're friends off the hook" he said, a tint of anger still in his hazel orbs.

"How do you figure? None of those features match Chris in the least. While Chris is tall, he's skinny and lanky. Not broad a muscled" Sam said, pushing the button to the elevator.

"You know as well as I do that some of the stuff we hunt can change their appearances to fit their needs. Chris could do just that, lanky by day and muscled by night. He could just be using this form to get close to you" Dean said, holding onto the idea that Chris was still evil.

He didn't like the idea of Sam going back to sleep next to a potential killer. If he could identify the threat he had to save his brother from, it made it a lot easier to cope with the fact that something was out there.

"Dean, I've known Chris for four years now. If his whole plan was to get close to me than kill me, he would have got it over with and killed me years ago" Sam said, sounding peeved. The more he said it, the more it made sense.

"Than explain how he could have taken down a full fledged demon and lived" Dean asked with anger in his voice.

"Maybe he's a hunter" Sam said, stepping into the elevator as the doors opened.

Dean shot him a disbelieving look. "And you didn't notice. He would have shown some signs"

"Chris kept to himself for the first year or so. And besides, Dad sometimes missed the things that were hanging in front of his face only to be pointed out by another. I've hidden the fact that I was from a hunting family! Why couldn't he be the same?" Sam said, feeling as if a giant weight was taken off his chest. Now that he was positive Chris was innocent.

Dean didn't answer, not up to arguing with Sam anymore. Sam sighed and glanced at his brother, felling the decline of the elevator. The small box grew silent as they had scored themselves another empty cart.

"Maybe Carl was wrong" Sam conceded, seeing that Dean wasn't going to let this go. Dean looked at him confused.

"Carl was in shock after seeing Adam being killed, maybe he imagined seeing someone else in the alley and somehow got away" Sam continued. He knew that that was a slim chance but it was possible.

"No, his stories too detailed to be made up. He would've just remembered snippets of the attack instead of point by point detail" Dean said, than continued,

"And than how did those cans get crushed or Carl survive? No, someone did fight the demon in that alley. If Chris isn't the killer than he defiantly isn't human" Dean said, exiting the elevator and heading for the front doors. Sam followed him with a sigh.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

It was later that evening when both Sam and Dean found themselves back at the apartment. They had gone to the library to research and came up with nothing that was of any use. Though, Dean did find that Def Leppard was coming into concert with Styx and Foreigner to Utah, in the next few weeks. Sam had to physically stop his brother from purchasing tickets online.

They both entered the dorm, exhausted and Dean collapsed on the couch while Sam went to see if there were any left over's in the fridge. The front door opened a minute later and Chris's voice called out to them.

"Dude is that you're car out front?" he asked, coming into the living room. Dean tensed hearing his voice and Sam popped his head out of the kitchen.

"Yea, that's Deans. Our Dad gave it to him when he got his license" Sam answered, not noticing Dean's scowl.

"That's a cool car" Chris commented, coming over and plopping himself on the chair.

Dean just nodded and stayed silent, never taking his eyes off of Chris's face.

The sound of the microwave turning on reached their ears and than Sam came into the room, sitting next to Dean on the couch.

"So how was your day?" he asked, Chris, who had been in an intense staring match with Dean. Chris finally broke away to look at the younger Winchester.

"Fine, spent most of it in the library" he answered, warmly.

"Funny, we were there too" Dean spoke up, his voice laced with distrust.

"Oh, must have missed you. Was in the back looking at the pre-law books" Chris answered, not missing a beat.

Dean snorted, which caused Chris too look at him weird.

"Are you ok?" he asked, noticing the change in attitude since this morning.

Sam shot his brother a harsh glare but Dean didn't notice, not taking his eyes off Chris.

"_Christo" _Dean muttered under his breath, ignoring the question. Sam kicked him on the backside of his shin and Chris stared at them both confused.

"Gazoontight" Chris said, never flinching. He stared at the two brothers confused, though he recognized the word, being fluent in Latin but had no idea why Dean was calling him that.

Sam was saved from explaining when the microwave went off, the small ping reaching all their ears. Dean ignored it and kept his eyes strained on Chris, who looked up at the ceiling, his ears strained as a voice echoed inside his head. He recognized the brash voice of his cousin Paris and new she wouldn't stop calling.

If she was using the whitelighter network, than it had to be serious. Him and Wyatt had placed a few ground rules with this, when they had called every second for trivial things and ended ruining whatever the boys had been doing at that particular moment. They had made it a rule that if someone wasn't dying or being attacked, use the cell phone. It's one of the reasons Chris had agreed to getting the blasted thing.

"I'm going to finish some homework in my room, ok" Chris said, his thoughts now focused on his family.

He didn't wait for Sam's answer before briskly walking to his room and shutting the door. He locked it, hoping that he no one would get curious. Without a second to lose he orbed out, aiming for the foyer of the manor where he sensed his brother and cousins.

Appearing in the front foyer, Chris expected a lot of things. None of them included being shot at with a darklighter's crossbow. The arrow pierced the back of his shoulder before he could duck and continued it trek landing on the other side of the room with a small thud.

Chris cried out as the poison coursed through his veins, his own heart pumping it through his body. He collapsed, fuzzily hearing his brother call his name and didn't notice when the darklighter shimmered out or when said brother kneeled before him. All he could focus on was the fire that had replaced his blood and the pain erupting from the hole in his shoulder.

Wyatt kneeled before him and placed his hands on the wound, concentrating on his healing and not the pain filled expression that appeared on his baby brother's face.

The healing glow took too long in his opinion and he was able to breathe when it did, watching as the skin knitted itself back together.

Chris's breaths evened out and eventually turned to normal, as all evidence of the wound was gone. Wyatt resisted the urge to pull Chris in for a hug, knowing it would only aggravated Chris further and opted to just helping him stand.

Chris stood with his brother's hand on the dip of his back, helping him steady. When he was upright, he noticed five pairs of worried eyes on him.

"Thanks" he said, noticing Wyatt still held his back protectively. Wyatt gave his body a once over making sure that Chris was alright, before removing his hand.

"I'm fine, Wy" Chris said, rolling his eyes. After Wyatt was absolutely sure that Chris wasn't in no way dying, the anger started.

"You're an idiot" he said crossly, "What were you thinking, orbing in the middle of an attack?"

Chris sighed, frustrated. "Paris was the one who called for me, so I came. Didn't exactly know that I was going to be orbing in the middle of a war zone" Chris snapped back.

Wyatt glared at Paige's eldest daughter, who in turn glared back just as heavily. While Wyatt's came from some sort of protective stance for his brother, Pairs was just being her stubborn self, not wanting to get blamed for something she had no control over. It was Mel who intervened knowing that this could turn deadly.

"No one got hurt—

She got cut off when Wyatt scoffed and gestured towards Chris than turned back to Paris and continued their glaring match.

"Okay, no one was mortally hurt and it's no one's fault" she said, adding the last part to Wyatt. She sent a shrill glower at Chris for starting this. He just put on his best innocent face.

"Did we forget who the victim here was?" he asked, playing the hurt card. Mel and Prue both scoffed, while Phalen blushed lightly.

"We did call you here for a reason" Mel said, rolling her eyes. Sometimes Chris could act like a complete kid.

"I am assuming it wasn't to get hit with a darklighter arrow" he said, smirking. Mel groaned and thumped Chris on the back of the head.

"Owwww, Wyatt. She hurt me" he whined to his older brother, who was still in a silent glaring match with Paris.

Wyatt turned when he heard Chris's voice and put on his big brother face, "Who hurt you?"

Chris pointed at Mel with a pout, sticking his bottom lip out and quivering it slightly.

Mel glared heavily at her elder cousins and Prue just held her head in her hands, rubbing her temples lightly. Paris walked over and linked arms with her twin.

"Two million years of evolution and this is what we get. What morons" she said, inclining her head towards the only males in their family line.

Prue and Mel laughed, instantly agreeing with her and Phalen blushed, not knowing which side to pick. She hated it when they did this. Couldn't they just all get along?

The girls left, heading towards the parlor and Wyatt turned to Chris.

"We need to win the dominance back, Chris. If we don't stop this now, the women will take over the world" he said, than paused, "Or at least the house"

Chris laughed, "And I guess they left us to clean up the mess and start finding the darklighter that attacked, huh?"

Wyatt glared at the space that they had just occupied with a scowl. "We need more men in the this house"

"You know, I think she sometimes forgets whose older in this family and who has the deed to this house" Chris said, a evil smile on his face. The ownership had officially been Piper's and she in turn passed it to her sons.

Wyatt smirked, "Nice"

"That's why I am considered the brain and you the brawn, Wy" Chris continued, starting on the stairs. Wyatt rolled his eyes and followed his younger sibling towards the attic.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Dean flipped through the channels of the TV bored, finding nothing on. He tried not to glace at the door Chris had disappeared behind and frowned in confusion.

He had heard about intense study sessions from Sam but knew that Chris would need a release some time.

"Hey, Sam" he called over to his brother, who was diligently working on his own schoolwork.

Sam's grunt of recognition was all he got and Dean took it.

"Does Chris have an adjoining bathroom?" he asked. He waited a second for his brother's reply.

"No, neither of the bedrooms do! We share the one in between the rooms" Sam answered, not even looking up from his work.

"Than he must have a largest bladder in the world, he's been in there what… three hours and not one single break to pee" Dean said, suspiciously.

He heard Sam's exasperated sigh and movement. Sam walked into the living room and put his hands on his hips.

"We do have finals next month. He's just concentrated on his work" Sam said, annoyed. Dean would do anything to discredit Chris.

"Well, being the kind person I am. I'll go remind him that his furniture's probably not waterproof" Dean said, just making the excuse to take a good look at Chris's room.

Sam tried to stop his brother before he made an utter fool of himself but was unsuccessful as Dean was closer and only had to take a few strides before he was in front of the door. He griped the knob hard and pushed but was irritated to find it was locked.

"Dean stop it. Your being an arrogant ass" Sam said, walking over and gripping Dean's muscled shoulder, attempting to pull him back. But even though Sam was taller, he was by no means stronger.

Dean pulled away effortlessly and knocked loudly on the door. When he got no answer on the first try he shoved in the door in, breaking it off the hinges.

Sam gaped at his brother, as Dean just walked in without thinking of the consequences. Sam hesitantly followed him, hoping that Chris wouldn't be too made at the intrusion.

He was very surprised when he found the room empty of its occupant.

TO BE CONTINEUD

* * *

Plutobaby494: Whew, finally done! That took all day to write! Advil!! (Cries out in pain and clutches throbbing fingers)!! Besides my obvious distress, I'd like to know what you think!! All suggestions are taken seriously and I see if they can be added and If they'd make sense! I won't use them all but I will give credit where credit it due… though if you all suggest the same thing, that could get kinda hard!!

Oh, and Chris's cousins aren't a major role in this fic! I had just been spending so much time on placing Dean in the story that I kinda neglected poor Chris! They'll play small parts but from now on will mostly just be mentioned!! Though Wyatt will defiantly be coming back since he is a major role!!

And the concert with Def Leppard, Styx and Foreigner is actually true! They're coming in September and have tickets!! Yay! I can't wait!

Thanks to all my loyal reviewers!! All of the reviews were very detailed and I appreciate that, it makes me happy! And it's one of the reasons I am updating so fast! You keep the story alive!!

criminally charmed, angelkat2502, ash-rox, Xen84, Marcus1233, PrInCeSsFBi, Fae Child19, fairyofmusic, Zeria, Manavie, artgirl50, Embry, Strange Apparition, lizardmomma.


	7. Lies that Bind

Plutobaby494: Wow… thanks for all the kind reviews! I was so happy that I decided to work on this story, instead of my other that I really need to update! Who knows, I have part of the next one typed up…

Disclaimer: Don't own Charmed or Supernatural!!

ON WITH THE FICCIE

* * *

Chapter 7

Dean scanned the room, making sure he wasn't missing what he was seeing. Chris had walked into this room a couple of hours ago and hadn't come out. He was sure of it, since he had been diligently sitting on the couch that rested right in front of the two doors, silently watching. Chris hadn't come out of the door and the windows were locked. But the room was empty.

Sam stepped around him and glanced nervously in the direction of the doorway, hoping Chris didn't just appear and see them trespassing in his room…. or that they had smashed his door. Chris was a very private person and didn't like to share. Sam was probably the only person on campus who knew Chris personally or of his family.

Family was a tough subject and like himself, Chris didn't go into much detail when describing them. All he really new of the subject was that his mom and aunts were dead. His dad was consumed by his work and didn't show his face much; his cousins and brother all lived in the same house that he had grown up in, in San Francisco. Much more than what most people got.

Just the same their rooms were private, even to each other. Sam didn't go into Chris's room and Chris stayed out of Sam's. It was an unspoken rule that they had followed ever since they had first moved in with each other.

Now that Sam was breaking that rule, he felt more guilty that Chris would find them snooping than by the fact that Chris wasn't there.

Dean tried to move further into the room, seeing his chance to find out more about his brothers roommate but was stopped by Sam's hand on his arm, pulling him back towards the door.

"Come on, we gotta get out. We can probably fix his door by the time he gets back" Sam said, an uncommon urgency in his voice.

"Aren't you more surprised that Chris isn't here" Dean said pulling away and walking further into the dark room. Sam followed just to get his brother out.

"We have to get out before Chris gets back" was the only reply. Dean ignored his brother's words and walked over to the neatly made bed. He sat on the dark comforter and hopped up and down, feeling the springs bounce underneath him.

"Comfy mattress" he muttered absently. Sam shot a nervous glance towards the door, expecting an angry looking Chris to just be standing there.

"Dean" he called to his brother, only to be ignored.

Dean moved to the small dresser on the side of the bed and turned on the lamp that rested on top. He fiddled with the alarm clock for a moment before moving downwards. Opening the first drawer he wasn't surprised to see all the items organized and neatly placed.

He picked up a simple small black book with the words diary printed on the cover in gold lettering. Dean raised his eyebrow at it before turning to Sam.

"What kind of man keeps a diary?" he asked, though it was meant as a rhetorical question. He skimmed through the first few pages but felt the book being torn out of his hands.

"Lots of men keep diaries Dean and this is an invasion of privacy" Sam said, shutting the book without even glancing at the words and putting it back into the drawer.

Dean stood and walked over to another dresser on the far wall, tipping stuff over so Sam would have to straighten everything out and give him more time to snoop. He opened the top drawer and found clothes, each folded neatly.

"Don't you think it's funny that Chris got out of the room without us even noticing? I mean I was sitting right outside the door" Dean he said, his voice hinting 'I told you so'.

"More like stalking him. You refused to move out of eyesight of his door" Sam muttered, irritated.

"The windows are locked and the door was too. How did he get out?" he asked, still ignoring his brother.

"I don't know, Dean. Maybe he teleported" Sam said, sarcastically. He fixed he overturned chair and straightened the comforter.

"Exactly, so were on the same page here" Dean said, ignoring the sarcasm. "He couldn't have got out in the normal means. So Chris can't be normal"

He ruffled through the clothes and found nothing of interest so he moved on to next drawer proceeding to do the same thing.

Sam sighed loudly, "He's not the killer. Carl can identify the thing that attacked him and it's not Chris"

Dean was about to move on to the next piece of furniture when his fingertips grazed something hard on the bottom of the last drawer. He closed his fist around whatever the item was and brought it out.

"And what about this?" he asked, turning around so he could show his brother. In Dean's hand, he held a double edged athame. The hilt was ebony with a small silver triquetra embedded in it.

Sam looked at it before shrugging, "So he keeps a knife in his dresser! You keep one under your pillow"

Dean scowled at him, "Not the same! I do it for protection against all the evil that could sneak up on me while I'm sleeping! He keeps it in a place he couldn't get to it as easily"

Sam finished straightening up and than turned to Dean, taking the athame and putting it back in the drawer he got it out of. He shut the drawer than make sure everything was in its place before taking his brothers arm and dragging him towards the door.

"Dean, this is not my room. You can't go snooping in here whenever you like" Sam said, urgently. Chris could be back any moment and they still had to fix the door.

"There's a killer on the loose and Chris is connected somehow, I can feel it" Dean said, following compliantly. He hadn't found anything suspicious so far.

A small chest caught his eye and he looked over at it. It was plain wood with worn metal corners and a metal clasp. It looked like it had survived many hard years and taken quite a beating, while still holding its original beauty.

"What's that?" Dean asked, pulling away from Sam. He walked closer to the chest but Sam was through with his brothers spying.

"A chest, Dean. Were going" he said, forcefully yanking his older brother from the room before he could go any further. He ignored the small voice in his head telling him to let Dean continue and look in that chest. He remembered a few days ago, seeing Chris kneeling in front of that same chest, doing something weird with a map and crystal.

He ignored the voice, telling it that his friendship with Chris meant more.

Dean continued to eye the chest as Sam pulled him out, vowing silently to have a look in it later.

"Come on, we need to go get something to fix that door, that you ruined" Sam said, not stopping when he reached the living room. There was a hardware store close by.

Making sure Dean had the keys, he dragged his brother to the front door and was about to leave when a jingling noise caught his attention. Chris's shocked came next, yelling out "What the hell happened to my door?"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_/Ten minutes earlier/_

Chris laughed as Mel told a joke another one of her classmates told her. They were all seated at the dinner table, enjoying the last of their meal that Chris had quickly whipped up.

He laughed even harder when the soda that Wyatt had previously been drinking, squirted out his nose and dripped down the front of his shirt. He wiped the small drips that continued to fall out of his nose, not noticing the whole table laughing at him.

"That's disgusting, Wyatt" Paris said pushing her own drink far from her, though she couldn't keep the smile off her face.

Mel and Prue chuckled and both stood up, clearing the table and going to get dessert from in the kitchen. The table settled down as the two left and Chris took another drink from his soda, glancing up at the grandfather clock.

Standing up quickly, he cursed and got ready to orb back to his apartment. He had forgotten how long he had been gone, with the dead end he had run into with the darklighter attack and than his family making him stay for dinner.

Three hours had gone by without his notice and both Dean and Sam still thought he was studying! He hoped they would just let him be because he didn't know how he was going to explain his disappearance.

Wyatt looked startled at his abrupt action and they all stared at Chris confused when he cursed.

"Where's the fire, Chris" Wyatt asked, his voice raw from his soda attack.

"Crap, Sam thinks I'm studying in my room" he said, groaning. His family on the other hand didn't see what the big deal was.

"So you've had long study sessions before" Paris said, thinking of when Chris used to study for tests in high school. He got really cranky and cross with anyone who tried to disturb him. Sometimes Wyatt had to forcefully drag Chris out of his locked room, kicking and screaming. Though all his hard work paid off in the long run since he got into Stanford.

"Yes, but usually I took breaks to pee and eat" he said, hoping Sam or Dean for that matter hadn't come to investigate. That was the last thing he needed.

"Your overreacting, little brother" Wyatt said, rolling his eyes.

Chris bit his lip, wondering if his family was right. Was he just overreacting and nothing was wrong? He had this bad feeling in the pit of his gut that something was wrong. Making a swift decision, he turned to his family. One quick check couldn't hurt.

Both Mel and Prue had come back from the kitchen, Mel holding a bowl of chocolate pudding.

"What's up?" Prue asked, when she noticed Chris standing.

"Chris is being a drama king and insists on leaving early" Paris said, rolling her brown eyes. Mel sighed and Pure looked of annoyed.

"Come on Chris, I made dessert" Mel said, holing the bowl of pudding up temptingly.

"That's a whole other reason why I should leave early. You have just as much skill in the kitchen as Aunt Phoebe" Chris said, despite his urgency. He just couldn't let that one pass.

Mel shot him a death glare and Chris laughed, hearing most of the room join in with him.

"I did spend enough time around Aunt Piper to know how to make instant pudding" Mel growled, a small blush coloring her cheeks.

"I'll be right back than" Chris said, seeing his eldest cousin wanting to pounce on him. He still felt the urge to check, just in case.

He orbed out before anyone could stop him and reappeared in his room. He was about to breathe a sigh of relief when he noticed his door was open. With a feeling of dread he looked around his room, thankfully finding it empty.

With Sam on his mind he walked closer, intent on getting to the bottom of why his door was open when he noticed that wasn't it at all. His door wasn't open! It wasn't even there.

He looked to the floor and saw his door, in two pieces. Confusion crossed his face.

"What the hell happened to my door" he said, not noticing how loud his voice was. He was too intent on inspecting his broken door.

He heard footsteps and than Dean appeared, followed by Sam.

"The better question is, where the hell were you?" Dean asked his face dark.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

One of the many words of wisdom his father had bestowed upon him before leaving to become a full time elder was to never keep secrets. Secrets were only lies sugarcoated with frosting. And lying was something his mother told him never to do.

At the time he had called her a hypocrite and stormed to his room. Because she in turn was keeping one of the biggest lies of all times, Magic. They lied to the outside public about their life and about how they saved their mortal butts every other week.

His mother had given him some time to cool off after his childish tantrum, than attempted to explain. Lies to save people were still lies but some were necessary. While she didn't like lying the world, not many people could accept what they didn't understand. She had seen that first hand when Prue, her older sister, was killed.

Unfortunately for his parents, lying was second nature for Chris. His brain could automatically come up with a suitable lie to match his situation. While his mother had seen that as a curse (and as an after affect of his future self) Chris, in his younger years, had seen it as a gift.

It wasn't until his mother passed away that he understood what she meant. Lies only attracted more lies.

What was worse is that he even lied about how his mother and aunts died. To everyone who wasn't his family, his mom and aunts had been killed in a car accident. In reality, they had been killed by a demon, wanting the glory of killing the charmed ones. The demon had disappeared shortly after, realizing he had pissed off the two twice-blessed sons and their cousins, all wanting revenge. His glory had yet to be attained.

As he stared at Dean and Sam standing in his room, another lie came to his lips.

"I was in the closet" Chris said, he slapped himself mentally for coming up with a stupid lie. But couldn't go back on it now. He needed to divert their attention like he did with his brother on many occasions. Strong his brother may be, but easily distracted.

"Now why's my door on the ground, split in two" he asked, already guessing what had happened.

Sam opened his mouth to explain but Dean beat him to the punch.

"What were you doing in the closet" he asked, purposely ignoring the question. He recognized Chris's tactics, having used the same ones himself from time to time.

"Why do you care, I can do what I want in my room" Chris said, forcefully. An overturned picture frame sitting on his desk caught his attention and he frowned. Someone had been messing with his stuff.

"What were you doing in my room?" he said, looking at Sam with betrayal.

"We were worried. You hadn't come out in a while and Dean got overzealous" Sam said, feeling two feet tall right now. He squirmed uncomfortably and Dean shot Chris a murderous look.

"Stop ignoring the question. You weren't in the closet! When I broke down your door you would have come out to see what all the noise was. Now how did you get out without anyone noticing?" Dean asked, noticing the state his baby brother was in. No one did that to his Sammy and lived to tell the tale.

"Yes, I was. Not that it's any of your business, I was meditating, lost in my own world" Chris said, beyond angry. He didn't even need to think of this lie before he said it.

They had no right to sneak in his room and touch his stuff, especially Dean. If it was just Sam, who had been his friend for years, he could have overlooked it. But this was too much. What if they had looked in the chest and seen all his wiccan materials.

He glanced over at the wooden antique and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw the items on the top were untouched. He arranged them in a very particular order, so he would know if someone tampered with it.

Dean didn't miss this and mentally smirked. The chest was the key.

"Get out of my room" Chris growled, looking back towards Sam and Dean. Sam nodded with a hurt look and grabbed Dean.

"I'll fix your door" Sam muttered quietly. He hoped it could be some sort of peace offering.

Chris didn't reply, not being able to look Sam in the eye. Sam left, all but pulling Dean forcefully out with him.

The front door clicked shut and the apartment went silent.

He ignored the small voice in his head saying that Sam, while did betray him by entering his room, didn't deserve that. His anger mixed with the guilt of lying to his friend and left him broken. God he hated lying.

Chris collapsed on his bed, exhausted both mentally and physically. He face felt wet and he brought hand up to his face to inspect. He was shocked to find tears running rivulets down his cheek and an involuntary sob burst from his throat. This was so screwed up. He thought back to this morning, laughing and teasing Sam and Dean. Acting normal!

Ever since his mother's death at sixteen, he had tried to lie as little as possible. The big things, like the fact he could turn a man into a toad, were kept secret, hidden away from anyone but his family. On the outside he looked like a normal twenty-two year old man, attending a prestige's college that most people would kill to get into. On the inside he was just a lying freak that would make Harry Potter look like a fake.

He buried his head into his pillow as another sob escaped. He didn't notice his cell phone ringing, too lost in his emotions.

He really hated lying!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sam laid his head against the head rest of the impala and stared out into nothingness. He refused to look his brother in the eye or speak to him.

Dean kept on glancing at him worriedly. Sam should be yelling at him, screaming at him for possibly ruining a four year friendship in one day. But he didn't.

Sam was freakishly calm, his eyes still held the hurt from when Chris all but kicked them out. This wasn't like Sam.

Dean pulled into the parking lot to the hardware store and found a spot. He cut the engine but didn't take his keys out of the ignition. Sam didn't make a move to get out and Dean was glad. It'd be much easier to talk to him like that.

"Look Sammy—

"What the hell were you thinking, Dean" Sam cut him off. His voice was angry but his face was calm and Dean didn't know which was scarier! The fact that Sam had said that without showing the anger on his face or that Sam was actually directing that amount of anger towards him. All his life he had watched Sam's explosive anger taken out on his father. But he had never once turned it on him. Did Sam care about Chris that much?

"Chris isn't who he says he is" Dean said, almost speechless.

For once in his life, he didn't know how to respond to his brother. He had practically raised the kid and had dealt with all sorts of emotions. But this was completely new. It was like walking on a mine field, not knowing what step would set off the explosion.

"You don't know anything about him" Sam muttered, calmly. Betrayal lurked in his brown eyes and Dean remembered seeing the same look Chris had directed at his brother.

Dean fought the urge to hit something as Sam repeated their conversation from the hospital, "And how much do _you_ really know about him?"

"I know enough. He was there for me when I was alone in the world. He gave me a roof over my head and food in my stomach so I could focus on my school work and not work my ass off on some minimum wage job. He related with me on subjects I thought no one ever could. Hell, I don't think I'd be where I am today if Chris hadn't been backing me up every step of the way. So don't you dare judge him Dean. You don't have the right" Sam said, his voice still calm.

Without another word, Sam opened the impala door and stepped out. Dean sat staring at the empty space his brother just occupied speechless. He bit back the bout of jealousy at Sam's words.

Chris had been there for him when Dean hadn't. He remembered the harsh words Sam and his Dad spoke the night before Sam left for Stanford. He was so angry and hurt himself that he hadn't said anything as Sam walked away and got onto the bus that would take him to California. He just let his baby brother go without saying goodbye.

Than he just held onto his anger, not visiting Sam because of it. He rationalized that Sam had abandoned them, not the other way around. He didn't once think of how Sam was going to make it alone in the world.

Dean secretly checked up on him now and again, but this was actually the first time he had spoken to Sam in years. Sam never tried to keep in contact, so he didn't see the need to either.

Now he wondered if he made the right decision in coming to get Sam. He really wanted to see his brother again but didn't think Sam had been burned by any of this. Turns out he was wrong.

Dean griped the steering wheel of his baby and sighed, letting all his anger out on the leather wheel. This was going to be a long weekend.

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

Plutobaby494: Okay! Now it's time for my favorite part… the reviews!! Please, please, please leave one! I'd really appreciate any advice you can give me!!

Now, onto some corrections!! I would like to point out that Marcus1233 is too perceptive for his own good (at least I think you're a boy!! Correct me if I'm wrong)! And I am not going to repeat the mistakes he mentioned!!

Cause I want you all to still read my story! Stupid spell check! I usually re-read through the story to check anything it missed and I thought I got them! Oops!!

Yes, I know Darklighters dark orb!! My brain kinda shut off for a minute there and I forgot to go back and correct it!! Just ignore it! Lets just all pretend they shimmer for a moment!! I blame lack of sleep, since I stayed up half the night!!!

Okie dokie! I think I made Dean too OOC! He's kinda sappy in the last part!! I hope everyone stayed in character! Yes, Dean's thrown off a little but his curiosity and protective nature for Sam won't let him stay off for long! He'll be back to snooping in the trunk in no time!

Thanks for all the reviews!! And I hope you all like this chapter!

criminally charmed, Marcus1233, dgeo98, Strange Apparition, fairyofmusic, Zeria, coda KAZ 2Y5, lizardmomma, Fae Child19, Manavie, PrInCeSsFBi, angelkat2502, Xen84, DaTruePrincess, Soul of Sorrow, Liz9.

You guys rock!!

PLEASE R&R


	8. Memories From a Recent Past

Plutobaby494: Here's the next one!! My muse is very active right now for this story! So I hope you like!!!

_Italics_ will be flashbacks/memories

Disclaimer: Don't own Charmed and Supernatural!!

ON WITH THE FICCIE

* * *

Chapter 8

Chris's tears had stopped falling a full ten minutes ago and now he was just lying on his bed, absently staring into space. He lifted his head sluggishly to look at the clock on the nightstand, feeling as if he had been lying there longer than he had. His body felt heavy from all the salt he had expelled and he wanted nothing more than to fall into a fitful sleep.

Unfortunately for Chris, his mind was restless and torn, keeping the welcoming darkness at bay. He sighed and shut his eyes, feeling the dried tears stains pull on his cheeks. He brought a hand to his face and tried to rub them away but only succeeded in making his already puffy and sore face redder.

Sam's hurt face swam through his mind and he sighed in anger. Half of him was angry at Sam and his brother for invading his privacy. But half of him was angry at himself.

He felt like such a girl sometimes, crying over the littlest of things. His mom always said he wore his heart on his sleeve, getting emotional over the smallest of trifles.

Wyatt always used to tease him when he was younger, calling him a girl and other cruel things only a child could make up. While his older brother was his biggest hero growing up, he could also be his cruelest of enemies.

His mother had just laughed when he had come out and confessed that he must have been born in the wrong body. That had only made him cry harder.

…

**(Authors Note: Oh, and it's really in Chris's point of view, but I hate writing in first person, so your going to see it in third person)**

_Piper hummed as she flipped through the newspaper, looking at the daily headlines for something to pass the time, until she had to go make dinner. _

_She was very startled when her youngest son came running into the room, his emerald orbs shinning with tears. He ran till he met her legs and pushed his face into the crack, effectively hiding the tears. _

"_Chris, baby. What's wrong?" She asked her six year old son, worriedly. He just cried harder and griped her legs tighter. By now she could feel his tears soaking her pant legs. _

_Chris mumbled something incoherent, the words lost in her legs. He shook as the sobs wracked his tiny frame. _

_Piper picked him up and placed his smaller body in her lap, exposing his red and dampened face. _

"_Wyatt said I might have to get surgery to fix my problem" Chris mumbled, not making any sense. Piper wrapped her arms around her baby and tried calming him down. _

"_What problem" she asked, confused. Chris sobbed as fresh tears fell down his face. _

"_Wyatt says I'm a girl that was accidentally born into a boy's body" Chris sobbed, trying to bury his head into her shoulder. Piper couldn't help it, she burst out laughing, making the already distressed Chris sob harder. _

"_See… yo..you think soo… too" he yelled, barely making out any words in between his sobs. Piper forced her self to stop laughing and forced Chris to look at her. _

"_Chris, why don't stop crying and tell me the whole story" Piper said, sternly but kindly. _

_Chris nodded and attempted to stop his tears, "al..alright" _

_After Chris had collected himself, Piper urged him to start his story. _

"_Me and Wy were outside playing ball when I noticed the ball had squished something. It was a butterfly on the ground and one of its winds were dead. So I asked Wy if we could take it in and make it better like we did Kibbles but he said that it was too late and the butterfly would die. So I got sad and started crying than Wyatt called me a baby and said that I needed surgery to fix my privatest parts cause I was really a girl" Chris said, taking at an insane speeds. _

_Piper held her laughter in at Chris's insane thoughts. Chris idolized his brother, even when Wyatt was picking on him, believing everything he said. She remembered the small brown stray mutt they had accidentally hit with her car. Chris had insisted they take him in and make him better. After nursing the dogs broken leg they had taken him to the local animal shelter. _

_She kissed him on the head and cuddled him to her chest, "You were always supposed to be a boy" she said, smiling. _

"_But Wy said—_

"_Your brother is teasing you Chris, because you wear you're heart on your sleeve" Piper said, seeing Chris getting distressed again. _

_His eyes went as wide as saucers and he quickly checked his short sleeves, looking for the beating muscle. _

_Piper laughed seeing his actions, "No, Chris. I didn't mean really. You get sad over little things and cry a lot" she said, trying to tell it so his six year old mind could understand what she was trying to say. _

"_But Wyatt doesn't wear his heart on his sleeve. I don't want to anymore" Chris said, pouting. _

_Piper laughed, "Oh, baby. It's not always a bad thing to cry. Especially when you're sad" _

_Chris perked up, "Why?" _

"_Because crying means you're letting all your bad feelings out. If you don't let them out, you'll keep them inside and they'll come out in a bad way" _

"_So, when I cried for the butterfly I was sad cause it's going to die and I let out my sad feelings for it" Chris said, cutely._

_Piper smiled, "Yep, and Chris" she said the last part in a whisper, making Chris lean forward like she was going to tell him a secret. _

"_Yea" _

"_Real men, cry" she said, quietly, so only he could here. Chris frowned, in an adorable way and looked at his mother disbelievingly. _

"_Does daddy cry?" Chris asked. _

"_Oh yes, all the time" Piper said, smiling. _

"_I don't see him" Chris said, still not convinced. _

"_That's because he's your daddy, and he's gotta be strong for you and Wyatt. But when he's alone with just me, he lets it all out" Piper reassured her youngest. Chris smiled, Piper's words finally getting through to him and hugged his mom. _

"_I love you, mommy" he cried, wrapping his small arms around her. _

"_I love you too, my sweet sweet __**boy**__" Piper replied, putting emphasis on the word boy._

_Chris pulled back from his mother and Piper smirked. _

"_Now, how shall we punish you brother?" she asked. Chris bit his lip in thought and than turned to his mom excitedly. _

"_Make him eat bugs" Chris suggested, jumping up and down in her grip. _

_Piper laughed, "How about we make him skip dessert tonight instead" _

_Chris frowned but relented. "Okay" _

_Orbs filled the room as Chris climbed down from his mothers lap. He watched as his father materialized into the room and Chris put on a mega watt smile. _

"_Hi daddy" he said, running over and hugging his legs. _

"_Hey, buddy" he said, picking his youngest up. _

"_Its ok daddy, you can cry with me around. We'll keep it a secret from Wyatt" he said, than wiggled out of Leo's grip, skipping from the room. _

_Piper roared with laughter at her husband's confused expression. _

…

'Come Sail Away' echoed throughout the silent apartment, breaking him out of his childhood memory. He recognized his cellular tune for when someone was actually calling him and numbly reached up, pulling his cell phone free from his pocket.

Seeing his brother on the caller Id, he flipped it open and pressed it by his ear.

"Hello" he murmured, his voice raw from crying.

"Thank God, Chris. I was going orb over there if you hadn't of answered this time. I've called four times already" Wyatt's concerned voice reached his ears.

He sighed, "Didn't know you're patience could last that long" The sarcastic statement lost all of its usual cheek and Wyatt picked up on it.

"Are you ok? You don't sound too good" he asked.

"M'fine. Just tired" Chris replied, not entirely lying. He really was tired.

"Are you sure? You sound like… have you been crying?" Wyatt asked, incredulously. Chris rolled to his stomach, feeing sleep trying to take him.

"No… yea I stubbed my toe on the desk and you know me" Chris said, figuring he'd go for the half truth. If he told Wyatt what really happened, he'd go ballistic. And he was too tired to go save Dean from his older brother's wrath.

"You sure?" Wyatt asked, not totally believing him.

"I'm fine, Wyatt. Tell everyone I'm sorry that I am not going to make it for dessert. I have early class tomorrow and am already tired" Chris said, forcing himself to remain coherent, not letting his sleep slur worry his brother.

"Okay. Sleep tight, little brother" Wyatt said, before the line went dead. Chris sighed in relief and shut his phone. He haphazardly threw it on his small dresser and buried his head deeper into the pillow, letting sleep take him.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Sam was abruptly woken from his light doze as the bus came to a complete stop, jerking him forwards. He scrambled to catch himself before he went careening into the seat in front of him. _

_He heard the small boy, who had been hitting him with crumbled up paper with his slingshot, start snickering at the sight. Sam was tempted to throw him a glare but the portly old lady that he suspected to be his grandmother, looked at him warningly. The boy spit out his tongue and smiled smugly at Sam. _

_Sam tried his best to ignore the boy as he sat back and looked at his surroundings. He consulted his map and found he was only a few hours from the Palo Alto bus depot. He had just left his Dad, brother, and the supernatural world behind as he headed towards his one chance at normalcy, college. _

_He rubbed his temples as the bus lurched forward and another paper ball hit the back of his shoulder. God his had been a long trip. From the crappy run down town his father had decided to stay at and hunt an angry spirit. _

_Both his Dad's and brothers' angry face came to his mind and he cringed, not wanting the memory of that horrible night to ever come back. Or to realize that his father had kicked him out, leaving him utterly alone in the world. _

_He buried the hate filled memories and attempted to drift back into his doze, but was unsuccessful as another paper ball hit the top of his head. It was three more hours of this misery till he reached his destination. _

_Stepping off at the Palo Alto station, he looked back to see the brat, who had made his entire trip hell, zone in on a new target with glee. He tightened his bag around his shoulder, which held his entire life in it. _

"_And I thought demons were bad" Sam muttered under his breath, "Little brat" _

_He wandered from the bus depot and deeper into the city, looking for the whole reason he had skipped the country and left his family at that dirt poor motel, Stanford College. He was so busy looking for the campus that he didn't notice someone walking towards him till he was on the ground. Papers flew everywhere and another body landed on the ground across from him with a thud._

_With a small grunt of pain he rubbed his sore butt and looked up at whatever he had run into. A tall brown-haired, green-eyed boy, about his age looked back at him. _

_The boy immediately started apologizing as he kneeled and attempted to gather his wayward papers. Sam shook himself out of his stupor and helped the boy pick up his mountain of paperwork. _

"_Are you ok, shit I wasn't looking where I was going and I didn't see you" the boy rambled on. _

"_No it's ok, I wasn't looking either" Sam said, as he picked up the last of the paperwork and stood. _

_The boy sighed in relief and stuck out his hand. "My names Chris, Chris Halliwell" _

_Sam grasped the offered hand, "Sam… Winchester" he said, his own last name sounding foreign with his first. All his life he had used aliases and fake names to avoid legalities. Using him his own last name sounded weird to him. _

_Chris glanced curiously at him for a second, wondering why he paused after saying his first name but let it go._

"_So you new in town" Chris asked, seeing the bag around Sam's shoulder. _

"_Just got off the bus" Sam replied, wryly. _

_Chris smiled, "Do you have family in the area?_

_Sam shook his head, "Nope, I'm going to Stanford" he said somewhat proudly, being the only one in his family that even tried to get into college. His dad had just taken the marine course and Dean didn't see the point after high school graduation._

_Chris's face lit up, "Really, I go there too"_

_Sam blushed when the next thought entered his head, "Say, do you mind showing me the way. I'm kinda lost and… _

_Chris smiled and nodded, "Of course, though you passed it already" he said, pointing back towards where he came from. Sam blushed harder, doing a very good impression of a beet. _

"_I knew that" _

_Chris laughed and held out his hand. Sam looked at it weird. Did he want to hold hands?_

"_My papers" _

"_Oh, right" Sam said, kicking himself. He handed Chris back the now wrinkled papers and than joined him in walking down the sidewalk. _

_They reached the main building in a comfortable silence and Chris stepped back. _

"_Well, this is where we part ways. I have to get to my apartment before the movers decide to just leave my stuff on the sidewalk" Chris said, somewhat anxiously. . _

_Sam nodded understandingly, "Thanks for all your help" _

"_It's my pleasure. Maybe I'll see you around campus" Chris said, and then walked back in the direction they came. _

_Sam sighed, watching as Chris disappeared, than turned to doors that would lead him to the rest of his life. The city didn't look so imposing anymore now that he had one friend inside its walls. _

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sam and Dean both rode in silence as they pulled away from the hardware store parking lot, all the tools bought necessary for Sam to fix Chris's door. Sam hadn't spoken to Dean since his heartfelt confession before he entered the store.

Dean tried to be understanding, he really did. But Chris's story came back to him and he now felt ever sure that Chris was hiding something, something to do with the demon.

He pulled in front of Sam's apartment and put the car in park. He wasn't planning on staying.

Sam climbed wordlessly out of the passenger's seat and grabbed the items he purchased in the back seat. He turned and was about to walk away.

"Sammy, wait up" Dean called, climbing out of the car himself. Sam turned to look at his older brother but didn't say anything.

"I'm going to go back to the Starside motel to do some research on the demon. I'll be there if you need me, for anything" Dean said. Sam nodded and turned back around, climbing the steps to apartment.

He stopped in his tracks when Dean called his name again, but this time didn't turn.

"Just be careful" Dean said, cutting off there. He didn't want to set him off by saying anything else. Sam gave a curt nod and walked towards the apartment door.

Sam set his tools down and listened as the impala left the street. He sighed; dragging a hand through his chocolate brown hair and grabbed the doorknob. He hadn't locked it on the way out, so he hoped Chris didn't. In his urgency to get out he had forgot his keys and hoped Chris hadn't accidentally or purposely locked him out. He was relieved when the front door opened and he stepped into the silent apartment.

Grabbing the tools from the floor he stepped farther into the place he had lived in since his first semester at Stanford. He looked towards Chris's bedroom and could see a lump lying on the bed.

With a few hesitant steps he walked forward, stopping in the open door. Chris lay on his bed, his face half buried in his pillow, fast asleep. Sam sighed, knowing he wouldn't be working on the door tonight without waking his roommate up.

He was about to leave and retire to his own room for the night, when the chest that had captured Dean's attention so caught his eye. He stared at it as a small voice on the left side of his ear told him to go in and open it, Chris already hated him so why not look a little more. Another voice on his right spoke up, saying he already had a deep enough hole to dig himself out of, and he didn't need a bigger one.

In the end his curiosity and doubt for Chris's innocence won out as he quietly stepped into the room. On his silent ride home, Dean's words finally broke into his stubborn head and now he was confused as ever. He needed to know if Chris was really innocent.

The right side voice gave a feeble groan and disappeared, whiles the left side voice cackled and did the same. He stopped wondering if all the questions and doubt finally took what was left of his sanity.

Shaking his head of all other thoughts he tip-toed farther into Chris's room, and accidentally stepped on a loose floorboard. A loud squeak echoed across the room, sounding ten times louder than it should.

He looked to Chris, who just grumbled and shifted in his sleep. Sam sighed quietly and continued onward. Luckily for him, that was his only disturbance until he reached the chest.

With slow movements he cleared the few book and trinkets that Chris had laid on top and then took the cloth off, setting them all on the floor. The chest groaned as Sam opened the lid and he winced, thinking for sure Chris had woken up. No movement stirred from the bed and Sam gave a breath of relief.

With once last move of hesitancy he moved over the open chest and looked inside. He couldn't help the small gasp when he saw the contents.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"_I'm sorry, Mr. Winchester. Because of your late registration all the dorm rooms were already paired up and we simply don't have a room for you yet" the lady said, from behind the desk. _

_She was a slim woman, in her late forties, with graying brown hair. He eyes were dark blue, with wire frames resting on her face. Despite her relatively smooth skin, her face was cross and she screamed silent obedience._

"_I lived across the county and, I sent them in with the appropriate time but they had an emergency in the mail room in Nevada, sending my registration to Oregon. I didn't' do anything. It was the mail clerk that sent it to the wrong location" Sam pleaded, desperately. With no money, he couldn't find a hotel. And without a dorm he was out on the streets for however long it took them to find an open room. . _

"_I'm sorry, Mr. Winchester. This window is closed" the lady said, before putting up the sign and walking away. _

_Sam groaned and kicked the wall underneath the window. He had done everything they asked him too and because of one persons mistake he was now living out in the streets for god knows how long. _

_Walking out of the main office, he sat down on the front steps wondering what he was going to do. His classes started in a few days and he still needed to go out and by his books plus he needed a laptop. _

_He dumped his head in his hands and sighed at the unfairness of it all. He had come so very far, battling his family and not killing the small rude boy on the bus, and now he was homeless. _

_After sulking another minute or so, he stood and berated himself for the childish tantrum. He was in college, so he better start acting like it. _

_For the next couple hours he wandered around Palo Alto, for three reasons. One, so he could find a decent place to sleep tonight and two, because he wanted to be familiar with the city if he was going to live there. He needed to know where the important places were, such as the hospital, police station, and the library. He needed to be familiar with the city in case of an emergency. _

_The third reason was because he really had nothing better to do. He was so busy looking at his surroundings that he didn't notice someone was in front of him. He fell backwards on his butt with a loud groan and winced, feeling the bruise of last time throb with pain. _

_He looked up so see the same brown haired boy, this time minus the papers. _

"_We need to stop meeting like this" Chris said, laughing. What's the chance that you'd run into the same person, in exactly the same way, on the same day. Sam laughed at the irony. _

"_No messy cleanup this time" he added. Chris nodded, agreeing. _

_Chris stood, offering a hand to Sam, who took it. Sam was surprised at the strength that radiated from this person. While skinny Sam was, light he was not. But Chris tugged him up with one pull and didn't even need to back himself up as Sam's weight pushed against him._

"_So what brings you here on this fine day?" Chris said, taking his hand back. Sam rubbed his butt lightly as it stung. _

"_Just taking in the sights" Sam answered. _

_Chris nodded, "So you get what you need at the office" _

_Sam scowled, the memory of his current predicament coming back to him. "Not exactly" _

_Chris looked confused. _

"_They don't have a dorm ready for me because of a stupid mistake in Nevada mail room and now I am homeless, so to speak" Sam said, irritably. _

_Chris chuckled lightly, "That sucks" _

"_Tell me about it" _

"_I have a spare bedroom, if you want to stay with me. That is if you don't mind rooming with a complete and total stranger" Chris said, smirking lightly. _

_Sam looked unsure. He knew nothing about Chris. But his hunter instinct told him that Chris wouldn't hurt him. It was just a weird feeling he got. An angelic light seemed to waft around Chris's presence and Sam couldn't help but feel he could trust him. _

"_I'll even throw a bed into the deal" Chris said, in Sam's silence. Sam intrigued him. He was unlike any other person he had met since coming to Palo Alto and had wide eye innocence about him but his eyes spoke wisdom beyond his years._

"_Ok" _

_Chris smiled, the deal was set. _

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Dean was half-asleep, watching some crap on the television, when the loud and insistent pounding came from the door of his motel room.

He tried to ignore it, wanting to go to sleep but the pounding continued, getting harder and louder.

"Okay, I'm coming" he yelled, sleepily. After dropping Sam off, saying he had to go 'do research' he had collapsed on the bed, turning on the boob tube. (there's for any Dark Angel fans out there)

With sluggish movements, he stumbled out of bed and towards the door. Opening the door, a shout ready at whoever was disturbing him this late but stopped when he saw his baby brother staring at him.

"Sam what—

"You were right. Chris isn't who he says he is" Sam said, looking completely distressed.

TO BE CONTINEUD

* * *

Plutobaby494: Well… how is it? Please tell me what you think? I hope my muse stays with me, though I won't be able to update for a few days because I am going camping, where there will be no electricity of any kind! (except my ipod, but lets keep that a secret from my dad) Though I will be bringing my notebook to write any ideas I get!!

Don't worry!! Wyatt will be coming in! I have a very particular way he is going to come, so you'll just have to bare with me for a few more chapters!!

Thanks for too all my reviewers!! You guys are the best!!

criminally charmed (geez, you are always first to update lately its seems), fairyofmusic, Soul of Sorrow, Liz9, artgirl150, angelkat2502, Xen84, Strange Apparition, Zeria, PrInCeSsFBi, Manavie, Angelayzn, Marcus1233, HyperCaz, lizardmomma, Belladona-Isabella, dgeo98.

PLEASE R&R


	9. Brothers Reunited

Plutobaby494: Hey, I'm back!! And ready with the next chapter! Sorry it took a couple more weeks longer than I originally planned, but school started the day I got back from my camping trip and I thought I could squeeze a little writing time in between!! It worked out so much better in my head…

I haven't even had time to read some of the stories!!! ( If I am reviewing one of your stories and haven't reviewed yet, I am so sorry!! I'll get to it as soon as I can!!)

I can't make any promises though! I probably won't be able to write a chapter a day, so you'll have to be very patient with me!! Because now the school owns me from seven in the morning to three in the afternoon!! Dumb public school system, though I only have a year and a half to go!! Than I'll be out in the real world!! (shudders) Kinda scary, how time flies by!!

And I now have a job on top of that! But I'll try my best for you guys!!

And if anyone's interested I had a great time camping!! It was really beautiful with the trees, rocks and the wildlife!! And I will now assure artgirl150 that my notebook was safe from fanfiction squirrels! Though they had a particular interest in my bread!! We had a sneaky chipmunk that wouldn't stop stealing the bread!! Ooh, and there was a lake! We went rafting, my dad, sister and I, and went fishing! My sister caught a fish and I… well… I caught a stick!! But don't let it fool you! That stick gave quite a fight!!

(cough, cough) Anyway! Hope you like this chapter!!

Disclaimer: Do not own Charmed or Supernatural!!

* * *

Chapter 9

It was silent at room 218 of the Starside motel. It took Dean a few moments to process the fact that Sam was really standing in the doorway and he was not some figment of his imagination. He may have lost touch with his brother over the years but the only thing he new would never change about Sam was his pig-headed stubbornness.

If Sam was adamant that Chris was innocent, there're wasn't a whole lot that could change his mind. It must have taken something earth-shattering that drove him here during the middle of the night.

Sam looked absolutely frazzled. There was no other words that could describe it. His wavy brown hair was thrown back suggesting he had spent a lot of time running his large hands through it. His face displayed an array of emotions, distress being the most obvious.

Sam stared at his gaping brother with conflicted eyes, wondering why Dean hadn't broke out his 'I told you so's' and just stood there doing a good impression of a fish.

"Can I come in" he asked, tentatively. Dean hadn't made any gesture that he was welcome or if he was being rejected. He wouldn't have blamed Dean if he'd slammed the door in his face. He would've deserved it for everything he had done these last few days.

Dean nodded and stepped away, allowing Sam to enter the room. He noticed that instead of a single queen, Dean had ordered two. He raised his eye brows momentarily but didn't comment.

Sam sunk to the nearest bed with a sigh and laid his hands in his lap. They seemed like the most interesting thing in the world.

Dean swallowed all his questions as he stared at his brother. Pushing him would only result in another fight. It was the last thing either of them wanted.

"You were right" Sam muttered absently, lost in a trance. Guilt flashed in his eyes and Dean hid his grin.

He wanted to be sympathetic, he really did, but Sam had flipped him onto the backburner the last few days and his jealous nature was rearing its ugly head. Growing up, Sam had been his best friend and he had been his. Even the friends that Sam had made, he came before them. Dean wasn't used to sharing his little brother and had hid it well. But now that Chris was a potential murderer, it changed everything.

Sam repeated himself, sounding like a broken record and Dean wondered what could have happened to Sam that reduced him to this. He felt a surge of anger towards Chris, knowing it had something to do with him.

"Sam, what happened?" Dean finally asked, not wanting to see his brother in this state any longer.

Sam jerked his face up to meet him, "Aren't you happy? You were right" he yelled suddenly. He needed Dean to yell at him, to tell him he was an idiot for picking Chris over him. He needed something to fuel his next moves.

Dean nodded his head no and clasped his baby brother on the shoulder.

"Tell me what happened" he said in a very un-like Dean way. He actually was starting what was sure to be a chick-flick moment.

Sam shot him an incredulous look, but slumped his shoulders back down. He pressed his lips together firmly, not sure how to start. Dean misread it as something else.

"Sam, I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong" he said. Sam stared at his brother, wondering if he should check if he was possessed.

Dean seemed to read his thoughts and glared at him, "I'm being serious Sam"

Sam sighed and looked at his lap, wringing his hands together.

"I got home and Chris was asleep. I was going to bed so I wouldn't disturb him but I saw that chest again. I looked in it while he was out" he said, numbly.

Dan looked worried. Whatever was in that chest must had shook Sam so much that he didn't feel guilty about snooping in his friends private stuff.

"What was in it?" he asked, when he noticed Sam's hesitancy to continue. Sam moved on from wringing his hands and started picking at the hotel comforter, watching as the strands unraveled themselves.

"I think Chris is behind the attacks on Adam and the other victims" Sam said instead, ignoring Dean's question.

Dean frowned in muted outrage, "Now wait a minute, Sam. Whenever I got in your face this last week about Martha Stewart being the killer you always shot me down saying, 'he can't be the killer, he doesn't have—

"I didn't say he was the killer. I just said he was behind the attacks" Sam said quietly, interrupting Dean's rant.

Dean looked confused, "How?"

"He's summoning the demon" Sam replied.

Dean didn't say anything for a moment, trying to take everything in. This was all so screwed up. He was just supposed to come and get Sam, so they could find their father. He didn't think Sam would be this far into this crap.

Sam took this little silence to continue, "When I first got here, I decided to take a demonology course so if I came across something supernatural I wouldn't get rusty. Chris was in my class and he must have taken everything seriously" he said, his voice going up a notch.

Dean ran his hands through his short dark blonde hair, feeling a small headache starting to build pressure.

"Than we have to stop him" he said, bluntly. They couldn't let Chris continue to kill people. Sam's theory did make sense. Chris didn't have to be in the same part of the state as the demon was killing. He just had to send it there. It made a great alibi that he was in school.

Sam blanched, reading in between the lines. "We can't kill him. He's a human, he's—

"He's killing people, Sam" Dean interrupted.

Sam paled, making his already palled complexion look ghostlike.

"We can't kill him, Dean" he said, quietly.

Dean sighed and looked at his distraught brother, who still sat with a look of horror on his face.

"Maybe we can talk to him, make him understand that he's killing people" Sam said, his voice sounding desperate.

"Sammy, he—

"We can't kill him" Sam shouted, standing up. He paced to the other side of the room, than came back.

"It's murder, Dean. He's not a demon or a spirit. This isn't something we can just salt and burn" he continued to shout, pacing the room. Happy memories ran through his head of these last few years. Chris's laughing face flashed before his eyes and guilt pooled in his stomach.

"If we take away his supplies, he'll only just go buy more" Dean said, not needing a stupid class to tell him that the things needed for a summoning ritual could be found at the local grocery store.

"Than we'll turn him into the police" Sam said looking up at his brother briefly, before continuing his rapid pacing.

"On what? He's done nothing they can pin him on" Dean argued.

A light bulb went on over Sam's head and he stopped moving, facing Dean.

"Remember at the hospital, Carl said that the police already had taken Chris in for questioning. That means they already suspect him" Sam said, his voice excited.

Dean sighed and knew that Sam wasn't going to give this up. His pig-headed stubbornness was showing and Dean knew he wouldn't win this fight by fighting and yelling the facts. No, he had to do it another way.

He backtracked, knowing they were getting ahead of themselves anyways.

"Sam, lets have another look in that chest, than well talk about heading down to the police station" Dean said. If there was any more incriminating evidence against Chris, maybe he could convince Sam what needed to be done. He didn't like killing people and tried to avoid it at all costs but would do it if it meant keeping more innocent people and his brother safe. Sometimes humans were just as bad as demons.

He was all for taking immediate action, especially in this case, but he never went into a hunt unprepared.

The last time he did, he nearly lost his life and Sammy's as well. While he wanted to blast Chris with rocksalt and bullets he knew he had to be sensible about this. He wasn't going into this half-cocked.

Sam looked hesitant and jumpy, his adrenaline still rushing.

"Come on Sammy, lets sleep for tonight. Chris has already hit the sack so we can't do anymore digging around tonight. We have to find a time when he's not in the apartment." Dean said, standing up and leading Sam towards one of the two beds. He wasn't letting his brother go back, even if Chris was asleep.

Sam nodded, "He has early morning class tomorrow" he said, not noticing as Dean pushed him onto the bed. He wouldn't look his brother in the eye.

Seeing that Sam wasn't going to be cooperative and get ready himself, Dean did it for him. He took off his shoes and than moved to his pants. As soon as Dean had the buckle of his jeans, Sam finally spoke, having looked around the room again.

"Why'd you get two queens?" he asked, absently.

Dean blushed lightly, "Just a habit, Sammy"

In fact he had always purchased two queens, even if he had no one with him. It was a sort of longing that Sam would skip college and come back to him that came out passively.

The corner of Sam's mouth twitched upwards as he stared at his brother amusedly. Dean just rolled his eyes and continued working on his buckle. He pulled it out of his pants and than unbuttoned his jeans.

"I'm so sorry, Dean" Sam whispered, so quietly that Dean wondered if he was imagining it.

Sam locked eyes with his older brother and Dean could see the tears shinning in his chocolate orbs.

Dean shrugged and ruffled Sam's hair, "Nothing to be sorry about, kiddo" he said, smiling.

Sam bit his lip and turned his head to the side. Guilt ate at his heart and he thought about all the times Dean had been there for him and all the stuff he had sacrificed for him.

"Don't start crying now Samantha, people might think I've wet the sheets" Dean said, seeing his brother.

Sam laughed, a smile coming onto his face for the first time that night. Dean smirked.

"Now, do I need to start undressing you again or can you be a big boy and do it yourself" he asked, a shit-eating grin on his face.

Sam nodded, still smiling and Dean climbed onto the other bed, glad to see a smile on his brother's face again.

He shut off the TV, absently noticing it was still on, and turned to his side. He heard the rustling of Sam's clothing and than the squeak of the box springs as he got comfortable. Dean smiled into his pillow, feeling a giant weight lift off his chest. It took him a moment to realize that this was the first time he had felt at peace. His Sammy was finally back with him, sleeping on the next bed.

Sam watched as sleep claimed his brother, the lines disappearing off his face. He sighed and looked out the window, moonlight falling on his face. He knew sleep wouldn't be a luxury for him tonight. His mind was buzzing with all the information that he had found out today and all that had happened.

Dean let out a snore and Sam smiled, remembering the nights that his brother and he shared in motel rooms.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_A month had passed since Sam had first stepped off the bus and moved in with Chris. Classes had started and Sam was actually happy. _

_Well, as happy as one can be. He still had a gaping hole in his heart as homesickness ravaged it. He found that he missed his brother more than he thought he would and often woke up in the middle of the night, looking for the familiar lump of Dean on an imaginative bed across from his. _

_Chris had sensed his newfound friends mood and spent every moment that they weren't studying or in classes, devoted to cheering Sam up. Tonight he had dragged Sam to the local bar, teasing him with alcohol. _

_It was packed at the Sea Lion, students of all shapes and color were hanging out in this relatively large pub, dancing on the floor or sitting at the bar and tables talking and laughing with others. The stench of sweat and booze permeated the room and Sam watched as Chris chugged back a shot glass that was sitting at the table they sat down at and than winced, holding his hand against his lips. Sam looked at him incredulously. _

"_Do you even know what was in that?" he asked. _

_Chris glanced at him unworried, "Nope" _

_Sam shook his head, hoping he wouldn't have to drag his friend home tonight. Chris just laughed. _

"_Don't worry, I grew up around alcohol. I don't know exactly what it was but I have a general idea" he said, slapping Sam on the back, "Now, I'll go order us something fun"_

_Sam went to stop him but Chris had disappeared towards the bar. He scowled lightly at the prospect of alcohol, not being a very big drinker. _

_Sam looked around the pub, noticing everything in the crowded room. Bodies meshed together, on and off the dance floor. He ignored the small voice in his head that said this was a stupid idea. Dean and him used to crash bars all the time. This wasn't going to help his homesickness. He pushed the voice away telling it that Chris was trying real hard to cheer him up and it wasn't the bar he was missing, it was the company. _

_Chris came back to the table holding a tray full of shot glasses, with amber liquid in each. He set the tray down than plopped next to Sam on the chair. _

_Sam sent him a pointed look. _

_Chris ignored it and took one of the glasses, dumping it down his throat. He winced than slammed it back on the counter, upside down. _

"_You're turn" he said, putting a glass in front of Sam. _

_Sam just glanced at the glass warily and than looked back up at Chris. _

"_No thanks" Sam said, shaking his head and pushing the glass away. _

"_Come on, this is college. Were supposed to get drunk, go to wild outrageous parties, and then get up the next morning with hangovers that make us want to kill ourselves and any other person that speaks with a voice over a quiet whisper, and then go to class trying to listen to cranky professors rattle on and on" Chris said, in one breath. He pushed the glass closer to Sam. _

_Sam laughed at Chris's run on sentence and than glanced at the glass hesitantly. _

"_It won't kill you" Chris said, seeing Sam's hesitation.. _

_Sam just smirked and grabbed the glass, "Yet" _

_He dumped the contents of he glass into his mouth and wince as the acidic drink burned its way down his throat. _

_Chris laughed, "See there's the spirit" _

_Sam sent him a playful glower and than turned his glass over. _

"_So what do you plan to do after you finish your general Ed's?" Chris asked, striking up a conversation. _

_Sam took another glass and held in up near his head, "Law School" _

"_Fun Stuff. So when I get caught breaking the law, I can rely on you as my lawyer to get me out" Chris replied, while shooting another glass._

_Sam smirked, "I guess it would depend on what you did!" _

_Chris scrunched his face in thought, than snapped his fingers together, "Ok, I'll murder someone" _

"_Nope, I'd let you rot" Sam replied with a small smile. He took another glass and dumped in into his mouth. _

_Chris just clutched his chest in mock pain and laughed. "That's hurts Sam, and after all I've done for you" _

_Sam rolled his eyes sardonically, "Ok, I'll bake you a cake and then put a nail file in it"_

_Chris just grinned, shooting another glass. _

"_So what about you?" Sam asked, curious. _

"_I want to get into Med School" Chris replied, and then frowned as if remembering something unpleasant. _

"_What?" Sam asked, seeing the look. _

_Chris broke out of his small trance, looking back up at Sam. _

"_Nothing, just thinking of my dad" Chris said, with a small shrug. _

_Sam thought of his own dad, traveling across the country hunting anything supernatural. He knew that the eldest Winchester must be sorely disappointed when his youngest had left that life behind to join normal society and go to college. He wondered if Chris's dad was anything like his. _

"_Does he have a problem with it?" Sam asked, unable to hold his questions any longer. Normally he'd do everything to keep people from asking about his family and wondered why he was so curious about a guy he had just met a month ago. _

"_No, he's probably proud that I chose that profession" Chris muttered absently. _

_Sam frowned, "Probably" _

"_He's a doctor himself and is working more than he's at home" Chris said, his face emotionless. His green eyes were guarded and Sam knew that look. It was the look that his brother and father gave him constantly. He could sense there was more to the story but didn't ask. _

_Instead, he tried to joke about it. "Oh, my dads similar, a real workaholic. I'm sure it drives your mom crazy, not having him around as much as she'd like" _

_He usually didn't pry into other people's lives, since he skipped town before he could really get to know a person. Plus it was hard to leave out the fact that the monster in your closet and the one under your bed were not only real but were probably working together to try and kill you in your sleep. He hadn't planned on telling his life story but here he was, spilling his guts out. _

"_It did" Chris replied, smiling sadly. _

_Sam read in between the lines and instantly kicked himself. He knew what it was like to not have one of his parents around and even if he wasn't old enough to remember his mom's death, he still felt her absence. _

_Chris knew Sam had already guessed it seeing the shift in his face, but elaborated anyway. _

"_She's dead" _

_Sam bit his lip, his cheeks pink from embarrassment. This was also one of the reasons he liked to keep his mouth shut. Dean could shake it off and continue a conversation, but Sam felt always felt sorry for others. _

_Chris smiled, though it didn't quite reach his eyes. _

"_Don't worry about it; it was a couple of years ago" _

_An awkward silence settled around the table and Sam could swear the noise of the pub had dimmed so that only their table seemed audible. Everything else had a fuzzy sound and no words could be made out. _

_A beat passed and Chris shot another glass to occupy himself. He asked the next question that came to mind, wanting to break the silence. _

"_Do you have any siblings?" he asked, casually changing the subject. Things were getting a little depressing and Chris realized he was supposed to be cheering Sam up, not bringing him down with his sob story. _

_It did quite the opposite. For Sam it brought back many memories of good times with his big brother Dean and his homesickness, that he had pushed to the back of his mind, came back full force. _

"_One brother" Sam answered, taking another drink. _

_Chris sensed Sam's changing mood and sighed, blowing one of his long bangs up his face. _

"_I guess I am not very good at this" he said, slurring the last word. _

_Sam laughed, being able to distract himself. _

"_You're drunk" he said, erupting in a small fit of giggles that seemed to come from nowhere. They had both knocked back about 15 shots of tequila between the both of them._

"_Am not. My mom owned a nightclub that I now co-own. As I said, I grew up around alcohol" Chris said, taking another drink. _

_Sam laughed, but didn't argue. A couple drinks later and they were both swaying and slurring with wide grins on their faces. _

_They weren't intoxicated enough to be considered drunk but things that normally wouldn't seem funny were. _

_Chris looked up over Sam's shoulder suddenly and then grinned. _

"_Now Sam, do not be alarmed but this really hot girl is staring at you" he said, hiccupping. _

_Sam snorted and took another drink, "If I turned around and a mannequin is staring at me, I am going to hurt you" _

_Chris scoffed. "That mean, Sam. What kind of person do you take me for" he rubbed the chest over his heart and looked at Sam in mock pain. _

_Sam rolled his eyes and turned around, seeing a blonde human girl staring at him. _

"_You should go ask her to dance!" Chris suggested. _

_Sam glanced back at his friend before eyeing the blonde again. She was very pretty. Her long strawberry blonde hair hung around her shoulders neatly, as if it wasn't bothered by the amount of perspiration in the room. Her body was curvy in all the right places and the outfit she had on showed it. She had the prettiest brown eyes he had ever seen and they seemed to sparkle when she laughed. _

_Their eyes met and then blonde turned to a black haired girl beside her and giggled. Sam noticed the blue eyes of the black haired couldn't keep her eyes off of Chris._

"_Only if you ask her friend" Sam answered, smiling smugly at Chris. _

_Chris finally seemed to notice the girl's eyes and shivered, withdrawing back into himself. _

_He squirmed under Sam's encouraging eyes, "I don't dance" _

_Sam laughed despite himself and stood, half stumbling his way over to the blonde. He felt Chris's amused eyes on his back and resisted the urge to turn back and throw something at him. _

_The blonde smiled as Sam stepped forward and turned to her friend, whispering something that he couldn't hear. _

_When he got into talking distance he stopped, feeling incredibly stupid. He had never been confident around girls and new that if he had hadn't had as much alcohol, he would have lost his guts a long time ago. _

"_Hi" he said, semi shouting over the music. _

_The girls giggled, shooting Sam and each other small glances. The blonde stepped forward, a confident smile on her face. _

"_Do you want to dance?" she asked, still smiling. The black haired gave the blonde a small nudge and the blonde rolled her eyes. _

"_I guess I should start with our names first" she said, giggling. Sam could smell the alcohol on her breath and knew she was probably in the same boat as him. _

"_My names Jessica and this is Anna" the blonde said. Sam noticed Anna shoot another lust filled glance at Chris and he smiled. He turned back to Anna, revenge on his mind. He knew the perfect way to get Chris back for getting him stuck in this position. _

"_Well, mine's Sam and that's Chris over there" he said, pointing at his friend, "He's very shy and doesn't know how to dance" _

_Anna frowned poorly, trying hard not to smile. Her blue eyes lit up bringing a nice contrast to her face. _

"_That poor baby, I'll go save him from the degradation and humiliation that is sure to come from not being able to properly dance" she said, swaying slightly. She gave Jess a small knowing glance before half stumbling over towards the table he just left. Sam just watched her go with a sly look on his face. _

"_You know you just gave your friend the death sentence, right? Anna's very adamant about getting him to dance" Jess said, with a small smirk. She had seen the look in his eyes and knew he already had an idea of what was to come. _

_Sam just smiled at her, "Oh, yes I know" _

_Jess laughed and Sam caught a glimpse of pearly white teeth. He unconsciously licked his own teeth inside his lips, trying to remember if he brushed this morning. _

"_So do you still want to dance?" Jess asked, sticking out her hand. Sam shuffled his feet slightly and nodded. Grabbing her small delicate hands he led her out onto the small dance floor and pulled her body flush against his. _

_A slow song came on and he swayed with the music. She followed, smashing her small body against his. They continued like this, just staring at each other. _

_Sam shivered as an intense wave of heat coursed through his body. They continued swaying and Jess absently moved her hands from Sam's chest to his hips, helping him move along with the music. _

_For Sam, it seemed an eternity until the music finally quieted down and an upbeat loud song blasted through the speakers. He was hesitant to move this girl from his arms but obliged when she pulled away. _

_He opened his mouth to say something, anything to resume conversation but he noticed her attention was not on him. It was on something behind him. _

_Sam turned to see what had grabbed her attention and almost laughed at the site. Chris was still sitting in his same seat, a look of deep annoyance on his face. Anna had both his arms held up in the air and was tugging on them, trying to get Chris out of his seat. Sam could see Chris had no intention to move and acted as if his butt was super glued to his chair. _

_Chris caught Sam's eyes and he sent the man a shrill glare. Sam just chuckled seeing this. _

_Jess laughed as Anna gave a large tug and almost fell backwards, her grip slipping. She regained her balance and grabbed Chris's arms again before he could move out of the way and resumed her tugging as if nothing had disturbed her. _

_Sam sighed almost resentfully and turned to his dance partner, "I'd better go save Chris before he does something we'll all regret" he said. _

"_I'll go help. Anna might be more than you can handle" Jess replied, smiling at Sam. She left towards Chris and Anna, not looking back to see if Sam had followed her. Sam smiled and followed a second later. _

"_Come on Chrissie. Dance with me" Anna said, as they came into hearing distance. _

"_Don't call me that" Chris replied, annoyed. If Anna noticed his tone, she didn't say anything. _

"_Come on Ann, he's probably a shy dancer" Jess said, walking forwards and linking arms with the dark haired woman. _

"_Awww but Chrissie needs to dance with me" Anna said, pouting. She followed with a little stomp of her foot. _

_Sam and Jess both hid there laughs, while Chris glared at them. _

_Chris opened his mouth, an angry response on his lips. And if looks could kill, Anna should have been six feet under right now. _

"_We should go Anna, we have early class tomorrow" Jess interrupted, saving her friend from Chris's fiery wrath. She hadn't even properly met Chris, but knew by the fire raging in his emerald eyes that fireworks were building. _

_Anna pouted again, but agreed. "Ok, but Chrissie owes me a dance" she said, smiling ignorantly at Chris._

_Jess turned to Sam, Anna on her arm smiling and waving at a fuming Chris and said, "I had fun dancing with you, maybe we'll see each other again sometime" _

_Sam nodded and watched as the two girls left. He sat down at the table and turned to Chris. _

"_That was cruel. I open my home to you and take you off the streets in your time of need and then you betray me by sending __**her **__here" Chris said, glaring daggers at Sam. _

_Sam just laughed, "You sent me to the sharks" _

"_I sent you to a very pretty shark" Chris replied grumpily, "I set you up with a nice looking girl that had been staring at you for most of the night. I didn't want to you return the favor" _

_Sam laughed again and slung his arm around Chris's shoulder._

"_You looked lonely" Sam replied, a smiled on his face that looked like it could rival he brothers. _

"_I need more alcohol" Chris muttered, looking shaken. _

"_Well, I am not dragging your butt back to the apartment" Sam said, taking two of the remaining glasses filled with tequila and handing one to Chris. _

"_Then I'll crawl back" Chris replied, dumping the glass into his mouth. He tried very hard not to smile. _

_It didn't work and both boys erupted in girlish giggles. The world swayed and turned as the amount of alcohol had finally got to both of them. _

_They were so lost in the moment that they didn't notice a student come up and take their picture. _

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

It was late in the morning when Chris woke up the next day. He yawned and stretched, hearing his back pop. Smoothing out his ruffled clothes, he stood, running a hand through his brown hair.

Chris glanced at his clock sitting on the nightstand and than cursed, seeing the time. He had ten minutes before class started and was nowhere near ready. He grumbled and realized he had forgotten to set his alarm before falling asleep last night.

He ran to the closet and tore off his shirt, hastily trying to take off his pants at the same time. He stumbled once but regained his footing and threw on a clean pair of clothes. He brushed his unruly hair with his hands, hoping it looked presentable and grabbed his books off the desk.

Chris orbed out, having no time to drive, and not noticing the items on his chest were re-arranged.

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

Plutobaby494: Well? How was it? Reviews would be nice! I'd like to know how to improve on this story!!

And yes I realize that there is a really big flashback in this that has nothing to do with the events happening now!! But I just realized that I needed to explain how Jess and Sam met, because she'll be coming into the story more!! And since he lives with Chris and not her well… you'll just have to trust me!!

Thanks to all my reviewers!! You guys are awesome!! I think this is the most positive feedback that I've gotten on any of my stories!!

HyperCaz, criminally charmed, Angelayzn, pinkphoenix1985, fairyofmusic, Zeria, dgeo98, Xen84, sreiviper, Marcus1233, slitherinprincess3, angelkat2502, lizardmomma, artgirl150, Manavie, PrInCeSsFBi, Belladona-Isabella, Embry, Miss Anonymous hp, Fae Child19, rain-on-my-soul, skabs, The Charmed Sisters Two, blueeyesbetter, iamkagomeiloveinuyasha (x 4).

PLEASE R&R


	10. Trespassing and Death

Plutobaby494: Sorry it took so long. I had to do research for some of the facts in this chapter and it took longer then I thought it would. Because the Internet was surprisingly useless when it came to one fact, I had to go to the library and rent a book on it. Well surprise surprise, they didn't have it in so I had to put it on hold!!

So there's my excuse! Hope you enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Charmed or Supernatural!

ON WITH THE FICCIE

* * *

Chapter 10

Chris orbed into the janitors closet right outside his literature class and exited. He looked around to make sure no one noticed his sudden appearance and sighed in relief when no one did. Everyone was either already in their classroom or was running late like him and only cared about getting to their destination on time.

He entered Professor Hale's lecture hall and quietly slipped into his seat. He noticed the professor gaze on him.

"Running a little late, are we Mr. Halliwell," Professor Hale said, in his thick British accent. He was sitting on the corner of his large wooden desk.

"I made it," Chris replied, looking at the clock on the wall. He still had a few seconds before class officially started.

Professor Hale nodded, almost grimacing. The British professor had always had it in for Chris ever since he had discovered about the advance demonology class that he was taking. Hale was a devote Christian and didn't believe in anything supernatural. He was so strict about it that he looked down on anyone that believed in it or took the class.

"Just barely," he said, then took his large round glasses that were hanging on his sweater vest and perched them on his nose.

He picked up a book that had been lying on his desk and started the lesson.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sam skipped class the next morning and headed back over to his empty apartment, since he knew Chris be in his own classes. He had Dean were both standing outside the door to his apartment, planning on sneaking into Chris's room for another peak in the trunk. He hesitantly unlocked the door and paused to search in front and behind him in case Chris suddenly popped in from nowhere. Now that he thought about it, Chris had an uncanny habit to do that.

He slowly opened the front door, hearing it squeak and stepped over the threshold. Deeming that is was safe and Chris-free, he slowly stepped further into the quiet room. Dean tapped his foot impatiently behind Sam.

"Come on, Sammy. We don't have all decade," Dean said to his brother, who was blocking the way with his lithe but tall body.

Sam sent his brother a heavy glare and then continued what he was doing, this time going a tiny bit faster.

"It's Sam,"

Dean just rolled his eyes and pushed past Sam, who had stopped in the entrance, and made his way towards Chris's door less room. He stepped past the broken pieces that had yet to be picked up and made a beeline for the chest.

Sam just followed silently. It was much easier to let his older brother take the lead. Dean would take care of everything.

Dean didn't hesitate when clearing off the chest, dropping the items unceremoniously to the floor. Sam winced when some of the more solid items hit the floor with a loud thump. He hoped nothing was broken.

He bit his lip at the last thought. He realized that Chris was most likely a killer, even if he didn't kill his victims first hand. It was hard to erase the four years they had been friends. It cut his heart apart that he didn't notice it. Guilt picked at the carcass of his cut and bleeding heart. Maybe he could have stopped it.

Sam was brought back to the present when Dean snapped his fingers in front of his face. He snapped his gaze back to his brother noticed Dean's worried one.

"You ok Sammy, you dozed off on me for a minute," he said, masking some of his worry now that Sam was responding to him.

Sam just nodded and looked at the open doorway. Dean sighed, looking annoyed.

"Come on Sam, pay attention. You said Chris had class this morning," he said.

"He does," Sam replied, noticing Dean already had the chest open and had a pewter cauldron in his hands. Sam vaguely wondered how long he had been staring off in space.

"Then calm down! It's not this is our first time sneaking around in someone else's room," Dean said, handing the cauldron to Sam.

"And certainly not our most bountiful," Dean continued, thinking of the lacy bra they had found while sneaking around in a woman's house looking for reasons why a vengeful spirit was stalking her.

Sam scowled and smacked his brother on the arm. "You weren't so calm when we were snooping around in Dad's stuff while he was on a hunting trip!"

"Dude, dad would have tanned our hides. Chris can't be that scary," Dean replied with his eyebrows raised. Dean stuck his hand back into the chest and brought out a small crystal on a silver chain and a map.

"Yea well unlike you, I actually care if other people think badly of me," Sam said, taking the crystal and map from his brother.

Dean rolled his eyes as he reached into the chest again; taking out the next biggest item, "See that's always been your problem,"

Sam huffed and grabbed the chalice that Dean was handing him and didn't reply. Dean would only us it to mock him some more.

Dean reached in and grabbed a small bowl and crushing stone. "A mortar and pestle?" Sam muttered to himself. Dean looked at him.

Sam said nothing as he took if from his brother, turning it around in his hands. "Didn't bobby have one of these back at his house. Said he used it to smash the spices he put on top of his chili?"

Dean shrugged, "Don't remember. I didn't' really care how he made the chili just that he made it" he said, licking his lips in memory and rubbing his stomach.

Sam rolled his eyes and Dean stuck his hand back into the chest.

"Who would have known that this small of trunk could hold so much stuff," Dean muttered, taking out four white crystals.

Sam just looked at them in confusion, "Have you ever seen anything like those before?"

"Not when someone was summoning a demon. They look similar to the one that that old crone had back Tulsa," Dean said, absently. He screwed up his face in thought.

"When did you meet a witch?" Sam asked, curious.

"About a year ago. Me and Dad were passing through and looking for a new gig when we met her. Men were disappearing like donuts at a weight watchers convention only to be found the next day on their doorstep dead. She was pretty and I might have deepened our relationship in the backroom but Dad found out she had been placing a love spell on all the men, then took them back to her house. After having sex with them and stealing their souls, she slit their throat," Dean said, taking the last few items out of the small chest.

"Damn, Chris must have great organization skills to get all that stuff crammed into that small chest," Dean muttered, losing his train of thought.

Sam rolled his eyes at his brother's one track mind, "So what'd you do?"

"Used one of her own spells against her. We snuck in her house and looked around. After a full ten minutes of searching, because this woman was the worst pack rat I have ever seen. Seriously, the whole house was covered in stuff that hadn't look liked it had been moved in years," Dean said, going off again.

"The spell Dean," Sam reminded him.

"Oh, right. We found her spell book on a small alter in her basement and found a spell to remove one's powers. We freed her of the curse and than left that town," Dean said, finishing his little tale.

"So the crystals look similar?" Sam asked, reminding Dean why they started this conversation in the first place.

"Yea, maybe a darker shade of white and gray but still the same," Dean said, setting the crystals down on the floor.

"You know what they did?" Sam asked again, wondering why Chris would have items like this.

"No, we had never encountered something like this before and the witch wasn't really up to explaining her craft in full detail," Dean said, snorting lightly.

Sam rolled his eyes and took the crystals off the floor and lifting them up to his eyes, taking a closer look at them.

"They look like Danburite but I can't be sure," he said, absently. Dean just gave him a blank stare.

"It's a clear, sometimes white crystal that is metaphoric," Sam said, feeling the confusion waft off Dean in waves.

"In English please," Dean asked, still deciding if he was amused that his brother knew so much that he could mock him later for it or irritated because he didn't know what Sam was talking about.

With a sigh, Sam elaborated. "A crystal that has been transformed by extreme heat and pressure"

"You should have just said that in the first place," Dean grunted, shifting his eyes.

"I did," Sam replied, cheekily.

Dean rolled his eyes at Sam and mumbled 'geekboy' under his breath.

Sam chuckled and set the crystals back on the floor.

Dean stuck his hand back into the chest and brought it out again holding a bunch of small vials. Handing them to Sam, he reached in and grabbed a few more.

"Well these just might be the ingredients that he uses to summon the demon" Sam said, looking at the white label to see Chris's elegant handwriting.

"Chickweed, Demulcent, Hawthorn, Horsetail, Goat's Rue, Figwort, Skullcap, Saffron, Wattleseed, Lavender, Eucalyptus, Catsnip," Dean read the vials in the order he picked them up. Sam read his own vials in silence.

"Well, Sammy. I know that Lavender, Eucalyptus, and Saffron are Herbs that you use to make you smell better. But I have no clue why he would have them… Unless he's gay and into making his own smelling salts," Dean quipped, looking back up at Sam.

"Saffron's used in cooking, Dean" Sam said, absently correcting his brother, though still looking at his own vials.

Dean raised his eye brow at his little brother and a smirk appeared on his lips.

"I didn't know you were into this sorta stuff, Sammy. Have you been hiding something important that you want to tell me," Dean asked with an amused smile on his face. Teasing Sam was something he didn't think he'd ever grow out of.

Sam blushed lightly and summoned up a retort.

"No, Dean. Chris just cooks a lot and he likes to tell me things," Sam said, managing not to stutter in his embarrassment.

"Uh huh,"

"I do know that Skullcap is a poisonous mushroom and Hawthorn is a tiny shrub used for water conserving purposes, decorations, and shelter for smaller animals," Sam said, desperate to move on from this conversation.

"I don't even want to know how you know this!" Dean muttered, setting the vials down.

"I think these are all Herbs," Sam said, setting his own down.

"So we're sure he's a botanist and has enough Herbs to have his own apothecary or a Meth lab," Dean said.

"I don't think he has the right ingredients to make a Meth lab but I could be wrong since I don't know what half of these Herbs are," Sam answered.

"Figure of speech, Sammy," Dean retorted with a glare.

Sam rolled his eyes and reached back into the Chest. It was interesting. When he looked in it before, he didn't even think to look deeper in it. He was so shocked at seeing the items on top that he bolted out of there, hastily putting back the stuff on the top.

He pulled out more vials and Dean snorted, "How many herbs does this guy need?" he asked.

Sam ignored him and started to read aloud the names on the white tabs.

"Saltpeter, Hellebore, Apache Tear, Bloodroot, Hemlock, Deerstongue, Henbane, Dragonsblood,"

Dean raised his eyebrows at some of the names. Those didn't sound like herbs.

"Those don't sound like Herbs to me, Sam," he said.

"They don't sound like the ingredients to summon a demon either," Sam said, quietly. But Dean heard him.

He sighed, "Sam, we don't know what most of these are. And you know that there are many spells and rituals used to summon a demon,"

Sam sighed, "But we don't know for sure. What if Chris is innocent and we're blaming him for a crime he didn't commit?"

"This was you're idea, Sam," he said, harsher then he meant too. Sam flinched and shrunk back.

"Maybe I was wrong," he muttered quietly. So quietly that Dean wasn't sure if he even said it.

Dean felt quilt when he looked at his little brother. His face had fallen and he looked tortured. Dean almost apologized on the spot. He knew how hard of time Sam was having.

"Look, Sammy. Let's look around some more. Question some of the other students to see if Adam and Carl had any enemies. Then we'll go from there," he said, gently.

Sam could hear the unspoken apology in his brother's voice and brightened up. He nodded and started packing the items back into the small chest. For once he had to agree with his brother. How did Chris manage to fit all this into that chest?

Dean's guilt grew stronger as he watched his brother. He hated lying to his brother. But if it was going to keep him sane just a little bit longer than Dean would gladly do it again. He swore to himself that he would never intentionally hurt his brother and knew he was going back on that now. But he needed his brother to think clearly and see the facts for what they were.

Chris was in this somehow. And he was almost certain that he was behind it all. But Sam was barely hanging on as it was.

He silently aided his brother in packing the items in the chest. After it was all in there he closed the lid and put the decorations back on top not caring in what order they were in.

"Where do we go next?" Sam asked, as they exited Chris's bedroom.

"I think we should visit our good friend Carl again," Dean said, heading towards the door. Sam shrugged and followed him. Dean would take care of everything.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Class passed relatively smoothly for Chris. Besides the few admiring stares he got from a few of Carl's friends and Professor Hale calling on him to answer a question that he hadn't yet studied, but he was finally glad that it was over. He usually enjoyed literature but his ever persistent Professor, who made it his life goal to making Chris as miserable as he could in his class, made it a drag.

He was picking up his books when a pair of slim arms slung around his head and two cold hands covered his eyes. It didn't take rocket since to figure out that it was a girl standing behind him, since he could fell her firm breasts poking in his shoulder blade.

Half of the students in his class were girls so it could have been any number of them but Chris knew of only one girl that would come close enough to do this.

"Anna," Chris sighed, annoyed disdain creeping into his voice.

She gave off an audible pout but didn't make any move to remove her hands.

"How do you always know it's me?" she whined. Chris heard an amused chuckle from behind them and knew someone else was watching their display.

"I'm magical, now get off," he said, forcefully removing her hands off his face. He turned to face her.

Anna's face was heart-shaped and her almond eyes were a pretty shade of light blue. Her long dark hair hung down her back, straightened by a straightener and filled with hairspray. Make-up adorned her features. Black mascara coated her eyelashes and a pale pick blush covered her pale cheeks. Only a little bit of strawberry lip-gloss covered her pouty lips. Most would call her drop dead gorgeous but Chris didn't think of her that way. Sure she was pretty but along with her stunning looks that could have easily given her a ticket to become a model, she was Stanford's resident whore.

Twenty of the boys in his class, him not included, had gone out with her and had been called her boyfriend. Fifteen of them had already had sex with her. She recycled them in about a week and moved onto the next. Chris wanted more.

Anna had developed a stalker like crush on him ever since that night at the bar. She had tried a many times to get Chris to date her but he had always politely told her he wasn't interested. She stubbornly ignored him and continued to ask. Though harmless, it had been four long years and he was finally losing all his patience with her.

"This isn't your class," Chris remarked, curtly. He noticed Jess standing a little ways away from them.

Anna giggled, "Of course not silly. We came to see you!"

Chris grimace as Anna hugged him, wrapping her arms around his shoulder and squeezed.

Jess laughed at both of them and he turned to glare at her.

"Have you seen Sam?" she asked, still smiling.

Chris grunted and tried to pull Anna off of him but she stuck like glue.

"Not since last night," he mumbled half his attention still on Anna and his current predicament.

Jess sighed, the smile dropping off her face. "Is he avoiding me? He hasn't called since before our dinner and the last time I talked to him was yesterday before class but even then he sounded distracted. I've tried to call him today and last night but he's not returning my calls,"

Chris pried Anna's hands off him and resisted the urge to throw her across the room with this telekinesis. He held her away at arms length and turned his head towards Jess, keeping his eyes on Anna.

"Jess, he loves you ok. He's just a little preoccupied with his brother being in town," he replied.

"His brother's in town?" She sounded surprised.

"Yea, he came two nights ago," he replied, too busy at holding Anna who was struggling to get back to hugging him, to notice her expression.

Her face fell. "He doesn't tell me anything about his family. So I'm not surprised he didn't tell me," she replied, sounding bitter.

Chris almost rolled his eyes. For the last few months, Jess had been trying to deepen her relationship with Sam. This meant that she wanted him to tell her more about his family, childhood, and life.

"You know he's a private person. There are some things that I don't know about him and I'm his best friend!" Chris replied.

"Yea, but he tells you more than he tells me! I'm his girlfriend for crying out loud. What could be so bad that he couldn't tell me about?" She asked, heatedly.

"Look, Jess. I didn't know that Dean was going to come here until he broke into are apartment" Chris said, fully irritated at both girls, Anna for just being herself and Jess for prying into something that wasn't her business.

"So Sam's a private person. The one I'd like to get to know is my dear Chrissy here" Anna interrupted Jess's next comment. She latched onto his forearm while his defenses were down and hugged his limb tightly.

He squirmed, trying to get out of her death like grip and Jess sighed. She turned to her friend and roommate with a depressed look.

"Come on Ann, we gotta get to the library to start studying for finals," Jess said, taking a hold of Anna's elbow and tugging on her.

"But Chrissy is lonely," Anna said, petting his arm.

"I'm sure he'll be fine. After all he has Sam to got share stuff with" Jess replied, icily.

Anna, sensing a storm was coming, unlatched herself from Chris but gave him one last tight hug.

"I'll see you later Chrissy," she said, then took off with Jess.

Chris shivered in response and left the building with a sense of foreboding for the rest of his day.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

It was later that night when Anna was walking down the empty street alone. Jess had left early feigning a headache too painful to keep her mind focused, which left her ride-less and no way to get back to her dorm except for walking. She hated walking or any rigorous exercise for that matter.

She stumbled along a piece of uneven gravel but righted herself.

Looking down at her feet, she noticed her new Jimmy Chews were scuffed up. Taking off her three inch heels she scowled at the cracked earth as if it was solely created to ruin her favorite pair of shoes.

The streetlight above her flickered and she paused to stare up at it. It flickered again and then went out, shrouding her in darkness. Only the moonlight lighted her way back now.

She shivered and clutched her books tighter to herself and continued walking, absently mumbling to herself.

"It's ok, nothing bad is going to happen because my dorm is just around the corner and it doesn't matter if there's an insane freaky vampire killer on the lose because I'm almost home,"

Anna was so busy on trying to relax her erratic breathing that she missed the sound of bat wings squeaking behind her. She did however feel someone's cold break on the back of her neck.

Turning around, Anna pulled out her pepper mace and blasted it at whoever was standing behind her. The man, if it could be called a man, howled in pain and stumbled back, covering his eyes with his fingers. His cape swooshed as he stepped back quickly.

"Take that you freaky man," she taunted, triumphantly. The man rubbed the mace clear from his face, being careful not to knock the bowlers cap off his head, and revealed two blood red eyes. They glared at her angrily.

Anna gulped in fear but luckily her feet seemed to have a mind of there own. She took off running, abandoning her books and shoes, putting all her effort into getting away from this psycho.

The monster took after her easily and shoved her forwards so she landed on face. Dazed, Anna got one look at her attacker before he sunk his teeth into the back of her neck, slicing through skin and muscle like they were butter.

She shrieked in pain and attempted to roll out from under her attacker. But he placed his whole body weight on top of hers and drunk the blood her wound created, sucking and lapping at it eagerly.

Now dizzy from blood loss, she reached up in one attempt to save herself and scratched her attacker's skin, hoping to inflict enough pain for him to release her.

Her hope drained as all he did was tighten his grip and wrench her arm back with his other hand so hard that she heard the crack of her shoulder blade. She screamed in pain as her entire shoulder throbbed. The pressure increased on her hand as he placed it in his stronger hand, gripping it tightly. It broke under pressure.

The pain was too much and she passed out. The demon didn't stop as she ceased flailing around under him and continued to suck her blood until he felt the last lingering beats of her heart. It gave one last beat until stilling and he finally raised his blood coated face off her neck.

Growling in satisfaction, he shifted into bats and flew off into the night.

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

Plutobaby494: Finally some action! I hope I did well! Anna has… or had (since she just kicked the bucket) a purpose in my story but you won't get the full explanation till the next chapter! Though I am curious if anyone can guess it!!

Thanks to all my reviewers!! You guys rock!!


	11. Innocent Until Proven Guilty

Plutobaby494: Ok, finished my homework early and decided to work on this!! So hope you like it!!

Oh, and a bit of an Authors Note before we begin! I got a few reviews that make me want to explain!!

I know that I'm making Sam seem a little OOC but he kinda has to be for my story!! In the show he lives with his girlfriend! And something else I noticed that he didn't seem to have a best friend. Sure he had friends because that's the kind of person Sam is but he didn't have a best friend. You have to understand. Chris and Sam are best friends (albeit they don't tell each other their most important secret but they do it both with the best intentions).

When Dean came in, he's continually forcing a wedge in between their friendship and Sam is slowly finding out that Chris isn't normal. And because of how he was raised, he's waffling between wanting to find out the truth and possibly breaking the only close friendship he's ever had, and telling himself to ignore the facts for his and Chris's sake. John raised him to believe that most and if not all Supernatural entities are evil! I'm taking a new twist on an old idea!! And as I stated in the summary, this story is slightly AU! So… sorry… I guess all I can really say is to deal with it or don't read!!

And don't worry!! Wyatt will be coming into this! But I have a very particular way his is going to come!! So sorry, just going to have to wait!!

Phalen is Latin but it has no connection to the word Phallus, which someone said was a bad word of some kind! Phalen means peaceful!!

So I hope that clears everything up for everybody!!

Disclaimer: Do now own Supernatural or Charmed. It's cruel but the truth!!

ON WITH THE FICCIE

* * *

Chapter 11

Detective Stone stepped out of her SUV, surveying the scene silently with her eyes before walking up to the yellow security tape surrounding the street and ducking under. She had just arrived at the station this morning when she received word about a homicide near the university. With a grim face she stepped onto the scene calmly, setting a professional presence. Her partner followed her silently.

They approached one of the uniformed officers that were standing near the dead body lying on the ground. Stone stared at the dark haired girl her mask hiding the cheerlessness she felt.

"Anna Stanton, 22 year old female. She was found face down with lacerations on the back of the neck. Her right hand looks crushed and the shoulder ball joint is completely dislocated from her shoulder," the officer read off of his little blue notebook.

"She was attacked from behind," Stone muttered thinking out loud. She kneeled down next to the body, staring at the bloody gash on her neck. They looked like bear or cougar teeth marks.

"And she most likely tried to fight back but was over powered. It explains the shoulder" her partner replied, "Those lacerations look similar to the ones Adam Heights had,"

Stone ignored his inquisitive rambling and looked back up at the officer. "Who called it in?" she asked.

"A local student on an early morning jog," the officer replied, glancing at his notebook again.

"Christopher Halliwell?" Stone asked her eyes hardening.

The officer sent her an inquisitive glance before answering, "No, Ashley Hue. She's on the cheerleading squad,"

Stone sighed and stood, running a frustrated hand through her hair blonde hair.

"It's must not be him, Stone," her partner said cautiously. He knew how passionately she believed Chris was guilty.

"I know it is, White. He knows that we're onto him and didn't chance calling it in again. We just need to find the evidence to prove it," she said, not even turning to look at her partner as she spoke.

Detective Laurence White sighed heavily, "None of the evidence points to Halliwell, albeit the evidence points to no one but—

"Exactly, don't you see? He's smart, methodical, and well planned. We need to step up the game before we have another victim,"

White sighed again and looked back across the yellow tape. Students were standing together, staring at the scene. Some were crying, some were comforting but all held raw fear in their eyes. Another student had been killed. Who was next for them?

"The students are scared, Stone. Pointing immature fingers at someone will cause mass panic among them. We need to be careful who we publicly accuse!" White said.

"They have every right to be scared. To them, it's a ticking time bomb until we catch the perp. They don't know who could be next or if we'll ever catch the guy. Someone is killing college students and leaving them behind like garbage. They need to know we're doing everything in our power to catch this guy," she said.

"Even if we ruin an innocent man's life," White said boldly. He was surprised with himself.

"He's not innocent, White!" Stone growled. She was sure of it.

"He's innocent until proven guilty" White reminded her calmly. She huffed but backed down; realizing that arguing about this was getting them nowhere closer to finding what they needed. She flicked her hair as she turned away from her partner.

"Pull Halliwell's classes. I want to see what he's studying," she said, than walked from the scene. White shook his head slightly before following his stubborn partner.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Chris squinted as he shook the last bit of sleep off and slowly lifted his head off the pillow, looking around the room for his alarm clock. The clock read 10 AM. He groaned and picked himself up, trying hard not to stumble as he cleared his head of all the cobwebs and dustbunnies. Walking towards the door he recognized the insistent knocking that had woken him up as someone banging on the front door.

Wrenching open the door he was about to scream at whoever was waking him up this early on one of the only days in the week he did not have early morning class but was surprised when a flurry of blonde came flying at him. His eyes flew open in shock as Sam's girlfriend latched onto him and started sobbing into his shirt. He awkwardly patted her back as she continued to cry, soaking the shoulder of his shirt.

"Jess, what's wrong?" he asked, once she had regained some semblance of normal.

"Where's Sam?" she asked instead, ignoring his question.

Chris led her over to the couch and sat her down. "I don't know. He hasn't been here the last two days. We sort of had a fight," he said.

"Great, one of the worst possible things could have happened and my boyfriend is no where to be found and is not answering his phone," she ranted as sobs escaped.

"What happened?" was all Chris could ask. He didn't know how to comment on Sam.

More tears came to her and fell down her face. She ducked her head, making no move to wipe them off.

"Anna's dead! That thing that killed Adam got her," she said a sudden malice in her voice.

The air was sucked out of the room. Chris felt as if he was suspended in time. His face drained of color and his eyes widened to saucer size. Jess continued to sob but he hardly noticed.

"This is my fault," he muttered softly, still looking at the same spot in mid-air. Jess couldn't hear him over her sobs to contradict his statement.

If he had just found the demon instead of messing around than Anna would still be alive. Sure she got on his nerves… a lot and was more irritating than some of the magical creatures he had met over the years but he never wished her dead.

A thick pool of guilt filled his stomach. His fingers felt numb.

Chris finally lent in and wrapped his arms around his best friend's girlfriend and gave her a hug, comforting her like Sam should have been.

"What's going on with you Sam?" Chris muttered, softly into Jess's strawberry blonde hair.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Dean was awoken from his slumber by a soft smack in the head. He groaned in annoyance and attempted to roll over and away from whoever was attacking him. Sam resisted the urge to roll his eyes at his half asleep brother and smacking him again with his starched motel pillow urgently. Dean grumbled and pulled the sheets farther up his body.

"M'still sleeping, Sammy," he moaned as Sam pulled at the sheets.

"There's something you should see Dean," Sam said a small bit of panic leaking into his voice.

Dean shot up in bed instantly a worried look on his face.

"What is it Sam?" he asked leaving no evidence of a moment before. He did a quick check to make sure Sam was ok. It was his job to take care of Sam. He'd been doing it all his life and he wasn't about to stop now.

Sam flung the newspaper into Dean's lap and sat down on the end of his bed, lowering his head into his hands. Dean leaned against the headboard and unfolded the paper, the headline directly grabbing his attention.

"Shit," Dean cursed, seeing Anna's school picture and the news of her death.

"He struck again," Sam mumbled morosely.

Dean ran a hand through his short hair and shook the last bit of sleep off. "This has gotta end Sam" he said, standing up and grabbing his pants.

"I know" Sam said, quietly. They both were silent for a moment while Dean fished a shirt out of his bag and lifted it to his nose to smell. He shrugged when he only smelt a few days of sweat on it.

"I knew her" Sam said suddenly. Dean looked up to see Sam staring at his open palms.

"What?" Dean asked not sure if he heard his brother right. Sam was still speaking in a soft quiet voice and it was hard to hear.

Sam looked up to stare at the back wall of the motel room, his eyes looking but not seeing. Dean realized that Sam was in his head, mulling over the last few days and what was to come next.

"Anna was Jess's roommate and best friend. Chris and met them both on the same night and Anna developed a stalker crush on him. But Chris didn't feel the same way and has always been annoyed with her" Sam replied in a louder voice.

Dean recoiled in shock, "Enough to kill?" he asked.

"I didn't think so before. He always stressed how Anna was pushing him to the edge. He even confessed that he might attack her the next time she tried to ask him out," Sam mumbled.

"What do you think now?" Dean asked, sliding the blue shirt over his head and down his body, putting his arms in the sleeves.

Sam finally looked his brother in the eye. Confusing swam in his chocolate orbs.

"I don't know,"

Dean sighed, scratching his head. He sat down next to his brother with a frustrated grunt.

"Sam, this has to end. We can't let him kill anymore, friend or not!" he said, cautiously. Sam didn't react at first; staring at the space Dean had just left.

Dean was about to call him, worried that he'd lost it for a moment but Sam nodded and looked at him, determination replacing the confusion in his eyes.

"What are we going to do?" he asked monotonously.

Dean opened his mouth with a plan on his lips but a thought struck him. He sat in quiet contemplation before a light bulb seemed to click on over his head.

"Shit, Sam. What's today?" he asked, remembering Sam's meeting. His apple-pie future.

Sam looked confused, "Monday,"

"What about you're meeting with the comity watcamacallit?" Dean asked confused himself. Wasn't Sam the one who was pushing to get to this meeting?

Realization filled Sam's eyes, "Oh, they called and rescheduled it to Thursday in light of recent events. Anna and Adam's death hit the school hard Dean," he said.

"College students go missing all the time," he shot back, not sure why he was arguing when he had gotten more time with Sam. It just felt right for some reason.

"Not here. I don't think you know what it takes to get into this school. It's one of the best in the nation. Students don't work their asses off to be reckless," Sam retaliated.

"So you're saying you're all a bunch of geeks who don't drink and go to parties?" Dean asked his eyebrow rose disbelievingly.

Sam sighed in annoyance, "No of course not. That's college life. We got to parties, get drunk and than go to our classes the next day with massive hangovers. Stanford's suicide and missing person's rates are extremely low. It's almost the exact same at Harvard or Princeton. We don't work this hard just to screw up!

"This is a serial killer. One missing student is nothing but two confirmed homicides by the same person in something. The students get scared thinking of who could possibly be next and the campus slowly starts to fall apart," he said.

Dean shrugged, excepting Sam's statement though not quite getting the reasoning behind it. It must just be a college thing. He just wanted to get out of this city and away from Stanford with his brother but the demon was making it hard.

"What are we going to do now?" Sam asked, confused at the emotions displayed on his brother's face.

"We have to prove that he's the one that's summoning the demon. Which means, we have to catch him in the act! He must have a set pattern that he goes by. All the deaths occurred within days of each other. He must disappear for some time to complete the summoning ritual," Dean answered. He looked at Sam questionably.

"He did disappear but never on a set time. It was always random," Sam answered, hearing Dean's unspoken question.

Dean was quiet for a moment as he thought. After a minute of silence he looked up and sighed at Sam.

"We're going to have to get close to him!" he said his voice telling Sam how much he didn't want to do this.

Sam just nodded silently.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Chris was in the attic, flipping through the pages of the Book of Shadows quickly with a new vigor. He couldn't let another one of his classmates get killed while he wasted time. He was so engrossed with his work that he didn't notice Wyatt walk into the room.

"Why is it that whenever I see you lately you're always up here with the book?" Wyatt asked, his body leaning against the doorframe.

"As we've already discussed, you're paranoid," Chris said brushing Wyatt off without looking at him.

"Ok, now I know something is up Chris," he said crossing his arms across his chest.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Chris said feigning innocence. He glanced back up from the book to his brother for a brief moment before looking back to the book and turning the page.

Wyatt raised one of his eyebrows in disbelief but his eyes shone with worry. He strode forward and placed his hands on top of Chris's, forcing them to stop.

"Chris, the only time you look at the book this much and abuse it this hard is when you can't find the demon you're looking for! Now what is going on? Are you in trouble?" he asked.

Chris squirmed under Wyatt's hard gaze and attempted to pull away.

"I never get into trouble, Wy. You know me," Chris said impishly.

Wyatt gripped his brother's hands tighter, so Chris couldn't pull away and kept staring intently at him.

"Yea but trouble always seems to find you. Now, did a demon hurt you?" he asked, anger mixing in with his worry.

Chris rolled his eyes at his overly overprotective brother, "No Wy. I'm fine. Glad to know that you have so much confidence in me,"

He couldn't keep the bitter part out of his tone. All his life he had been told that he needed Wyatt's protection, because Wyatt was the twice-blessed and he was the weaker one. Well he didn't need it this time.

Wyatt searched Chris's body with his eyes, ignoring Chris's biting words for now. Jealousy and bitterness they could handle at a later date, now was not the time. He patted his shoulders trying to check if Chris was hiding an injury. Chris often did that.

"Satisfied?" Chris asked, successfully hiding his wince when Wyatt brushed his injured shoulder.

"Not until you tell me what's going on?" Wyatt replied sternly.

Chris heaved a sigh, ripping himself away from Wyatt's arms.

"And don't give me that bull about trying to find a potion. I'm smarter than that!" Wyatt added before Chris could even start.

Chris smiled amusedly and opened his mouth to challenge Wyatt's last statement but stopped when his older brother shot him a serous glare.

"A demon killed two people at School, sucking them dry," Chris answered against his better judgment. Wyatt wouldn't stop until he got the answers he wanted and it was wasting more of his time.

"You're sure it's a demon? Sounds more like a vamp to me!" Wyatt replied.

"I'm positive. Along with their bodies drained of blood, the neck was savagely eaten. I fought the demon but only managed to wound it before it ran away. And besides we've tangled with vampires before. None of them even came close to this guy," Chris said.

Wyatt smacked him upside the shoulder and Chris winced, unable to hold it back.

"Damnit Chris, you could have bee—

He broke off seeing Chris's flinch.

"You're hurt!" It wasn't a question.

"It's just a scratch. I got it all patched up at the hospital," Chris said and then realized he should have stopped at the first statement.

"You went to the hospital!!" Wyatt screeched. One of the window panes cracked and shattered as energy was released from the twice-blessed.

Wyatt grabbed Chris's injured arm and pulled the sleeve up slightly, "Let me see how bad it is!"

Chris ripped his arm away again, "Wyatt, it was just a scratch," he repeated slowly, hoping it got through to his crazy brother.

"Do you need me to heal it?" Wyatt asked completely ignoring the last statement.

"No," Chris replied, irritated. Walking back over to the book he stared at the page he was on and sighed in frustration.

"Why can't I find him?" he vented.

"Maybe you're looking too hard. If the demons not in the book then we'll have do it the old fashion way by checking around in the underworld and having an old fashioned stake out," Wyatt said walking forward and rubbing circles into Chris's back like he used to do when he was younger.

Chris didn't reply but just pulled away from Wyatt's comforting hands and walked over to the pink couch, collapsing on it.

"We don't have time. The demon's killed two people already. Two innocents," Chris said burying his head into his hands.

Wyatt followed him and sat down next to him. "Chris, you need to relax. We'll figure this out," he said.

"There must be something I'm missing. Maybe he left something," Chris said, thinking out loud. He was oblivious to Wyatt.

"Look Wyatt, I gotta check something. I'll be back later," Chris said with a new determination in his voice.

"Let me come with you. I can help you find this demon," Wyatt said.

Chris looked at him, finally seeing that he was there. "Don't you have that Self-defense class thingy," he reminded his brother.

"I'll skip. Demons and family come first," Wyatt said without hesitation.

"You can't skip it, just like I can't skip my classes. You're future depends on this. Go to your class and I'll look for the demon. … I can handle it Wy,"

Wyatt looked unsure but could see Chris's point.

"Come on, Wyatt. We need one family member on the inside to pull some strings. It will help up with demons in the future," Chris said knowing he was playing dirty. Making Wyatt feel guilty that he could have saved Chris from future events now was not fair but it was the only advantage Chris had. And he was going to take it.

Wyatt glared, catching onto what Chris was doing.

"Fine but I'm coming to help you after. Whether you like it or not," he said, not leaving no for an answer.

"What about the Darklighters that attacked? Don't you need to find them?" Chris asked using his last 'get out jail free' card.

"Mel, Prue, Paris and Phalen are on it. And besides there's hundreds of thousands of Darklighters that reside in the underworld. And the fact is until they attack again, we can't really do anything about it!" Wyatt reminded him, sounding smug.

Chris scowled, "I hate it when you're right!"

"I have my moments," Wyatt said still smiling.

"However brief," Chris added with a smirk.

Wyatt's smile dropped from his face and he opened his mouth with a retort but Chris orbed out chuckling.

"I resent that," Wyatt yelled after him.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Finding the scene of the demons crime wasn't the problem. All you had to do was look for the area with the big yellow tape. Neither was getting there. His orbing and sensing powers took care of that. No, the problem arose when Chris realized that the forensic team hadn't completely cleared the crime scene. Waiting was the worst part. He couldn't inspect the scene with anyone there. Not only would they arrest him for tampering with evidence, (the snotty detective was looking for any reason to connect him to her case) they'd do it with pleasure. It would also bring up some complicated questions. Questions he couldn't give the answer to.

So he waited. And waited. Time seemed to slow down.

As he was waiting, leaning up against a winding tree his cell phone rang. He pulled it from his pocket and looked at the screen. Sam's name and number popped up.

Chris sighed, running a tired hand through his unruly hair, staring at the small phone.

"I can't deal with this now. Sorry Sam," he said before sending the call to voicemail. Returning back to the matter at hand, Chris put his hands into his jean pockets and watched as the forensic team finished up. The crowd had all but disappeared when the team was loading up their gear. Chris glanced around, deciding that the street was deserted enough and used the powered his dad had given him. Concentrating on the molecules around him, he watched as his body shimmered slightly than disappeared. Now invisible he was able to walk around the crime scene as long as he wasn't too loud.

Ducking under the yellow tape he walked closer to the forensic team who were putting a few bags in the back of their van. He could imagine Wyatt playing practical jokes on them, scooting there stuff around and making general mayhem. He almost laughed out loud as his imagination ran away with him but he caught himself in time.

Remembering where he was and what he was supposed to be doing, he started looking around. Poking through whatever was left behind by the forensic team. The demon had to have left something to identify him with. Anything would work.

Chris absently heard the forensic team shutting the door to their van and climb in. The ignition came to life with a soft purr. He ignored all this, kneeling in front of the blood stained sidewalk; he examined the still damp ground. Bile rose to his throat as memories of Anna laughing and flicking her hair invaded his mind. Swallowing, he cleared his mind of all the guilt and blame and berated himself, realizing that he needed to get a grip on himself.

"I can't avenge her, if I can't focus," Chris chastised. Looking back at the crime scene he got back to work.

Chris jumped when his cell phone rang from his pocket, vibrating against his thigh. He cursed and dug into his pants, trying to get to his phone. His large hand stuck in the hole of his pocket and he struggled, worried that someone would hear it.

Hearing the crunch of the gravel underneath boots he panicked, looking up to see who had heard. His face paled when he saw one of the forensic men, looking around the area with a confused expression and scratching his head.

Chris cursed again and continued, pulling on his hand wishing the dang phone would come free or his hands were a little smaller.

The other forensic man joined the first and the first turned to the second. Chris heard him say, "What's that?"

Chris fumbled with his phone some more, knowing that someone up there was laughing there asses off at his discomfort. Biting the insides of his cheek he pulled hard and than watched as the phone was flung out of his pocket and fell from his hands. The phone his the ground with a rather loud thump and Chris caught the name on the caller ID before being forced to move as the forensic guys walked over and picked up the phone.

"How the hell did this get here?" It wasn't here a minute ago!" the second guy said turning the phone over in his hands. It stopped ringing and than beeped, reminding him that he had a voice mail.

"Did you see anyone, Kyle? This phone couldn't have just appeared. And I swore we got every last bit of evidence we could find," the same guy said to the other.

"I don't know Sean. Some freaky shit's been happening lately. Bodies drained all of their blood. Sounds like vampires to me man," Kyle replied, his southern drawl shaking as he spoke.

"Oh enough with the supernatural mumbo jumbo crap. Bag it with the rest of the evidence," Sean snapped, chucking the phone at Kyle. It was obvious that this wasn't the first time Kyle had brought this subject up.

Kyle caught it with ease, "Whatever man. I was just saying!"

They jumped into their van, bagging the evidence quickly and got into their van. A litany of obscenities one didn't usually hear from Chris spilled from his mouth. He smacked his head with the heel of his palms still muttering to himself.

"Can this day get any worse?" he asked, as they drove away, taking a piece of incriminating evidence with them. Chris looked up at the sky wondering why fate had such a wicked sense of humor. He paled when another thought entered his mind.

"Paris is going to kill me!"

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

Plutobaby494: Well there you have it!! Please review!! I'd like to know what everyone thinks!!

I don't know if it's a good or a bad thing that some many people guessed what Anna's purpose was! But good job to those who did! You know who you are!! You all can have a super cool cyber brownie!! Yum!!

Thanks to all my awesome reviewers!!

criminally charmed, Marcu1233, PrInCeSsFBi, Fae Child19, pinkphoenix1885, Embry, HikaruOfDreams, guardian music angel, Brown-Eyed Angel1234, -zi-tok-(x2), prettybirdy979, vampyfreak, liazrdmomma, loving4tomorrow, unfaithful444, Fhulhi the Crazy, Touch of the Wind, JensensGurl07, Chiyoku Shibata, and liddlepierat.


	12. Running with Scissors

Plutobaby494: Next one, up and ready!!

Disclaimer: Do not own Charmed or Supernatural no matter how much begging is involved. There are just some things in life a person can't have!!

ON WITH THE FICCIE

* * *

Chapter 12

Dr. Matthew Tate stood over the newest guest that had just been delivered to his office in the city morgue. He readjusted his plastic face mask, feeling the hard plastic start to make grooves on his face. The morgue was eerie silent as he finished the latest autopsy on the woman that had just been brought in.

He looked up at her unblemished face and brushed back her dark bangs that hung down on to her closed eyelids. He sighed and picked up his sutures and started stitching back up the long vertical slash he had made when he started the autopsy.

As the curved needle punctured her pasty chilled skin, he found himself muttering a few verses from Shakespeare's famous play, Romeo and Juliet.

"She hath, and in that sparing makes huge waste. For beauty starved with her severity, Cuts beauty off from all posterity. She is too fair, too wise, wisely too fair," his echoed around the deserted room, his only audience was the giant drawers full of dead corpses and the others that littered the cold tables with white clothes hiding their naked bodies.

He sighed again as he paused in his work and looked back up to her face, a picture of his own wife popping into his head. Except for the obvious fact that she was dead and his wife was alive, an uncanny resemblance resided between them was amazing. She looked a lot like Annie in her younger years!

His hands resumed their work, easily finishing his stitching with experienced fingers. The morgue went back to a morose silence; the only thing breaking it was Tate's occasional hitch in breath and his scratchy scrawls as he took notes on a clipboard.

The steel door to the morgue opened, squeaking loudly as it did and hit the wall on the opposite side. Another man in his early twenties entered the brightly lit room and stepped closer to Tate.

Tate just ignored him but his posture grew rigid and a scowl broke out onto his face. He finished his work on the body in front of him and pulled a white sheet over her, covering her nakedness. The younger man hesitantly cleared his throat hoping it would elicit a response from the doctor and was rewarded when Tate looked at him with cold eyes.

"Dr. Tate the two detectives are here to see you again," the man said quietly. His voice sounded like a kid who was trying to appease an angered parent and was cautious about what he said in case he set them off again. He had been nervous of the older doctor ever since he had illegally given Sam Winchester information on Adam Height's autopsy. Tate had distrusted him since and often wondered why he hadn't been fired from his internship.

"Send them in, Kevin," Tate said coldly. He didn't even look over when he replied, still angry about what his pupil had done. He could have been fired himself for giving out confidential information. Yet Kevin Ridgeway was his best student and he was teaching him a lesson now. It would help him in the future.

Kevin nodded meekly and scurried away. He returned a second later, this time accompanied with two more people. Tate smiled at them uncharacteristically.

"Becca, Laurence," he said in greeting.

"What do you have for us, Matt?" Stone asked the side of her lips twitching upwards into an almost smile. Tate's eyes lit up. He picked up his clipboard and started reading his notes.

"Deep lacerations on the back and side of the neck that completely sever the muscle and skin tissue yet there are no second entry points anywhere besides the first ones. Her spine underneath the neck was crushed and bruises on her left shoulder blade and right arm suggest she was pined down with exceptional force," Tate paused to take a breath and then resumed tell them of his findings.

"Moving on down, her left shoulder was actually torn out of her socket and her right hand was shattered completely. The body was drained of all blood even in her liver," he finished then looked up at the two detectives.

"Can you say that Anna Stanton's killer and Adam Height's killer was the same person?" White asked.

"I am almost positive. Besides the location and the extent of the injuries it's the exact same as on the first body," Tate answered without hesitation.

Stone nodded as if expecting it. "Did you find any prints or DNA on the body?"

"No, surprisingly it's clean. The substance around the two puncture marks in the lacerations was clear like human saliva but at the same time not like it. There is no DNA we can recover from it," Tate said his brow creased in confusion.

Both detectives fell into a heated silence and Tate warily broke it.

"She did have a chemical substance on the front of her clothes," he said causing the others to look at him.

"Oleoresin Capsicum," Tate replied before anyone spoke.

"Pepper Spray?" White said questioningly. Stone nodded.

"The forensic team found a can of aerosol mace twenty yards from the body," she said her voice sounding as if she were still in thought.

"So, she was on her way to her dorm, I'm assuming, and was attacked. She fought back but was over-powered" White said replaying the scene in his head.

"Essentially," Stone said still brainstorming herself.

"You'd have to be pretty strong to crush all the bones in someone's hand," Kevin muttered suddenly. Stone eyed him coldly, as Tate had been doing just ten minutes ago and White took the information into consideration. Tate just looked his student coolly but found himself agreeing with him.

"How much force would someone have to use?" White asked curiously. They were getting somewhere now.

"A couple tons. It's actually very hard to crush a hand with just your basic muscle strength. Even a body builder or weight lifter would only break the metacarpals where this young ladies phalanges and metacarpals were broken. You'd see this kind of brake in someone who just had their hand run over by a car or an elephant!" Tate answered.

"But it's possible," Stone asked sending a glare towards her partner. She had an idea about where he was going with this and she knew she was not going to like it.

"Possible but very unlikely," Tate agreed with a slight nod.

"Anything else, Matt?" Stone asked. That was all she needed to hear.

"There was a foreign substance underneath her fingernails but I haven't got to identifying it yet," Tate said picking up his clip board. He sensed the end of this little meeting was coming and he still had work to do.

Stone nodded stiffly, "Call us when you have," she said.

Tate nodded and watched as the girl he had secretly pinned over (till he found the love of his life and married her promptly, still keeping his friendship with Rebecca alive) in his younger years of college, turned around and walked towards the door without so much as a goodbye. He knew she was a hard person to get to know but Tate also knew her better than anyone. He didn't take offense because the few brief almost smiles and the way she shortened his name down to a nickname was how she expressed her friendship. And he accepted it whole-heartedly.

Tate shared a small goodbye with her partner that he had only known for a short while (but had bonded over a common cause) and also watched as he turned and ran after Stone. Tate chuckled and got back to work, all the while still yelling at Kevin to finish his in the process.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The ride to the police precinct was a quiet one. The arguing didn't actually start till they were walking from White's blue sedan into the actual precinct when White finally brought up the point he was trying to wean into with his stubborn partner. They entered the building and made their way towards their adjoining desks.

"I don't want to hear it. Halliwell's the only suspect we have. He had motive. One of his classmates we talked to said he and Adam argued sometimes in his anatomy class and even Anna's best friend admitted that he clearly disliked Stanton. Maybe he had just had enough with everything," Stone said sitting down at her neatly organized desk.

"I'm just looking at the facts," White said he dropped into his own.

"So am I," Stone snapped angrily.

White sighed and the arguing was put on hold. Thought White knew it would start up later. He found it easier to just let Stone have her way knowing it was causing him to grow some white hairs.

He frowned as a uniformed officer came up and dropped a plastic bag full of items. He recognized them from when he first stepped onto the scene this morning.

"The evidence finally came back?" he asked though already knowing the answer.

Stone nodded, opening the bag and dumping it on her desk. She thumbed through the items staring at each one for a brief thirty seconds, as if it was the object that was going to save the world from impending doom, before moving onto the next.

"Ok, we know that Anna was a high class child. Her parents were both CEO's of Stanton Advertising and she probably grew up getting everything she wanted. But that doesn't explain why she would have or need two cell phones," Stone said picking up the two phones on her desk.

"Maybe she was holding it for a friend," White suggested.

Stone's face turned inquisitive, "I don't think so. Stanton's friends were all like her, rich and socially high off. Even her best friend and roommate, Jessica Moore the daughter of Senator Moore, had all the latest stuff,"

"Look at this phone" she continued, holding up one of them. "This one has internet access, IM service and a personal media player. Now look at this one!"

She paused briefly to hold up the other phone. It looked ghastly in contrast with the other one.

"This is an older model that doesn't even have a camera, most likely just a starter phone you get for buying the service plan. No, I'm certain the killer dropped this on accident," she finished.

"Do we know who bought it?" White asked not doubting Stone's words. It made sense so far.

"Not yet. I sent Agent Wilson on it an hour ago!" Stone replied scowling. White pitied the man. He was very slow at getting the information and his partner was not in a very good mood.

"The forensic team did a fingerprint analysis on both phones and the Nokia Chocolate came back with Anna's. The older model had prints on them but we couldn't find a match with anyone currently in the system," White said looking at the file on his desk.

Stone got that all too familiar look in her eyes and White had to bite his tongue to stop another pointless argument that would lead them nowhere.

Stone didn't seem to notice, "Did you get Halliwell's class schedule?" she asked seeming casual.

White nodded somewhat reluctantly and reached for another file on his desk.

"It's mostly standard; Literature, pre-calculus, biology, anatomy, microbiology, chemistry, pathology, physiology. He took his MCATs last winter and scored a 2.3 and applied to the Stanford Medical College last spring as soon as he finished his undergraduates,"

White paused for a second, feeling a bit of pride swell up in his chest for the boy. He didn't know if he could handle eight years of school, after graduating high school. He also felt a small bit a pity as Chris was only half way there.

He felt his partner's eyes on him, burning a hole into the top of his head. So he continued, hoping she wouldn't call him on it later.

"But there was a couple of courses that would raise some eyebrows to the general public," he said.

Stone's eyes lit up with curiosity, hoping that this small bit of information would lead them somewhere towards arresting the boy for first degree murder. She didn't care that this boy was on his way to becoming something important. Someone who could one day be the person to save her life. All she cared about was getting justice for Anna and Adam by catching their killer.

Stone waved him on with her hands, telling him to continue and although his head was down, he felt her eyes on him shift.

"He took Demonology his first year and Advanced Demonology the year after _and _a course on Abstract Theology his third. He is currently enrolled in Mythology this year," White finished, handing the file for Stone to see.

"Vampires aren't demons but its close enough in my book," Stone said a smile on her face.

"We still can't place him at the scene of the second crime and his has an alibi and witness willing to vouch for him on the first," White reminded her before she got too overzealous. He didn't even need to hear his name to know that she found the link she was looking for.

"We will," Stone's voice oozed with confidence.

White opened his mouth to say something but Stone's desk phone rang. She picked it up, ignoring him.

As she sat, deeply absorbed into the conversation with the person on the other line, White leaned back in his chair with a tired sigh. He wasn't new to the police force, having been a uniformed officer in San Diego for four years before taking the exam to become a detective and being promoted. For a few years he worked in the bustling city but was reassigned here in Palo Alto. His first day here he'd never forget.

After stepping into the precinct he knew it was different, the air was somehow colder even though the temperature outside scorched the land. He hadn't understood the looks of pity everyone was sending him until he met his partner. But he learned quickly. Stone was strong-willed, stubborn, bossy, and didn't get along well with others. Before he had come along, she had run through more partners than anyone in hers and the surrounding town's police precincts. Some say that she had even made her last partner cry so bad that he actually quit the force and joined a Buddhist temple in Las Vegas but White had told himself that that was just a rumor.

Some called her arrogant but White and her superior officer both knew she was a good cop, quick-tongued and brash, but a good cop. It was one of the biggest reasons she still had a job. Her hunches were correct most of the time and if they weren't, they were still usually in the right direction. Being her partner for the past three years, White has a good understanding of how things worked. And because he was her longest partner, he'd gotten more privileges than most. She didn't shoot down his ideas immediately after he said them and could now debate civilly with her (though most saw this as full blown-out arguing!). And every now and again he could take the lead on an investigation. It was a privilege he thought he had rightly earned for putting up with her for so many years.

He was brought out of his thoughtful musings when Stone put the receiver of her phone back onto the console with more strength than he thought was necessary, ending her call. She smiled at him suddenly, a glint in her eyes. White gulped, having an insane urge to loosen his tie around his neck collar.

"Wilson called back with the name of the owner of the second cell phone," she said than paused as if for dramatic affect.

White rolled his eyes inwardly, almost chuckling at the thought of Wilson calling with the information she wanted instead of having the balls to come down and give it to her in person. His attention snapped back to his partner when she opened her mouth.

"The phone belongs to Halliwell," she said gleefully, looking as if she had just got away with stealing a cookie out of the cookie jar behind her moms back.

White gulped a little scared for the boy.

"Let's dig a little deeper into his life. I want to know everything about him," Stone ordered, then got up from her desk and walked towards the chief's office.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Around Midday, Chris stopped looking for something that obviously wasn't there and headed back towards his apartment. He could have orbed but decided to walk, hoping to clear his head before he did anything else. He cursed himself for doing something so idiotic, so stupid, so… like his brother that he wanted to rip his hair out.

They had taken his cell phone and bagged it with the rest of the evidence of a murder. His mother would be so proud. The only bright side to this was he'd be in jail, safe from his family who would kill him after they found out what he did, especially Wyatt.

He continued his way, stomping his anger out onto the concrete bellow him wishing he could say a spell or get his hands on some of that memory dust to take care of this. The elder's definitely wouldn't help him with the latter. They'd actually see him in jail before doing something that required a bit of guts. And they'd do anything to make sure that magic was kept a secret.

But he knew that the first one would most likely backfire since it was a sure fire personal gain spell and he didn't want a repeat of Wyatt's boob fiasco last year.

Chris felt his anger abate a little at the thought of his brother with the full out Betty Boob Package and started laughing right there in the street. Some person looked at him oddly as he passed.

When Wyatt was sixteen, he thought that because he was the twice-blessed and the most powerful being on the planet, he was exempt from personal gain. Chris warned him not to do it, remembering the stories of his Aunt Paige from when he was little but Wyatt was adamant about it. He ended up wearing boobs for two days and Chris almost died of laughter.

His smile didn't leave his face till he reached his apartment and he was reminded of reality. He wished his brother was here right now but his class was still in session and would be for another hour. Wyatt, although sometimes dim-witted, could always bring a smile to your face without even trying. Wyatt was the court jester of their little family, with a joke always handy, (though often he didn't need one because his actions did all the talking).

He really needed some cheering up now. He took the stairs to his apartment two at a time and was at the door in record time. Opening the door he stepped inside and slammed the door shut behind him, some of his residual anger leaking out. The lights were on, so Chris guessed Sam had finally come home. He dropped his keys and wallet onto the table near the front entry but paused when he heard voices coming from the living room. Sam's irritated tone was loud and clear. Deans amused one followed a second later.

"I still don't see why I have to do all the work fixing his door when you're the one who broke it in the first place," Sam said his voice sounding a little forced in Chris's opinion. He frowned in confusion when Dean answered, not sounding practiced at all.

"Seniority, Sammy. I'm older and wiser which means you get to do all the work," he replied.

Chris's frown deepened when he realized neither of the two boys reacted to his rather loud entrance. They had both gone on like nothing had happened.

The smell of his mother's leftover chicken could be smelt wafting from the living room. Dean was sitting on the couch, his feet on the coffee table. Sam was standing in Chris's open doorway, a screwdriver in his hand. A new door was leaning against the wall and Chris realized he was replacing the old one that Dean had broken.

Though both Winchesters seemed to be having a normal older brother to little brother conversation, Chris knew something was off. Sam wouldn't look him in the eyes and Dean smiled one too many times.

"Or just lazier," Sam replied the eye roll heard in his voice. His voice was tense but Chris could see that neither of the two men had seen him yet. He stayed silent, standing at the end of the hallway.

Dean ignored the obvious diss and continued to shovel food into his mouth. After a particularly large bite he turned back to Sam.

"You know, Chris isn't a bad cook, despite the face that he's a phy—

Sam cut him off, seeing Chris standing in the doorway, before Dean ruined everything.

"Chris," he cried glancing quickly at his brother, wishing his mouth came with an off button.

Dean turned his way and nodded hello, in what he thought was a non-conspicuous manner. Chris raised his eyebrow briefly but returned the favor and nodded back at him. An awkward silence settled around the room, squeezing everyone and everything in it.

Sam finally broke it, coming up with the first thing he could think of.

"I'm fixing your door," he said.

Chris just nodded and continued to stand there like an idiot.

"Well this isn't awkward at all," Dean said taking a drink of the beer that was sitting on the coffee table.

Chris looked over at him, surprised to see a cocky smirk on his lips but his eyes were rather cold and questioning. Chris wondered what he did to make this man dislike him so.

Another silence filled the room this time being broken by Chris's tired sigh. He slid over the worn carpet and collapsed on the smaller sofa across from the larger one Dean was sitting on, in an exhausted heap. Only the coffee table separated them.

Both Winchesters shared a confused glance when Chris griped the bridge of his nose and started laughing. It was a combination of stress, guilt and annoyance breaking free from inside him and breaching the surface of his being.

"I've had a really bad day," Chris said hoping he'd gotten his point across to Sam that he didn't want to talk about what had transpired with Anna. He leaned back against the cushion and closed his eyes, draping his arm on the top of the couch above him.

"Alcohol always helps," Dean said shrugging. He raised his beer to his lips and took a quick sip.

Sam threw him a dirty look but Dean just smirked, not replying.

"I just want to go to bed but I have so many things to do," Chris said sighing deeply. Because Chris's eyes were closed he didn't see the urging look Dean gave Sam, telling him to start a conversation.

"That bad?!" Dean said in his brother's silence.

"It's slowly becoming one of the worst days in my entire life," Chris replied without opening his eyes.

Dean was interrupted from asking another question when a loud pounding knock on the front door filled the room. Both Chris and Sam looked at it in confusion before looking at each other to see if either were expecting company. Dean just went back to his dinner, a little disappointed that he didn't get any farther with his questioning. He silently yelled at whoever was at the door, interrupting his subtle interrogation.

Chris lifted himself off the couch and walked back towards the door. Sam was closer but covered in grease from the door hinges. He looked less than ready to see company.

He slowly made it to the front door and opened it. And for the second time that day a blonde was on the other end.

"Detectives," Chris said in greeting. He recognized them immediately.

"What can I do for you?" he asked.

Stone eyed him coldly, her face stretched in a smirk.

"Your coming down to the station with us," she ordered, "We need to talk,"

Chris's stomach dropped and he started internally sweating. But he kept his emotionless mask that he had been perfecting since he was a teenager, in place. He had an idea what this was about. He just didn't think that it would be this soon.

He turned back inside and called to Sam, telling him he'd be back later and than followed the two detectives towards the police cruiser parked next to the sidewalk on the road.

"Geez, you couldn't even spring for the good car. That's lame guys," Chris said his jovial tone betraying the worry he felt growing in his stomach.

Stone's smirk turned into a scowl of annoyance. She opened the backdoor and motioned for him to get it. He complied with a smile on his face.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Back at the station, Chris sat in the interrogation room, staring at the one way window in silence. A sense of déjà vu swept through him when Stone and the detective he hadn't gotten name for stepped into the room.

Stone sat down across from him and laid a file out in front of her on the table. The second didn't sit, instead choosing to fold his arms and stand behind his partner. Stone and Chris just stared at each other, not speaking, trying to break the others will and force him to submit. When it was clear the Chris was not going to back down to her hard gaze she started talking, never breaking eye contact with him.

"We found some new evidence at the second crime scene this morning and I'm sure you can identify it," Stone said triumph in her voice.

She nodded at her partner and he stepped forward, setting an evidence bag on the down in front of him. Chris tried not to panic when he saw his phone bagged and probably already processed.

"Does it look familiar?" Stone asked. Her voice was mocking and suggested that she already knew the answer.

Chris pretended to look surprised and add a bit of relief.

"My phone!" he said gushing his voice to sound innocent. "I lost it yesterday as I was walking home!"

Stone raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow, her eyes screamed disbelief.

"It's funny that you were at both murders yet you claim to have nothing to do with it. We found this phone on the scene she had been killed. Can you explain that?" Stone said folding her arms.

With Anna's murder still fresh in his brain, it wasn't hard to put a look of grief and sympathy on his face.

"Look, Detective Stone. Anna's death was tragic and I am truly sorry she's dead. But I had nothing to do with her murder or anyone else's for that matter. Just because my phone was there doesn't mean you can place me there at the same time as the murder took place," he said frowning.

Stone scowled but didn't say anything in retort.

"Where were you last night around ten?" she asked instead.

"At home, studying," Chris replied.

"Can any confirm that?" she asked.

Chris sunk further into his chair, lowering his head till his bangs hung into his face.

"No, my roommate's brother came into town a couple nights ago and he stayed with him last night," he said, his voice was deflated.

Stone smiled, "Isn't that convenient,"

"I didn't kill anyone. I saved Carl's life" Chris replied his mask slipping as a bit of anger leaked through.

The detective that Chris still didn't have a name too stepped forward and turned to him.

"Do you want any attorney? You have the right to one," he said kindly. Stone shot him a cold glare, which he promptly ignored, but Chris said no much to her relief. She opened the file in front of her and continued the interrogation.

"You've had some interesting courses over the years," she said changing tactics.

"Demonology, Advanced Demonology, Abstract Theology and Mythology," she read off like one would do a grocery list. "You have to wonder what major you're aiming for!" Stone asked casually.

Chris shrugged, his mask slipping back into place. "I believe a persons understanding should not be limited to the goal he's trying to accomplish. I like a well rounded education,"

Stone's lip twitched downwards at the perfectly reasonable explanation. It sounded too good to be true. She sighed closing the file in front of her and than folding her hands on top of it.

"Tell me, Mr. Halliwell, do you believe in god? Do you think there's a higher power out there that controlling our lives, deciding our fate?" Stone asked, her voice sticky sweet.

"Not exactly. Are you going to arrest me because of my religious beliefs?" Chris asked smiling amusedly.

Stone ignored his question. "Than what do you believe in?"

"If you must know, I practice Wicca," Chris answered. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Didn't you hear? A vampire is killing people on the streets," Stone replied sweetly sarcastic.

Chris just smiled, "I did. But my diet strictly forbids blood. It's doesn't digest well," he replied rubbing his stomach.

No name put a hand over his mouth to attempt to stop his chuckling but was unsuccessful. Stone glared at him briefly. Than leaned in closer to Chris.

"You're smart. I'll admit that. But you messed up this time. You got sloppy and I'm going to catch you," she promised.

Chris's expression didn't change. "You're wasting your time. I didn't kill Anna or Adam," he said again, his voice almost catching on Anna's name.

Stone ignored him. "Why did you choose those two? Were they random and emotionless or was it a hate crime? Anna was well off, her family was intact. Adam wasn't as rich as Miss Stanton but he did have a wealthy family backing him up,"

"Your mother owned a restaurant and nightclub, correct?" she asked. Chris froze at the mention of his mother. His fists clenched tightly on his thighs.

"She must have been very busy with her job. Did she not give you the attention you thought you deserved? Did she favor your siblings over you? Did, after your mothers unfortunate death and your fathers abandonment, you blame Adam who was very close with his family and Anna, who got everything she ever wanted?" Stone finished, ignoring the look of utter hatred Chris was sending her.

"You. Know. Nothing," Chris finally spit out, cutting off after every word. His voice was coated with venom. His eyes burned with hatred, tinted with something a kin to sadness.

White could see the emotions dancing across Chris's face. Greif and sadness that was once masked could be seen as Chris forgot everything in his anger. White had no doubts that the only thing keeping Chris from attacking his partner was the thin strand of dignity he still possessed.

Stone didn't appear to be fazed, "You—

"Charge me or let me go," Chris interrupted as he tried to gather his emotions. But one thing he knew for sure was that he was done listening to her.

She glared at the interruption for a minute, grinding her jaw together. She looked like she wanted desperately to charge him but knew she didn't have enough concrete evidence.

"You can go," White answered for her. Chris stood up with every intention to leave but turned to look at the nice man.

"Is it possible that I can have my phone back?" Chris asked him.

"No, its evidence," Stone spoke up before White could.

Chris nodded and left the interrogation room without giving either of them a backwards glance.

Stone stood and eyed her partner coldly. The eruption that White had been waiting for blew as Stone gathered the files in her arms.

"What the hell was that? I was on my way to a confession!" she asked arrogantly.

White looked at her calmly. Getting angry himself and yelling back would only ignite the flame more. His mother's words of 'don't play with fire and you won't get burned' repeated themselves in his head.

"No, you were just on your way to a brawl!" White replied evenly. Stone scoffed.

"I had everything under control," Stone answered as she turned and walked out of the room.

White caught up with her easily, despite her rather quick pace.

"Were you watching the same interrogation as I, Stone? He was just about to attack you and I'm actually proud that he was able to hold it in," he said keeping up with her.

"Obviously his mother is a sore subject. More proof that I'm right," Stone replied callously.

"I think were going about this the wrong way. Maybe we should check out some more leads before we delve into this any further!" White said hoping she took his advice.

It was a bleeding hope but it was all White had at the moment. He couldn't shake this feeling that they were accusing the wrong person.

Stone snorted, "And what, let Halliwell slip through our fingers? I have him right where I want him, White," she said continuing her journey back to her desk. White stopped and watched his partners back until she disappeared around a corner, a concerned look on his face.

TO BE CONTINEUD

* * *

Plutobaby494: Well? What do you think? Thanks for all the support! You're reviews have helped me a lot!!

So a special thanks to all my reviewers!!

Guardian music angel, pinkphoenix1985, Touch of the Wind, Marcus1233, vampyfreak, summerangel666, 010878, Fae Child19, loving4tomorrow, PrInCeSsFBi, Fhulhi the Crazy, Brown-Eyed Angel1234, unfaithful444, Belladona-Isabella, JadeAlmasy, Ariel Ella, lizardmomma, Chiyoku Shibata, AngelofMusic18, poke-me-im-strange, Broshka, iamkagomeiloveinuyasha, liddlepierat, Chazioid.

PLEASE R&R


	13. The First Cut is the Deepest

Plutobaby494: My muse must have left me! I've entered this horrible writing slump and I can't seem to pull myself out of it. And it's not just for this story! I've had to push myself to write and that's never ever been a problem before. Usually I have to push myself to stop writing and do my homework!

But I managed to write the next chapter for you all! So I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: Honestly, if I owned Charmed or Supernatural there would have been a lot more scenes with Jensen Ackles shirtless (starts drooling) and Drew would have somehow managed to come back for an encore performance. Billy and Christy would have both died in a painful manner. Suffice to say I did not like those characters!!

ON WITH THE FICCIE

* * *

Chapter 13

The second he was out of the Palo Alto Police precinct, Chris orbed. His brain was still in the interrogation room, running back the last half an hour through his head, but his body knew instinctively where to go.

The Golden Gate Bridge was a passageway for many people and for others it was a great tourist hot spot. On the ground it was noisy, cars rushing in every direction, in a hurry to get places but on the tallest beam, it was a place of refuge. One of the only spots that Chris found cleared his head and the perfect place to blow off some steam.

The clouds surrounding him were dark purple and rapidly growing. Thunder crackled around him and lightning streaked across the dark billows as Chris stood staring at the vast city of San Francisco, his hands clenched near the side of his thighs. His turbulent emotions ravaged his entire body. A white hot anger filled his chest when he thought back to the blonde headed detective.

At first he just thought of her as an annoyance that would eventually lose the trail and put this case under just another unsolved cold case. But she was being difficult and he absently wondered if they had another Sheridan to deal with, or at least he did.

After a few more minutes of silent brooding, the storm in his head cleared, leaving a fuzzy lack of feeling behind. The sky around him turned back to its original bluish gray color as the purple clouds dissipated into oblivion. And the sun finally broke through the disappearing clouds and warmed his slightly chilled skin. But despite all this, he felt numb. His heart ached with the pain still fresh from his recent interrogation but the anger had subsided.

And although his mothers death was several years ago, it was still a fresh wound in his ever healing heart. He still remembered the look of love and sadness she had given him right before death claimed her, laying in his arms. The pain and heartache only doubled when his aunts followed a few days later. It ended up being the worst week in his entire life. But the day his mother died was not one that he'd ever forget.

His dad and uncles had taken his brother and cousins to the country fair that only came into town once a year but he had opted to stay home. He was never fond of large crowds and disliked being in wide open spaces. It had been a childish fear of his since he was seven. His parents had taken everyone to Disneyland for the weekend and he ended up losing him in the giant park. He spent a fear filled hour looking at the strangers who passed him by, giving him odd looks, yet none of them were someone he knew.

His mother and aunts had stayed home that day, telling everyone they didn't get much sister bonding time but really stayed to cook Chris's surprise birthday dinner/dessert. Chris had been forbidden from entering the kitchen and just went upstairs to finish his school report. What happened next was forever burned into his memory.

_The sound of banging pots could be heard from downstairs and Chris winced when particularly large bang sounded and than the muffed screams of "Phoebe" could be heard. He chuckled. _

_The report for school that his teacher had just assigned him was almost done and he felt proud that he was going to be one of the first ones done. He defiantly wasn't the smartest cookie in his class but he took pride in his schoolwork and worked hard at everything he tried. _

_More clicking sounds could be heard as Chris continued typing his report on the computer he and his brother shared when another scream resonated throughout the house. But instead of mock anger it was filled with pain._

_Chris went deathly white and jumped up from his computer, leaving his sentence unfinished and ran downstairs just in time to see his Aunt Phoebe get thrown across the room and hit the banister. She didn't get up and Chris could see the blood pooling on the floor from where she hit her head. _

_Paige was busy throwing random objects at the many demons in the room to notice her sister go down but Chris was there to pick up the slack. He kneeled next to his aunt and healed her wound but she still remained unconscious. Chris, now sure that she had just hit her head a little too hard but was in no immediate danger, ran forward to help in the frenzy. _

_His Aunt Paige went down first. Piper had her powers to protect her but Paige had been surprised by two demons ganging up on her. She was thrown into the wall by a powerful telekinetic blast and slumped to the ground half conscious. Her eyes were glazed in confusion and Chris was sure that she had some sort of concussion. _

_Using a mini shield he blocked attack after attack to reach his mom and help but a stream of fire surprised him and basic human instincts took over. Using his arm to block the attack instead of his powers, he felt his skin burn. He fell to his knees and cradled his burnt arm to his chest and tried to stop the tears that gathered in his eyes from falling. He heard his mother yell his name but the end half of it came out strangled as a demon chose that moment to attack and sent her flying into the corner table that sat in the hall._

_Paige snapped out of her daze at her sister's yell and tried to stand but fell back down as the world swam in front of her. Chris tried to stand but a demon threw a ball of fire at him and forced him to throw himself sideways to avoid the attack. He hit the ground hard and lost his equilibrium. The world tilted sideways. _

_Suddenly he found himself flying into the china cabinet, the wood breaking from the force. Collapsing on the ground, he grunted in pain. His vision blacked out for a second and when it came back, the world spun dangerously in a vertigo of colors. In his muddled mind, he knew that he was in the same position as his aunt Paige._

_Getting up was much harder than he thought and he fell back down when he accidentally put weight on his wounded arm. Chris turned so he was on his back and closed his eyes, despite knowing that there were demons in the room. His adrenaline and vigor were sapped. Blood leaked steadily from a wound on the back of his head and dripped onto the floor underneath him. _

_A warm body lay next to him and hands cupped his face. He opened his eyes to see if the person was dangerous but the image was fuzzy and he had to blink a few times to get it to clear. He found his mother looking down at him worriedly and also that the demons were gone. _

"_It's ok, baby. You're going to be ok" she said caressing his face. One left and Chris felt a soft, fluffy object being pressed against the burning on his head. His vision was blurred but he could clearly recollect a warm liquid dripping onto his hands. _

"_Mm wats" he tried to ask but the scent of blood hit his nose. _

_Trying to sit up, he saw that his mother had been impaled by the table that had been knocked over in the fight and was steadily leaking blood everywhere. Yet, she had crawled over to him. _

"_Hafta heel" Chris said slurring his words. His head pounded in pain as he tried to reach her stomach. _

"_You're too hurt, baby" Piper said sadly as she watched her son's pathetic attempt at healing her. _

"_No, fine" he argued stubbornly but he had no strength to fight her as she pushed him away._

"_I love you so much, Chris" she said feeling her body dying as she spoke. _

"_Dad, Wy" he said as his vision darkened. They would come and heal her._

_He could feel the coming darkness approaching and he knew he was in no condition to fight it. _

"_I tried, baby. They didn't answer" Pipers voice was quiet and wooly to Chris's ears._

"_S'Sorry mom" he said as unconsciousness grabbed his body and pulled him under, unaware that it was the last time he would ever see his mom alive again. _

A salty drop of water fell down his cheeks and dropped onto the beam under him. Its small splash echoed in the silence. But he didn't reach up to wipe the tear streak away.

Chris didn't move when someone orbed in behind him. He knew who it was even before they spoke.

"I thought it was you up here. That storm came out of nowhere and disappeared just as quickly. Now I know that I'm not the brightest but I do remember watching the news this morning and no one said anything about a thunderstorm," Wyatt said humor lacing his voice. Chris could feel his brother's frown on his back when he failed to come up with a witty come back.

"What's wrong, Chris?" he asked in a softer voice.

Chris swallowed the lump in his throat and thought about what he should say. Should he lie and say that all his finals were getting to him or about Sam and his brother? Or should he brake down and tell him the truth, about Stone, about the demon, about everything. In the end all that came out was nothing that he brain had come up with.

"I miss mom," he said quietly.

He felt Wyatt's flinch from across the beam as if he was standing right behind him. Chris didn't flinch when arms encircled his shoulders in a tight hug. And when Wyatt spoke, his breath tickled the side of Chris's neck. He felt his brothers head rest on top of his shoulder.

"I do too, Chris," Wyatt replied sadly.

Wyatt opened his mouth to ask what had happened to bring this up but Chris didn't let him. Pulling himself out of his brothers comforting embrace he turned to face him.

"We have a demon to catch," Chris said his eyes hardened in determination. Wyatt wanted to say more about the grief he saw but he knew that it would be pointless. Chris had shut himself off and surrounded himself in a bubble of stubbornness. And would only talk about it in his terms and Wyatt had learned not to push and just let it come out on its own. It always would. Chris didn't like keeping things from him and would talk about it eventually.

"Where should we start?" Wyatt said instead.

"I've already checked the crime scenes and found them clean of any evidence but I can't shake the feeling that I'm missing something," Chris answered frustrated. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, sounding more like his normal self.

"Have you checked the underworld yet?" Wyatt asked but already knew the answer since it was a rule between them that neither of them was allowed to go without the other.

"No and I can't find him in the book!" Chris replied with a 'duh' look about him.

Wyatt rubbed his eyes tiredly, exhausted from his self defense course.

"You said that this is definitely not a vamp, yet he drank blood! Why?" Wyatt asked.

"Maybe that's his form of energy," Chris suggested with a frown on his face. What didn't he think of that?

"Possibly," Wyatt said thoughtfully. His face was in deep concentration as he spoke.

"We need to take another look at the crime scenes," Wyatt said and Chris suddenly groaned.

"I already did that," he said annoyed that his brother didn't have faith in him. Wyatt wasn't fazed.

"Well I need to have a look for myself," he said, sure that Chris must have missed something. It wasn't that he doubted his brothers skills but he saw how on edge and stressed Chris was and had been lately. He knew that when you let emotions cloud your judgment, you often missed things that were plainly obvious. He didn't have any attachment to these innocents and could keep a leveled head.

"Fine," Chris huffed glared at the beam underneath him. He slumped his shoulders in defeat and orbed off. Wyatt followed him to what he assumed was the crime scene.

"This is where Adam was killed," Chris said gloomily.

Wyatt didn't reply as he glanced around, taking in the scene with sharp eyes. As he continued he search, moving around to see different vantage points, he managed to strike up a conversation with his brother, who was leaning against the wall watching him silently.

"So why'd you turn your phone off? I had been trying to call you for an hour before I saw the thunderstorm," he asked not taking his eyes away from what he was doing.

Chris paled and reached back to rub the back of his neck. Wyatt noticed this out of the corner of his eye.

"Chris…," he said warningly, seeing his brother try and hedge his way out of this.

"Well you see… It goes like this,"

The story spilled from Chris's lips, starting when he first saw Carl and Adam in the bar and ending with the interrogation with detective Stone about his phone being found at Anna's crime scene. Chris found that once he started it was almost impossible to stop and part of the pressing weight seemed to lift off his chest when he was done. He watched Wyatt's face grow from gravely concerned to murderous when he got to the end.

The smack to the back of his head was startling but Chris half-expected something like it sooner or later.

"You are such an idiot!" Wyatt said barely containing his fury. For a brief second Chris was scared that the anger was directed towards him but Wyatt saw this and was quick to assure him false.

If you were to meet Wyatt on the street at any normal time you would find a happy-go-lucky guy that always had a joke on hand but those who were stupid enough to anger him were always left wishing they hadn't. Wyatt's anger was a force to be reckoned with and Chris remembered the anger management classes their mom and father put him through, especially after he broke Jimmy's nose.

Chris released a mentally exhausted sigh and slumped against the alley wall. Wyatt glared at the opposite wall wanting to expel all his anger before he jumped back into the problem at hand. His eyes widened, all his anger suddenly abated, when he caught sight of something that Chris hadn't mentioned before.

"What's that?" he asked walking closer to the wall he had just been glaring at. Chris straightened up and followed his brother, his forehead creased in confusion.

"What's what?" he asked.

Wyatt pointed at the dirty wall, already knowing what it was but pointed it out for Chris to see. Chris gasped in shock.

"It's a pentagram," Chris said immediately cursing himself for missing it the first time around. On the brick as high as Wyatt's head, a pentagram was tattooed in black. Its five points blended in with the dirt and grime on the wall.

"Damn," Wyatt cursed, "That makes this a lot more complicated that I first thought,"

Chris frowned, "How so?"

"It's not a vamp and a demon would have no need to drain the body except for sacrificial services but than they wouldn't have drained the body here, they'd need have an alter ready. So it can't be for summoning a demon unless…," Wyatt trailed off.

"Someone summoned the demon somewhere else and sent it out to kill," Chris finished Wyatt's thought.

"Exactly! The blood would keep him in this plain of existence and give him the boost of energy to make it back and forth," Wyatt added.

"If that's true, than this is no run-of-the-mill demon," Chris said frowning.

Wyatt bit his lip in thought, "This doesn't make any sense. There has to be a purpose for the killings. The summoner must either hold grudges against these people who he feels have wronged him in some way or there is an ulterior motive and the innocents are just random offerings for something bigger coming through,"

"We have to find out which one soon because if it's just someone with a grudge than we have to find out who and if there are going to be anymore victims. If it's to bring something bigger and badder through than we will all have a whole new set of problems," Wyatt said. Chris nodded in agreement.

"We should split up. If I'm right than the second crime scene will have an identical pentagram somewhere close to where the body was found. You go look and see, then meet me at your place," Wyatt said but Chris thought it sounded more like an order.

Chris frowned, "What are you going to do?"

"I'll go get the book and have a quick look through. There are only a handful of spells that are powerful enough for this plan of theirs to work. And I'll bet you more than half of them are in the book. If we can rule out the ones that we know can't be the ones used to bring this demon through than we one step closer to finding the person responsible," Wyatt answered.

"What makes you so sure it's a person? Couldn't it be another demon trying to gain more power?" Chris asked.

"A demon wouldn't be compassionate enough to wait this long before attacking again. No this has human written all over it," Wyatt said in reply.

Chris mulled this over but nodded. He looked to see Wyatt looking worriedly at him.

"You sure you're ok with this?" he asked looking uncomfortable at the thought of leaving Chris alone in his current state, even though he had been the one to suggest splitting up.

Chris slipped his mask back on with practiced ease and smiled. "I'm fine, Wy. I just want to catch this son-of-a-bitch,"

Wyatt knew Chris was serious when he swore but nodded all the same.

"Meet up in a half an hour," Wyatt said, than at Chris's nod of agreement, orbed out. Chris glanced despairingly back at the pentagram before leaving himself. If he missed that big of clue, what else could he have missed?

Dean and Sam made there way down the street on foot. Dean had wanted to drive but Sam had talked him out of it and into walking. It was a beautiful day outside.

"What a stupid idea that had had been," Dean thought with annoyance.

He was bone-tired and had a pebble wedged in his boot. It dug deeper into his foot every time he walked on it and sent a painful stinging sensation up his leg. And to top that all off, it was scorching hot outside. The clouds that had been hovering about the sky these last few days had cleared and the sun was back, shinning full force.

"We should've just drove, Sammy," Dean grumbled at his brother's back for the millionth time. He was limping ever so slightly.

Sam just smiled but his next words were patronizing.

"Exercise is good for you, especially today. It's so nice out," he said.

The weight that had seemed to be pressing down on him was temporarily uplifted and Dean was secretly glad. His brother had been looking ragged these last few days and he had just about seen enough. Though he still didn't know how Sam did it.

Sam lived in this heat every day but no one should be this happy just to step outside. The heat only made Dean tired and cranky.

"I get enough exercise chasing and killing things that go bump in the night," Dean said.

"Come on Dean, this can't be half as bad as that summer in New Mexico when we were kids!" Sam said smirking slightly.

Dean cringed in memory. "I will never go back to that place as long as I live,"

Sam laughed and continued walking, with Dean following behind him grumbling all the while.

"Are we there yet?" Dean asked after a few minutes of blissful silence.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Not yet. We still have another couple blocks to go,"

"WHAT? I swear we've been walking for hours," Dean said glaring.

"All that greasy food is finally catching up with you, big brother. We've only been walking ten minutes tops," Sam replied snorting.

Dean raised one of his eyebrows in response to the challenge he heard in Sam's voice.

"Well, it's better than eating that rabbit food you're so fond of munching on," he quipped.

Sam grinned, "I'm not the one with the pot belly," he said, though no such thing existed. Both of them knew that Dean was in top condition but both also liked to tease the other endlessly.

"Are you calling me fat?" Dean asked with narrowed eyes. His voice was so serious; and Sam knew that the only reason he could distinguish Dean was teasing was because they had grown up with each other.

Sam chuckled and shook his head, not even bothering that with a response. He continued walking in silence.

"Anyway the ladies aren't complaining at all!" Dean continued talking as he followed Sam. Again Sam didn't bother him with a response.

Dean opened his mouth to complain more, because for once the silence was getting to him and it unnerved him that Sam could go on for so long quiet. Sam had always been the more vocal of the two and it never failed to keep Dean from utter boredom when they were working a case.

But he paused when he caught someone out of the corner of his eye. He turned and stopped walking, causing Sam to look back in confusion.

"Why'd you stop Dean? The libraries not too far now," Sam asked walking back to stand with Dean.

"Isn't that Chris?" he asked ignoring Sam's question.

Sam looked over to see Chris, crouching on the sidewalk, looking intensely at something on the ground.

"What's he doing?" Sam thought out loud.

Dean grinned at Sam. "There's only one way to find out," he said.

Sam's expression turned nervous but he nodded. This time, Dean took the lead with a new jump in his step. Sam followed solemnly, his shoulders slumped slightly.

Chris, for all his power of observation, didn't notice them as they walked closer and it wasn't until whatever he had been looking at was covered in Sam and Dean's shadows, did he look up and see them. Surprise was clearly written on his face.

"You lose something?" Dean asked hoping he sounded as casual as he thought he did.

Chris sighed and stood slowly. His brain quickly came up with a suitably lie but as his lips delivered it, he couldn't shake the bitterness off his tongue that had accumulated over the last twenty minutes. Whether if was from lying in general to his best friend or the memories and guilt over last few hours, he didn't know. All he did know was that his stomach churned uncomfortably every passing second.

"Yea, I was on my way to the library yesterday when I must have dropped my phone. I can't find it anywhere at home," he said sounding tired.

Dean noticed the giant pool of dried blood a few feet behind Chris and put two and two together.

"Isn't this the place where that girl died?" Dean asked seeming innocent enough.

If Dean hadn't grown up around his father and brother, he knew that he would have missed the flinch that Chris made or how his fingers started fidgeting at his sides.

Dean wondered if it was remorse or guilt over the fact that he killed those students. But if so, why was he returning to the scene of the crime?

"Yea," Chris answered quietly.

"Did you know her very well?" Dean continued his questioning, despite his brother's frozen stance behind him.

Chris grimaced and clenched his hands tightly to stop them from tapping against his thighs.

"I only knew her a little. She used to hang out around Jess but I didn't know her personally," Chris answered. Dean could tell he was nervous and tense.

"It's tragic how she died," Dean drove the nail in deeper realizing Chris needed something to get him aggravated. He wanted this over with and every minute they spent wasting it doing research was pissing Dean off. They knew who the killer was but Sam was convinced they needed to know more about the demon.

"It is," Chris agreed half-heartedly. An awkward silence filled the street as Dean was trying to find something more to say. Something big that would start what he was sure, the hardest part of the case for Sam.

But while everyone was silent, Sam had been doing his own little investigating. And what he found troubled him. It was the middle of the afternoon and what was usually a street bustling with life, was a barren wasteland. No one, besides his brother, Chris, and him, were out walking around.

"It's quiet," Sam reflected. As soon as he said it and Dean stopped talking, he really noticed how quiet it was. Even Chris, who was normally so full of life, looked a shadow of the man he usually was.

"Everyone's scared," Chris replied looking around himself. "The school canceled my class tonight. They don't want anyone out at night where they're most vulnerable,"

Chris knew he sounded morbid but with everything that had happened, an increasing weight had been sitting on his heart and it was winning. He didn't know what to do anymore. The demon was always one step ahead of him and he had a bad feeling that something was going to happen tonight.

"You should go home; get something to eat and rest. You shouldn't be out here alone," Sam said with genuine concern. Chris had bags forming underneath his eyes and he looked too thin. When was the last time he had a decent meal or sleep?

Sam felt guilty that he was only just noticing how far Chris had fallen. And despite everything, Sam knew he still cared for Chris. No matter what he told his brother or tried to convince himself, Chris wasn't just someone he could fling aside and leave to dry. No, it was too late for that and Sam didn't know how he was going to handle it when the real confrontation happened.

Dean glanced at him but didn't say a word.

Chris let out a ragged sight and shook his head, "I can't," was all he said before turning and walking in the opposite direction of his apartment. He didn't explain anything more about his seemingly flippant statement.

"I'll catch you later, Sam," Chris threw back as he was walking away. He was headed towards another set of alley ways.

Even though Palo Alto was a part of the luxurious state of California, it was not a huge tourist attraction city such as San Diego, Sacramento, Anaheim or San Francisco. Because it held one of the nations's most prestigious Ivy League Colleges it had a more regal look to it instead of the normal beach/Mexican/Chinese paradise that most of the cities looked like. But in actuality it was really just a bunch of large buildings that looked like ones with the eighteenth century architecture you would see near the old New England Colonies. They didn't want to change it to fit in with the changing times and people, hence all the large connecting alleyways.

Sam watched him go, wanting to call him back and say something, but truthfully, he didn't know what to say. He wondered when things hadn't gotten so bad that he didn't know how to comfort his best friend.

When Chris was out of hearing distance, Dean rounded on him and raised his eye brows as if to say 'what the hell was that?'

Sam was deflated, "I just can't believe I didn't see it. We've been friends for four years. How did I miss that fate that he was killing people?"

Now it was Dean's turn to not know what to say. He knew his brother was still raging an emotional battle within himself but he didn't know how to fix it. And it hurt more than he was willing to admit. Growing up Sam had always come to him with his problems and now he was at a loss what to do.

It stung to see that Chris had gotten so deep within his brother. Sam had always been surrounded by a large group of friends in every new city they had moved to growing up but none had ever gotten this close. They moved constantly and Sam had never seen the use of creating close personal friendships because it hurt too much when they did leave.

He never had to battle for attention from Sam because as children, they were all they had. It was always Sam and Dean, now it was Sam, Chris and Dean. It hurt to see that Sam had replaced him so readily after everything they've been through.

But he knew he had to push aside his feelings. Because whether or not Sam had hurt him, his brother always came before everything in Dean's life and it was how Dean preferred it. Sam was always destined for great things. That was never a question to Dean, just a fact. That was why he let Sam to go Stanford, even if Sam didn't know it. He'd said some horrible things to him the day before he left but he was never going to stop him from going. Because it was what Sam wanted and what Dean knew he deserved after putting up with so much crap from their father. Dean loved the man to death but Sammy always came first.

He wished that he could just walk away and look for their dad on his own but it was his own personal weakness that brought him back begging Sam to come with him. He missed Sam, missed him a lot. And he knew it was selfish to ask this of his brother. But he didn't know if he could go on with just being casual strangers that sometimes called or saw each other when Dean passed through town. He loved him to much for that.

"I'm so sorry, Sammy," Dean finally said, sure it was the right thing to say.

Sam sighed seeing how uncomfortable Dean was with this extreme chick flick moment. Dean didn't like to show or even talk about his feelings in general. And he especially didn't like talking about his own. But Sam also saw how hard Dean was trying and it made him feel better despite everything that was going on.

His brother was something constant in his life. Someone Sam knew would always be there for him. He gave a Dean a small smile showing all his appreciation in that one look. Dean saw it and smiled back.

Sam broke their small trance and glanced around as Dean kneeled into the same spot Chris had just vacated five minutes ago, trying to see what he had been seeing.

"What were you looking for?" Dean muttered to himself, his hawk-like eyes gazing over the cracked piece of concrete. He squinted as he caught sight of something.

"Well look what we have here, Sam," Dean said smiling and pointing at the ground. The concrete was worn and cracked but Sam could see clearly the small black pentagram that was stamped onto the ground. He was about to verbally account for what he saw but a scream echoed nearby, causing both him and his brother to look up.

His heart nearly stopped when he recognized the voice responsible.

"That was Chris," he said sure his face was as white as snow. The scream was loud enough to hear the pain and shock in it so that must mean he was still close.

Sam took off before Dean could reply and ran towards the source of the scream. It wasn't your everyday scream; it had no fear in it, just pain. And Sam was worried.

He didn't want Chris to die; he just wanted him to stop killing other people. And if that meant locking him up in a maximum security prison than he was fine but he didn't want him to die. Especially without telling him why he started killing and why he didn't just come to him when the urge became too great to hold back.

He entered the alleyway that he had seen Chris disappear into and found he didn't have to go far. He froze when he came upon a truly sickening sight and felt his gut churn in guilt. Chris was slumped against the wall, grimacing in pain. But what shocked Sam the most was the large, black arrow sticking out of his right shoulder.

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

Plutobaby494: Obviously I have never been to Palo Alto so my description of the city and school is all fictional! And what little we saw in the pilot episode of Supernatural could be fake! Does anyone actually know if they really shot those scenes in Palo Alto? But I'm sorry if you do happen live in the city or go to Stanford! Totally my own imagination!

Please review me any questions or concerns you might have. Just in case I missed something or you don't get it! I guess I haven't been as clear as I hoped! Please tell me what you think! Doing nothing really doesn't help me at all!

And I think I've answered this before but what the hell, it might just be memory loss on my part!! A lot of people have been asking me this! Because this is a crossover story and the two shows are set in different timelines, it's hard to do an accurately based timeline. So I combined them and made a whole unique universe that is not anywhere near the two shows yet still apart of them, where I have all the controls.

It's kind of confusing if you get too technical about it but this story is set in the future for the Charmed universe and in the pilot episode of the Supernatural verse. That's really all I can say about it because that if I try and explain it any deeper than my brain starts to hurt! Though if you don't think about it too hard than you'll be just fine!

So if that helps anyone out there!!

Thanks to all my reviewers!!

Pinkphoenix1985, Xen84, Touch of the Wind, syungie, criminally charmed, Long Live Nelly, Chazioid, Marcus1233, Broshka, Triple Soul, Embry, guardian music angel, Belladona-Isabella, poke-me-im-strange (x2), ArielElla, PrInCeSsFBi, vampyfreak, Brown-Eyed Angel1234, liddlepierat, ShadowWolfDagger, lizardmomma, JadeAlmasy, lac t, Spray-Painted Roses, jitterbug393, SylvanSpirit, unfaithful444, monchy08, and Blackwater Park.

PLEASE R&R


	14. Note of Death, most likely mine

First off I want to point out that this is not a new chapter! I know it sucks! But it's just as painful for me as it is you guys!!

Sorry!! I try not to leave authors notes because I groan myself when ever I come across a good story being put on hold! But alas my life is not going well at the moment and I cannot seem to get out of this funk! (My therapist calls it a depression!)

But I am trying to get the next chapter out! I really am! In fact I have two chapters already handwritten (because schools the best time to come up with the idea for my story). But it's just going to take some time!! And when I do, not only will it be the next chapter, but I'll put out more than one!! Just too even things out a little!!

So hope you continue to read my story!! Thanks to all my reviewers!!

Plutobaby494


	15. Every Man has a Secret

Plutobaby494: Alright, now I want to reassure everyone that this is not a trick! It's is a new chapter! You can blink! It's not going to disappear!!

Disclaimer: Do not own Charmed or Supernatural! It's a crime and I plan to sue once I find a lawyer that will take my case!! They just kind of looked at me weird when I brought it up!!

ON WITH THE FICCIE

* * *

Chapter 14

Chris didn't look back as he walked away from the two Winchesters. He entered a nearby alleyway, feeling two stares on his back as he left. He sighed when he reached the cool shaded air in between the two large brick buildings and looked around, intent on orbing to his apartment. It was true what he said to Sam. He couldn't rest, not until the demon was caught. No matter how tired he was, he owed it to Anna and even to Adam, who he barely knew, to catch their killer. Because he was the only one could.

He prepared himself to orb, taking a deep breath and thinking about his destination, when three darklighters orbed in around him. He didn't get the chance to think before they attacked, sending deadly arrows towards him. He was barely able to raise a small shield. The arrows bounced off the green shield and clattered to the ground harmlessly.

Keeping the shield in front of him protectively, he flicked his wrist at one of the darklighters standing nearest to him and watched as he was speared through the chest with a broken beer bottle. He staggered backwards with a cry of pain and than blew up into a million pieces.

As Chris focused his attention on his next assailant, he didn't notice one of the darklighters orb out and than back in behind him. He heard the click as the trigger was pulled and the arrow released. The string swooshed as it was projected towards Chris's unprotected back. He tried to turn around but he was a fraction of a second too slow. The arrow pierced the back of his shoulder, stopping while it was still in his body

He cried out and stumbled into the wall. He managed to fall sideways, instead of flat on his face, which would have drove the arrow backwards and caused him more pain, or flat on his back, which would have had the same result as the previous except this time the shaft would have been forced forwards. It would have been painful either way.

He slumped against the warm brick, his shoulder throbbing in time with his heart. The poison coursed through his veins quickly, leaving a fiery burning sensation behind.

Chris didn't see or hear the darklighters leave but when he opened his eyes he found himself alone in the alley. His energy spent, Chris fell all the way to the ground, grimacing as the arrow was jostled, sending waves of fiery hot pain down his right arm and shoulder.

His eyes were squeezed shut, trying to block out the pain. Something was wrong. His heart involuntarily skipped a beat. The poison was reacting too quickly. He felt his life slipping away like sand through your fingers. Blood seeped through his shirt and he reached up to stem the flow fruitlessly.

He shifted gears when he realized that stopping the bleeding was useless, as the arrow must have nicked an artery or something. Blood oozed steadily out of the wound, despite the arrow still being in his shoulder. He wrapped his numbing fingers around the black shaft and started to pull. Pain clouded his senses and he stopped, his shoulder throbbing relentlessly.

White spots danced in his line of vision and the world dimmed in brightness. The answer, that had been easily escaping him as he tried to sort through the pain, came to him. The arrow must have hit too close to his heart.

Chris opened his eyes when he heard his name being called, his hopes soaring, thinking his brother had felt he was in pain and came to save him. He was dismayed to find Sam and Dean looking down at him.

Sam was kneeling next to his prone body, worry clouding his features. Dean was standing a few feet away; looking like something was going to attack him and he needed to be ready.

Sam called his name again and Chris realized he must have zoned out on them. His friend was blurry to his eyes and his voice was muted, as if Chris had taken cotton balls and stuffed them in his ears.

"We have to get him to the hospital," Chris heard Sam say. He blinked and noticed Sam was now standing.

"No hospital," Chris moaned while wondering when Sam had stood. He tried to remember but his memories were fuzzy and gave him a headache on top of everything else when he tried to search them.

Sam was kneeling again, which confused Chris further. How did Sam move so fast and without him noticing? He wanted to ponder it more but his shoulder throbbed and he bit his lip to stop an involuntary whine.

"Chris, you have an arrow through you shoulder. And you're going to die if you don't get some help!" Sam said urgently.

Chris wheezed, as the pain increased. He squeezed his eyes shut to try and ward off the pain but it kept coming in waves. The whine that he had tried so hard to keep back a few minutes ago escaped but he couldn't bring himself to care. He put his hand near the wound, far enough so it didn't cause him pain but close enough so he could feel the skin around it.

"Won't help," he got out between gasps.

Sam's confused face swam before his own. And he clenched his hand, feeling blood leaking down onto it.

"He's delusional, Sammy. How far is the nearest hospital?" Dean voice was impatient to Chris's ears.

"NO hospital," Chris protested vehemently.

He heard Dean's frustrated sigh and could picture the elder man squeezing his eyebrows together with his thumb and finger.

"Look kid, you're going to die if you don't get some medical attention. From the way you're gushing it looks like you've hit something important and we only know so much," he said.

"Won't help," Chris repeated gasping, "Darklighter poison,"

He was too delirious to realize the consequences of what he said. Being too busy wondering where the hell his brother was. Wyatt should've been here by now.

Chris didn't hear Sam's next words, as the throbbing got too intense. His whole shoulder spasmed in white-hot pain. Chris blinked his eyes, realizing that it was getting harder to stay awake. He felt the welcoming darkness approaching but fought it tooth and nail. He knew what would happen if he gave in.

He blinked as fingers gently probed his shoulder and than the snap of the arrowhead. Chris cried out, flinching away from whoever was causing him pain. He felt a hand wrap around the shaft of the arrow but whomever it was hesitated to pull it out.

"Come on Sammy. The arrow has to come out before we can try and stem the bleeding," Dean's voice sounded far away but he could clearly feel two body's kneeling next to him now.

There was a mumbled sorry, that Chris barely caught, before the arrow was yanked out of his shoulder. Sam winced at the sharp cry of pain as he pulled it completely out and dropped it to the ground near his knees. He looked up at Chris's face, seeing the pinched lines around his eye sockets and his clenched teeth. His eyes were dilated and had large dark circles underneath them. His skin was pale and clammy.

Sam put a hand on Chris's forehead, feeling the radiating warmth.

"He's got a fever," Sam said absently.

Dean didn't reply. He took the bottom of Sam's t-shirt and ripped a horizontal strip off. Sam started protesting but was silenced when Dean bunched it up and pressed against the still bleeding wound.

"Must have nicked an artery," he muttered as the cloth quickly dampened with crimson blood.

"Dean, we have to get him to a hospital. He's fading fast," Sam said to Dean despite knowing Chris's opinion.

"He said he doesn't want it, Sam. We can't force him to go and they can't force treatment on him" Dean replied well aware of how fast Chris was dying.

"We can't just sit here and do nothing," Sam snapped angrily.

"Chris didn't leave us with many options," Dean reminded him patiently.

Chris, who was only half conscious and only hearing a third of the conversation, moaned when Dean shifted the rag against his wound. He blinked and opened his eyes, his tongue feeling fuzzy.

"Wyatt," he called feeling death approaching. He was dying and his brother was nowhere around.

Dean looked at Sam in confusion and Sam looked away guiltily. Of course Chris would want to see his brother before he died.

"His brother," Sam clarified sadly. "He still lives in San Francisco,"

That revelation stung Dean. Because he knew that it would feel like if he lost Sam. Even though Chris was most likely a cold blooded killer, he knew that losing a brother was too painful to even think about and no matter what the person did, he would never wish that on someone else.

"Damn," Dean cursed and flung the now useless piece of shirt away from him.

Sam opened his mouth to say something else but twinkling lights from across the alleyway caught both of their attention. Thousands of neon blue lights materialized and started to form a shape. Both their mouths gaped and Chris was momentarily forgotten as the lights faded and a person took their place. Sam recognized the man immediately as Wyatt but Dean recognized him from the picture sitting on the mantle piece back at Sam's apartment.

Wyatt took the scene in with horrified eyes. They rested on his still, pale, and now unconscious brother for a half a second before jumping into action. He rushed over to where Chris was slumped, not caring that both Dean and Sam were shocked silent at his entrance. Only Chris mattered now.

"No, Chris, no, no, no, no," he said pushing the two men out of the way. Dean pulled Sam up by the elbow and gladly stepped away, not taking his eyes off the two other men.

Wyatt kneeled next to his brother and put his shaking hands over the wound, praying to anyone who would listen that it wasn't too late. It couldn't be too late.

He rung his hands when nothing happened and started getting hysterical, his breaths coming out in short gasps.

"No, no, Chris, don't do this, come back," he mumbled not taking his eyes off Chris's unresponsive face.

It took a slow few minutes until the healing glow came but when it did it was bright and golden. Wyatt let out a loud sigh of relief.

When the wound was fully healed, he gathered Chris in his arms, hugging him tight. He didn't see Dean or Sam, staring bug-eyed at the pair of them.

Chris's eyes fluttered open. He moaned, feeling strong arms around him. Even though he was slightly disoriented he could still smell his brother's cologne so he knew he was safe.

"Damnit, don't do that to me," was the first thing Wyatt could coherently say. Tears leaked out of his eyes but they were wiped away by Chris's nimble fingers.

"Hey, it's ok. I'm ok, thanks to you," Chris said feeling Wyatt's frame shaking. He patted Wyatt's shoulder, still a little woozy. Sucking in a big gulp of air was difficult, as Wyatt still had a tight grip on his chest but he needed it.

Feeling eyes on his back, Chris turned to look at their audience. Pulling out of Wyatt's grip he turned so he was facing them which prompted Wyatt to do the same.

Sam just stood there; gaping like only a fish knew how to do, staring at the two of them like they were something alien. The same look of betrayal lurked in his brown eyes but it was brushed aside quickly and replaced by suspicion.

It was Wyatt who broke the heated silence first. He cursed his stupidity at orbing in before checking his surroundings but rationalized that it was the only thing he could have done at that moment in time. But also he knew that he wouldn't have done it any differently if he had the chance to go back. Chris almost died in the time he had but he knew that if he had wasted precious minutes appeasing the elders, Chris would have died. It was worth it he concluded and turned to Chris.

"Do you have any memory dust left?" he asked aware that he both could hear him.

Chris shook his head, "No, I used the last of it last week,"

Wyatt cursed again. But it was quick enough to bring Dean out of his stupor.

"What the hell are you?" he asked. But Chris noticed it wasn't filled with the normal fear that came along with finding out about magic. No, it was calm cold, and collected. As if it wasn't a surprise that the supernatural world existed. As if this was a normal everyday occurrence.

"We can explain, "Chris said, "This isn't what you think it is,"

Even Wyatt raised his eyebrow in disbelief at the flippant statement.

"Ok, maybe it is what it looks like," Chris muttered seeing three stares on him.

"You still haven't answered my question," Dena reminded him coldly.

"We're witches," Wyatt answered before Chris could speak again. He noticed how hostile Dean's stance was getting and hoped it would melt the ice.

It did just the opposite. Dean stepped back, bringing Sam behind him protectively, his eyes narrowed to kill. Both Wyatt and Chris looked at each other. Dean wasn't scared. He wasn't surprised. He looked like someone whose beliefs had just been confirmed.

Chris looked at Sam, wondering how he was taking it. Sam wouldn't look him in the eye.

He stepped forward to try and talk to Sam and straighten this whole mess out but stopped when Dean whipped out a handgun that was tucked safely in the back of his pants, and pointed it at him.

Wyatt pulled Chris behind him and put his hands up, palms facing them. He didn't want to use magic unless absolutely necessary, seeing how Dean was reacting, but would if he had to. His first job was protecting his little brother.

"Look, we're good witches. The charmed sons," Wyatt said referring to their title. If Dean and Sam were connected with the magical world, than they should know them. They'd know that they weren't evil.

"There's no such thing as good witches," Dean replied unmoving.

"Dean, wait lets—

"Quiet, Sammy. I knew something was wrong with your friend. He had all he needed to summon the demon at hand and the motive," Dean said.

"Okay, hold on a minute. I didn't summon the demon. I've been looking for the person who did," Chris said, old anger from being accused by Detective Stone breaking through.

"Yea, funny that the last two victims knew you," Dean said snorting lightly.

"So did Sam. We both know them from classes," Chris pointed out defensively. "It doesn't mean I killed them!"

"What about Anna?" Sam asked his voice quiet and filled with guilt.

Chris ran a hand through his hair frustratingly, "God Sam, yea she was annoying but I didn't want her dead. And I certainly couldn't have killed her. I thought you knew that," he said staring at Sam despairingly.

Chris's last words felt like a punch to the gut and Sam squirmed under Chris's gaze.

"I did— I do," Sam corrected himself at the last moment.

"Look, we just need to lower the gun and take a huge step back. This is getting out of control," Wyatt said trying to calm the situation. Sam, he wasn't worried about but Dean was a whole different matter.

Dean was staring at them with hardened eyes, a cold cunning look filling them. He was ready for battle and with the muscles that his jacket barely covered; Wyatt knew it'd be a tough fight, his magic being the only excessive factor.

"You're a hunter, aren't you?" Wyatt asked, the light bulb clicking on over his head. It made sense.

Dean's face didn't show the surprise but his eyes flashed for a brief second. For Wyatt, it was all the answer he needed.

"In all my years of hunting, I've never met a good witch," Dean replied coolly.

"Then you're just not looking. There are thousands of good witches out there. In fact there was one in my pre-lit class but he was a pompous ass," Wyatt replied snorting.

"Thank you, mouth," Chris said realizing Dean could take that the wrong way.

"Oh, he was still good. He's just too full of himself. I wouldn't be surprised if he gets himself killed one day," Wyatt amended, not seeming aware of the hole he was digging himself into. Dean could definitely take that the wrong way.

Chris groaned and slapped his forehead, "You really need to stop talking. If I had a dollar for how many times your mouth got us into trouble…," Chris trailed off, mumbling the rest to himself silently.

"At least I only use my mouth to get into trouble. As I recall, your lower regions have got us into just as many scuffles as my mouth," Wyatt shot back hearing an unspoken challenge.

Chris flushed, "As if. And are you ever going to drop that? It was one demoness, ok. And she had me under a lust spell,"

"Than how do you explain her sisters?" Wyatt smirked.

"I'm not even going to dignify that with a response," Chris replied, red. In truth he had never slept with any of them but Wyatt took pleasure in teasing Chris about the fact that they had got that close to him.

Sam cleared his throat, reminding the two that there were other people in the alley, but he was smiling. Dean hadn't moved from his position, his face set in rigid seriousness.

"So you're a witch slut?" Sam asked amused.

"I hate your mouth," Chris said to Wyatt.

Wyatt just laughed than turned back to semi-serious, returning to the situation at hand in the blink of an eye.

"I don't think we've been formally introduced. I'm Wyatt Halliwell, Chris's older and much more handsome brother," Wyatt said wanting to start over. The gun in Dean's hand twitched but made no move to go down.

Wyatt and Sam had never officially met but they both felt like they had. Chris wished he could say the same thing about Dean.

"Don't forget about the illiterate and he-man part of that," Chris mock quietly said. Wyatt wanted to turn and glare at him but kept his eye contact with Dean, wondering what it was going to take to get him to lower the gun.

Sam laughed and then rolled his eyes at his brother, same old paranoid, protective Dean.

"Come on, Dean. They've given us no reason for this hostility," Sam said also trying to defuse the situation. Chris deserved a chance.

"Look, were obviously hunting the same demon. Why don't we team up and work together," Chris suggested. Sam nodded in agreement.

"NO," both Wyatt and Dean cried at the same time. Wyatt didn't want Chris anywhere near the crazy person waving a gun around and vice versa for Dean. He didn't trust Wyatt or Chris and didn't want Sam anywhere near them.

"This is stupid. Sam and I are grown men. We can take care of ourselves," Chris said stepping out from behind Wyatt.

Wyatt raised his eyebrows, "This coming from the person who previously had a darklighter arrow through his shoulder," he said.

Chris opened his mouth to argue but than narrowed his eyes and punched Wyatt's bicep.

"That reminds me, o' brother of mine. What the hell took you so long to get here? I mean, here I am bleeding all over the place and you don't show up until the very last moment. What's up with that?" he said mock accusingly.

Wyatt winced at the unwelcome memory and shuffled his feet.

"Yea well, the darklighters must be getting smarter or something, because they attacked us all at once. I came home, Phalen and Paris were doing their homework. Mel and Prue were downstairs practicing their fighting when they attacked. It was chaos," he said looked apologetic.

Chris's expression turned concerned, "Was anyone hurt?"

"Besides you? No, Wyatt replied, "Phalen was a little cut up and bruised but nothing life-threatening,"

"What the hell's a darklighter?" Dean cut in, thoroughly confused.

Sam rubbed his head as his head throbbed. It seemed like there was a whole other part to the supernatural world that their dad must have not known about. Because it was like these two were like speaking another language and it was frustrating to both Sam and Dean to not know what they were talking about.

"And who's Phalen? And the others?" Sam asked. He thought Chris only had one sibling.

"Cousins," Chris replied Sam's question.

Wyatt scratched his head, considering Dean's question.

"That's kind of hard to explain. A darklighter is a demon who is the almost exact opposite of a whitelighter. They have these black crossbows that have poison lethal to whitelighters coating the arrow head," Wyatt said.

"Then what the hell is a whitelighter?" Dean asked impatiently.

Wyatt sighed, "Look, we'll answer all your questions but put the gun down first," the tone of his voice made it sound like an order.

"Or what?" Dean challenged.

"Or I'll take it from you. We've shown no sign that were going to attack you or Sam. Put it down," Wyatt ordered.

Dean didn't make a motion to move so with a flick of his wrist, Wyatt pulled the gun from his grasp forcefully. The gun flew from Dean's hand and shot in the opposite direction, clattering against the ground.

"We don't want to fight," Chris said firmly.

Dean didn't look lost without his weapon and his eyes still looked suspicious but he made no move to retrieve his gun.

"Whitelighters are guardian angels to witches. They have the power to heal and orb," Chris said answering Dean's previous question.

"Orb?!" Sam asked. The first one was self-explanatory but he'd never of this one before.

Chris orbed to the other side of the alley and than back to his original spot.

"Orb," he said.

"But you said you guys were witches," Sam argued, remembering Wyatt's entrance and his little glowy light show.

"We are. We're half-witch, half-whitelighter. Our dad was our mom's whitelighter and they fell in love and had us," Chris said.

"Talk about your forbidden love," Sam whistled.

Both Wyatt and Chris laughed at that.

"Yea but they persisted and after saving the elder's collective asses many times over and some hardball, they finally allowed it," Wyatt said smiling.

"Elders?" Sam asked not even bothering to look confused.

"Head honcho whitelighters. They basically assign witches to a whitelighter and sit on their pompous asses all day peeking down at the world but opting to stay out of things when they get to hairy," Wyatt continued grudgingly.

"They sound like nice guys" Dean remarked sarcastically, speaking finally.

"Oh, yes. We bow down at their feet and do everything they say, no questions asked," Chris's sarcasm was biting.

Sam grinned, the picture of Chris bowing to anyone, was enough to make him laugh.

"There's no cure for the poison," Dean asked remembering what Wyatt said about darklighters and when Chris was poisoned, he kept protesting to go to the hospital.

"No, that's why you couldn't take me to the hospital. There was nothing that they could have done and it would have only exposed magic," Chris replied, rubbing the spot where the arrow used to be.

"Only another whitelighter can heal the wounds from a darklighters arrow," Wyatt added helpfully.

Sam and Dean were silent after that, wordlessly digesting all the information.

"Anymore questions?" Wyatt asked when both Sam and Dean were silent.

"Not at the moment," Dean conceded.

"Good, because we have work to do," Chris said.

"Well, we lost our only suspect," Sam said before thinking. He winced and looked at Chris apologetically.

"I'm not sure if I should be glad that I was found innocent or insulted because I was a suspect in the first place," Chris said to himself.

Sam laughed and met Chris halfway in the middle of the alley, then walked towards the exit, side by side.

"You know what's funny? We spent four years hiding the supernatural world from each other when we didn't have too," Sam said as they walked.

"I know! It's irony at its best," Chris replied good naturally.

Wyatt and Dean glared at each other, each sizing the other up in case this did end up in a fight. Wyatt knew that he had a slight advantage over Dean with his magic but he could also see that Dean didn't take uncalculated risks. He must have an ace up his sleeve somewhere.

"Partners?" Wyatt asked his voice light but guarded.

"For now," Dean replied. Wyatt nodded in agreement. They both were doing this for their brothers but the future was not set in stone.

"Are you guys coming or what?" Sam shouted from the entrance of the alley.

"Yea, we're coming," Wyatt replied not taking his eyes off Dean.

"Hurry up, slowpokes. The demon's not going to wait to kill his next victim!" Chris reminded them.

Dean didn't move so Wyatt bowed slightly and gestured forwards with his palms. "After you, sir," he said smirking.

Dean's eyes narrowed but he was silent as he strode forward, stopping only to pick up his discarded gun and tuck it back into the waistband of his pants, away from Wyatt.

"Well this is going to be fun," Wyatt remarked to no one.

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

Plutobaby494: The next one is up but I hope you liked this chapter! It took me forever to write it so I hope it's as good as the rest!

And I have a feeling this question will come up so I'll answer it now because it struck me as a little confusing at first but since I know the why's of this story, it made more sense to me.

Sam did know that Chris had a brother and vice versa but Sam did not know about his cousins. Why? Just because of his personality and who he is. They both were a kind of mask, where they seem so open and forthcoming but in reality they hide a piece of themselves deep down because of the whole supernatural thing. Chris just never saw the importance of telling anyone and Sam doesn't stick his nose into other people business because of how he grew up. It wasn't like Chris was trying to hide the fact that he had other family members, he's just a naturally guarded person.

Thanks to ALL my reviewers! You guys are amazingly patient!! And special thanks to all those who replied to my evil authors note! It made my day to hear from you, even though it was not a chapter!!

Skabs, Embry (x2), PrInCeSsFBi (x2), SylvanSpririt (x2), Brown-Eyed Angel234 (x2), funkyhigh, monchy08, unfaithful444 (x2), poke-me-im-strange (x2), camlann, thunderincrimson, criminally charmed, Touch of the Wind, guardian music angel, lizardmomma, Crazy-Kiracat39, ShadowWolfDagger, pinkphoenix1985, Fae Child19, Spray-Painted Roses, Belladonna-Isabella (x2), loving4tomorrow (x2), JadeAlmasy, Chazioid, MorganD, cdfe88, Marcus1233, HikaruOfDreams, eleroo02, LinaHardy(x4), liddlepierat, angelbird12241, Hkirtz, spanderfan, EdwardCullenxxxCHARMED-4-LIFE, Aria DeLongcray, gabrieldarke, ShinigamiSaisei, and blackfriday415.

PLEASE R&R


	16. Suspicions and Demons

Plutobaby494: Alright, here's the next one! Hope you like!

Disclaimer: Do not own Charmed or Supernatural!

ON WITH THE FICCIE

* * *

Chapter 15

They made it back to the apartment in record time. Wyatt had collapsed onto the couch and Sam followed suit, sitting across from him. Chris had escaped to his bedroom, wanting to change out of his blood soaked and ruined top. Dean stood halfway in between Sam and Wyatt, wavering between the two.

A heavy and awkward silence filled the room, all waiting for Chris to get back. This was new for all involved. Sam and Dean were strangely in and out of their element. They'd met some interesting things growing up but never had they met a 'good' witch. All the witches they'd ever met were selfish beings, cursing others for stupid and evil reasons.

For Wyatt it was almost exactly opposite. He'd met another hunter before and knew all about them. Mortals who had been exposed to the supernatural world but trained to fight anyway they could. Most used 'wild magic', a kind magic that was untamable. Latin incantations were the easiest but unlike his magic which had come with his birthright, it was uncontrolled. You could never know if the spell you were using would backfire.

Knowing that they were hunters wasn't the problem. After all hunters were just like everyone else in the world. Some were good and some were bad. No, he stayed quiet because he felt like an outsider. Sam was Chris's friend, not his and Chris's. He felt like hew as invading.

The door to Chris's room opened and the man stepped out in a new shirt and pants. He looked up at the other occupants of the room.

"You know, I've been thinking. The victims have to be random. I mean they didn't run in the same circles. Adam was in the medical field, Anna was in fashion design. They don't have enough in common to be connected," Chris said as he took a seat next to his brother.

"What about socially," Dean asked his eyes swept around the room towards his brother and then to Chris in question.

"I never saw them together but you can't always know what goes on behind closed doors," Chris said shrugging.

"I don't think they were seeing each other secretly. After all, Anna was so fixated on Chris that she barely had any time to see anyone else," Sam added. Chris grimaced at the unwelcome reminder but didn't say anything. He could clearly recall the time and effort Anna spent trying to get him to fall for her.

The room fell quiet again, each lost to their own thoughts and theories.

"Can't you just say 'hocus pocus' or 'bipidy bopidy boo' and the answer will just come to us," Dean's mocking voice finally broke the stillness. He was never one for long silences.

"Magic doesn't work like that. There are rules we have to follow," Chris replied.

"As the good man once said, rules were made to be broken," his voice was still mocking but an undercurrent of resentment was faintly heard. He wanted to get the hell out of dodge and this demon was making it almost impossible.

"Not these rules. We can't use magic for personal gain," Wyatt said, "There are consequences that are too horrifying to mention," his voice was deadly serious. He shivered in remembrance of those awful few days and Chris chuckled.

"Well that's a rip off. What's the use of having powers if you can't use them?" Dean snorted.

"It's a cruel world," Wyatt agreed whimsically.

"Carl said that the demon was big, wearing an oversized overcoat, black bowlers hat and had blood red eyes. That is pretty specific. I can look up some urban legends about demons. They might be able to point us in the right direction," Sam said getting back to business.

"He was strong too and flexible for such a big guy," Chris added remembering his fight with the demon clearly.

"I got a better idea," Wyatt said, "Book of shadows," He held out his arms and a thick aging book appeared in a flash of blue lights.

"Now that could come handy when I lose the remote or my keys," Dean mumbled to himself.

"Or his brain," Sam added hearing his brother. Dean on the other hand didn't find it funny.

"This is the Book of Shadows, kind of like our own personal encyclopedia for demons that our family has fought before. It's been in the family for generations," Chris said taking the book from his brother's hands and setting it on the coffee table. He opened the dusty tomb and flipped through the pages.

"And you haven't used this before, why?" Dean asked instantly suspicious. If they had this sort of thing, shouldn't they have found the demon already?

"When he says generations, he means generations. This book was first created by our great, great, great, many greats later, grandmother, Melinda Warren. There are thousands of demons to look through and there is even a chance that our family hasn't come across this demon before and won't be in here," Wyatt replied defensively.

"Since there's only one book, it seems stupid for all of us to just sit and wait. Let's split up and cover more ground. Dean and I will go to the library. Wyatt can look through your… book," Sam waved at it absently as he spoke, "And Chris can go talk to professor Walters. He's sure to have some information about demons that could help us," he said.

"Agreed," Chris said before Wyatt could answer. Wyatt opened his mouth to argue but was silenced when Chris locked gazes with him.

"_It's fair, Wy,"_ he said telepathically.

"_I still don't like it,"_ Wyatt pouted.

Sam and Dean shared a glance at their silent conversation. To them, the two just sat staring at each other, non-blinking.

"_Don't worry. I'll be fine_," Chris thought feeling his brothers worry and fear like it was his own. It was times like these he hated his power of empathy.

"_It's my job to worry,"_ Wyatt replied sadly.

"_You're going to turn gray if you don't stop,"_ Chris replied rolling his eyes. Sam patiently waited for whatever they were silently doing to stop but Dean huffed, tapping his foot impatiently.

"If you're done admiring each other, we can get on with the plan," Dean finally said having enough of the silence.

Wyatt and Dean broke their trance and both turned to look at the annoyed and somewhat curious Winchesters.

"Sorry, we sometimes forget that we're not alone. Our cousins hate it when we do that," Wyatt said shrugging.

"What we're you doing exactly?" Sam asked curious.

"Talking. Chris is telepathic and I am to an extent," Wyatt answered unhesitatingly.

Both Sam and Dean looked shocked and fearful, Sam more then Dean.

"You can hear out thoughts?" Sam asked. Had Chris been reading his thoughts the entire time they'd been friends?

"Yea but thank god it comes with an off switch or I'd be a walking migraine. Sure it's kind of cool at the beginning to hear some secrets but mostly it's just annoying. I try and keep it off as often as I can," Chris replied.

"I can only read and answer his thoughts. It's our twice-blessed bond but he can read everyone's," Wyatt added trying to be helpful.

Dean narrowed his eyes in suspicion once more. Sam looked a cross between anxious and interested.

"I respect other people's privacy, don't worry. And besides if I had read your thoughts before I would've already known that you knew about magic," Chris said **as if** reading their thoughts.

Sam conceded, realizing that he had a valid point.

"Is telepathy your only power," Dean asked. His voice was detached but his eyes were curious.

Wyatt snorted, muttering too quietly for anyone to hear him.

"No, we both have too many to count," Chris replied dryly.

Dean wanted to inquire more but Chris changed the subject.

"Professor Walter should have something available for me to look at," he said bringing the conversation back to the demon at hand.

"Do you want a lift to the library?" he asked sticking out a hand for someone to take hold.

Sam bit his lip indecisively. He looked like he wanted to go but was unsure of how it all worked. What if part of him got left behind?

But in the end Dean made the decision for him. "No thanks. We'll walk," he said ending the subject then and there.

Sam frowned at Dean and wanted to remind his brother that even though it was five in the afternoon, it was still quite warm out. And didn't he complain the last time they walked anywhere. But Dean tugged him towards the door.

"We'll meet up in a half an hour," Sam called before the front door shut in his face.

"What they hell is wrong with you, Dean?" was the first thing out of his mouth.

"I don't trust them or their voodoo, Sammy. Who knows what could have happened to you," was all Dean said before walked down the steps and made a sharp right. Sam groaned and ran to catch up with him.

&

"Dean your going in the wrong direction," Sam said once he realized it. "The library's west of my apartment,"

"I know that, Sam," Dean said.

"So where the hell are we going," Sam huffed.

"I need to know more about your friend Sammy. How can I trust them to watch my back," Dean replied never breaking his stride.

"This is ridiculous Dean, just ask them. They've been nothing but cooperative throughout the entire ordeal," Sam asked wondering when Dean would get over his alpha male ego.

"And how do we know that they're really good, Sam. I've met witches in the past and all of them had an ulterior motive in whatever they did," Dean shot back, turning around to face Sam, stopping as he did.

"They're telling the truth Dean. I can feel it," Sam answered back unmoving from his decision. Dean sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose in irritation.

"And when's the last time in the last twenty years we've been hunting the supernatural we've met a good vampire or poltergeist that just wanted to be friends with people," he repeated himself. It seemed like a mantra he had to keep reminding his brother.

"It's in the realm of possibility," Sam countered stubbornly.

Dean groaned and threw his hands up into the air and was about to send a nasty comment back when something caught his eye. He grinned and looked back at Sam.

"I found our search engine," he said crossing the street and entering the other alley way across from them without so much as another nod to Sam.

Sam rolled his eyes but followed all the same.

Entering the same alley way he found his brother holding up a shaggy homeless man by the collar of his worn and tattered coat. The man looked at Dean in horror and cowered when Dean shook him, holding his hands up in surrender.

"Dean! What the hell?" Sam asked shocked at what he was seeing. He absently wondered if these latest events had driven his brother off the deep end. It wasn't sane for Dean to be shaking some poor innocent man.

"Quiet Sammy, I'm working. Now what did I tell you about coming anywhere near here Stan?" Dean asked directing the last part towards the man he was assaulting.

The man flinched and stuttered as he spoke, "N-not too,"

Sam was about to yell at Dean again to put the poor man down when Dean dropped him, sending the man to his butt. The man, who Sam was able to see better, wasn't very tall. His head only came up to Dean's shoulder and given Sam's obvious height difference to his brother; he looked like a giant to this man. Black mousy eyes looked back at them from behind a hairy wrinkled face. Sam held his sleeved arm up to his face when the smell of the man wafted by his nose.

"What are you doing here?" Dean asked folding his arms. The man's eyes flashed black and Sam's light bulb lit up.

The man, who Sam now recognized as a demon inhabiting a homeless man's body, ruffled the collar of his trench coat that seemed to swallow him whole and stared back up at Dean, fear still laden in his eyes.

"Salt Lake City's been under some sort of garbage reduction system trying to prove to the country that they shouldn't have toxic waste dumped out in their deserts. The picking's has all but flattened out. Had to go somewhere," Stan said shrugging his shoulders as if was not big deal. To him it probably wasn't but Dean had a real problem with anything Supernatural getting between one hundred feet to his brother if he could help it.

"I told you California was off," Dean all but growled and Stan flinched under his cold glare.

"I know but it's a big country, I hoped that if I took the upper end of the country I'd be fine. I guess I just wandered to far south," Stan said cowering before Dean's feet.

Sam just watched everything play out with bewildered shock. His brother had still been trying to protect him even after they had parted ways. He cleared his throat hoping to get his older brothers attention. He needed to get to the bottom of this.

"Dean, who the hell is this?" Sam asked bluntly when all his hints were ignored.

"This is Stanley. We met back in the slums of Salt Lake about a year after you left. He'd been feeding on the maggots and flies, sucking off what little meat he could get off them. He's a scavenger demon," Dean replied not taking his eyes off the demon as he spoke.

"And you kept him alive?" Sam asked shocked. "What if he had moved up from maggots and started killing humans?"

Stan's black soulless orbs flashed in a sudden bitter anger. "I don't kill humans, unfortunately,"

Dean laughed, "Of course he doesn't. He doesn't have the balls to stand up to one of the bigger demons that controlled the area. So he laid low, feeding off lower life organisms hoping none of the bigger badder demons would looked at him as competition,"

Stan scowled but didn't say anything to defend himself. He didn't have the courage to stand up to Dean Winchester.

"What can I do for you?" Stan asked sending a look of utmost hate towards the two hunters.

"You can start by taking telling us who the Charmed Sons are," Dean said, getting straight to the point.

Stan was silent for a moment then his face spit into a malicious grin. "You want to take on the Charmed Sons?"

Sam spoke before Dean got the chance. "No we don't. This is silly Dean,"

"We want to check if they are legit" Dean said to Stan, ignoring his brother.

Stan chuckled darkly and got into a crouching position.

"Oh, they're legit alright. They've got more demons looking for revenge than even yourselves," Stan said his crouching position making him look like a human sized bug.

"What's the deal with the Charmed part?" Sam asked before Dean could start arguing with who had killed more demons.

"They're the sons of the eldest Charmed One and the only male witches in their entire ancestry line. The eldest, Wyatt Halliwell or the twice-blessed as most demons call him is said to be the most powerful force of good in the entire world, although his younger brother Christopher is a force to be reckoned with himself," Stan replied with a small bow of his head.

"Twice-blessed?" Dean asked confused.

"Born to both a Charmed One and an Angel," Stan replied dutifully.

Dean scoffed at the word angel, not believing for a second that the things were even real and moved on.

"Anything else?" Stan asked his voice oily.

"Yea, get out of town. I don't want to see your stinky ass anywhere near here," Dean said, his tone making if more of a command. Stan nodded and trekked back deeper into the alley way and disappearing altogether around the corner.

"Well, got anymore suspicions?' Sam asked, "Cause I'm sure he's still in yelling distance,"

Dean ignored his brothers obvious taunt and walked in the opposite direction from Stan and out of the alley way.

"I still can't believe they've killed more demons than we have. It's not possible. I've been hunting ever since I was seven. He'd have to have started when he was in diapers," Dean ranted.

"Come on, Dean. It's not a competition" Sam said rolling his eyes. Dean was so predictable.

"But still—

"You'll get over it," Sam interrupted whatever Dean was about to say.

"How do you know that Stan is telling the truth, Dean? By your account anything supernatural is evil and cannot be counted on. Besides demon's lie," Sam said throwing it back in Dean's face.

"Demon's may lie but Stan doesn't have the balls to lie to me, Sammy. He's spineless," Dean simply replied.

"Can we go to the library now?" Sam asked exasperated. He was sick of this conversation.

"Yea but lets swing back and grab the car. My feet hurt like a bitch," Dean said turning back towards the way they came.

Sam rolled his eyes and followed, his hands thrust deep into his pockets.

&

In another part of town, in a shabby rundown apartment complex, a girl stood in front of a blackened brass pot. Herbs and salts lined the table she worked at. The room was dark. Candles littered the room, bathing it in a dull light.

The girl, not overly pretty or skinny but well looking on her way, picked up a bay leaf from the table, crunched it up in her slightly meaty hands. She sprinkled the pieces into the clear mixture in front of her and then grabbed a blood stained knife.

Unwrapping a blood soaked cloth from around her left hand, she placed the knife on the palm. Unhesitatingly she sliced her already cut up and healing palm and clenched her hand over the pot, squeezing the blood out of her palm and into the mixture.

Soft Latin words came from her lips, speaking the incantation she had memorized by heart. The duck tape pentagram flashed red and smoke filled the room. There was a loud crack and another was standing over the crimson pentagram.

"You confuse me, girlie. So soon you call upon my services," the black cloaked man said. His bowler's hat was tipped sideways on his head, black hair peeking out of the sides. His blood red eyes didn't break contact with the girls as he spoke.

"I need more. He's not looking at me. The clothes, the money, and my body aren't enough. I need his heart, his love," she said desperate.

"Oh, now loves a tall order. You see I'm not capable of love. If you want love you'll need someone stronger," the demon said a hidden agenda behind his words. She was silent for a moment, pondering his words.

"But you made me thinner. How can take away my fat but not take his heart," she asked.

"You see girlie, the hearts a complicated organ. It feels on its own accord. Over excess of fat is one thing but to take an essential organ like that is another. I'm just not powerful enough. But I know of another. He will get you what you want," the demon said.

"Fine, whatever you need," she said realizing that she had no choice but to call upon this second demon.

"You know my price, girlie. Blood and souls," the demon replied wickedly.

The girl glanced down at the floor, now unsure. She wanted him bad, so bad that her heart ached with pain when she thought of him with someone else. But killing people… was it worth it?

"This isn't what I expected," she sad biting her lip.

"You called upon me, sent me to do you bidding. I fulfilled my end of the bargain. Your rich beyond compare, your clothes are designer, your body is thinning. This boy must be special if he warrants such attention," the demon said, seeing he was loosing her. She was crucial in his plans.

"It would be such shame that after all our hard work, he picked someone else as his lover," he continued adding the icing to his cake of bullshit.

"I won't let him. I will kill the whore who tries. He's mine!! I love him so much, I want him to love me," she said an angry edge to her voice.

"Then let me finish my work. Only a few more sacrifices and he will come through to give you your heats desire," the demon replied grinning. He'd hooked her.

The girl bit her lip again but the steely determination was back.

"Alright do what you must," she said.

"Do you have a preference," he asked. He could've just gone off and picked one randomly but letting the foolish girl think she was in control served his purposes well.

She thought a moment then scowled.

"Brenda Reid," She was his lap partner in his anatomy class. All she did when they worked together is flirt and blush. Anna wasn't as shy in her forthcomings but I could see the desire there. No one will stand in my way," she said gruffly.

"I need three," the demon remind her, his patience waning.

She didn't have to think about the next ones. The two that had taunted her and teased her throughout college. It had been like high school all over again.

"Aaron Baker and Rebecca Owen," she rattled off their names easily.

The demon smiled and disappeared in a cloud of black squeaking bats.

&

Brenda Reid sagged as she walked, half-carrying a man on her shoulder. He stumbled almost sending them both to the ground but she regained her footing, keeping them upright. The stench of alcohol wafted from him.

"I told you not to go out drinking, Tony. You have class tomorrow morning and you can barely walk now," she chastised her boyfriend of five months.

"But Timmy wanted to celebrate the creation of his son," Tony said hiccupping. To him it seemed as good of reason as any to go get intoxicated.

Brenda sighed, rolling her eyes. "Your head's going to hurt in the morning," was all she said. It was useless arguing with him now but come morning he was going to get an earful.

They reached the car a few minutes later. She moved to open the back door on the driver's side but Tony jerked, pushing her roughly against the door, pressing his heavy body into hers.

She gasped as his lips found her own and he took that moment to slip his tongue into her mouth and hungrily devour it. She hummed in pleasure, forgetting where she was and that her boyfriend was drunk.

Tony's hands moved from her waist and climbed up the back of her shirt. They fingered with the straps of her bra and she found herself leaning into him.

She snapped back into awareness with the honk of a passing car horn and put her hand on his chest. By then his mouth had moved down her neck and was sucking on her throat.

"Tony stop, you're drunk," she said pushing him away from her with all her strength but she found it hadn't been necessary. Tony stumbled backwards and almost toppled over but she reached out a caught him in time.

"So I am, "he slurred grinning stupidly.

"Lets get you home before you pass out," Brenda chuckled opening the back door to her car.

He hiccupped and crawled into the seat, lying sideways. She tucked his feet in then looked back up at the one she loved. Tony had passed out and was drooling on her seat.

She groaned, realizing that she'd have to wake up her neighbors and ask them to help. Skinny Tony was but light he was not. If he were awake and aware, it would be easy to get him up the stairs to their apartment but passed out he was heavy dead weight. She hoped that Sam and Chris hadn't fallen asleep yet and were up late studying.

She was at her door with the key in the lock when she heard it. The squeaks were loud and eerie. They floated down from the tree tops and echoed in the night. She looked up in confusion, staring out into the darkness. It was silent again.

Brenda shuddered, feeling goosebumps rise up the skin of her arms, in spite of the warm temperature.

More squeaking had her panicking. Something wasn't right. She dropped her keys, her head whipping around to find what ever was making the noise. Reaching for her back pocket she grew even more frantic. Her cell phone wasn't where it was supposed to be. She must have left it charging on the nightstand.

Footsteps interrupted her racing thoughts and she turned to look. She regretted it instantly. The man, if you could call it a man, reached out grabbing her neck and twisting roughly, snapping if effortlessly.

The demon had no time for games. His master was waiting and he would have time for fun later. He took his fill and dropped her lifeless body to the ground in a boneless heap. Sniffing he caught scent of another and saw the man lying in the car. Liquor saturated his scent.

The demon contemplated just taking this one and playing with him but he had a job to do. The consequences would be dire and his master desperately wanted to be free.

With a dejected sigh, the demon morphed into bats and took off, looking for his next victim. Three he had to get for the ritual to be complete. But dawn was approaching soon. The other two would have to wait for tomorrow.

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

Plutobaby494: So what do you all think! Again sorry it took so long but its here now!

And I also decided to list all the Halliwell's powers, so no one is confused. I had someone ask me about this!

Wyatt is more powerful offensively and Chris defensively, so together they make a formidable team. The rest of the cousins aren't as powerful and since Paige was only half whitelighter herself, her children only got one of her powers along with the power to cast spells. And as I said before, they really are only side characters but since the Halliwell's are big on family I couldn't see a way not to bring them in somehow!

Wyatt Matthew Halliwell- molecular combustion, telepathy (but only with Chris), empathy (again only with Chris), energy blast, lightning, invisibility, protection shield, telekinesis, orbing, healing and spell casting.

Christopher Perry Halliwell- molecular stasis, telepathy (but he can turn it on and off and only likes to use it when he has too), empathy, invisibility, protection shield, weather manipulation, telekinesis, orbing, healing, premonitions and spell casting.

Prudence Hope Halliwell- premonition and spell casting.

Melinda Ann Halliwell (youngest daughter of Phoebe) - empathy/channeling and spell casting.

Paris Halliwell- tele-orbing and spell casting.

Phalen Halliwell (pronounced fae.lin) - healing and spell casting.

Side Note- If Paige had had another child, it would have gotten orbing as their power but since she didn't, no one else can orb.

Thanks to all my reviewers! Especially those who took the time to review the last chapter. You guys are awesome!

PLEASE R&R


	17. Breakdown

Plutobaby494: I think that this is going to be one of those chapters that you either really hate or really love and there's going to be no go between! And now before I start this chapter, I just got to clear something up! It'll take just a minute of your time!

**Nimble - adjective. Quick and light in movement; moving with ease; agile; active; rapid. Ex: nimble feet!**

I _think_ that's where all the confusion is! I just meant that he wiped away Wyatt's tears quickly and for lack of a better word, gracefully but it was not meant in any sexual manner. Chris and Sam are not gay! Carl is but they aren't! I was alluding to that fact early on in the story! But I'm not entirely sure where that assumption is coming from!

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or Supernatural! My lawyer hasn't gotten back to me yet!

ON WITH THE FICCIE

* * *

Chapter 16

Chris woke up the next morning with a heavy trepidation in his heart. Something was wrong, he could feel it. The kitchen was a normal spectacle these days. Wyatt and Dean were both seated at the table, looking quite pitiful. They turned to look at him with pouting gazes, their lips quivering. Both had looks that read 'we want food'.

Sam was leaning against the counter, a cup of coffee in his hands. Chris had smelled the beans brewing as soon as he woke up. He met eyes with Sam, who was grinning at him over his cup of steaming liquid.

Rolling his eyes, he started making breakfast, ignoring the triumphant remarks from Wyatt and Dean. They had a long day ahead of them and he didn't want to be stuck with either of the elder brothers and have them complaining of empty stomachs. As he cooked, he remembered the day before and how much work they had in front of them.

His talk with Professor Walters had come empty and the library was another bust. It seemed like the book was their last resort but even that was looking like another dead end. Wyatt had scoured the book from the front cover to back and hadn't found anything like the demon they were looking for.

After he was done making two quick simple omelets, he poured a cup of coffee for himself. His usual choice of poison was tea but the last couple of days had been rough. He needed the extra caffeine boost to keep things going.

As he was pouring the still hot liquid into his cup, he heard triumphant moans of euphoric pleasure and then intermittent sounds of silverware clinking against plates, and chuckled.

A similar chuckle came from the body of his friend next to him and he turned to see Wyatt and Dean shoveling the food he had just set down seconds ago into their mouths. He wasn't surprised to see both plates almost half gone.

"Do you think if they choke on their food and force me to save them from asphyxiating; they'll learn to ear slower?" Chris asked Sam.

"You can't teach a pig to eat with etiquette," Sam replied sipping his drink.

"I resent that Sammy," Dean replied through a mouth full of food.

"Close your mouth when you eat please," Sam cringed, disgusted.

Chris blew on his drink shaking his head and smiling at the irony of the situation. He didn't know if Sam saw it but no matter how much they both claimed to hate and distrusted one another, both brothers were more alike then they realized.

Dean didn't answer and just went back to eating his breakfast. Sam took another drink and watched as Chris set down his coffee mug.

"I'll go get he mail," he said hoping his letter of acceptance had come from Stanford's Medical school. He'd worked so hard these last few years and it was supposed to come any day now.

Sam nodded and Chris left without another word. He made it outside and took the stairs two at a time to reach the communal box that held the mail for four other apartment buildings next to his own. He pulled his keys from out of his pocket and then stuck the small key into the lock, jiggling the old box to open it. He stilled, hearing sobs coming from the next apartment.

He frowned and looked over to see Anthony Rodriguez slumped against the wall of his own flat, sobbing his eyes out. He locked the box and rushed over, wondering what had this man, who he had only seen cry when the Yankee's had lost the World Series, crying like there was no tomorrow.

Chris kneeled next to the man and placed a hand on his shoulder, whispering his name as he did. What he didn't expect was for Anthony or Tony as he like to be called, launch himself at him and wrap his arms around his body.

He gasped as the wind was knocked out of him. Tony's ancestry was heavy Italian and Russian. He'd inherited his large body from his dad, who looked like a bodybuilder with his gigantic mass of a torso.

"What's wrong," Chris managed to gasp out.

"Bre-Brenda's de-dead," he stuttered through his sobs. All the color drained from Chris' face and any happy thought of this morning left his head.

"No," he whispered, already guessing what had happened. It had killed again.

"I-It was th-that **thing**, the one who's be-been killing all those peo-ple," Anthony continued speaking. His voice had taken on an angry tint, mixing with his overwhelming sorrow.

"I'm so sorry," Chris replied hugging the man. He didn't know if he meant it for Tony or for Brenda, who'd died before her life had really started.

"I wan-wanted to marry h-her. Got th-the ring and ever-everything," he continued stuttering and hiccupping as he did so. "I kno-know it was too early, but I loved her. I wan-wanted to spend th-the rest of my lif-life with he-her,"

Chris was interrupted from answering when he heard his name being called. He looked over to see Sam, standing on their front porch, his cupped over his mouth. He caught Sam's attention and waved him over. It took seconds for his friend to grab their brothers and come running over with Wyatt and Dean flanking him. They stopped when the saw the pair and Sam paled.

"What happened?" Sam asked but already knew the answer before anyone spoke it.

"We're too late. He struck again," Chris replied not caring that he had a non-magical knowing person in his arms. Tony was too far lost in his grief to care what was being said.

Dean silently cursed and Wyatt bowed his head in respect. Sam said nothing, staring at one of his friends in one of the worst occurrence a person could go through, loosing their loved one.

"Help me get him to his bed," Chris said his voice seething with anger. This was his fault. He should have acted sooner, better. He should have killed the demon that night he fought him but he had let him get away. He had let him kill two more innocents.

Sam didn't say anything as he picked up Tony's feet. With Chris grabbing the man's torso they carried him into his apartment, fishing the keys out of his pants pocket. They laid him on a neatly made bed and tucked the still sobbing man in. Wyatt and Dean watched as they did this. They both wanted to help but knew this was something that Sam and Chris had to do.

This wasn't their world. They didn't know anyone but their younger siblings. Sam and Chris lived in this world. A world they both knew they could never be apart of.

Sam stood; his eyes filled with remorse and stepped away. Chris stayed kneeling and leaned to closer to whisper into Tony's ear.

"The world may be a cruel place,

Filled with pain and suffering

But your dreams will never face

The horrors left behind,"

Like magic, Tony's eyes slid shut, slipping into a dreamless sleep. It was the least Chris could give him. He was going to have to deal with so much when he was awake, he didn't think if fair to have it in his sleep as well.

Chris stood and left the apartment without another word. Wyatt looked after him worriedly and followed him a second later. He knew how deeply Chris connected with the innocents. His brother had a big heart and blamed himself when things went south. It was a bad habit that the entire family had tried to shake from him sense infancy. He recognized the look of shame and guilt on his brothers face and he knew what was coming next was not pretty.

Sam gave the peacefully sleeping Tony one last look and then left, Dean on his heels. He exited the apartment and saw Chris standing a few feet away, leaning against the side of their apartment building, taking slow deliberate breathes. Wyatt was hovering behind him, protectively.

What happened next shocked both Winchesters. With a cry of rage, Chris slammed a fist against the concrete wall of the building. The cry sounded inhuman, feral and filled with anguish that was painful to hear. Chris punched the wall again, his flesh slapping the concrete with brutal force, breaking the skin open. Blood soaked his knuckles but he didn't stop. He kept hitting the wall, taking his rage and guilt out on the hard surface.

Wyatt wrapped his arms around Chris and drug him away from the wall. Chris squirmed realizing someone was pulling him away from his means of venting and fought the one responsible, twisting and writhing in the strong grasp.

"Chris, stop it. You're hurting yourself," Wyatt grunted as one of his brothers bloody fist found his chest.

Like before in the alley way, both Halliwell brothers fell into their own little world, forgetting that they had an audience. Dark purple clouds formed above their heads as Chris's emotions ran wild. Thunder started to crackle and a strong wind blew, making Sam's shaggy brown hair whip around his face.

"Get a hold of yourself, Chris. Before you destroy the town," Wyatt said still trying to hold his brother still. It was harder then it looked.

Sam and Dean both gaped. Chris was responsible for this. Sure they knew that a normal storm couldn't have come on this fast but the thought that someone was powerful enough to produce such destruction was mind blowing.

"You need to calm down," Wyatt repeated wincing every time Chris's fists made contact with his chest. Though he was glad it was him and not the wall his brother was punching. This way, Chris could vent some anger and his already bruised and bloodied hands were saved from more damage in the process.

"How can I calm down, when everything is so screwed up. First Adam, then Anna, now Brenda. How the fuck can I calm down when my classmates are dying before my eyes and I can't do a thing to stop it. It's my fault Wy. If I had just killed the demon when I fought him days ago, two innocent lives would have been spared," Chris yelled finally speaking instead of screaming.

Sam stared at his friend, shocked at the emotions coming to light. He'd never seen Chris cry, more less weep. Even Chris when he was angry wasn't this bad. Something had snapped inside him and Sam felt guilty that he played a part in it.

Wyatt shook his head, pulling Chris so their chests touched, so Chris was trapped against his broad shoulders and couldn't hit him anymore. He needed Chris to listen and listen well.

"This is not your fault. You did what you had to. If you had chased him there was a possibility that Carl would have died from shock. He needed an ambulance and you tried your hardest," Wyatt said not once doubting that it wasn't true.

Chris had a true passion when it came to fighting. He thrived to protect the innocent and always tried his hardest to save someone when they were in trouble, whether it was supernaturally involved or not.

He gripped Chris tighter as he found the tight embrace. "We can't save everyone Chris. No matter how painful," he gently reminded his brother. Chris stilled under his grasp and his sobs lessened till they were just light hiccups.

Wyatt knew that Chris took every death to heart but he also knew that this was a special case. He learned in his training never get too involved with witnesses or victims because not only are you distracted but it becomes a personal vendetta to put the case to bed.

Over the course of their lives they'd saved the world more times then they could count, because it was their job. But for Chris it was hard not to be involved because not only was it his 'work' but it was where he lived, his friends, his home away from home.

"I'm going to kill him, Wyatt," Chris swore, angry determination clear in his guttural voice.

"We all will, together," Wyatt promised not moving from his position.

Chris pulled away from his brother and looked up gratefully at him. Wyatt kept him sane sometimes. The adrenaline that had been coursing his veins had all worn off and the pain from his knuckles was throbbing in time with his pulse.

Wyatt shook his head and took Chris's hands in his own, healing them effortlessly. Dean and Sam continued to stare, aware that everything was returning to normal. The storm clouds were clearing and the wind died down.

"Alright that was just cool. No more blistering hot days under the sun," Dean's voice echoed throughout the area.

Both Wyatt and Chris jumped, the man's voice bringing them back into reality. Sam blinked unsure about what to say. This was a lot to take in.

Chris wiped the remaining tears from his face and sheepishly smiled at them, embarrassed. He scratched the back of his head.

"Sorry, about that. Our powers are controlled by our emotions and mine have been a little haywire lately," he said.

"You weren't kidding when you said you had more powers," was all Sam said. It was neither convicting nor awed, just blunt.

"Nope, we pack enough power to destroy the world, which is kinda scary if you think about it," Wyatt said without thinking again.

Chris groaned and reached out to smack his brother for saying that out loud. He knew he had Sam's trust but Dean's was still sketchy and now was not the time for flippant statements.

"Then it's a good thing your on the good side," Dean replied nodding, surprising even Sam, who gaped at his elder brother.

Chris stared at Dean awed. Did they just get the older man's approval? He wanted to ask someone to pinch him to see if this was real but feared that it would take back all that was said.

"Well then… I should go get cleaned up then," Chris said glad that Dean had changed his mind about him. Sam was his best friend and he genuinely wanted Dean to like him. Now that he was getting what he wanted, he felt elated.

"I think I have a cold breakfast to return to," Wyatt said grinning.

"I think I'll join you. We have a long day ahead of us and my sensitive stomach can't go for too long with out nourishment," Dean replied also grinning. Sam rolled his eyes as the idiocy of the situation.

He was glad Dean had come around. He had wanted to elder brother to feel what he had the first moment he learned what Chris and Wyatt were and now that it was here, he felt relieved. He just wished it had come sooner.

Chris and Wyatt turned to go back to their apartment and Dean went to follow but Sam pulled him back. He waited until the two disappeared into the apartment before speaking.

"So what changed your mind?" Sam asked. His tone was neutral, not wanting to antagonize his brother. For that Dean was grateful.

He looked back towards where Chris had been abusing the wall and answered.

"No one can fake emotion like that Sammy. That was raw. No demon would ever care that much to make a sound even close to it," Dean answered remembering Chris's screams, how they seemed to reverberate around the area.

Sam was silent, staring contemplatively at his brother. Then his mouth split into a wide smile.

"You know, this could be a wonderful beginning for us. Think about, you're friends with one powerful witch and if we ever need help, he'd come in a heartbeat," Dean said before Sam could say anything.

Sam shook his head exasperatingly. Of course that's the first thing that popped into his brothers head.

"I'm not going to take advantage of my friend, Dean," Sam said walking towards the front door.

"But think of the advantages. No other hunter has a kick ass witch with cool powers to back them up," Dean whined following.

&

It was hours later when Chris finally came up with an idea. Wyatt was on the couch, scouring through the book with fading enthusiasm. Dean was sitting next to him, soaking up as much information about it as he could. Sam was sitting on the floor, his large body curled up in a fetal position taking a nap. Papers and maps were scattered around him.

"All the attacks happened sometime in the night or early morning," He said watching amusedly as Dean lightly kicked Sam in the shoulders till he woke up.

"Yea," Dean answered ignoring his brother's mumbled cross remarks about being woken up.

"Then it's safe to assume that the demon hunts nights, correct," Chris said seemingly stating the obvious.

"Yea Sherlock, I'd say that's pretty obvious," Dean said. Wyatt nodded his head, agreeing.

Chris huffed and rolled his eyes. "Why was I cursed to work with the stupid," he mumbled quietly, so low that both Wyatt and Dean were sure they misheard him.

"Maybe the demon can't be in the sunlight, like a vampire," Sam said catching on to what Chris was trying to say.

"Thank you," Chris gushed at him, glad that someone was catching on.

"But we've already established that it's a demon and not a vamp," Dean said frowning in confusion.

"A demon who dislikes sunlight, that aught to narrow it down. Chris, most demons hunt at night. Where are you going with this?" Wyatt said from his position near the book.

"If he only hunts nights then it's safe to assume that he goes back to the underworld during the day time and waits to be summoned," Chris said.

"Why would a demon degrade himself to that. Most would want to assure their dominance. Why would he let a human control him?" Wyatt added.

Both Sam and Wyatt stared at them in confusion. Underworld? Sam opened his mouth to ask but Chris continued brainstorming, cutting him off.

"Maybe he has no choice. He could be bound to the summoner, like a genie to a lamp," he said making Dean's eyes widen. Genie?

"Or maybe he needs the summoner to think he or she is in control. Why I can't say but if he's using the human for an alternative motive, he could be playing the helpless demon stuck in a spell," Wyatt argued.

"Look, when I fought him he was focused. It was like he wasn't there for pleasure. He honestly didn't care if Carl survived or not. That's not like most demons," Chris said using hand gestures to emphasize his point.

"Or maybe he left Carl alive because you were kicking his ass and he had to retreat," Wyatt replied.

"But that's the thing. All I really did was throw him into some garbage cans. He just got up and left. He could have fought harder but it was like he got what he came for and Carl was just extra baggage. Demons don't do that either. They're in it for the hunt and they love to inflict as much pain as they can," Chris argued.

"Almost like he was on a mission," Sam said managing to keep hold of the point of this conversation throughout all his questions.

"Exactly. I think this is much bigger then we first realized. The demon that is doing the killing is being summoned by someone else but he's not acting on his own accord," Chris said the realization coming to him.

"He's setting it up to summon another demon," Sam added when Chris stopped.

"Is it possible that this person who is summoning the demon—we really need to come up with a name for him because it's too damn confusing to say this demon, that demon," Wyatt broke his stream of thought looking up at the ceiling musingly.

"Let's call him Fred," Dean said smiling.

"No, Fred is too cliché. Let's call him Robert or Gertrude," Wyatt said.

Both Sam and Chris groaned.

"Gertrude is an old chick's name," Dean felt the need to point out. "This is a male demon,"

"Well maybe he's a cross-dressing, transsexual who is confused about what he wants to be," Wyatt said smiling when Dean laughed, chocking on the very air he was breathing.

"Getting back on subject," Chris hissed his eyes narrowed. He wanted this demon bad and all they could do was argue about what to call him.

Both boys had the decency to look ashamed and Wyatt cleared he throat before continuing his earlier thought.

"Do you think that the person summoning Fred knows what he's planning?" Wyatt asked sticking with Dean's first suggestion.

"It's not likely. And if he or she does then they're not getting the full story that's for sure," Chris answered. Demons never told the whole truth unless it benefited them somehow and that was very unlikely that it would happen. Most puppeteers liked their puppets to live in the dark, not knowing that their actions were part of a bigger plot that didn't include their opinions.

"And if the victims are random then it's possible that he or she doesn't even know which person Fred is killing until it hits the papers the next day," Sam added to the brainstorming.

"They seem random to us but maybe they're connected to the summoner. A vendetta maybe," Dean said.

The door bell ringing brought him out of their conversation and Chris frowned, looking towards the general direction of the front door.

"What is it now?" he said picking himself off the couch to go answer the door. Sam watched him go, hesitantly. Something in his gut was screaming at him that this was bad.

Chris barely got the front door open when the person pushed inside and then shoved him against the wall, pulling his hands behind him.

"Christopher Perry Halliwell, your under arrest for the murders of Adam Heights, Anna Stanton and Brenda Reid," Detective Stone's familiar voice said. He winced as his arms were forced into an uncomfortable position and handcuffed there.

"Hey, what the hell is going on," Wyatt's angry voice cut into the silence. The three had heard the commotion from the living room and came to investigate.

"Guys, go back to studying. I'll be back soon," Chris said well aware of his rights. They couldn't keep him long if they couldn't pin anything on him.

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can be used against you in a court of law," Stone continued all but ignoring the newcomers.

Chris almost laughed, feeling like he was living in a cheesy cop show but held it in. Things had just got more complicated and he was really wishing that Stone hadn't ruined it all.

He noticed her partner—who he still hadn't gotten a name for—standing in the doorway, staring at the proceedings with uncertainty.

"You can't take him. He didn't do anything," Wyatt yelled not heeding his brother's orders.

"He is responsible for three student's deaths and is going to be processed for it," Stone replied coldly. Chris winced at the way she worded her statement and Wyatt wanted to pulverize her for it.

Chris was in no way responsible and it was taking all his efforts to convince his brother of that fact. Now she was going to come along and ruin it all. He couldn't help but wonder if she had added some of the guilt that Chris walked around with.

Detective White, riddled with guilt of his own, stepped forward and grabbed Chris's elbows, tugging him from Stones grasp. They needed to take him down and process the boy not sit and relish in the capture.

Stone clicked her teeth at having her junior partner take the lead but didn't make a scene. She gave the strangers in the room a last triumphant look and then left, shutting the door behind her. She took a minute of pleasure to listen to the blonde haired boy's loud complaints and yelling through the closed door before leaving to close the case.

&

Chris grunted as he was forced into the cold steel chair in the interrogation room he was very intimate with and looked back up at his captor. Stone eyed him, a strange form of malice in her eyes mixed with triumph.

"You can't pin this on me. I haven't done anything wrong," was the first thing out of Chris's mouth. Stone smiled.

"I'm sure the three people you slaughtered would think different if you hadn't killed them," she said not caring one bit that she was overdoing it.

She was glad the chief had called her partner into his office to talk with him when they had first entered the precinct after apprehending their suspect. Now she had time to treat the man like he solely deserved. He was a criminal that killed three innocent people and she was sickened that White wanted to baby him.

"I didn't kill them. You have the wrong person and you'll know the truth when another person dies because you're too blind to notice the difference," Chris all but yelled. He shifted uncomfortably in the chair. The cuffs that Stone had not taken off chaffed his wrists.

"Don't worry about that. I have some uniformed officers watching your cohorts. If they as much as look like they're about to attack someone, I've given them orders to take them down," Stone said watching as the boy paled.

"You have the wrong person. Someone is going to die because of this," Chris pleaded realizing if Sam, Dean and his brother went out looking for the demon and looked suspicious, one of them could be hurt.

"Is that a threat?" Stone asked her voice hardening. She leaned in as she spoke, placing herself right in front of his face.

Chris was about to answer when the door to the interrogation room opened and two angry people stormed in. One, Chris recognized as Stone's partner and the other was a man he'd never seen before.

"What the hell is going on, Stone," the unknown man angrily yelled. His chubby face was a colorful mixture of red and purple, the veins on his forehead standing out as deep maroon lines streaking up and down the front of his head.

"Just making sure our suspect is comfortable," Stone answered not once taking her concentration off Chris.

"No matter how much you like to bend the rules, this is not professional and against the law," White said his tone as angry as the Chiefs. He grabbed a small set of keys off his belt and walked over to the boy, un-cuffing him.

Chris grabbed his wrists, rubbing them as the stinging slowly eased. He looked up at the man thankfully but all he got was an emotionless look in return. He placed his arms on top of the steel table, the cool metal soothing the stinging pain from his red and chafing wrists.

White turned to look at the Chief, not once looking his partner. While her gut feeling screamed that this was the guy, his gut was screaming the opposite. He didn't know how or why but he knew that this man was not the killer.

"Chief, can we take this outside," White said glancing at Stone as he talked. The pudgy balding man nodded and the three walked out of the open doorway. Stone sent Chris a frosty glare as she shut the door, leaving the room in silence.

"Chief, this is ludicrous. We have no evidence to support his arrest and if he asks for a lawyer, not only will this be brought up with internal affairs, he'll walk anyway," White protested having been against arresting the boy in the first place.

"Give me a few hours and I'll crack him," Stone said confident in her abilities.

"Like the last two times you've brought him down here to talk. You've gotten nowhere talking to him. The only thing you accomplished was making him angry," White said unaware that this was the first time he'd ever stood up and went against his partner.

Stone's glare now rested on him and he stared her down, taking it on. The Chief sighed frustratingly, and rubbed his eyes sockets underneath his wireframe glasses.

"We just might have to let him go," he said not needing a psychic to see what was coming next.

"We can't let him go, Chief. I know he did it. My gut is telling me that he's the one," Stone said. The chief put his hands on his hip, staring at his head detective evenly. He had never been swayed by her cross nature.

"Unfortunately, your gut feeling will not hold up in court. The jury would laugh outright if we brought this case to them and no judge in his right mind would even consider taking it further then his office. We need hard evidence that Halliwell was the perpetrator, not gut feelings," the Chief stated.

"His phone was found at the scene of the second murder. He's connected to all the victims intimately and witness's can put him in positions that compromise his innocence. He manipulated Carl Bufont into believing he's some sort of half-assed hero and got an alibi for the first murder at the same time. And he's snaked his way past three murders that have his name written all over it. What more evidence do you need?" she yelled using her fingers to count out the reasons why she thought he'd done it.

"Concrete evidence, Stone. Evidence that can put him at the scene of each crime, at the time of the murder. Fingerprints, DNA, shoeprints, hell even a confession would do. But I can only keep him for forty-eight hours pending his arrest unless you can dig up some _concrete_ evidence that Halliwell actually killed the Vic's," the Chief replied unfazed.

Stone was silent for a few minutes as she simmered. Her fists were clenched almost painfully at her sides, the skin over her knuckles white as snow. All the blood rushed to her face as she glared at the two men in front of her.

"I'll get you your evidence," she finally spit out, realizing she had to step up the game a little. Even if it meant breaking some rules along the way.

"Forty-eight hours, Stone. That's how long you have. Get me some evidence and I'll get you a judge but until then make Mr. Halliwell comfortable," the Chief said waving one pudgy finger at her warningly before turning around and waddling away. One too many donuts over the last twenty years had finally caught up with him.

The hallway was silent as Stone turned her glare onto her so called partner but she didn't say anything to him. He stared defiantly right back at her, each fighting for the first one to cave and look away.

"You're crossing a thin line, White. The last person who walked this close ended up back on patrol duty," Stone finally said her voice as cold as ice.

"Threatening me won't get me to change my mind. Your wrong about this one, Stone," White replied his voice never breaking.

"We'll see about that. You're not my first partner and after this little stunt, I'm sure you won't be my last," Stone said breaking eye contact first and walking back into the interrogation room.

White sighed and closed his eyes, taking deep breathes to calm his nerves. Even though he knew Rebecca Stone was just one person and had somehow found the courage to stand up to her where others had stepped down but taking on his partner was not as easy as it looked. He took one more deep breathe and then followed her into the interrogation room.

Stone was seated in front of her 'murderer' and was staring at him with the same frigid glare she had given both him and the Chief.

Chris glanced at the man out of the corner of his eyes but turned back to staring at the one woman he wished would take a flying jump off the nearest cliff.

"What can I tell you that I haven't already," he said getting desperate. The sun was setting—according to his watch—and he knew the demons hunting hour was just about to start. Another innocent was going to die and he was wasting his time in here. Suffice to say, he was not a happy camper.

"You can tell us your whereabouts late last night around midnight," Stone said coldly. She was not in the mood for anymore games.

"Studying, in my room… all night. I went to bed around three in the morning. I have three witnesses that can collaborate that I didn't leave the apartment all night," Chris answered without hesitation. It was the closest to the truth they were going to get.

"What was your relationship with Brenda Reid," Stone fired.

"She was my neighbor. We've lived next to each other since we first started at Stanford. She was my classmate. We're both going into the same field. She wanted to be a pediatrician," Chris broke off, the guilt welling up in his chest. She could have been a great doctor and helped many kids.

"We were partners for our group project in anatomy class," Chris continued his voice a little raspier then before. "I've taken notes for her when she had to miss class. She's take them for me. We were friends," he said close to tears by the end of it.

Stone's expression didn't change.

"Did you ever come onto her, use your connections to flirt with her and she turn you down," she asked.

Chris gaped. "No, I never once even asked her out on a date. Look, she was one of the kindest people you would ever meet but I just didn't see her that way. She was my friend," he said.

Stone didn't say anything and Chris took her silence as disbelief.

"I set her up with Tony, her boyfriend. They've been going out for almost half a year now. If I was pinning over her, why would set myself up for obvious heart break?" Chris continued.

Again, Stone didn't say anything and now Chris was getting desperate.

"Why would I kill them, Detective? What possible gain could I get from their deaths? I have a good thing going for me. I get excellent grades and I am applying to one of the nations prestigious medical schools. Why would I screw that up for petty reasons?" Chris asked nearing the end of his rope.

"Maybe because you're a sick individual who can't get over his jealous tendencies," Stone said breaking the silence.

"What?" Chris asked confused. Since when had he been jealous of anyone and where was she picking it up at?

"As I stipulated before, Adam has a complete family, you have a broken one. Anna had money; you had to scrape every last dime to get into this college. And Brenda had love, you don't," Stone said, malice coating her every word.

It occurred to White that she had pushed too far. That Halliwell had snapped. But for all his realizations, he didn't see what happened next.

Chris launched himself across the table, pinning Stone down by her shoulders. He used his hips and legs to pin her thrashing legs and expertly hold her still. Rage clouded most his thoughts and it shown on his face as he glowered down at the detective under him.

White jumped up to help, realizing this had gotten way out of hand but the Chief, who had slipped in from the observation room, put a hand on his shoulder and shook his head. The boy needed this.

"You don't know anything about me. So my dad put his tail between his legs and vanished after my mom died but I've never needed him. I have a brother and four cousins that would die for me and a best friend who's helped me more then he knows. As for school, I didn't need to scrape by. I came here on a full ride scholarship. I worked my ass off to be here and I've never complained. And as for love. Yes, I don't have a girlfriend currently at the moment but I'm young and I'm sure the right one will come along. But at this moment in my life I'm focusing on my career so even if I found Ms. Right, I wouldn't have the time for her," Chris spoke dangerously close to Stone's face.

Stone thrashed more in his stone grip but couldn't shake him. For such a skinny guy, the man sure was strong.

"Tell me, is this how you hold down your victims, slowly draining their blood till the light leaves their eyes. Do you get excited to know that they are completely at your mercy, unable to fight back? You obviously have the strength to back it up," Stone said not backing off.

Chris's grip tightened ever so slightly but Stone didn't flinch and finally he got up, leaving her lying on the ground.

"I want a lawyer," Chris said to the two men watching. He didn't say anything more as he walked over and sat down in the seat he had previously been sitting in, staring at all in the room defiantly.

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

Plutbaby494: Well, any opinions you'd like to share. I really hope you guys like this one because I was nervous about putting it up. It's actually one of the reasons it's taken me so long because I've been going back and changing a few things I didn't like and fixing the details. So sorry for the wait! I wanted it to be good! I hope it is!

Many thanks to all my reviewers! You guys are the best!

Dreamgirl93, criminally charmed (x2), angelbird12242, zoned-out, Aria DeLoncray, eleroo02, PrInCeSsFBi (x2), peppymint, guardian music angel, Touch of the Wind, Popo-xXxILoveEdwardxXx, funkyhigh, liddlepierat, pinkphoenix1985 (x2), lizardmomma (x2), ShinigamiSaisei, baad51, skabs, faith bonksie, JadeAlmasy, Embry, warsucksiknow, Belladonna-Isabella (x2), Brown-Eyed Angel1234, Marcus1233 ( x2), ShadowWolfDagger, Warriora, Pheonix D. Tally, Hkirtz, Liz9, L.C. Webbs, interestinglyenough, Arrastra.

P.S for Warriora- Yes I did know it was like that! It's for person personal reasons that it's set up like that. If someone's going to flame me then I at least want them to take credit for it and not just sign it as anonymous. Not be stabbed in the back blindly, kind of thing!

PLEASE R&R


	18. Sometings Gotta Give

Plutobaby494: Alright, because of popular demand and the fact that I am bored out of my skull at school, here is the next chapter! I hope you enjoy!!

Disclaimer: I do not own them unfortunately! They're just pawns in my little game of life!!

Also I would like to point out that my statement about Sam and Chris being sexually involved was not meant to be negative! I'd be interested myself to read a story with that kind of plot, it just isn't where I was going in this story!

ON WITH THE FICCIE

* * *

Chapter 18

As the sun sunk slowly towards the western horizon, the light streaming through the small barred window slowly dimed, leaving a darkened cell for which Chris was to move around in. Dusk was approaching and the artificial lights lining the concrete walls of the Palo Alto jail cell provided less then adequate lighting.

Not that Chris needed it, alternating between banging his head into the metal bars in frustration, sitting on the floor with his back to the wall (which he was doing now) staring off at the wall across from him, and pacing back and forth across the small confined space. No one had visited him since his impromptu interrogation and they had taken his silence as a cue to throw him in here. That had been an hour ago. And he was beginning to worry.

Wyatt wasn't answering any of his telepathic calls. It wasn't dark enough for the demon to make his move so they couldn't have set out yet. So why wasn't he answering, he asked himself.

Pushing himself off the cell door angrily he walked to the far wall of his cell then returned, anxiously pacing. This wasn't right. He should be out there getting ready to kill the demon, not stuck in here where he was useless to everybody.

The sound of the door opening grabbed his attention and he walked over to entrance of his own cell, looking out curiously. Stone's partner walked towards him, his footsteps echoing throughout the room.

He stared at Chris blankly, not saying anything. Chris raised his eyebrows.

"Did you come in here to stare at me?" he asked after a minute of silence, not unkindly.

When the man answered, it was light and curious.

"No, just trying to figure you out,"

"I'm nothing special. I go to school, I have a job, I pay my taxes and I'm not a murderer," Chris answered shrugging his shoulders.

"Detective Stone seems to think you are," White said.

Chris tried to hide his grimace, "She also seems to think I'm a vampire,"

"But you see she has some fatal flaws to her theory," he continued before White could comment. He stepped back into the receding light coming in through the window.

"I don't burst into flames when sunlight hits me," Chris said raising his arms to bask in the warm light.

"The garlic burger that Detective York had on his desk- conveniently set next to his name plate by the way," Chris interjected with a small smile, "-when you kindly escorted me in here, didn't make me cringe and hiss," he said.

"And I don't drink blood," he finished calmly watching the other man's expression.

"Would you consent to having your stomach pumped to prove it," White shrugged lightly.

"Has my lawyer arrived yet?" Chris asked bristling at the idea.

"No, he got stuck in a traffic jam after some yahoo decided he wanted to cause a six car pile up," White answered calmly.

"Would it prove my innocence?" Chris asked instead. Even if the test for foreign blood in his stomach came up negative, he somehow knew that Stone would still think he was guilty.

"For a jury, yes," White answered already knowing what Stone's answer would be.

"Stone's never going to let it go, is she?" Chris chuckled morbidly, seeing no humor in the situation.

"No. In her eyes, you'll be a murderer till the day you die," White agreed dolefully.

Chris's eyes watered suddenly but he wiped the tears away before they fell. It was one thing to cry in front of his family and close friends, but losing it in front of a total stranger was something he absolutely forbid himself to do.

"I didn't do it, Detective. You have to believe me," he all but whispered. White was actually surprised that he heard it at all. It was as if Chris had guessed he'd take his partners side.

"I know that you didn't do it, Mr. Halliwell. When someone else dies tonight because of Stone's foolishness, hopefully they'll all see reason," White said turning to leave. He made it halfway to the door before Chris called him back.

He was standing up against the cell door, his hands gripping the bars.

"I never quite caught your name," Chris asked curious.

"Detective Lawrence White," the older man answered with a small smile. He hadn't turned to see but a similar smile appeared on Chris's face.

White took the last few steps and exited the room without looking back, hating the guilt that was gnawing on his soul. Another was going to die tonight and he could do nothing to stop it.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Wyatt all but growled as he paced back and forth in his brother's living room, the phone tucked under his chin. His eyes were set in an angry glare as he listened to the cheesy elevator music the operator had put on as she held the line.

"I can't believe they took him," he kept muttering under his breath too angry to notice the voice in his head.

"I don't get it, why are the police interested in Chris?" Sam asked seeing as both he and Dean were left in the dark.

Wyatt relayed the story his brother had told him yesterday morning, barely able to hold his anger in when he got to the part about his mother. Both Sam and Dean had deadpan looks when he finished.

"I'm going to kill her," Wyatt repeated still pacing. If that detective unraveled all his hard with just a few cold words, he'd kill her without any remorse.

The cord to the landline was wrapped around his knees and Wyatt stumbled slightly before regaining his balance.

"No one's going to kill anyone, Wyatt. Let's just think about this calmly. Why don't you ask those Elders you were telling us about?" Sam asked remembering the conversation they had earlier.

"Because they wouldn't help even if their lives depended on it. We have a love-hate relationship with them. And they'd do it claiming to protect the secret of magic," Wyatt spit out.

"Why? If you're both good forces, shouldn't you work together?" Sam asked.

"Well they don't like it that we're stronger then all of them combined. They're used to being the strongest force of good and until we came along, made all the rules. It irritates them to no end that we continually break them," Wyatt answered cracking a small smile at the end of it.

"What about just taking him forcefully? He can do the teleporting/flurry thing you used to come here," Dean said waving his hands as he spoke.

"We can't expose magic to mortals. We've had too many problems with that in the past," Wyatt said not even bothering to stop and think about it.

"What if we just break him out the normal way," Sam asked frowning at the way Wyatt said mortals. It just seemed too bizarre that he was friends with someone who was anything but human. It made him all too aware of his own mortality.

"It's a possibility but if we were to and the police caught wind of it, then a stake out would be out of the question. Chris would have to stay in hiding," Wyatt said absently wondering how long he was going to be on hold.

"We could always wait," Dean said hesitantly, knowing how wrong it sounded.

"But that would mean that the murder would have to take place," Wyatt said frowning.

"If another murder happens and Chris is in lock up, then it will prove that he's not the murderer," Sam added just as hesitant.

No one answered at first. All three contemplated the thought for a brief second before knowing the answer.

"We can't, no matter how tempting it sounds. Chris would kill me if we let another innocent die and not do anything about it," Wyatt answered quietly. His brain and heart were conflicted.

His older brother instincts were screaming at him to do it, to let another innocent die. This was Chris's life at stake here and damn the consequences. His head was telling him logic. It was plain and simple, Chris would never forgive him, their relationship would suffer and who was he to choose whether someone deserved to die or not.

"I agree," Sam said.

"Then we'll just have to go without him," Dean said sighing in frustration. This was getting too complicated for him.

Wyatt jerked his head to look at the older man angrily. "We can't, we'll be down one,"

"There's three of us and one of him. I'm sure we can handle it," Dean replied.

"We don't know anything about this demon. He could have some hidden power that Chris was unaware of in his fight," Wyatt snarled.

"If you guys are as powerful as you say, I'm sure the demon would have used everything he had," Dean argued pushing all of Wyatt's buttons.

"Look, I don't know how you guys do this but that's not how me and Chris do things. We don't go running into fights with our backsides showing. We learn everything we can about the demon and the best way to vanquish it," Wyatt replied.

"Unfortunately, we don't have the extra time. The demon's going to kill again tonight and we're wasting what little time we have left," Dean yelled insulted that Wyatt would assume that's how he normally worked.

"That's rich. What if it was Sam in there? Would you be as calm with it as you are now," Wyatt shot below the belt.

Sam lifted his hands as if to say 'don't bring me into this' and took a casual step backwards. There was no stopping this fight. They were both in too deep.

"That's different," Dean snapped hating that it was the truth.

"How so?" Wyatt knew by the glint in Dean's eyes that he had won that round.

"He's not in any danger down there. They're just going to keep him in a cell and then release him by morning," was Dean's answer.

"And what happens if we're successful and we do kill the demon. Even more proof that Chris is the killer," Wyatt finally snapped, the music in the background, Chris's arrest, and the argument with Dean finally pushing him over the edge. The synthetic plant that they'd bought for decoration in the corner of the room lit up in flames and both Winchester's eyes widened dramatically.

Sam rushed to get water and Dean alternated between staring at the burning plant and Wyatt who was still seething. A few minutes later the three were looking at the smoldered half charred plastic.

"Sir," a feminine voice on the phone said into Wyatt's ear.

"Finally, I want to speak to Detective Stone," Wyatt said to the dispatcher.

"I'm sorry, sir. Detective Stone is busy working on a case. Can I take a message?" the woman asked with obvious disinterest.

"No, I want to speak to her," Wyatt said again.

"Sir, she left clear instructions not to be disturbed unless the information pertained to her ongoing case," she said again.

"She has my brother in lock up for a murder he didn't commit. Tell me how that doesn't _pertain_ to her case?" Wyatt sneered.

"I'm sorry Sir, but I am going to have to hang up now. We have to keep the lines clear for a real emergency," the woman said the promptly hung up.

"Hey no, wait," Wyatt screamed into the receiver as the dial tone bleeped in his ear. He growled and slammed the phone back down onto the consol when he realized no one was on the line and then moved to untangle himself from the phone cord.

Both Sam and Dean were still staring at him, still a little shell-shocked about the plant spontaneously combusting. Sam was the first one to speak up.

"What does Chris think?" he asked trying his best to put the last few minutes behind him and remind himself that Wyatt was one of the good guys. Although it did make him a little more wary about pissing Wyatt off.

"How the hell should I know?" Wyatt retaliated almost tripping as he fought to free himself from the death trap he put himself in.

"Don't you guys have that telepathic mind meld thing going on?" Dean asked uncharacteristically quiet, but still confused.

Wyatt's froze as Dean said this, his eyes widening as he remembered. He'd been in such a rage that he'd been blocking off all thoughts not focused on getting Chris out of jail and in turn his brother, who must have been trying to reach him.

"Oh," was all he could say as the situation hit him hard in the face. His cheeks burned as Sam rolled his eyes and Dean grumbled inaudibly under his breath.

He didn't say anything as he cleared his mind, erasing his fury and annoyance. The sound of the world zoned out as he explored for his brother's mind. It didn't take long.

"_WYATT,"_ Chris's mental screech reverberated inside his skull. He gripped his temples fiercely and squinted his eyes shut in pain as a sharp ache set in.

"_Oww damnit Chris,"_ he moaned cradling his wounded head.

"_Bout time you answered me. After all this is the twentieth time I've called,"_ Chris said and Wyatt could picture him standing there, his hands placed firmly on his hips as he stared out into space with a frustrated expression.

"_Sorry, I was a little preoccupied,"_ Wyatt amended pitifully.

"_I'll say,"_ Chris huffed.

"_Look I said I was sorry, so get over it. We have a problem,"_ Wyatt said not needing his brother's drama on top of everything else. Chris went silent and Wyatt relayed his argument back to Chris, leaving out little details he thought was unimportant. Like almost setting his apartment on fire!

"_What do you think we should do?"_ he asked after he was done.

"_I think we should split up,"_ Chris answered. He'd had the time to think about this as he was staring at the wall of his cell, being ignored by his older brother.

"What is he saying?" Dean asked impatiently. Neither he nor Sam could hear the conversation.

"He thinks we should split up," Wyatt said not opening his eyes.

"And do what?" Sam asked confused.

"Don't' know, I'll ask," Wyatt said wishing he wasn't the relay service. It was confusing when you had a voice in your head talking to you and two other voices in your presence talking to you as well.

"_Look, we know absolutely nothing about this demon. And you know that going into a fight half prepared is not only stupid but insane. Go to the underworld, talk to some of our allies and bash some heads in if you have to but get some information,"_ Chris said.

"_What about Sam and Dean?"_ Wyatt asked.

"_They'll do the stake out. The demon has centered around people who are out late, alone or with only one person. It shouldn't be that hard to keep an eye out,"_ Chris said.

"_And if they run into the demon,"_ Wyatt asked knowing it was a slim chance that they would. Without knowing what the connection was to the victims, it was impossible to know who was next and Palo Alto was a big town. But it was a possibility.

"_Tell them to call me, I'll orb out and help," _Chris said hoping he wouldn't have to but put it as a last resort in case.

"_Ok"_ Wyatt said and opened his mouth to relay the instructions back to the Winchesters but stopped when Chris started talking again.

"_And tell them to be careful. Stone's looking out for my imaginary cohorts. Tell them to lay low. She's ordered her men to use fire power if they do anything they deem suspicious,"_ he said.

"_Ok,"_ Wyatt said and again opened his mouth.

"_And Wyatt,"_ Chris said. Wyatt's breath hissed as he narrowed his eyes, sure that Chris was doing it on purpose.

"_Be careful down there,"_ Chris said seriously, all hint of mocking void of his tone.

"_You know me little brother, I'm always careful,"_ Wyatt grinned.

"_I mean it Wy, be careful,"_ Chris repeated, not rising to the bait.

"_I will, Chris. Stop worrying or you'll turn gray,"_ Wyatt said throwing his brother's previous words back in his face.

"_It's my job to worry,"_ Chris smiled sadly at their little game. Then he was gone.

Wyatt smiled and turned back to the two in the room, coughing the Cheshire grin off his face.

"Alright, here's what we're going to do," Wyatt said giving them their instructions.

"Make sure you don't attract any attention and call Chris if you get into a jam," Wyatt said preparing to orb to the underworld.

"How would we call Chris," Dean asked snorting. Last time he checked, Chris was unavailable without a telepathic connection.

"Just yell for him in your thoughts. He's telepathic and he'll keep his mind open for you," Wyatt answered staring at Dean as he if he just asked why the sky was blue.

"Ok," Dean said huffed, not happy that Wyatt had outdone him.

"What about you?" Sam asked, not missing that part of the conversation.

"I'll be down in the underworld getting some information about the demon from some of our contacts," Wyatt answered.

"Underworld?" Dean asked confused. He wondered if this journey to the twilight zone was ever going to end. There hadn't been a single moment where it seemed he wasn't confused about something or other.

"Look, I don't have time to explain but it's like a large cavernous place where demons hang out and live when there not out killing innocents," Wyatt said bouncing on the balls of his feet as the time ticked away.

"See was that so hard?" Dean asked biting his lip to stop his questions from spewing forth out of his mouth. They could wait for later.

Wyatt glared at him but decided against replying and just orbed out, leaving a triumphant Dean and an annoyed Sam.

"Let's get this ball rolling," Dean said grabbing his car keys from his pockets to go get some weapons. All this research had been killing him. He was an action man and sitting and doing nothing was not the part he was good at. Now what was too come next was his specialty.

Sam chuckled as Dean almost skipped his way out to the car, grabbing his jacket as he left, to enter a world he'd thought he'd left four years ago.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Dean sighed as he circled the street again, his baby purring as he drove the deserted roads. His shotgun was lying butt down against the floor and leaning against the middle consol of the car, ready for quick use but also low enough so it was hidden if a cop happened to pull them over. It was probable, considering the news of late.

Sam was in his usual place in the passenger seat, leaning back against the head rest, his right hand tucked underneath the flap of his jacket. His hand was resting slack on top of his semi-automatic pistol, the one Dean usually kept tucked in the back of his waistband. A sheathed bowie knife was tucked in the band of his pants as backup, in case this demon was impervious to bullets. A similar hunting knife was strapped around Dean's right ankle in a holster.

But the action they were looking for never found them. The sun had fallen and the moon had taken her place up in the skies. The stars were unusually bright and big due to the lack of light. All the stores had closed early, all the lights turned off. Even the clubs that were notorious for leaving their lights on all night were dark.

"I don't think the demons going to kill tonight," Dean suddenly said after an hour of peaceful silence.

"He should," was all Sam said not opening his eyes. It was more boredom then exhaustion, for staying up for all night studying came with perks.

"If his victim doesn't come out then he can't kill," Dean replied stopping at a red light. He tapped his fingers against the steering wheel, impatiently. His fingers itched to reach over and turn on his music. It would have calmed him instantly but Sam had made a point when he'd turned it off. With the music, they couldn't hear somebody if they started to scream.

"That won't stop him from killing someone in their house," Sam pointed out. Just because all the previous murders had taken place outside doesn't mean the demon wouldn't resort to breaking and entering before killing.

"Or maybe we'll get lucky and some idiot will brave the outside. We'll take the demon down and then we can leave this place once and for all," Dean said thoroughly frustrated with this whole mess.

Sam frowned, opening his eyes to stare at his brother as he registered the words. He was leaving. He'd promised. So why was it hard to imagine him leaving now? Now that he knew his friends secret, there were so many possibilities. Could he leave the one world he'd actually enjoyed being a part of behind?

He sighed and turned to look out the window, staring at the passing darkness but not really seeing anything.

He didn't know.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Chris tried to get some sleep. He really did. But the thoughts of the police shooting down Sam and Dean and his brother being killed by some demon occupied his thoughts. Sleep was the last thing on his mind.

He'd talked with a lawyer an hour ago and it seemed that he was right. They didn't have any positive evidence against him. The only thing they did have connecting him to this case was his phone, which could have been dropped at any time that day or night and some rumors that had not one fact in them whatsoever. It was all circumstantial.

He lay on the mothball bitten cot that smelt distinctly like starch, staring at the moonlight coming through the barred window. As soon as the sun rose he'd be free. His normal forty-eight hour sentence to this hellhole had been lessened to the next morning- that is unless Detective Stone could manage to dig up some evidence on him. He doubted she could.

The sound of the steel door leading to his freedom opened again, dragging his wavering attention to the cell door. Though he made no move to get up he groaned when he recognized the clacking heels of his current worst enemy's pumps striding confidently across the room towards his cell. He zeroed in on the gray ceiling above him and stubbornly refused to look her in the eye.

"What do you want?" Chris asked his voice icy.

"Information," she answered, still miffed at the way he had pinned her down in the interrogation room. No man had ever done that before and it was irritating her more then she let on.

"Will it make you go away if I answer your questions?" he asked childishly, though at the moment he could really care less. The less he saw of her, the better.

Stone smiled suddenly, "Don't worry. After I send your sorry ass to jail you'll never see me again,"

Chris scowled, "One could only hope," he muttered.

Stone graciously (or in her opinion) decided to ignore that last comment and started into another conversation.

"You know that three first degree murders and one attempted murder puts you on a life sentence without parole. You might even get capitol punishment," Stone told him gleefully.

"It's a good thing I'm innocent," Chris replied.

"You might have the others fooled but I know who you are. You're a murderer. You killed those innocent people and you don't even care how this would impact their families or even yours for that matter," Stone said casually.

Chris stiffened at the mention of his family but was silent.

"How do you think they'll feel when they find out they have a murderer for a relative?" Stone asked no one in particular. Chris bit his lip to keep from replying, knowing it wouldn't be anything nice.

"You're sick you know that. What would your mother say if she knew about your habit of drinking blood underneath the moonlight?" Stone said asked rhetorically.

"Just shut up," Chris finally exploded at the mention of his mother, jumping up from lying on his cot. His face was ablaze with fury as he glared daggers at the woman standing outside his cell.

"You mother's quite a sore spot for you, isn't she? That's the third time you've reacted violently when she's been brought up in interrogation, you know," Stone replied unfazed by his anger.

"Shut up," Chris spat, his tone warning her of something else. Something that began in the pit of Chris's stomach and rose till it tingled his fingertips. Invisible power leaked from his very soul as his emotions ran rampant. He clenched his hands into fists so tightly that it drew blood.

"I wondered what would cause such a strong reaction from you so I looked up your mother. Her death was tragic. They never found the one responsible if I'm not mistaken. Is that why you kill? Getting revenge for your mom by killing everyone but the one to blame," Stone said not seeing the danger she was putting herself in.

"SHUT UP," Chris's yell echoed around the empty room as he slammed himself against the bars separating the two. A loud crackle filled the room as thunder rumbled loudly in the distance.

"What a temper," Stone said mockingly. She smiled seeing the fire burning in Chris's green orbs.

"Stone, there are some papers you need to sign," Whites voice called from the cracked door. Stone merely smiled one more time at the seething Chris before turning to leave.

As soon as the door was shut, Chris took deep breathes trying to control his emotions. He managed to rein his anger in and then slumped down onto his cot exhausted.

Just as he started relaxing, Wyatt orbed in next to him.

"Ok, whatever this thing is, it's big. The whole underworld is in a buzz. Some bad juju's going down," he said not bothering to take a breath before he started explaining everything to his brother.

"You do know that there are cameras in here. You might have well just invited a demon to come along and expose magic with you," Chris said in return.

Wyatt rolled his eyes," Don't worry. I happen to be a police officer in training and know full well that they have cameras down here. Luckily we have magic on our side. As far as they know, you laid down and fell asleep," It was just like Chris to worry about exposing magic on top of everything else.

Chris didn't answer for a moment and just looked at his brother evenly. "And you are ok with risking personal gain?" he asked.

"Of course I worded the spell carefully. But this was an emergency and I'm sure the powers that be will understand," Wyatt said grinning nervously. He glanced down at his breasts to make sure they were the right size then sighed in relief.

Chris chuckled. "Do Darien and Ruby know what's going on with this demon?" he asked getting back to the real reason Wyatt came here. Darien was a vampire that had befriended them after their queen been had been killed by their mother and aunts and the hive had been separated into different factions. Both brothers didn't fully trust him, since he was known to play both sides but his information was rarely inaccurate. As a fall back for when Darien was playing the bad guy they found Ruby, a run-of-the-mill demon who was looking for protection from more powerful demons. As long as she provided them with reliable information, they'd protect her when she needed it.

"We were right. I talked to them and they're both frantic. Apparently, Amon and Cacus have been sighted running around down there for the first time in centuries," Wyatt said.

"Did they tell you who they were?" Chris asked.

Wyatt shook his head, "Nah, we're lucky I got that much out of them. Whoever these demons are, they're bad news. They've got most of the underworld running around like chickens with their heads cut off,"

"Then you need to check the book," Chris said, his irritation as being stuck here flaring up again. Wyatt took pity on him, realizing Chris was feeling left out and got another idea.

"I got a better idea, Chris. I'll be right back," he said and then orbed out before Chris could argue. True to his word, he was back five minutes later with both Sam and Dean in tow.

Each were clutching onto Wyatt's arms tightly. Sam let go first, stumbling slightly before regaining his footing. He made a vague notion towards Chris's cot and Chris nodded as he made his way over to sit down, looking green.

Dean, Chris noticed in amusement, was still clinging to Wyatt's arm like his life depended on it, his face rigid and a mixture of white and green.

"Ok, Dean. We're here now, you can let go," Wyatt said in his best soothing voice. Dean suddenly jerked sideways and let go, clearing his throat and coughing, trying in vain to preserve his dignity.

"I'm not a big fan of flying," Dean said blushing lightly, making his already colorful face stand out against the dark walls.

Chris bit his lip to stop from laughing, the situation all too familiar as his grandfather had had the same reaction the first time he'd been orbed somewhere.

"You'll get used to it," Wyatt said smiling, not able to hold it back.

"We have to do that again?" Dean cried going pale at the thought of it.

This time Chris couldn't help but chuckle. How did he think he was getting out of here exactly if not by orbing?

"Come on, we need to borrow someone's desk," Wyatt said and opened the cell door with a flick of his wrist.

"You'll need to fix that before we leave," Chris scolded him as he passed. Sam and Dean barely glanced at what was left of the blown up lock and following Chris out the door, used to it by now.

"I know, I know," Wyatt muttered shifting the book in his arms.

"I still don't see why we can't use the cot," Sam muttered still a little dizzy from his flight and getting more nauseas as he moved around. Chris shushed him with a wave of his hand as he opened the door a crack and slipped his other one through, freezing the whole room.

White was sitting at his desk flipping his pencil, which was now hung in midair, staring at his partner impassively. Stone was standing across from him, her cup of coffee tipped towards her open mouth, the steam above the brown liquid frozen as well. They were silent as they all made their way into the room.

"How long will they stay like that?" Sam asked staring at the frozen room in wonder.

"Till I unfreeze them," Chris answered absently, clearing off a desk they could use to prop up the book.

"Now that could come in handy," Sam whistled. Dean grinned at him.

"You see," he said triumphantly, having tried to convince him of that before. Sam just rolled his eyes.

Wyatt laid the book on the cleared off desk and opened it, flipping to the pages till he got the one he desired. He made a small noise signaling his success.

"Here we go. Amon, Cacus and Oriax, the three servants of Baal. Each takes an attribute of human nature and devours it as sustenance. Amon takes the flesh and blood, Cacus takes the soul and Oriax takes the conscious mind. They were each created by Baal who…" he paused in his reading which caused the others to look at him.

"Owww… that had to hurt," Wyatt said cringing.

"By all means, don't keep the excitement to yourself," Chris said scowling in impatience.

"Sorry," Wyatt apologized then resumed reading, "Apparently, the three were humans at once, brothers. Then Baal came along and kidnapped them from their home, boiled them alive and then ate the skin off their bodies. After they died, he resurrected them with a binding spell, trapping their souls with him for all eternity and from then on they served Baal as his faithful servants,"

"Ouch," Dean squirmed.

"Baal must be the one who has the underworld in a panic," Wyatt said.

"And Amon must be the one who I fought. The one who's killing," Chris said.

Wyatt flipped the page and Chris saw the picture dominated the entire page with just a small paragraph accompanying it at the bottom in archaic print.

"Baal, one of the seven lords of hell that was imprisoned to the wastelands around the time of Christ. His powers are invisibility, recreation and inferno spheres. His demon form is a giant beast with spider legs and three heads, one a toad, the other cat and the middle a human," Wyatt read out of the book.

"How does it say we kill him if Amon succeeds?" Sam asked.

Wyatt frowned, "If there is a way, it's not in here. It's probably why whoever imprisoned him was forced to just imprison him. They couldn't find a way to kill him," he said.

"So what happens if Baal is summoned to our world," Dean asked already guessing the answer.

"The days of human life will cease to exist," Wyatt declared dramatically to what he deemed a stupid question.

Chris rolled his eyes and both Sam and Dean stared at him like he was the biggest goof ball in the world.

"In other words, we can all grab our ankles and kiss our asses goodbye," Dean said his eyebrows raised.

"That's one way to put it," Chris said smiling again.

"Then lets kill the servants before they summon the master," Sam suggested.

Wyatt turned back to the previous page and started reading silently.

"It looks like they can be killed with a vanquishing potion," Wyatt said hoping that that was all they needed.

"It seems too simple," Sam commented thought not all that worried. If Wyatt and Chris were talking about it as calmly as they were then it couldn't be that bad.

"Don't ever say that. Someone says that and our carefully laid out plan goes to crap real fast," Wyatt warned looking at him in disbelief.

"And for once I'd like a clean vanquish with no strings attached," Chris finished closing the book forcefully, slamming Wyatt's fingers which were still in between the ancient pages.

Wyatt cried out in pain and brought his barely bruised fingers up to his mouth and sucked on them lightly, glaring at Chris who just shook his head.

"Lets not jinx ourselves ahead of the game," Chris said not even bothering to offer to heal them. Dean, who had the attention span of a flea when it came to the finer details, was now standing in front of a frozen Detective Stone.

"So is this the bitch that's been harassing you?" he asked grabbing everyone's attention.

"Yea," Chris answered. Dean's musing face split into a malicious and conniving grin. And before anyone could say or do anything to stop him, Dean crouched down and untied her shoes. After pulling the laces tight, he tied them back up together. Then he stood and tipped her cup of coffee further so it was going to fall down her expensive looking white blouse.

'"Dean, what's that going to accomplish," Chris said smiling despite his words.

"Absolutely nothing. But it's fun and the bitch deserves it," he paused. "I hate cops like her," he added quietly.

"Don't you hate cops period?" Sam asked with a wry grin.

"That's beside the point," Dean snapped mock angry.

"Sure it is,"

"Come on, we're losing nightlight," Chris said putting the stuff back on the desk the way it was. Wyatt slid the book underneath his arm and grabbed Sam's arm.

"Come on, I'll drop you off in the alley behind your car," Wyatt said looking pointedly at Dean.

Dean narrowed his eyes and hesitantly grabbed Wyatt's hand, which was outstretched towards him.

"Why can't we just keep our feet on the ground," he complained breaking out into a cold sweat.

"See you in the morning," Wyatt said to Chris cheerfully then orbed out, leaving Chris in the frozen station.

"Yea, just leave me to clean up, why don't you," Chris yelled after gave the room one more look over and then headed back towards his prison.

Right before he unfroze the room, the glanced back at Stone with a smirk on his face. And as he closed his cell door, he relished in the shrill, impassioned screech that seemed to reverberate around the now silent station.

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

Plutobaby494: I would just like to point out something here. I am not intentionally mocking police officers. I wrote them like this knowing that it wasn't correct police tact. In fact what Stone is doing is very illegal and it would never hold up in a court. I took a Law Enforcement class in school and realized that it could be offensive to real police officers if any happened are reading this!

I would also like to thank all of my reviewers. And say I'm sorry it took so long but I just moved recently into a new house and have been busy packing, moving and then unpacking. All the while having school work to do! I hope this chapter and the next chapter make up for it!! I'm updating super quick!!

Thanks to all my reviewers!!

Spray-Painted Roses, criminally charmed, kirallie, Embry, frzntears, solo23, ShinigamiSaisei, Hkirtz, guardian music angel, SylvanSpirit, monchy08, faith bonksie, skabs, Belladonna-Isabella, lizardmomma, gabrieldarke, angle74, d-scarlet, pinkphoenix1985, Chiyoku Shibata, eternally charmed, JadeAlmasy, ShadowWolfDagger, PrInCeSsFBi, Fhulhi the Crazy, Chazioid, Marcus1233 (much thanks to you, your reviews are always so long it makes me happy that someone takes the time to tell me what they like and what I need to improve on about my story!!!), Kiko-Butt, karenn, rach93, anything I want, Liz9.

PLEASE R&R


	19. Somewhere I Belong

Plutobaby: Nothing new to report! Hope you like this chapter!!

Disclaimer: Do not own Charmed or Supernatural!

ON WITH THE FICCIE

* * *

Chapter 19

The next morning Chris rolled over at the sound of his cell door creaking as it opened. He looked up with bloodshot eyes, not having slept a wink, to see both White and Stone staring at him.

"Good Morning," he said yawning and rubbing the bags underneath his eyes. He'd been too keyed up and worried last night for sleep to take hold and resulted in him tossing and turning all night long.

"Your free to go," Stone bit out, barely able to hold her tongue from saying something nasty in return.

"Just like that," Chris froze at her words, looking at White for confirmation.

He nodded, not able to meet Chris piercing eyes. "We don't have any evidence to keep you here another night,"

Chris ducked his head, his hands clenched and shaking at his sides. "Who?" he asked just containing his new found fury.

"If you don't already know, then it's none of your business," Stone replied coldly.

Chris slammed his fists down onto the edges of his cot, looking up at the two angrily. His entire body shook with rage at the demon and at the woman who'd almost certainly caused the death of one of his schoolmates.

"Damnit, which one of my classmates did that demon kill?" he yelled.

White's eyes widened in his shock at the raw fury he saw in Chris while Stone's eyes narrowed, hiding hers well.

"Rebecca Owen," White answered after a minute of silence.

Chris's fury drained almost instantaneously and a sickening guilt filled him. He stood and walked towards the two detectives silently. Stone stopped him right before he left.

"By the way, do you recognize this car?" she asked bringing a picture of Dean's impala parked on the side of the road, void of occupants.

"Looks familiar," he replied too drained to find his sarcasm.

"It should," Stone replied changing the picture out with another behind it. This time, Sam and Dean were sitting in the driver and passengers seats, talking with one another.

"What does that have to do with anything?" he asked.

"I wonder what they were doing up so late or where they went," Stone asked casually.

"How should I know? I've been here all night. Check your cameras," Chris said a challenging edge to his voice.

"You can only hide for so long before I catch you," Stone said in reply already having done that.

Chris shook his head, "It's your fault," he said before leaving the station all together.

He arrived at his apartment in a flurry of orbs and collapsed onto the couch, more tired then he'd ever remembered being. He sighed, putting his head into his hands, his long bangs falling down into his face.

He'd only been sitting there for ten minutes when the front door opened and he watched as his brother limped inside. Sam came in behind him, a cold compress pressed against his head. Dean was next, supporting a bloody rag tied around his arm. They'd all looked like they gone one on one with a sumo wrestler and lost.

"You guy's look like shit," Chris's worry dissipated once he say most of the bruises and cuts each man had were superficial and in no way life threatening.

"Yea well it turns out that when Amon is cornered and outnumbered he can call for his brothers to even it all up," Dean said sitting down across from him.

"Both Cacus and Oriax," Chris asked his worry stirring again. He'd gone up against one of them and didn't want to know what it was like fighting all three.

"Nah just Cacus but this might be harder then we first thought," Wyatt spoke up from the chair he'd sat in, rubbing his sore leg as he spoke. Chris took pity on him and healed the twisted limb. He took a look at the still wounded Winchesters in confusion.

"Why didn't you heal them?" he asked knowing Wyatt hadn't been too hurt to heal. He'd been deathly injured before and was still able to heal his little brother before.

"Because paranoid of there won't let me touch him and Sam's wound is more of an annoying headache," Wyatt answered defensively, seeing the disapproving look he was getting from his younger brother.

"Ok, look. Mr. Combustion lit a plant on fire when he got angry. And as soon as the demons split, he got angry again. Now, I don't know about you but becoming extra crispy doesn't sound like a fun option to me," Dean said adjusting his makeshift bandage. He was running low on supplies in the first aid kit and had to make due with one of his old shirts he was planning on throwing away anyway.

"I need some aspirin," was all Sam said, sounding miserable.

"I promised I wouldn't set you on fire," Wyatt grumbled, not hearing Sam, as if that fixed everything.

"Do you say that to everyone you meet?" Dean snapped back unable to get the poor plant out of his head. Wyatt glared at him.

'This argument is pointless," Chris said too tired to break up was already in motion.

"My head hurts," Sam moaned. Chris sighed before getting up to go get his friend something to relieve the pain. Sam took the water and tablets with gusto and downed them quickly.

"Do you want me to heal that," Chris asked Dean while he was still standing.

Dean eyed him suspiciously before nodding hesitantly. Chris healed him and then sat back down.

"We have twelve hours before the demon strikes again," he said, their failure from last night weighing heavily on him.

"This is the last sacrifice. We have one more chance tonight," Wyatt said, trying to look on the bright side of things.

Chris looked at him in confusion, "How do you know that?"

"After I dropped Sam and Wyatt off last night, I remembered something. Baal has to summoned from the wastes, so there must be a spell to in the book that could give us more information about the ritual," Wyatt said puffing out his chest, proud of himself.

"That's pretty smart," Chris commented wryly, "Who are you and what have you done with my brother,"

"Ha, Ha," Wyatt said deflating, "The spell to free him from the wastes requires five flesh sacrifices and one sacrifice from all three over an alter,"

"That must be why we've only, up until last night, dealt with Amon," Dean said. "But what do Cacus and Oriax do until the time for the last sacrifice comes?"

"They're probably getting the ingredients for the potion to open the portal that Baal has to come through," Wyatt said yawning.

"What level was it?" Chris asked.

"A third level, two of the ingredients were Lyle Gore and Little Banesaft," Wyatt said looking knowingly at Chris.

"I didn't understand one word you said," Dean remarked, annoyed.

"Lyle Gore is a type of mold isn't it, found in the rainforest. And Little Banesaft is a rock mushroom only found in the Himalayan Mountains, right?" Sam spoke up, the aspirin finally kicking in.

"Right," Wyatt said looking impressed.

"How the hell did you know all that?" Dean asked, even more irritated that he was the only one left out.

"We took a demonology course together, Chris and I. Demonology I is more of a vocabulary of different demons and warlocks but Demonology II is about potion ingredients and potion making," Sam said shrugging.

Dean snorted, mumbling obscenely underneath his breath. Words like stupid, brainy and show off were barely heard among other things.

"Both ingredients are extremely rare and hard to find," Chris emphasized, ignoring Dean's muted rant.

"So even if Amon takes his last sacrifice, it's possible they won't be ready in time," Sam asked.

"No, they'll have to be ready or the cycle of killing will begin again. The spell only works up to one day after the last flesh sacrifice is taken," Wyatt answered.

"I'll go get some whammies and a rumble. Do you think that'll be enough?" he asked Chris.

"Yea, I'll make a Jericho just in case," Chris replied nodding.

Dean looked to Sam," You have any idea what they're talking about?" he asked.

Sam shook his head, "Not a clue,"

"We classify vanquishing potions four ways. A whammy, a rumble, a Jericho and Kamikaze. A Whammy is the least powerful out of the four and is used mainly for lower level demons. A Rumble is for the common pests such as vamps, gremlins, etc… A Jericho needs a spell to accompany it and it's normally used on more powerful demons that are not found in the book and have their own vanquishing spell and potion. And last is a Kamikaze. It's the one we hardly ever use because it's equivalent to committing suicide," Chris said using his fingers to count as he explained them.

"Interesting," Dean said his brain already in gear, thinking about how much more efficient he could with some fire power (besides his trusty gun) to back him up.

"And how would one come by these potions," Dean asked sounding innocent enough.

"You can buy some type of whammies at a witches apothecary but most of them have to be made by yourself," Chris said unaware of Dean's intentions.

But Wyatt who saw right through Dean, interrupted.

"They do come in handy during sticky situations but they aren't toys. They're dangerous if made wrong. With great power comes great responsibility," he said.

"You took that out of Spiderman," Chris accused.

Wyatt huffed, "You can't deny that it applies right now," he said insulted.

"You're unbelievable," Chris said chuckling.

"But Wyatt is right about the responsibility part, no matter how cliché he is," Chris continued. "Spells, potions and our individual powers, they take years of practice to master. One small slip can be the difference between life and death,"

"Ok, Ok. I get it. No potions yet," Dean said grudgingly, putting his hands up in an unwilling surrender.

"Then the demonology class…" Sam trailed off, an unspoken question following.

"Honestly, that class is a beginner course. It took me close to fifteen years before I fully mastered potions," Chris confessed. "Wyatt took a bit longer but you get the gist of it,"

"Well not all of us are culinary geniuses, are we?" Wyatt grumbled. Chris grinned but otherwise ignored his reply.

"Head back to the house and grab the potions," Chris said standing up. "Take Dean since he's so interested in this subject,"

"What about you?" Wyatt asked confused.

"There are too many holes in this. I need to find out more about Baal. Magic school should have something," Chris said.

Wyatt froze, "You know he'll be there," he said his tone and facial expression shifting till he looked almost hostile.

"I know. And if the world wasn't at stake here, I would have never suggested it but I need to know," Chris said determined. They'd be that much more prepared if the worst were to happen.

Wyatt was silent for a moment then sighed in defeat. Chris was going to do this with out without his good opinion and there was nothing he could do to stop him.

"Ok, take Sam with you though. I'm sure he'll like the library," Wyatt said remembering that Chris had told him about Sam's library fetish.

"Do we even get a choice in this?" Dean asked being his usually dominant self but couldn't deny that he was interested.

Wyatt looked at Chris, who shrugged.

"I guess if you want to stay here you can. I just thought you'd be interested. But whatever, you can search around town for leads," Wyatt said.

"Sam, do you want to come with me?" Chris asked seeing his friend had perked up at the word library.

He nodded, still wondering who Wyatt and Chris had been talking about a little while ago.

"So what's it going to be?" Wyatt asked Dean, already knowing the answer.

"Fine," Dean said his curiosity getting the best of him.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The ancient halls of Magic school were bustling with activity when they arrived. Students rushed about the seemingly endless halls with familiar ease. Teachers walked about in brown and purple robes, some stopping to scold a couple students who were mingling in the hallway, chatting with their friends instead of going to class. Sam stared at the intricate walls, transfixed by their beauty and age.

He was staring at a stain glass window that depicted a giant ogre fighting a man with a large book nestled in his arms when Chris pulled him down the hallway, knowing Sam could have stayed and explored that same hallway for hours. So much history laid in the windows and stones that made up the walls of the ancient school. All the windows told a story of things long past, hero's long dead and deeds remembered through legend and to a new comer like Sam, it fascinated him more then words could say. But the students who walked these halls routinely ever single day, the windows and stone carven inscriptions had long lost their allure and appeal.

"Come on, the libraries this way," Chris said his mood souring as they walked the seemingly endless hallway.

A group of students passed them, staring openly at the two of them as they walked by. Some waved at Chris and others whispered to their companions, pointing at him. Chris ignored them all, intent on his destination.

"You seem popular," Sam commented not missing any of it.

"The name Halliwell has a lot of power that comes along with it. Almost everyone inside the magical community knows my name and the power behind it," Chris said not stopping during his explanation. He seemed to know exactly where he was going and Sam was a little ashamed to admit that he'd lost track almost as soon as they started.

"It's like being a celebrity without all the glitz and glamour," he sighed.

They made a sharp right and soon stood in front of two grand wooden double doors, intricately carven to with ivy leaves and vines.

"That's strange," Chris mumbled to himself. "I've never in all my years of coming here, seen these doors closed," he finished the thought out loud.

"Is that a bad thing?" Sam asked more than curious.

"No everything else looks normal. Maybe Matlida just wanted some peace and quiet for the day," Chris replied shrugging it off.

Chris pushed them and they swung open easily, not as heavy as they in fact looked. As soon as Sam got a good look at the room, he gasped, his eyes bulging outwards and his mouth dropping till it met the floor.

Thousands upon thousands of books lay before his eyes, the shelves lining the circular walls. Tables were scattered around the impressively large room and four rows of book shelves sat in the middle. They multiplied upwards, hitting a domed ceiling that had a brass chandelier hanging down. Light shone down from above from each of the multicolor windows, creating a rainbow glow in which to read.

"Wow," Sam said taking a step into the room.

"I knew you'd like it," Chris said grinning for the first time since coming here.

"You have access to this, all the time?" Sam asked in amazement.

"Yea. Most don't have the privilege to come back after they've graduated but my family's always been the exception," Chris replied glancing around, "Like I said, a celebrity,"

"What are they all on?" Sam asked tracing his fingertips over a maroon color book that was sitting on one of the tables.

"Myths, legends, prophecies, demons, witches, magic, potions. You name it and it's probably here," Chris said.

"Well as least that's what most people hope," a voice behind them said. They both turned to look at an elderly lady with black and white peppered hair pulled into a neat bun on the back of her head. Her eyes were a cool brown, kind and forgiving yet hard and stern in an instant. Small wrinkles pinched around her eyes and mouth, showed her age but she still held an air of strength around her small frame.

"Matlida," Chris recognized nodding hello. His eyes danced in amusement.

"Mr. Halliwell, come to destroy another wing of this school or have you moved beyond empty class rooms and turned to libraries," she asked teasingly, holding no real malice behind the words.

"Nope, just here for some information," Chris answered grinning. Sam continued to look confused. Destroy a wing?

Chris noticed his confusion, "It's tradition amongst graduating students to go out with a bang. I was trying to make a small explosive to startle the gargoyles into escaping but I miscalculated with my ingredients and accidentally blew up the North Tower," he admitted.

"And this was our potions master of his generation. He blew up the North Wing to smithereens. It was lucky that no one was hurt," Matilda tutted scoldingly.

"I made sure it was empty except for me. I knew I was playing with explosive materials," Chris defended himself.

Sam smiled but it didn't quite reach his eyes. All these new things he was learning showed Chris in a new light. His heart throbbed dully when he thought of before. There was another side to Chris that nobody saw and it pained him to realize that he had recently been one of them.

"Yes, it's lucky that you orbed out of there in time or your brother would have destroyed the school," Matilda said dryly.

"I can't argue with you there," Chris muttered rolling his eyes. Stupid, annoying, older brothers.

"Oh and where are my manners? Here we are chatting about the old days while your friend just stands there," Matilda said, swatting Chris in the shoulder.

"Some host you are," she scolded him. Turning to Sam, she put on a wide smile, sticking out her hand to shake.

"I'm Matilda Artel, the head librarian for Magic school and part time spells teacher," she said ignoring Chris's muted mumbling of "this is _your _library,"

"Sam Winchester, Chris's friend," he replied taking her wrinkled hand in his own and shaking firmly. She had a tough grip for an elderly lady.

"Now what did you boys need again?" Matilda asked turning back to Chris.

"Information on a demon named Baal," he said sobering up, his relaxed grin dropping from his face. Pleasantries were now over and it was time for business.

Matlida froze at the name and her stance hardened. "Why would you want to know about him?" she asked.

"Someone is trying to summon him back to earth. We were hoping you had some more detailed information about him and his disciples," Sam said.

"I can give you a few books but the best way to get information would be to ask the elders," Matilda said well aware she was now stepping on thin ice. No one in the Halliwell family had ever hid how they felt about the elders and suggesting something like this was grounds for fighting.

"Were they the ones who imprisoned him," Chris asked seeing how she knew more about this subject.

Matlida pursed her lips, "No it was a witch names Rasta. Baal is as old as the earth herself. No one knows where he came from but he rose to power quickly, gathering followers and killing everyone who was in his way or wouldn't follow him. The elders, though, did no take him seriously until he was too powerful. He reigned mercilessly for a thousand years," she finally said after a moment's hesitation.

"You seem very knowledgeable in this subject," Sam commented.

"Baal is not someone to be trifled with but he is a demon of unusual interest. His works are hardly unknown to the magical world," Matlida said sounding offended.

"I will get you some books," she said walking away briskly. Sam and Chris stared at each other.

"I think I offended her," Sam said and Chris laughed.

"Don't worry about it. She hasn't yelled or bitched at you yet, so you should be fine," Chris said.

"So how can you go to a human college if you graduated from here?" Sam asked unable to contain his curiosity.

"Well, I graduated from a normal high school too," Chris replied. "My mom wanted me to be able to live a normal life as well as a magical one,"

"That must have been some workload," Sam said in amazement. He couldn't fathom how Chris handled it all.

"Yea but I guess it got me ready for college in some ways. And I do enjoy learning so it wasn't all that bad," Chris said shrugging it off.

Sam was unable to ask anymore as Matlida returned, holding three massive books in her skinny arms. She dropped them onto the table with a heavy 'thunk' and wiped her hands of the dust.

"Here we are. These were all I could find on the subject unfortunately," she said adjusting her brown robe.

"Thanks, you've been a big help," Chris said to her while pulling the chair out to sit down.

"Christopher," Matilda said placing one of her hands on top of his, stopping him from sitting down. He squirmed under her piercing gaze.

"I can't talk to him, Matilda. You know that," he said reading her mind and what she wanted from him. He clenched his jaw sighed heavily.

"Can't or won't," she replied seeing right through him. Chris didn't answer.

"Take this threat seriously, Chris. There had been rumors of hysteria and mass panic in the underworld. If whoever this is succeeds in summoning Baal, I fear death to all good magic," she said.

Chris was still silent, a deep scowl on his face. He huffed, muttering "Fine," underneath his breath, hating that she was right. He should exhaust all his resources before confronting this demon.

Sam watched as many emotions washed over his friends face before he clamped down his impervious mask that he used whenever things got to personal.

"You remember where his office is," Matlida said grabbing his elbow and spinning him back towards the double doors.

"Unfortunately," Chris mumbled quietly, making Sam question what this person had done to make Chris act like this. He thought back to the conversation Chris and Wyatt had right before they orbed here and wondered if it was the same person.

Matlida sighed as soon as Chris disappeared around the corner and Sam looked at her.

"Takes too much after his mother," she said forgetting Sam was still in the room. Sam filed that little bit of information away for later.

"So how long have you worked here?" he asked seeing Matlida had dropped into her own little world.

She looked at him, finally realizing Sam was still here. "Oh, a long time. Thought I've only been working as the librarian for six years. I used to be the full time spells teacher before this," she said.

"And Chris used to go here," he asked trying to keep the conversation going. The more he learned about Chris, the better. Though he already knew the answer, he wanted to hear her side of the story.

"Yes and boy was he trouble. You wouldn't guess it of him now, seeing how calm and mellow he is, but when he was younger he had quite a rebel streak. Blowing up the North Wing was not the first time he was in trouble," Matilda replied chuckling.

"How long have you known Chris?" Matilda asked never have seen him with Chris before.

"Four years," Sam answered but the answer felt hollow. Did he really know him at all, after all these years?

"You must be a good friend," Matlida commented. Sam's stomach writhed and churned at her approving tone. How good of friend wouldn't have noticed Chris's whole other life?

"Chris doesn't make friends easily, despite his popularity here at Magic School. Ever since his mother's death, he's closed himself off from the world. The only one who seemed could get through to him was his brother. The fact that he let down his mask for you is a big deal," she continued, seeing Sam's doubtful look.

Sam didn't reply, too busy lost in his thoughts. Its true Chris was a closed off person. He had a seemingly indestructible shield around himself that he kept people at arms length with. And it had been tough at first becoming his friend. Along with social aloof he was also painfully blunt. If Chris was annoyed with you or you were being a complete idiot, (or just a plain idiot. It's why he's stayed clear of politics) he'd be the first one to point it out.

But he was also a rather fragile person underneath his shield. If you got down deep enough to breach his heart, the very core essence of his being, you see that he was just as easy to hurt as any other person. He just hid it very well.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have some new books to categorize. I sincerely hope you find what you're looking for," Matlida said turning and walking away. Sam's memory flashed back to the look Chris had donned when talking about whoever_ he_ was. He contemplated asking Matilda since she seemed to know so much about Chris or just waiting to ask him personally. In the end his curiosity won out over his good judgment.

"Mrs. Artel," Sam called, catching her before she left.

"Yes," she turned back to face him.

"Who exactly did Chris go and see?" Sam asked hoping it didn't sound as nosy as it did in his head.

"The Dean of this School. He's an elder that's been assigned to watch over and run it," Matilda said.

"Chris doesn't seem to like him very much," Sam said not sure how to phrase it. It was more then that. The principal of any school is never popular with everyone; especially trouble makers like Chris seemed to used to be. But the look on Chris's face was not that of disdain or dislike. It was a look an unrefined hate with a depressive, painful tone hiding behind it.

No one he'd ever known experienced that sort of emotional trauma from just going to see the principal. There was more to the story, he was sure of it.

"That's where the story gets a little complicated. Chris's father is the Dean and he made some key mistakes with his sons after their mother's death," she relented almost unwillingly.

Sam gaped, not having expected anything like that, "His fathers the Dean?" he said shocked but a small part of his brain argued that it all made sense.

"Yes though he didn't take over until after Chris graduated. Chris has issues with his father that run bone deep. Ever since he took over as Dean of this school, Leo's been caught up with running it. And I don't think Chris or Wyatt for that matter, ever forgave him for abandoning their family to resume elder work after his wife's death," she said sadly.

Neither noticed as a figure walked up behind them, having heard most of the conversation.

"I think you should mind your own business, Matilda," Chris said his voice dangerously dark.

They both froze and spun to face him, having not heard him approach. Matilda's face was as while as her hair and her fists were clenched tightly. Sam gulped, knowing of Chris's famous temper but never had it inflicted upon himself.

"Of course," Matilda replied then rushed to finish her work. Chris watched her go calmly.

"We should get to work," he said already in bad mood from talking with his father, and now this. He sat down and pulled a book towards him silently. Sam nodded, not sure what to say. He sat down across from Chris and grabbed his own book.

Chris was tense, his shoulders locked and ridged. And although his face was emotionless, his heated silence was enough for Sam to get he was mad.

"Don't be mad at Mrs. Artel. I'm the one who asked," Sam found himself saying, the words coming out of his mouth without his brain's permission. He remembered the poor woman and how they had switched places so quickly. When they had first arrived Chris had acted like her pupil again but as soon as she overstepped her bounds, he turned on her, silencing her with one look.

"If anyone, be mad at me," Sam tried again when Chris was silent.

"I'm not mad," Chris finally said with a sigh, not paying attention to the book. Sam snorted, unable to hold it back, not believing him for a second.

"I should have waited to ask you," he said instead of arguing. The tension eased from Chris's shoulders with every word.

"I shouldn't have overreacted," Chris replied kicking himself, metaphorically. "It's just a sensitive subject,"

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want too," Sam said sticking with their old friend code but secretly hoping the opposite. He wanted to be included now that he knew everything.

"No, I will. There's a lot we have to catch up on," Chris replied thinking the same thing. There were a lot of secrets that needed to be shared. The jack was out of the box and both knew there was no putting it back where it used to be.

"It's kind of funny, you know. We've been friends for so long and yet we didn't know about the most important thing," Sam said.

Chris frowned, "Magic isn't the most important thing to me. In truth, sometimes I wish I'd been born normal, oblivious to all this," he said gesturing towards the library.

"When my mom was murdered, I just wanted to get away from it all. Police reports said she died from a robber breaking in and was accidentally impaled on a table leg during the frenzy. But my family knew the truth. I knew the truth. A demon killed her right in front of my eyes. I wanted to get away from what had killed her. So I worked my ass off to get a scholarship like my mom wanted. I'd already graduated from here so that didn't get in the way of my studies and I did it," Chris said his eyes glazed over with sorrow.

"You came to Stanford," Sam said.

"Yea, it's not very far away from San Francisco but to sever ties with what was left of my family made it hurt worse. My aunts died a year after my mom, looking for her killers. Wyatt and my cousins were all I had left,"

"After that, magic just wasn't what it used to be growing up. It let me down. I considered binding my powers just to make it all go away but I couldn't bring myself to destroy what little connection I still had left with my mom," Chris said smiling sadly, "And I wasn't stupid enough to think the demons would stop hunting me or other people just because I didn't want them too,"

"Magic will always be a part of my life but I didn't and still don't want it to run it," Chris said smiling at Sam again. He'd always known that he couldn't stay mad at Sam for long.

"I didn't keep my secret from you to push you away," Chris continued having been watching his friend all day. He didn't need his power of empathy to see the guilt that Sam was unknowingly putting off.

"You should know what I mean?" Chris said looking at Sam knowingly. Chris wasn't the only one who had kept a secret. Sam was just as much to blame as Chris was.

When Sam nodded reluctantly, Chris continued.

"If it changes anything, I did have a purpose in not telling you," Chris said letting the other shoe drop.

"What was it?" Sam asked tensing. He found it curious that if it was anyone but Chris, he wouldn't have cared what they said about him. But Chris's opinion did matter. Something had clicked when they met, as if their bodies had known all along they were supposed to be friends, even if it took their brains a little longer to figure out.

"Everyone I've ever told outside of my immediate family has met an unfortunate death because of magic. I didn't want that to happen to anyone else," Chris replied not able to look at Sam when he said it. And Sam got the sense that he wasn't just talking about him.

"It wasn't your fault, you know. The demon would have killed with or without you here. The fact that you are here means you can stop him," Sam said.

Chris sighed dejectedly, "Yea because I've been doing such a good job so far,"

Sam frowned. "If you're going to blame yourself, then you might as well blame me too," he said.

"What?" Chris said confused.

"I walked away from hunting and my skills became rusty. It's just as much your job as it is mine to kill these sorts of things. I should have worked harder, seen this for what it was before things got so out of control," Sam replied crossing his arms in front of him.

Chris stared at him as if he was insane. "It's not the same," he argued weakly. It was hard not to see the point Sam was twisting his arm with.

Sam shook his head. "It's exactly the same,"

"I get it," Chris said rubbing his forehead in frustration. He still felt responsible to a degree but like everything else painful to talk about, he buried it deep and then cried about it later. But he could see Sam wasn't going to let up anytime soon and talking about this subject just gave him a headache.

Sam smiled contently, glad that he was able to help and glad that the reason Chris had neglected to tell him was nothing personal. In fact it was almost heroic.

"I didn't tell you to hurt you either?" Sam said. Chris looked at him curiously.

"I didn't think you believe me. I mean, Demons, witches, ghosts. Those are creatures that are supposed to only exist in your nightmares. I thought you take one look at me and call the Looney Bin to come pick me up," Sam said shrugging.

"Plus I wanted to escape as well. I was just sick of the cycle my life had become. My dad, Dean and I, we moved to a new town after every hunt, never settling down, hunting for the demon that killed my mom. I get what it feels like to just want to be normal. I thought this was my only chance to get away," he continued.

"Looks like our brothers aren't the only ones who are more alike then they realize," Chris said smiling at the irony.

Sam grinned, "Yea and up until Dean came, I thought that part of my life was over,"

"When Dean broke in that night, you said you dad was on hunting trip. He wasn't hunting deer was he?" Chris said in realization.

"No, he was hunting a woman in white in Jericho. Dean managed to track down lead to a small town in Colorado. We we're going to head up as soon as my interview was over but then all this happened," Sam said nodding in confirmation.

Chris frowned, "Shouldn't be trying to find your father,"

"My dad is a tough old man. He'll be ok till after we kill Baal and save the world," Sam said not worrying at all.

Chris nodded; glad his friend was still here, despite his previous words. It was then that he realized how quiet the library was. The noon bell had long since rung and classes were back in session.

"I wonder how Dean and Wyatt are getting along," Chris said curiously. Sam's eyes narrowed.

"Should we take it as a bad sign that neither of them have shown their faces for a while," he asked.

Chris shrugged, "Nah, they'll join us later. Wyatt's never been good at the research part anyway. He'd probably just get in the way,"

"Are you sure we should leave them alone together?" Sam asked not able to shake the sudden paranoia that he gripped him.

"What's the worst thing they can do besides kill each other?" Chris waved it off.

"I'm sure they can think of something," Sam replied adamant that the two together could cause World War Three.

Chris laughed, "Come on. We have work to do. Maybe we'll discover a way to kill Baal somewhere in these books," he said gesturing towards the massive books that sat in front of them.

Sam sighed, nodding before opening the book in front of him and started reading.

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

Plutobaby494: Alright, click the small bluish-purple button at the left hand bottom corner of the screen and leave a review. A nice, constructive review preferably. I like to hear what my readers think!!

Thanks to all my reviewers! You know who you are!

PLEASE R&R


	20. Lost in the Darkness

Plutobaby494: GAH!! My brain must have been snoozing when I wrote the authors note for the last chapter. Of course changed their format so it's very true that they do not have the small purplish-blue button any more! Thanks to cflat for pointing that out!

And I am sorry that I haven't updated sooner but I made this chapter extra long so I hope that makes up for taking so long!!

Disclaimer: I only own these shows in my head… reality unfortunately is very different.

ON WTH THE FICCIE

Chapter 19

* * *

Wyatt and Dean appeared in the attic in a flurry of blue orbs. Dean took a few deep shuddering breaths, trying to find his inner equilibrium and stumbled forward out of the other mans grasp. He grabbed onto the nearest handhold and watched as the world spun dangerously. Wyatt barely paid him any attention and re-adjusted his denim jack, smoothing out the large wrinkles Dean's bruising grip had created.

"Where are we?" Dean asked, hating the fact that his voice was shaking, along with the rest of his body. He blinked as his vision cleared up and the world stopped spinning.

"My house," Wyatt answered simply.

"In San Francisco?!!" Dean asked. Realization hit him upside the face like a wave of cold water. He took a deep breath, fighting off another round of dizziness, now knowing why he was more affected this time around. He had to 'fly' farther.

"Yea, orbing has no limits. I could have stopped in China for tea on the way," Wyatt grinned, deeply amused.

"I would have shot you," Dean threw him a nasty glare.

Wyatt chuckled and strode over to the green cabinet, waving his palm over the brass handles. The lock clicked and the doors swung open on their own accord.

"Biometric lock?" Dean guessed looking around the room, taking it all in.

"Not exactly. Instead of using DNA or voice analysis, this lock traces our magic signatures. Only a Halliwell can open it, because each of our base signatures are the same despite the fact that we all have different variations in our individual powers. We keep the dangerous and important stuff in here," Wyatt answered.

There were three shelves in all. The first two shelves had multicolored vials on them and different, oddly shaped items on the third near the bottom. Wyatt skimmed the vials, taking a few down.

The door to the attic was wide open, letting Dean glance out into a lit hallway, stairs peaking out at the end. It looked warm and inviting, what he thought a house should look like. The attic was another thing altogether.

Maroon color carpets, intricately woven with gold and silver threads lay on the floor surrounding the room. A giant bay window with multicolored window panes was centered on the east wall. The floor stepped near the window, where another carpet held a wooden podium that had nothing on it. Dean didn't have to guess what normally went there.

Another large domed chest sat off in the corner, a wicked looking ax leaning against it that looked sharp enough to cut rocks. A bulky looking pink couch that looked like it dropped right out the 70's sat next to it. A wooden table with a black pot, a map and crystal, an athame, and a few miscellaneous ingredients sat upon in it in the center of the room.

The front door slammed shut downstairs and a loud dramatic moan resounded its way up the stairs. Dean's eyebrows pinched in confusion and Wyatt just sighed.

"Paris and Phalen are home," he muttered steeling himself for what was about to happen next.

"WYATT," a loud feminine screech yelled and boots stomped their way up the stairs. Wyatt visibly cringed, his fingers wrapped around a blue colored vial.

"Up here," he said, feeling Dean's curious eyes on him.

A girl, around eighteen years old, came stomping into the room, her blonde hair flying wildly. She glanced at the two briefly before moving to the table, sifting through the papers roughly.

"Have you seen my chem notes?" she asked.

"No, didn't you put them in your backpack?" Wyatt asked.

"I thought I did but they weren't there when I got to school and the last time I remember seeing them was when you were helping me study a few days ago," she said frantically looking around.

"Haven't seen them," he said shrugging, grabbing more vials from the cabinet.

"Who's your friend?" she asked already guessing he was part of the supernatural world since A: Wyatt had brought him up to the attic, their sacred room. And B: he was looking through their potion cabinet.

"This is Dean, he's a hunter," Wyatt said figuring it be best if he didn't lie anymore than he had too. Karma was something they all had to watch in this house.

"Paris, Wyatt's cousin," the blonde said absently, not stopping in her search.

Dean waved hello, despite the fact that she wasn't looking, and took a moment to gleam over her noticeable features. Her long, thin blonde hair was stringy and flat but still looked silky to the touch. Her heart shaped face was skinny but had a nice earthly pallor to it, suggesting she ate well. She had curvy hips that spoke of exercise but had a nice figure. Her arms were toned and muscular but in no way overly buff. Sharp chocolate brown eyes blinked in frustration. All in all, Dean approved.

Wyatt noticed he gaze and grinned wryly. Though he was protective of his younger cousins, Phalen in particular, Paris was not one who needed his protection. She knew how to take care of herself and Wyatt felt bad for anyone who tried to take advantage of her.

"So have you talked to Chris lately? He's been ignoring his phone," She asked, her eyes darkening when she spoke Chris's name.

"Yea, I just left his place actually. I am going to go back as soon as we're done here," Wyatt said carefully, not wanting to get his cousins involved. They had enough to deal with already.

"Oh, so he's not lying in an alleyway, bleeding to death?" She asked.

Wyatt froze, memories rushing back to him. Dean could see how hard Wyatt was holding himself back from snapping at her. Paris had no idea how close she had come to the truth, so he couldn't hold it against her.

"No, he lost his phone a couple days ago," he said shaking, his voice clipped.

"One would think he's ignoring me," she said obviously more than a little miffed. Wyatt's patience was about to snap but Paris continued talking, saving her from the volcano that was about to erupt.

"So what's going on here?" She asked, resuming her searching, while waving absently at them. Wyatt took a deep breath to control his emotions before answering.

"Pest problem, nothing to worry about," Wyatt reassured her.

"Ooh, I know where I left them," she suddenly cried out, looking triumphant. "I left them on Pha's desk after she helped me with my algebra,"

She ran out and Dean watched her go.

"Your cousin's hott," he said staring after her.

Wyatt chuckled, "I wouldn't do anything unless you want to be glued to her in blessed matrimony. She's destroyed men twice your size,"

"Sounds like a spitfire," he agreed wryly, remembering the angry look she'd taken on talking about Chris and his phone.

"She's just barely legal but she inherited her mother's tele-orbing power. The last man who tried what you are thinking had his family jewels orbed out of his body," Wyatt replied wincing in remembrance, resisting the urge to adjust himself.

"Ouch," Dean said glancing down to make sure he was all still there. He had no idea what tele-orbing was but from Wyatt's small description he put two and two together.

The front door slammed open and closed again and another woman's voice floated up from the foyer.

"Come on, we better go before we see anyone else who wants to talk," Wyatt said hearing his eldest cousin's voice. He grabbed the vials off the table and thrusted a handful at Dean. Grabbing the elder man's shoulders, he orbed out before Dean could protest.

They landed back at the apartment seconds later. Dean stumbled forward, clutching onto the back of the couch, slightly green and sweating.

"I don't think I am ever going to get used to that," he said gasping.

Chris and Sam looked up from their books they'd brought home, hearing their entrance.

"That's what gramps said his first few times," Wyatt said wryly.

"What took you guys so long? I was afraid you'd gotten lost," Chris said grinning.

"Ha ha, very funny. But as a matter of fact, we ran into Paris at the house," Wyatt replied watching as the smile dropped off his brothers face.

"She didn't say anything, did she?" Chris asked.

"Not in so many words. But she did imply that you've been avoiding her phone calls," Wyatt said seemingly nonchalant on the outside but enjoying this immensely on the inside.

"Why are you guy's so afraid of her? Sure, she's aggressive and dominant but she's also so small. Aren't you guys two of the most powerful beings in the universe or so you keep saying. And yet your scared of one girl," Dean asked mockingly. Sam frowned, extremely confused but did his best to follow the conversation.

"You didn't grow up with her," Wyatt said.

"When she was little, Aunt Phoebe called her the miny menace. She made all the boys on the playground cry if they tried to pull her pigtails, pushed her down in the sand, or picked on her little sister," Chris added.

"And as she got older, her tactics got meaner. See, when she was younger she used violence to achieve her ends but as she grew up she used her words more. Verbally she could tear you down in an instant," Wyatt said remembering the dressing down she'd given him a few weeks before. Leaving the toilet seat up is a crime in his house now.

"She uses logic the way most people would use violence. If you can't keep up with her intellectually, she'll chew you up and spit you back out," Chris said.

Both Sam and Dean stared at him in doubt. They'd met some pretty scary women out there. Jo and Ellen Harvelle were just to name a few.

"I think Chris is the only one in the family that hasn't been reduced to tears and can actually debate with her," Wyatt said thoughtfully.

"Then why is he so scared?" Sam asked pointing out the Chris was still shaking slightly.

"Well… you see… because she cannot break him verbally and she has to assume her dominance somehow, she has to revert to **other** means," Wyatt replied smiling suddenly.

"I will never look at rubber ducks the same way ever again," Chris added shuddering at the thought.

"I'm not sure if I really want to know," Dean said looking at Sam.

"You don't," Wyatt said, "It will give you nightmares for months,"

"Well as exciting as this conversation is, I think we should get back to the demon at hand," Sam said shutting the book he was supposed to be reading.

"Speaking of demons and magic, weren't you guys going to magic school to read? I didn't know Matilda let former students check out her books," Wyatt asked pointing towards one of the thick books resting on the table.

"What she doesn't know won't kill her," Chris replied grinning.

"Or give her a hernia. Didn't you learn the last time you tried this?" Wyatt said.

"Oh it was only a small slap on the wrist. We've got bigger problems on our hands besides a cranky, old woman who may or may not be going through menopause," Chris replied still miffed about earlier.

"Did you find anything useful?" Dean cut in before Chris could continue their friendly banter.

"Baal is impervious to fire and poison. He can't be drowned or electrocuted. Stabbing him is useless because he had regenerative powers that are instantaneous. And to top everything off, he's immortal," Sam said shaking his head at his friend who just stared at him sheepishly. Sam couldn't understand how they got anything done with how much they sidetracked each other.

"In other words, we're screwed," Dean asked.

"Only if they succeed in summoning him," Chris replied.

"We could always just imprison him again if the need arises," Sam said.

"How was it done before?" Wyatt asked.

"By a witch named Rasta," Chris replied flipping through a few pages of his still open book.

"She used an entrapment spell to bind him to the wastes using properties of elder wood and dragon scale shavings,"

"I'm pretty sure that the last ingredient is extinct," Dean commented only to be ignored.

"The spells all really cut and dry on the surface. It's written in anapestic tetrameter, uses intonations, and has a fluent flow. But most of ingredients she used don't exist anymore. We're talking about some ancient stuff here," Chris continued as Sam sent Dean an aggravated glance.

"I followed you up until you said cut and dry," Wyatt said scratching his head.

"I second that," Dean agreed. Sam sighed and shook his head.

"It would have helped if you'd paid attention in English, Dean," he said sharing an amused gaze with Chris.

"Why, I had you to do my work for me!" Dean said grinning.

"Anapestic tetrameter is a poetic meter that has four metrical feet per line. Each foot has two unstressed syllables followed by a stressed syllable. Intonation is the rising and falling pitch of the voice when somebody says a word or syllable and fluent flow means it was written smoothly," Sam said in reply.

"My brain hurts," Dean said at the same time Wyatt muttered, "I'm training to be a cop not a poet,"

"Prevention is the key. We have to make sure that Baal is not summoned. If we can stop Amon and his brothers then we won't have to worry about all this," Chris said moving back towards the point of the conversation.

"There has to be a connection between the victims," Dean suddenly said, "They can't be random,"

"Most of them did all know Chris," Sam said hesitantly, knowing that line of thought is what got him into trouble the first time.

"Yea, that's what got me into this mess," Chris muttered.

"And since we know that it wasn't you who killed them, it's very unlikely," Wyatt assured him.

"That's not entirely true. It could be someone doing it for you so you'll notice them or because they think you would want all of them gone," Dean argued.

"But it doesn't make sense. I didn't even know Rebecca Owen. And if you really wanted to get to me, wouldn't Sam be a better choice," Chris said.

"Maybe it isn't about revenge," Dean replied with a grin. He sighed and batted his eyes at Chris, like a young girl with a crush. "Maybe they want you notice them for an entirely different reason,"

"What," Chris spluttered choking on the air he was breathing.

"You have to admit, it kind of makes sense. Anna and Brenda could be seen as competition and every one at the school knows about your fight with Adam because of how fast rumors spread around here. They could have felt that it was there job to defend your honor," Sam said.

"Even if that were true, how does Rebecca fit into all this?" Chris huffed, not knowing if he was being teased or not.

"Maybe she hated you and started bashing you with her words or maybe she secretly loved you and the person overheard," Dean said.

"Do you know that you say the word maybe a lot," Chris replied not able to come up with a better comeback.

"Despite that fact that it's true…you do use the word maybe often, Dean," Sam said to him, "But Chris has another point. There are too many variables in this theory. We would need to find out more about the victims to verify,"

"I could always try summoning them," Wyatt said.

"Try being the operative word," Chris muttered sending a dark look towards the heavens, knowing how prissy ghosts could get.

"Summon them… from the dead," Dean asked wondering if they were powerful enough to summon the dead. It opened up so many possibilities.

"Well… their ghosts at least. Not even we are powerful enough to summon a living person back from the dead," Wyatt said solemnly. Their lives would have been a lot different if they could.

"Oh," was all Dean said, uncharacteristically quiet. Sam looked towards the ground, not offering up any information.

"But there a good chance that they won't want to come or the elders won't let them," Wyatt said.

"Why," Sam asked dumbfounded. Why wouldn't they want to help catch their killer?

"Most don't care about what happens to the living world afterwards. It's true some are revengeful but it takes a lot of anger, hate and desperation to do anything about it. Those who can't summon the energy to make the change to corporal form, they either wander the earth aimless and unseen or move on," Chris said.

"Ghosts are very prissy beings. Depending on how they left this world is how they react when they're dead," Wyatt added.

"I will go talk to Carl while Wyatt stays here and deals with the ghosts. I think he could tell us more about Adam and his relationship with the others," Chris said.

Sam smirked, "I'm sure that won't be too hard. All you have to do is bat your eyes and he'd do anything for you,"

"Shut up, Sam," Chris glared at him, knowing exactly what he was talking about.

"Wait a minute, I haven't heard this story," Wyatt said eagerly.

"Why tell it to you when you can see if for yourself. It's sitting on the kitchen counter," Sam said ignoring Chris's silent pleading to stop.

Wyatt shot up and sped towards the kitchen intent on getting there before Chris destroyed the evidence. Chris orbed, seeing Wyatt would get there first any other way. The article was mocking material that Wyatt could use for a good long time. He reached the kitchen first but Wyatt grabbed the actual paper before he could.

"Wyatt, give it back," Chris ordered, trying in vain to grab it out of his brother's hands. Wyatt just jerked it away, holding Chris back with his other arm.

"Why? This is interesting," Wyatt said grinning madly. Chris stopped struggling when he realized it was futile as Wyatt had already read most of it. He steeled himself for the worst.

"Awww… he has a crush on you," Wyatt cooed childishly, handing the newspaper to Chris when he was done. He returned to the living room, where Sam sat, looking smug and Dean who was a mix between curious and amused.

"Here you might as well get a laugh or two in as well," Chris replied flinging the paper at Dean, who just smirked. He read it and chuckled.

"It's honestly not that funny," Chris said throwing a glare at Sam. This was all the traitors fault!

Wyatt made kissing noises and batted his eyes, while Dean and Sam laughed.

"I hate you all. Go jump in a lake," Chris sulked using his own special insult he'd created himself.

"I'll go talk to Jess, since she was close to Anna," Sam said still smiling.

"Oh about that, I forgot to tell you but she came by the other day looking for you. She was pretty upset that you were ignoring her. She also cried on my favorite shirt," Chris said.

Sam groaned, "This is going to be a fun conversation," he said feeling guilty at the same time as apprehensive. He truly loved her but with everything that had been going on with Chris and Dean, he'd forgotten her completely.

"I'd bring flowers and chocolate and apologize profusely if you ever want to see any part of her ever again," Chris replied.

Sam rolled his eyes at his friends less then helpful advice but nodded all the same.

"And what about me?" Dean asked feeling a little left out. He had no connection to this place and no special power to summon dead people.

"You could pose as a police officer or FBI agent checking out Brenda's death," Sam suggested figuring his brother had some fake Id's and badges in his glovebox. Chris agreed not knowing about the fake articles that the Winchesters used to get information they needed but trusted that Sam had a way.

"Great! Why did I get stuck with the grieving widower while Wyatt gets to play with ghosts," Dean moaned.

Wyatt grinned, "Maybe it's your amazing people skills,"

Dean just growled at him.

"Remember Dean, be sensitive. Tony just lost the love of his life and attacking him with questions will only make him hostile and retreat back into himself," Sam said knowing his brother tried but was lacking in his area. He wasn't the most patient person.

"I know, Sammy. Believe it or not, this is not my first rodeo," Dan snapped at him for backing Wyatt up instead of helping him.

"Meet up at noon," Chris said giving them all at least an hour to get their information. Everyone nodded and Chris orbed out, Wyatt following a few seconds later.

"You know what I just realized," Dean said to Sam once they were gone.

"What, Dean?" Sam asked not knowing if he truly wanted to know.

"I can walk next door," Dean replied grinning to himself.

Sam snorted, "Why would they orb you less then fifty feet away. That's a waste of energy," he said shaking his head.

"Precious walking. Never again will I complain when you make us walk somewhere," Dean sing-songed as he walked towards the front door.

"I'm not going to hold my breath," Sam mumbled making sure he had his wallet tucked into his back pocket. Chris was right. It was going to take a lot more than words to fix this.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Chris knocked on Carl's open door at the hospital, remembering his manners his mother taught him and waited till the man looked up from watching the TV. Carl smiled as soon as he saw his visitor.

"Chris," he said using the remote that was lying on his stomach to turn off the TV.

"I can't believe you're still here. I would have broken out of this joint long ago," Chris replied taking that as an invitation to come in and stepped closer to the bed.

"They wanted to keep me for a few days for observation. I get out tomorrow," Carl said in return. He didn't mind hospitals but he really didn't want to return home to an empty dorm room.

"How are you doing?" Chris asked not just talking about his physical health.

"I'm doing ok, I guess. I think it just hasn't set in yet that he's really gone. I still expect him to come through that door and tease me about injuring myself," Carl said sadly.

"You loved him a lot," Chris said knowing how Carl felt. He'd lost so many people in his short life time and wished he could have saved Carl from that pain.

"He wasn't an easy guy to get along with. I knew that. But I guess you could say that I saw a side of him that no one ever did," Carl replied.

"How'd you meet?" Chris asked hoping that Carl would open up.

"We met in high school. Adam dated my older sister during sophomore and junior year. I'm adopted so she and I ended up being in the same grade but she is a couple months older than me. I knew him from classes but he always seemed to be hanging around my house. It wasn't until after he and Beth had broken up that he finally kissed me and told me I was the reason he hung around and the one he was really in love with," Carl replied smiling in memory. It didn't hurt as bad if he stayed in the past.

"That's sweet," Chris said with a small smile.

"He was. We lived in a small town in southern Utah. It wasn't like we could walk down to the creamery hand in hand. He was the jock and I was the nerd as cliché as it sounds. When high school ended I feared it would be the end of us but he surprised me again," Carl said not hesitating to tell Chris his life story. Chris was someone he knew he could trust with this information.

"I always knew I wanted to attend Caltech's physic's program but my dad got cancer the year before and money was stretched tight. Stanford offered me a scholarship and it was closer to home than Harvard or Yale so I figured it this was my chance. But Adam was never one to let good things go so easily,"

"When he told me that he applied to Stanford to be with me the week before graduation, I was ecstatic. I knew he was smarter then he let on to the others but he gave up sports scholarship that gave him a free ride to a closer college near home," Carl said his smile brightening as he spoke.

"I never knew," Chris said his guilt kicking up again. It wrapped around his chest tightly, squeezing all the air out of his lungs.

"No one ever did. He liked to be aloof. It suited him," Carl replied, "He always told me that it was enough that I knew because I was the only one who mattered. He wanted to go public that we were together but I was always scared that it was effect us academically so I asked him to keep it quiet," Carl continued with his story.

"Have you heard about Anna, Brenda, and Rebecca?" Chris asked unable to hear anymore. His guilt was suffocating him. Wyatt had Sam had both tried to alleviate but it still hurt that it was someone he knew. He knew, despite what everyone else said he should have stopped it that night. He should have killed that demon before he could have hurt anyone.

"Yea, it's been all over the news," Carl said fiddling with the remote in his lap.

"Can you believe it?" Chris prompted.

"It's hard. You see it in the movies all the time yet you continue to live your life thinking that it could never be you," Carl said thoughtfully.

"Did you or Adam know any of the others before this?" Chris suddenly asked, tired of beating around the bush.

"What do you mean?" Carl asked sitting up from his reclined position, confused at the sudden change of mood.

"Did you hang out with any of them or know them from someplace," Chris asked pulling at strings.

"Not really. I was busy with my courses and Adam never really made new friends well. He grew uncomfortable around too many people," Carl answered dutifully.

Chris sighed, dejected but perked up when Carl started speaking again.

"But now that I think about it, Rebecca went to high school with us," Carl said remembering. Though it wasn't that helpful since he knew for a fact that Anna had grown up in Los Angles, two states away and Brenda had lived in Chicago most of her life, a whole country away but he smiled anyway knowing it wasn't Carl's fault.

"God, I haven't thought of her in years before this. We only ran into each other once during orientation and I haven't seen her since. Not that I condone or belittle her life but a part of me is glad that she's gone," Carl continued.

Chris frowned, "What makes you say that?"

"Rebecca was a class A bitch. One of those stuck up, I'm-so-much-prettier-than-you, snobbish people who lived off the humiliation of others. She teamed up with her best friend Hillary Vanhoff and her boyfriend Aaron. They ruled the school. Though the rumor mill going around at that time was that Hillary and Aaron were seeing each other as well and it's what eventually broke them up as friends. Hillary went onto model and Aaron and Rebecca got back together but that was almost four years ago so they could have split up," Carl said bitterness lacing his tone.

"Anyone in particular she had a problem with?" Chris asked guessing that he'd been teased by her before.

"Yea, she's actually the one who revealed to the whole school that Adam and I were gay. She caught us one day behind the bleachers making out," Carl replied going red at his statement. Chris chucked, adding to his embarrassment.

"Yea, well we were not the only ones she tormented. Before she found us, she had a favorite," Carl said trying to change the subject.

"Who?" Chris asked wondering if it could have any relevance.

"Claudette Dicktum was her name… I believe," Carl said pursing his lips.

"Claudette Dicktum," Chris repeated having heard that name before. He searched his memory trying to remember when he ran across someone with that name.

"She was traumatized. Rebecca was horrible to her, calling her some of the worst names imaginable. And what's worse is she got the whole school to back her up. It didn't help that she was overweight but I don't think she helped by not defending herself," Carl said.

"Wow," Chris said. He couldn't help but feel sorry for the girl.

"Yea, Adam and I, we tried to hang out with her because we were kind of in the same boat as her but it turns out that she was a bigger homophobe then Rebecca," Carl replied.

"Can I ask you a question?" Carl asked when Chris was silent. Chris nodded, encouraging him to continue.

"That night you saved me," he said, his voice starting to shake, "Did anything weird happen?"

Chris froze, "Weird, like what?"

"Was the guy who attacked us… normal? He seemed different," Carl tried again.

"He was an excellent fighter," Chris said truthfully.

"He was so big. I thought he was going to kill me," Carl said. The bags underneath his eyes stood out against his pale cheeks.

"He was going to," Chris said. It slipped out before he could stop it.

Carl shivered, wrapping his bony arms around himself.

"You should get some rest," Chris said figuring he'd worn out his welcome. Carl looked like he needed it.

Carl bit his lip, "I don't want to sleep. Every time I close my eyes I see these giants red eyes and Adam's pain filled face. I don't think I'll ever forget it," he said. Chris laid his hand on Carl's shoulder hesitantly, not wanting to spook him.

"In time, it won't hurt as much," he said speaking from experience.

"My mom wants me to come back home but I don't know if I can," Carl said his voice shaking once more as tears brimmed his eyes.

"But I can't stay here. There are too many memories," Carl continued as the tears leaked over and fell down his cheeks.

Carl reached over and pulled Chris into a hug, surprising him. No words were said as Carl clung to Chris, weeping onto his shoulder. Chris wrapped his arms around the other man, giving him the support Wyatt had given him long ago. He had a flashback to right after Piper had died. Wyatt held him like this despite his own raging grief.

"Now is a good opportunity then," Chris said remembering a part of Carl's story.

Carl pulled away and looked up at him, questioningly.

"Transfer schools. Caltech is still an option," Chris said.

"Adam and I were taking about it right before he died. But I could never leave him," Carl said.

"The dead never truly leave us," Chris said, "Whatever you do or wherever you go now, he'll always be with you,"

"Do you really believe that, even though you're a scientist," Carl asked lying back again.

"I'm also a wiccan. My faith teaches me that the dead are still apart of us even after their souls depart," Chris replied. Carl smiled but Chris could see his smile was forced.

"Get some rest," Chris said patting Carl's shoulder.

"I'll try," Carl promised but didn't believe it himself. Chris sighed, mumbling the same spell he used on Tony and watched as the young man he was coming to like as a good friend dropped off into a dreamless sleep. The lines around his eyes disappeared and smoothed out till he looked peaceful.

Chris looked up when a doctor walked into the room, a clipboard in his arms. He looked from Chris to a sleeping Carl, surprised and shocked.

"Well this is a first. Mr. Bufont hasn't had a full nights rest since he woke up after he was attacked," the doctor said gazing at Chris in wonder.

"He's had a lot on him mind," Chris said simply and turned, heading for the door. The doctor nodded in agreement but Chris was gone. He smiled gratefully, thanking whoever that young man was and continued to check his patient over.

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

Plutobaby494: Let me know what you think! I understand that this is mainly just a filler chapter but there is some very important information in this chapter and the next few that are vital to my story! Action is coming though so don't worry!

Thanks to all my reviewers!!

lizardmomma (x2), criminally charmed (x2), pinkphoenix1985 (x2), monchy08, syungie, kirallie, thunderincrimson, Touch of the Wind, cflat, blueeyesbetter, karenn, Star Mage1, JadeAlmasy, naleyalways4eva, PrInCeSsFBI, Liz9, Triple Soul, d-scarlet, ShadowWoldDagger, vampyfreak, achillies-eel, Klakla, Aria DeLoncray, Hkirtz, xXIloveEdwardXx, liddlepierat, gabrieldarke, GayRon.

PLEASE R&R


	21. Searching for Answers

Authors Note: Well first things first, I'm alive. The main reason why it took me so long to get this chapter up was laziness and a small bout of writers block. But I have triumphantly found the cure and came out with this. Thank you for all who reviewed my last chapter and the ones who were blunt about when this chapter was going to get posted. It was just the kick in the butt I needed.

Disclaimer: I claim no ownership to either of these fandoms… sigh… I need a life.

Chapter 21

Wyatt's brow creased in concentration as bent down to light the first of the seven candles that were placed in a circle in the middle of the attic floor. After each wick was lit, he stood and placed the lighter back onto the table nearby. All the cousins were out, giving him the secrecy and privacy he wanted. Mel and Prue were out shopping for their friend's birthday and the twins had decided to go see the new chick flick that had just released at the theatres.

"Spirit from the other side, cross not the great divide," he chanted. He sighed in frustration, running a hand through his blonde hair when nothing happened.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sam balanced the flowers and chocolate in his arms as he rang his girlfriend's doorbell, hoping that she wouldn't slam the door in his face as soon as she saw who it was. Chris was right. These last few days, he'd been a rotten boyfriend.

The door opened and she stood in front of him, her blonde wavy hair pulled back into a messy bun. Her normally vibrant and pale face was flushed and tearstained. She wore her Muppet nightshirt with Kermit and Miss Piggy standing next to each other and a pair of grey, old sweats. She frowned when she saw who it was, her eyes clouding over in anger.

"Finally decided to show your face?" She folded her arms over her chest, framing her ample breasts.

"I'm so sorry, Jess," he winced and held his gifts up as a peace offering. She looked at the chocolate and flowers with disinterest before looking back up at Sam.

"I needed you, Sam. I lost my best friend and I needed you to be there for me," Jess's voice was cold and unwavering. She wasn't going to let being forgotten when she need him the most seem less important than a few gifts.

"I know, I should have been there. But my brother came into town and gave me the news about my father and I've just been really busy. I know that is a lousy excuse and I know it doesn't make up for not being there but it's the truth," Sam begged, sincerely. He knew it was a long shot that she'd believe him but wasn't going to let her go. He loved her.

"I wasn't intentionally ignoring you,"

Jess whimpered, tears gathering in her blue orbs. Sam could see her eyes were all puffed up and red from crying. With trepidation, she turned and walked back farther into her apartment, leaving the door open for him to follow.

Sam smiled and closed the door behind him. He dropped his gifts onto the table and saw Jess was standing a few feet away. Behind her, he absently noticed the door to Anna's room was closed.

"Her parents are going to come by and pick up her stuff next week," Jess said turned to glance at it as well, seeing him eying the door.

"She was a great person," Sam faced her and she nodded, her eyes filling with tears. She looked at the ground sadly as she let out a chocking sob and Sam pulled her close, tucking her head underneath his chin. Her body melded into his perfectly, fitting together like two puzzle pieces. Sam kissed the top of her head, rocking her slightly as she continued to sob into his chest.

"I'm so scared Sam. What if I'm next?" Her words were muffled and Sam tightened his arms around her protectively.

"I'd never let that happen," he promised her.

"That means you actually have to be here," she admonished bitterly, not having fully forgiven him yet.

"I promise you, I will be," Sam said though not entirely sure he could keep that promise. What if she needed him at the same time his brother and Chris did. What then?

Jess relaxed after that, reaching up to kiss his lips soundly. Sam had never lied or broken his promises before and she didn't have a reason to start doubting him now.

"Do you forgive me?" Sam pouted jokingly, his eyes sparkling in happiness.

Jess smiled coyly and pulled her arms out of his grasp and wrapped them around his neck, leaning into him.

"You're forgiven," she whispered against his lips. Her hands wandered lower, running over the smooth planes of his stomach and abs, feeling the muscled hardness through his shirt. Years of practice with his dad and brother had fine tuned his body but the years he put into working out at the gym after he'd left kept him that way.

He recognized that she was an emotional train wreck right now and that was what was fueling her actions but couldn't' stop himself from returning her carresses, reaching up to cup her face between his large hands. He traced her bottom lip with his tongue, teasingly poking it into her mouth. Her hands moved south, teasing the hem of his pants and thrumming the buttons playfully.

He regretfully pulled away, realizing that she was doing a good job at distracting him from his mission. She looked at him with a confused expression for a moment then pouted.

"What's the matter?"

"I can't take advantage of you like this, right after Anna's death," He hated lying to her and hoped that the mention of her friend's death would sober her right up and not want to continue where this path was going.

Jess snorted, defying his expectations and rolled her eyes, "Stop being so noble. I want you to take advantage of me,"

She kissed him again, sending waves of pleasure through Sam's body as her tongue entwined with his. He moaned as she wrapped her arms around his neck and rolled her hips against his. As he lost himself in the kiss, her hands worked on undoing his pants, very clear on what she wanted.

Sam grabbed her hands that had swiftly undone his jeans, effectively stopping them from moving lower.

"I can't do this, Jess," Sam said knowing that Chris was counting on him to get the information and having sex with his girlfriend was not part of the plan, despite how bad his body disagreed with that idea.

"Why are you so shy all of a sudden?" Jess pulled away, a strange glint in her eyes.

"I just can't do this," Sam couldn't think of better explanation.

"Am I not good enough anymore? Do you have someone else that you're getting it from?" Her voice climbed in pitch with every word she spoke, until she was yelling.

"No, how could you ever think that?" Sam asked, outraged that she would ever think that about him.

"Is that why you've been so _busy _lately_, _having sex with someone else?" She sneered, ignoring his denial.

Sam took a deep breath, trying to hold back his sudden anger. Before this last week, he'd never given her reason to question his infidelity and he wondered how they made it this far if she didn't trust him. But releasing his anger would only start a fight and that was the last thing he wanted.

"Jess, your friend just died. You're hurt, you're angry and you're lashing out. But just because I don't want to have sex with you right now doesn't mean that I am cheating on you," Sam spoke clearly and slowly, hoping to imprint the words into her brain.

"I don't know who you are anymore, Sam. Ever since these deaths started you've become distant, pulling yourself away from me," Jess didn't acknowledge that he even spoke.

"I've been busy. My father is missing, my brother is in town begging me to drop school to help look for him, Chris is trying to be helpful but he's having family problems of his own that I need to help him with. You need me to be there for you every second of everyday but I can't. I can't be in two places at once. There's only one me," Sam exploded, lifting his hands up as if to curse the sky.

"To busy for me, the one you supposedly love," Jess selfishly flung at him.

"I do love you. Chris can't see why. He says you suck the life out of me, making me seem like I'm your slave that comes at your command. And I always defend you, getting in fights that could have ended our friendship, all over you! I love you enough to come over here and apologize, knowing that you might never forgive me for being such ass these last few days. I'm human. I make mistakes. But the one thing I do know is that I love you unconditionally and want to be with you," Sam yelled.

"Then why won't you move in with me and get our own apartment. If you love me so god damn much, then why do you continually to put Chris over me," Jess's voice lowered, not yelling anymore. But her words stung all the same.

"Because I'm not ready," Sam continued to yell, snapping under the pressure.

"And when will you be? When you've finished college? When will our time come?"

"Why can't you just except that I love you and want to be with you for the rest of my life?"

"Prove it to me then," Jess challenged. She ripped her shirt over her head, revealing her black lacy bra and pale skin underneath.

"Prove to me I'm the only one," She pulled one of her bra straps off her shoulder so they dangled down her arm with one hand while the other dropped down to lower the band of her sweats, exposing a matching underwear.

Sam's reason and sense flew out of him as he yanked her against him and kissed her deeply, forcing dominance. He broke this kiss off only because he needed the air and jerked her towards her bedroom roughly. If she cared how violent he was being because of the anger that still coursed through his veins, she didn't show it, mewling lustfully as he threw her onto the bed and slammed the bedroom door shut behind him.

He yanked her pants off in one swoop and straddled her as he latched himself onto her neck, kissing and nibbling every inch of skin he could get to. Her eyes dilated with hungry desire as he reached behind her to undo her bra and then pulled it off, unleashing her perky breasts. Her last article of clothing, the matching lacy panties came off a second later as his lips returned to hers, intent on showing her that she was the only one.

* * *

"_Spirit_ from the other _side_, _cross_ now the great _divide_," Wyatt looked around hoping that someone had answered his calls. Even his great grams would be a welcome visitor.

He threw up his hands in frustration when no one appeared and cursed quietly underneath his breath.

"Ghosts suck," was the only thing he said out loud, incase his mother, aunts, or grams was listening. Although, he wouldn't mind getting visit from the first one… even if she was just here to scold him.

* * *

Dean hummed ACDC as he approached Tony's apartment, the familiar tune calming him. He sighed, patting his fake ID tucked in the jacket pocket making sure he had everything he needed, standing at the threshold.

He looked down to see the floral welcome mat and ceramic frog sitting off to the side. He frowned and took a closer look, seeing all the feminine charms that surrounded the small entrance that he missed the first time he came here.

"This dude was whipped," he chuckled briefly, knowing that Tony would have a different say in that. He cleared his throat and rotated his shoulders, getting himself pumped up for this before reaching up to knock. After the first rap, nobody answered and Dean had to force himself to stop fidgeting. It looked unprofessional and despite what Sam said, he was nothing but a good actor.

The door opened as he reached up to knock a third time. Tony stared impassively at his guest with soulless eyes. His complexion was deathly pale and his high chiseled cheek bones stood out against his thin face. He blinked at Dean, his eyes swollen and red from crying. His dark locks, once silky and smooth were mussed up a greasy from not showering. A stank odor drifted from the room and it took everything he had not to cringe from the smell.

Tony obviously hadn't been taking care of himself since his girlfriend's death, despite Chris's sleeping spell.

"Anthony Rodriguez," Dean finally asked. Tony nodded, not saying anything.

"I'm Special Agent Walker with the FBI. I would like to ask you a few questions concerning Miss Brenda Reid," Dean continued in his most compassionate voice he possessed.

"Tony, who's at the door?" a male voice from within interrupted before Tony could reply.

The door opened wider, letting Dean see the unsoiled state of the apartment. Another man, slimmer than Tony but had his same broad shoulders, came into view followed by a woman who could be mistaken as a muscular whale.

"Someone from the FBI with questions about Brenda," Tony's voice was dull and he flinched when he said her name.

"Again?! You'd think they would have the common decency to leave us alone now. They've already questioned us," the woman scowled, swishing her hair back in a frustrated manner.

"I'm sorry for the interruption ma'am but his is really important," Dean said seeing the family resemblance between the three. He would have guessed cousins since both boys had dark brown hair and the woman had a bright shade of blonde but all three shared a cleft chin, precise almond shaped eyes and sharp cheek bones. Too similar for cousins.

"I apologize for my sister's rudeness. Please come in. We'll do anything to help," the man said beckoning Tony to step away from the door. He shut the door after letting him in and led him towards the floral couches. They looked uncomfortable and gaudy facing each other, only a wooden coffee table separating those who sat on them. But Dean had a feeling that Tony would never get rid of them.

Dean sat down across from Tony and his sister. The man joined Dean on his couch.

"My name is Renaldo. I am Tony's brother," Dean shook his hand, noticing the cold looks the sister kept shooting him.

"Special Agent Walker," Dean introduced his alias.

"Angelica Miles," the large woman said stiffly.

"Pleasure," Dean replied shaking his hand where she had squeezed a little too hard.

"Would you like anything to drink?" Renaldo asked him politely, trying to make up for his sister who refused to be courteous.

"No, thank you. I'm good," Dean assured him.

"How can we help?" Renaldo asked seeing Tony wasn't going to start anything. His brother was too wrapped in his own grief.

"The local police and the FBI are in agreement that we have a serial killer on our hands," Dean started ignoring Angelica's snort and mutterings.

"But we aren't sure how the killer is picking his victims. If they are randomly picked up off the streets or systematically chosen for a specific reason," Dean continued. "The FBI thinks that the victims must have a connection. Something in common that links them together,"

"Ok," Renaldo watched his younger brother out of the corner of his eye. Tony had yet to move from his position, still staring at the far wall with an unseeing gaze. Angelica, the eldest sibling from what Dean could deduce, took Tony's hand and rubbed it consolingly.

"Are you saying the Brenda was involved with something illegal?" she asked, her eyes flashing protectively.

"No, of course not," Dean backtracked, "I'm saying that—"

"Because that would be ludicrous, Agent Walker. Brenda was the sweetest girl alive. She and Tony were soul mates. There is no way that she could have been involved with anything," Angelica continued with absolute conviction in her tone, cutting him off.

"Angie, he's trying to help," Renaldo tone was soft but reprimanding at the same time.

"By bringing up painful memories?! How is that supposed to help?" Angelica cried. Tony hadn't moved, seemingly unaware of everything that was going on in the room. He had shut down, burying himself into the deepest recess of his mind.

"Angie please, he's just doing his job," Renaldo sighed and shook his head.

"I must apologize. We just flew in from out of town to be here for Tony after we heard what happened and arrived this morning. It's been a very difficult couple of days," he addressed Dean with this.

"It's alright. I can't even begin to imagine what you're all going through," Dean spoke the truth. He'd never let any woman close enough to make it hurt this bad. He'd shared a bed with enough women in blessed ecstasy that only a one night stand could bring. But he hadn't met the one who made him want to be better. He turned back to Angelica.

"I didn't mean to imply that Miss Reid was involved as anything more than a victim. I was only trying to discover if she had a relationship with the other victims so we can try pinpoint who the killer is going to go after next," Dean said lightly, feeling as if he was walking on a field full of mines, never knowing which step was the last step that would blow him up.

"I wouldn't know," Angelica's anger deflated a little bit, but still suspicious. "I live in Florida and only see Tony a couple days out of the year,

Dean looked at Renaldo, who sighed a shook his head. "I wouldn't know either. Like my sister, I live far away,"

"She didn't like Anna," Tony suddenly said, still staring at the wall.

"What?" Dean turned to look at him.

"Br-Brenda… she didn't like Anna," Tony repeated, stuttering on her name.

"Do you know why?" Dean asked. Angelica squeezed his hand in encouragement.

"She didn't like the way she always hung on Chris and threw herself at him like a common whore," Tony replied, his voice never changing. Dean almost shivered at the dullness of his eyes.

"What about Adam Heights?" Dean asked.

"She was very protective of Chris. Before we started dating, she used to like him a lot. She'd never had a boyfriend in high school and was very nervous about admitting her feelings to him. When she did, he turned her down. She was sad and he felt incredibly guiltily that he couldn't return her feelings and worked to set her up with someone else. A few weeks later he introduced us at a party and things took off,"

"After they fought, she immediately took Chris's side, feeling that Adam had wronged Chris," His lips twitched upwards but never made it to an actual smile.

"Who is this Chris?" Angelica asked frowning.

"Christopher Halliwell. He lives next door," Tony replied robotically.

"And is he involved?" she asked Dean knowingly. Dean realized his mistake too late. She was a sharp woman, never missing a thing. He had been expressing familiarity towards Chris like he knew him personally. Agent Brett Walker was neutral.

"Mr. Halliwell has been questioned regarding this case, seeing as he was a common factor among the victims," Dean replied trying to look professional.

Angelica opened her mouth to comment but Tony cut her off.

"Chris would never hurt Brenda," his voice was determined, the first hint of emotion Dean caught from the man. He looked Dean in the eyes for the first time since he arrived.

"The police have cleared him as of last night," Dean assured the man. Tony looked like he had enough to worry about and didn't want to aggravate him further. That seemed to placate him enough to return to staring at the wall.

"Did Miss Reid know Rebecca Owens, the last and current victim," Dean asked.

"Not that she mentioned," Tony shuddered, wrapping his arms around himself. Renaldo wrapped his arm around him, hugging him close.

"Was there anyone else Miss Reid was particularly close too. A girlfriend perhaps?" Dean asked, wondering if he had another lead to go on. Tony was looking to be a dead end. And despite how sure he was Tony and Brenda loved each other, there was some sacred bond of trust between girl friends.

"Not really. She was a really quiet person who liked to curl up with a good book more then socialize with other people. She was really close with her sister though, Laura, who lives up in Sacramento. They used to go out to lunch together all the time," Tony replied.

"I think that's all I need for now, "Dean stood up, prompting Renaldo to do the same. "Thank you for your time. I'm sorry for the disturbance," he reached forward, shaking the man's hand again.

"It's no trouble at all. We were glad to help," Renaldo walked him out, shutting the door behind him.

Dean sighed and thrust his hands into his pockets, scowling at his failure. His only other lead lived about an hour out of the city. Taking his cell phone from his pocket, he dialed Sam's number as he walked down the porch stairs.

"_This is Sam. I can't get to the phone right now but please leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can,"_ he heard Sam's ever cheerful voicemail followed by a beep. Dean groaned and disconnected the call without leaving a message.

Heading towards the Impala, Dean made sure he had his keys, before buckling in for a drive to the capitol.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The house was empty when Chris arrived, Dean's car was gone from the curb and Sam wasn't answering his phone. He sighed and wondered if he should try his brother and see if he'd gotten any progress. His little visit with Carl hadn't waved any red flags in his mind and he currently only had a name to work with.

Calling in a favor, he pulled up the student registry and looked for for her name. It came up empty and he leaned back in his chair, searching his memory. He knew it from somewhere.

Sam finally called him back twenty minutes later, sounding guilty.

"What did Jess say?" he asked and heard Jess's voice in the background, asking what he wanted for dinner.

"Not a whole lot. She knew Rebecca from her classes but never spoke to her and Brenda because they both had a crush on you but never interacted with her without you present. She didn't know who Adam was or Carl for that matter until after he was killed," Sam reported and Chris's eyes narrowed.

"You just had sex, didn't you?" he asked and he could hear whatever Sam was holding fall to the floor with a loud crash and Jess's anxious voice asking what was wrong.

"How the hell did you know that?" Sam asked.

"You voice sounds different and you aren't acting like you have something shoved up your ass," Chris smiled victoriously.

"I do not sound like that," Sam argued childishly, his hackles rising.

"You do when you go without having sex for a week," Chris replied.

"It hasn't been a week since I last saw her,"

"Then you must have needed it bad,"

"Can we just get back to the matter at hand?" Sam asked, silently vowing to put some pink dye in Chris's shampoo the next time he had the chance.

"Sure," Chris replied smirking.

"What about you? How did you chat with Carl go?" Sam asked and for once, didn't have a second meaning behind his words. Chris surmised that he was still a little ticked off about the sex comment.

"Almost the same. Found out that Adam and Rebecca were connected but not closely. And I got a name that might or might not be connected but I can't for the life of my remember where I've heard it from,"

"What's the name?" Sam asked.

"Claudette Dicktum,"

"Wasn't she in Professor Motte's class with us?" Sam asked and Chris had a flash of memory of a overweight brown haired girl, staring at him from across a room.

"It's possible, but I checked the school registry and it says she's not listed as a student. So I don't see how she could be,"

"Maybe she's not a student anymore," Sam suggested.

"I think I'm going to go down and check with Professor Motte," Chris said and stood up from his seat.

Sam sighed with an emotion close to resignation and asked, "Do you want me to go with you?"

"Nah, it doesn't take two of us to ask a question and besides, Jess probably wants you to stay over," Chris replied.

"Understatement of the year," Sam muttered and then with a grateful tone, "Thanks,"

"Have you heard from Dean? His car was gone when I got back?" Chris asked.

"Yea, he tried to call me as well and when I called him back, he told me that he got a lead that's taking him to Sacramento. It's a half a day's ride from here if he doesn't speed and he left before I could ask one of you to orb him," Sam sounded amused and Chris smiled.

"I don't think he'll ever get used to it," Sam said and Chris agreed.

"Wyatt hasn't called so I assume he hasn't been successful in contacting any of the victims. I'll leave him alone for few more hours before I try to get in touch with him," Chris said.

"I'll see you tonight," Sam said in acknowledgment and hung up. Chris checked the time and shrugged. It was only three o'clock and since classes weren't in session, it would be harder to track down one of his professors. Chris could only hope that Professor Motte was in his room, finishing some work up.

TO BE CONTINUED

Authors Note: I would like to thank all my patient and loyal readers. And a double thanks to those of you who reviewed. I know I haven't updated with the frequency of when I first started this story but I'm trying.

Some special shutouts, because they made me very happy-

Shivani 123- wow… you make me blush! Thanks for your very kind words and encouragement. I hope you continue to think that after this chapter.

Miss Lexi Winchester- Don't I wish (weird coming from me since I'm the author) but no, they don't get together… any of them but I definitely wouldn't mind reading a story like that.

Crazy-instincts- Thanks! I took little quirks they have from the original shows and inserted them into my story, like the fact that Dean is scared of flying (for a while anyway) and has a competitive streak in him. I'm flattered that you're addicted to my story. Sorry I couldn't update sooner.

StoryTagger-Welcome to the wonderful world of fanfiction, I'm glad you picked my story out of the millions that are posted here. Thanks for your review.

PrInCeSsFBi- *laughs* Don't hurt yourself.

Liddlepierat- I didn't know that. I know very little German but love the language. I think it's beautiful, especially when in song. It's ironic that I picked that because honestly I was just mix-matching names that you would never name your child so they won't get ridiculed on the playground.

criminally charmed, frzntears,ShadowWolfDagger, Egyptian Era, JadeAlmasy, Kirallie, liddlepierat, SylvanSpirit, thunderincrimson, lizardmomma, Touch of the Wind, Embry, d-scarlet, monchy08, syungie, PrInCeSsFBi, Shivani123, Liz9, pinkphoeniz1985, crazy-instincts, StoryTagger, blueyblonde, ILoveAnime89, flame69, Mwhahahaha18, Saffygirl, Payce99, Miss Lexi Winchester, Dark Wolf Shadow, Druid Star, angelbird12241.

Please R&R


End file.
